La Revanche de Babaï
by Coeur de Bouddha
Summary: Rubeus Hagrid en aura finalement tout vu : un potager à inventorier, un vieil ami centaure lui attribuant un rôle plus ou moins important, un héros futur mais dangereux, une femme venue elle aussi du futur et connaissant - presque - toutes les réponses... et une menace faisant passer Lord Voldemort pour un gentil... On ne s'ennuie jamais à Poudlard, décidément.
1. Le Premier Vide

Un soleil brûlant planait au-dessus de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Silencieuse – comme toujours, pendant les vacances d'été –, elle affichait toujours de hautes tours pointues et surplombait un lac très profond. Ses hauts remparts englobaient même la forêt interdite, dont la lisière avait, pour première et immédiate voisine, la maisonnette de Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse, qui s'affairait justement dans le potager accolé à son domicile. Deux fois plus grand que n'importe quel homme, cinq fois plus large, aussi barbu et hirsute que ses cheveux emmêlés étaient noirs comme ses yeux brillants, le demi-géant faisait l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il pourrait fournir aux cuisines de Poudlard pour la prochaine rentrée. Il ne savait pas très bien écrire, mais il savait lire – et le professeur Dumbledore, comme chaque année, lui fournissait une liste pour répertorier les légumes qui seraient disponibles pour le banquet du 1er septembre, jour où les élèves reviendraient. Hagrid en profitait d'ailleurs pour arroser les plants, que la canicule menaçait de tuer, selon les instructions annotées par le professeur Chourave. Il était lui-même bon jardinier, mais l'avis d'une experte en botanique ne se refusait pas.

̶ Artichauts, navets, blettes, carottes, choux, céleris, aubergines, pommes de terre, ce sera OK, dit-il, rayant chacun des légumes cités. Les potirons…

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions orales en entendant le martèlement de sabots et se tourna vers la lisière de la forêt interdite, de laquelle surgit quelques secondes plus tard un vieux centaure. Les cheveux gris de l'être magique, mi-homme, mi-cheval, contrastaient formidablement avec sa robe noire de jais et son teint mat. De dos, il eût été impossible de le croire si vieux, et pourtant son visage s'était parcheminé au fil des années – et Hagrid savait de quoi il parlait, car lui-même était encore élève quand il avait rencontré Rovan pour la première fois.

Ce fut toutefois autre chose qui l'interpella : depuis qu'il le connaissait, Rovan n'était jamais sorti de la forêt. Aussi sa visite eut le don d'inquiéter le garde-chasse.

̶ Que se passe-t-il ?

̶ Je l'ignore, répondit le centaure. Les étoiles ont murmuré qu'un plein sera prochainement vidé d'un plein qu'il videra, et tous deux seront alors vides dans leur plénitude.

Hagrid réprima un grognement. Il détestait les interprétations célestes de Rovan et de son peuple.

̶ Mais aussi qu'ils tomberont du ciel.

Le demi-géant cilla.

̶ Du ciel ?!

̶ En effet. Si je suis venu te prévenir, Rubeus, c'est parce que c'est toi qui les trouveras dès que tu en auras fini avec ton inventaire. J'ignore si ce sera dans le jardin, dans ta cabane ou quand tu iras vers le château pour le prochain repas, mais les étoiles ont dit que seul le détenteur de la bonté et de la force saurait épargner au Premier Vide de se briser.

En temps normal, Hagrid aurait été flatté d'être qualifié de « détenteur de la bonté et de la force », ce qui l'aurait pas mal embarrassé aussi, mais l'avertissement de Rovan le tracassait. Le vieux centaure, il le savait mieux que quiconque, ne se trompait jamais et surclassait la plupart de ses semblables dans la lecture des étoiles – raison pour laquelle il enseignait l'astrologie, d'ailleurs.

̶ J'ai presque fini, dit le garde-chasse en regardant son potager. Si je comprends bien, je dois guetter le ciel dans chacun de mes déplacements, c'est ça ?

̶ C'est ce que les astres ont prophétisé. Une dernière chose, Rubeus, mais je ne suis sûr de rien en ce qui la concerne : la vieillesse qui n'est pas née viendra remplir le Premier Vide. Si j'arrive pour t'en parler aussi tardivement, c'est parce que je n'ai pas pu tout lire de ce que les étoiles annonçaient et ai dû réfléchir à leur interprétation, mais il a été fait référence à l'hospitalité d'Albus.

̶ Ca fait un peu trop à mémoriser…

Il retourna le parchemin dressant la liste de l'inventaire et l'apposa contre la barrière devant laquelle se tenait Rovan. Hagrid recopia les mots du centaure sans se soucier des fautes qu'il faisait, écrivant à toute vitesse pour que son cerveau n'ait pas le temps de se mélanger les pinceaux. Puis il se redressa et s'aperçut que Rovan était déjà reparti. _Celui-là, je vous jure !_ soupira mentalement le garde-chasse.

C'était une situation assez irritante – excitante, mais contrariante : Hagrid en savait beaucoup tout en ne sachant pas grand-chose, sinon qu'il aurait un rôle important à jouer dans quelques minutes. Il était difficile de se concentrer sur son inventaire, tant le ciel l'obsédait, tant il voulait se montrer digne d'un titre de « détenteur de la bonté et de la force ». Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire de Premier Vide et de « vieillesse qui n'est jamais née », ni à celle allusion à l'hospitalité du professeur Dumbledore, mais peut-être y verrait-il plus clair quand les évènements annoncés par Rovan se produiraient.

Pour l'heure, il lui fallait se concentrer. « _Toute chose vient en son temps_ », disait son père. Et si son père le disait, c'était forcément vrai : aussi le demi-géant chassa de son esprit les avertissements de son vieil ami centaure et reporta toute son attention sur le potager, non sans jeter de temps en temps un œil au ciel. Mais il ne se passa rien, pas même lorsqu'il rentra dans sa maisonnette après avoir posé à côté du palier son arrosoir.

L'endroit ne comportait qu'une seule pièce officiant à la fois de salon, de cuisine et de chambre. Un grand lit à la couverture en patchwork, une table de bois brut et assez de meubles pour cuisiner, étaient tout ce dont il avait besoin. Même les faisans accrochés au plafond, il aurait pu s'en passer, quant à la salle de bains, le château n'en manquait pas. La seule chose réellement précieuse qu'il avait, c'était un parapluie rose qui contenait sa vieille baguette magique brisée injustement.

Hagrid traversa sa cabane, saisit son parapluie et sortit par la porte de devant en rangeant sa liste des légumes dans une poche de sa chemise à carreaux – il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, y compris pour lui, pour qu'il se promène avec son long manteau en peau de taupe. Et alors qu'il refermait le panneau, le ciel redevint subitement l'objet de toutes ses attentions. Même s'il n'était pas dans la nature de Rovan, comme de ses congénères, de se montrer clair dans leurs prophéties, le vieux centaure ne lésinait qu'à de très rares occasions sur les détails – autant dire que, quoi que fût ce Premier Vide, il y avait de très fortes chances pour que ce ne fût pas quelque chose de très banal.

Le garde-chasse prit la direction du château, scrutant la voûte céleste. Peut-être aurait-il dû envoyer, dès qu'il était rentré dans sa maison, un message écrit au professeur Dumbledore pour le prévenir d'un évènement prochain. Peut-être que le directeur aurait su interpréter mieux que lui les propos de Rovan. Une autre chose dite par le centaure le travaillait : il avait de la force, bien sûr, mais si un truc tombait du ciel, même lui ne saurait la réceptionner sans en perdre ses bras… A moins que…

Hagrid s'arrêta soudainement, cogitant à toute vitesse. Il connaissait assez bien les centaures pour ne pas tomber dans le piège : le ciel ne désignait pas forcément cette gigantesque étendue bleue le jour, et noire la nuit : il s'agissait également de tout ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de soi. Autrement dit, s'il était en mesure d'éviter au Premier Vide de se briser, cela voulait dire qu'il ne chuterait pas littéralement du ciel, mais d'une hauteur supérieure à celle que le garde-chasse pouvait atteindre, même en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Ce fut, tout au moins, la conclusion que le demi-géant tira de son analyse de la prophétie de Rovan – et il cessa aussitôt de contempler le ciel, fouillant du regard le vide qui le dominait : l'espace au-dessus du lac, au niveau des étages du château, au-dessus de sa cabane, la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite, les toits des serres, le sommet du Saule cogneur…

̶ C'est un truc à te rendre fou… marmonna-t-il en tournant la tête, exécutant des tours sur lui-même, le regard à l'affût.

Au moment où il posa le pied sur la première marche du large escalier de pierre, le « ciel » tonna en se déchirant dans un grand éclair de lumière violacé, et Hagrid sursauta en faisant volte-face, levant les yeux vers un spectacle assez angoissant : au niveau du quatrième étage, une silhouette venait de surgir de nulle part, une espèce de boule en cristal de la taille d'un Souafle chutant avec lui.

Le garde-chasse se précipita sans réfléchir, comme si son corps avait été possédé. _Pas l'attraper ! Il ne faut pas que je l'attrape : je dois l'accueillir ! L'accueillir !_ répéta une petite voix dans sa tête. Et le demi-géant, s'exécutant, tendit les bras pour accompagner « l'atterrissage » avec douceur, ralentissant la chute de la personne progressivement en faisant jouer ses puissants muscles, tandis que la globe qui accompagnait le Premier Vide s'écrasait lourdement juste à côté, sans même se fêler, creusant un trou dans le sol de l'allée de graviers blancs, comme s'il avait s'agi d'un boulet de canon.

Mais Hagrid ne prêta aucune attention à l'objet, déconcerté. Ces cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés, ce visage anguleux, ces lunettes rondes…

̶ Ja…

Non, se dit-il aussitôt. Ce n'était certainement pas James Potter, réalisa le garde-chasse dès que son regard se posa sur l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait le front du jeune homme. Elle n'était pas récente – or, il avait croisé James, la semaine dernière, sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui faisait alors ses achats pour sa septième année. Même s'il lui ressemblait trait pour trait, ce garçon était quelqu'un d'autre. Quant à cette sphère translucide, il n'osa pas y toucher, car ne sachant à quoi il avait affaire : il se contenta donc de vérifier le pouls du jeune homme, qui paraissait plus endormi que malade.

̶ Hagrid !

Cheveux argentés aussi longs que la barbe qui lui tombait jusqu'à la taille, le professeur Dumbledore accourut, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique bondissant du garde-chasse au garçon par-dessus ses lunettes à la monture dorée en forme de demi-croissant. Sur ses talons, soufflant comme un buffle, le crâne nu et sa moustache morse aussi argentée que la chevelure et la barbe du directeur, Horace Slughorn, maître des potions de Poudlard. Il était aussi large, petit et gras que le professeur Dumbledore était fin et haut de taille.

̶ Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore fait ?! s'exclama le directeur de Serpentard. Qu'était cet éclair violet ?!

̶ Ce n'est pas James, monsieur, assura Hagrid.

Il tira la liste de l'inventaire dont le verso comportait les prédictions de Rovan.

̶ Rovan est passé me voir et m'a dit ceci, professeur, monsieur, dit le garde-chasse en tendant le petit parchemin plié en quatre à Dumbledore.

Celui-ci se saisit du papier et le consulta rapidement, le maître des potions penchant la tête pour lire, lui aussi, par-dessus le bras de son vieil ami et collègue. Puis le professeur Slughorn, les sourcils bien froncés pour exprimer toute sa perplexité, s'approcha du demi-géant.

̶ Étendez-le très doucement, Hagrid, s'il vous plaît.

Le sollicité s'exécuta, étalant très soigneusement le jeune homme sur l'allée. Le professeur Slughorn s'accroupit un peu difficilement et souleva la paupière gauche, la plus proche de sa main, du garçon – et un formidable œil vert émeraude, étrangement familier, se révéla à leurs regards, fixant le vide sans percevoir la lumière du jour, comme toute personne évanouie.

̶ Le sosie de Potter avec les yeux de Lily ?! s'étonna le maître des potions, déconcerté.

̶ Je crois, dit prudemment Dumbledore en parcourant le parchemin, que nous allons avoir bientôt un visiteur que mon « hospitalité » va amener à héberger, voire à enseigner. Afin de faire la lumière sur le jeune homme que nous avons devant nous, sans doute. Reste à savoir ce que signifie la première partie que Rovan a annoncée à Hagrid…

̶ Il faut reconnaître que c'est assez contradictoire : comment deux « pleins » peuvent se « vider », en sachant que « la vieillesse » remplira « le Premier Vide » dans sa « plénitude » ? Ca ne veut rien dire ! dit le professeur Slughorn.

̶ Horace, tu es plus intelligent que ça : tu sais comme moi que ce que nous pensions impossible hier ne l'est pas aujourd'hui ou ne le sera pas demain. « _Tout n'est que concept_ », comme tu me l'as dit au moment où je t'ai reproché de t'intéresser un peu trop à la magie noire. Pour l'heure, ce jeune homme serait bien mieux installé dans un lit de l'infirmerie que sur les graviers de l'allée. Hagrid, auriez-vous l'amabilité de l'amener à Madame Pomfresh ?

̶ Bien sûr, professeur, monsieur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait du globe ?

Les professeurs Dumbledore et Slughorn cillèrent.

̶ Quel globe ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

̶ Celui-ci, dit le garde-chasse en pointant du doigt la sphère tombée, renonçant momentanément à se pencher sur le jeune homme pour le ramasser.

Les yeux du directeur et du maître des potions fouillèrent l'endroit désigné… et une étrange pensée s'immisça dans l'esprit du demi-géant : ils étaient incapables de le voir ! Contournant le jeune homme, Hagrid ramassa la sphère transparente en oubliant toute prudence, mais rien ne se passa, et s'approcha du professeur Dumbledore.

̶ Professeur, monsieur, vous connaissez le poids de mes mains : tendez les vôtres. Les deux, je m'en voudrais si vous vous blessiez.

Le vieux sage obtempéra, intrigué mais faisant toute confiance à son ancien élève. Et Hagrid posa la main tenant la sphère dans les paumes du directeur, qui fronça les sourcils et résista, comme s'il avait été tout à coup porteur d'une charge trop lourde pour lui. Le garde-chasse s'empressa de ramener son bras le long de son corps, craignant que le professeur Dumbledore ne se fasse mal.

̶ Vous allez bien, monsieur, professeur ? s'inquiéta Hagrid.

̶ Ne vous faites pas de souci, Hagrid : j'ai encore une certaine résistance, s'amusa le directeur. Mais, effectivement, vous portez une chose aussi lourde matériellement que magiquement. Horace, puis-je te demander de guetter toute arrivée au niveau du portail ? Comme je le disais, il est clair que nous allons recevoir la visite de cette « vieillesse qui n'est pas née ». Hagrid, je vous saurais gré d'emmener cette énigmatique personne à Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle la surveille. De mon côté, je vais demander au département des Mystères de m'éclairer.

̶ Le département… ?! s'étonna le professeur Slughorn. Oh non, non, non, pas cette fois, Dumbledore ! Tu me dis ce que tu soupçonnes ou tu m'augmentes de 500 Gallions ! En plus, même si Callum vient te supplier de l'aider chaque fois qu'il est dans une impasse, je doute qu'il ait la gratitude pour t'ouvrir les portes du département des Mystères ! Alors ? intima-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

̶ Je n'en sais encore rien. Hagrid, l'orbe que vous tenez a-t-il des inscriptions ? Pourriez-vous aussi me dire ses dimensions ?

̶ Il est à peine plus gros qu'un Souafle, professeur, monsieur. On dirait juste une boule de cristal, en réalité, mais…

En y regardant de plus près, la surface du globe comportait effectivement des inscriptions, assez peu profondes, d'ailleurs, comme si l'artiste qui les avait taillées avait essayé de les rendre discrètes, voire invisibles, autant que faire se put

̶ Il y a… dit lentement le garde-chasse en passant son doigt sur les entailles bien ordonnées pour en identifier les formes. On dirait des hiéroglyphes… Il y a une gravure qui ressemble à un oiseau… Un ibis ou une cigogne, peut-être. Et un autre… on dirait un cartouche… Vous savez, les espèces de ronds pas très ronds qui encerclent les noms importants…

̶ Nous savons ce qu'est un cartouche, Hagrid, répondit le professeur Dumbledore en souriant, mais il est très aimable de votre part de nous le rappeler. Finalement, je vais plutôt aller voir Millicent. Si ce globe comporte des hiéroglyphes, nous allons avoir besoin du département de la coopération internationale si nous voulons élucider le mystère de l'apparition spectaculaire de ce jeune homme. Hagrid, amenez-le à l'infirmerie. Horace, tu t'occupes de « la vieillesse qui n'est pas née ». Si Minerva rentre avant mon retour, demande-lui de voir avec Irma…

̶ Oh non, pas elle ! grommela le maître des potions.

̶ Irma connaît aussi bien que nous deux la bibliothèque. Si nous avons affaire à une malédiction ou à un enchantement de l'Égypte antique, à l'époque où les hiéroglyphes étaient d'actualité, elle seule sera capable de nous guider vers les bons livres.

̶ Le professeur Binns est expert en Histoire de la magie, non ? dit Hagrid.

̶ Cuthbert ne tolère que les faits, dit le directeur. Avérés, tronqués, fantasmés, il s'en moque tant que la majorité les valide. S'il s'était trouvé face à ce garçon, il jurerait qu'il est le fils illégitime du père de James. Quand bien même il verrait les yeux vert émeraude de cet adolescent, il réfuterait toute idée…

̶ Qu'il soit le fils de Potter et de Lily, acheva le professeur Slughorn.

̶ Car les voyages dans le temps ne sont pas « historiquement » prouvés, bien que les récits y faisant référence ne manquent pas. Horace, tu ne relâches plus ton occlumancie. Hagrid, vous êtes de nouveau mon élève dès que je reviens du ministère : je vais devoir vous apprendre à fermer votre esprit pour ne pas qu'un legilimens ébruite le potentiel secret de notre... invité. _Nos_ invités, plus exactement. Horace, vois aussi avec Filius s'il ne peut pas intervenir. Cette histoire de « plein » et de « vide » me tracasse.

Et il s'éloigna vers le portail flanqué de deux piliers surmontés de sangliers ailés, tandis que Hagrid, la sphère rangée dans une poche de son large pantalon, soulevait aisément le jeune homme inconscient en s'étonnant encore une fois aussi bien de la forme de sa cicatrice que sa ressemblance frappante avec James Potter. Était-ce réellement possible qu'il fut le fils de ce trouble-paix et de cette si charmante et impressionnante jeune femme ? Il était vrai que James s'était passablement calmé tout au long de cette dernière année – sa sixième de scolarité –, mais quand même… L'imaginer avoir un enfant de Lily ?!

̶ Professeur Slughorn, quelle potion dois-je suggérer à Madame Pomfresh, selon vous ?

̶ Hein ? Ah ?! Bonne question ! Une solution de Force, sans doute. Un philtre d'Apaisement, car on ne sait pas comment il va réagir en se réveillant. Albus dit vrai : cette histoire de « pleins » devenant « vides » tout en étant « vides » dans leur « plénitude », c'est un peu trop tordu… Si ce garçon est le fils de Lily, alors…

̶ Des tartes à la mélasse et des bonbons à la sève de pin ou à la rose, dit Hagrid.

̶ Mon cher ami, quand nous aurons prouvé votre innocence dans le meurtre Mimi Geignarde, je vais me faire un plaisir de vous faire regretter de connaître Lily aussi bien que moi quand vous reviendrez participer à mes cours !

̶ J'en serai honoré, professeur.

Il salua le maître des potions et emporta le corps inerte mais bien vivant du jeune homme. Il monta – enfin – le large escalier de pierre tout en observant le visage paisible du garçon. Et plus il le regardait, et plus il était convaincu que les professeurs Dumbledore et Slughorn avaient visé juste : il y avait une douceur typiquement « lilyesque », mais aussi le fort caractère de ses parents chez cet adolescent. Une espèce de fusion parfaite de Lily et James dormait dans ses bras, tandis qu'il franchissait les immenses portes de chêne massif du château.

Alignés par paires de chaque côté de l'entrée, les sabliers comptabilisant les points accumulés par la moindre maison s'affichaient sous la forme de pierres précieuses. Émeraudes à Serpentard, rubis pour Gryffondor, l'or était à Poufsouffle, et le saphir représentait Serdaigle. Mais toutes les pierres étaient à l'heure actuelle, contenues dans les parties supérieures des sabliers, attendant avec patience que la « guerre » de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons explose à nouveau. Il fallait reconnaître que la « bataille » ne s'était rarement avérée aussi serrée – et Hagrid savait de quoi il parlait.

Mais il n'y pensa plus, traversant à toutes jambes le hall d'entrée du château au plafond très haut – et que l'on n'apercevait plus à la nuit tombée. Il passa devant les hautes portes menant à la Grande Salle, se ficha royalement des panneaux donnant respectivement aux sous-sols d'une part, et aux cuisines et à la salle commune de Poufsouffle d'autre part. Il se concentra sur sa mission : emmener Sosie-James à l'infirmerie, et grimpa donc l'escalier de marbre aux rampes d'or aussi vite qu'il le put.

Il accéda au Grand Escalier, sans se soucier des innombrables portraits qui l'observèrent ou firent un commentaire, puis il atteignit le quatrième étage et allongea le pas. Traversant les couloirs, il ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie d'un grand coup d'épaule et déposa l'adolescent sur le premier lit au moment où, surgissant de son bureau avec son air sévère, Madame Pomfresh s'apprêta à lui faire un reproche avant de se raviser, stupéfaite par la présence de…

̶ Potter ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

̶ Non, M'dame Pomfresh. Il lui ressemble, mais ce n'est pas lui. Le professeur Slughorn suggère une solution de Force et un philtre d'Apaisement. Il faut que je passe par les cuisines pour lui préparer une belle assiette… et il faudra demander au professeur Flitwick, quand il sera de retour, s'il peut jeter un œil à ce garçon… Je crois que c'est tout.

̶ C'est déjà bien assez ! répliqua l'infirmière en se penchant sur le jeune homme pour l'examiner.

Elle souleva à son tour l'une des paupières du garçon et resta bouche bée.

̶ Ce vert… Soit l'amour de Potter a viré à une obsession malsaine, soit…

Madame Pomfresh fixa Hagrid, qui se ratatina sur place mais resta stupéfait qu'elle ait accepté une telle théorie en à peine quelques secondes.

̶ Vous plaisantez ?!

̶ Les professeurs Dumbledore et Slughorn ne rejettent pas cette éventualité, dit timidement le garde-chasse. Mais nous n'en savons pas encore assez. Le directeur est parti pour le ministère afin d'obtenir un soutien et le professeur Slughorn attend quelqu'un qui doit arriver… même si on ne sait pas quand, ni qui.

L'infirmière baissa son regard sur le jeune homme.

̶ Cet éclair violet que j'ai cru apercevoir…

̶ A été provoqué par son apparition, confirma Hagrid. Je l'ai rattrapé à temps, mais je ne sais pas s'il a été vraiment épargné : il a quand même surgi au niveau du quatrième étage. Ca fait une sacrée chute, mine de rien !

̶ Ne vous en faites pas à ce sujet, dit Madame Pomfresh en auscultant bras, jambes, dos, nuque, torse et pieds du jeune homme. Ce garçon est intact. Hagrid, vous avez parlez de Force et d'Apaisement ?

̶ Oui, M'dame.

La sorcière au tempérament de feu se précipita dans son bureau pour en revenir avec trois – trois ?! – bouteilles. Un liquide bleu, un liquide assez peu ragoûtant mais efficace, et un autre d'un intense gris quasi-argenté. La dernière fiole ne manqua pas de susciter la curiosité de Hagrid.

̶ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant le flacon à la mixture grisâtre.

̶ Une solution de Restriction. Horace est un potionniste remarquable, je ne dirai jamais le contraire, mais ses connaissances en soins sont plutôt déplorables. Si nous faisions boire une solution de Force à ce jeune homme dès son réveil, nous pourrions être en danger, car nous ne savons comment il réagira – et le philtre d'Apaisement met une heure avant d'agir. On va donc commencer par la Restriction afin de minimiser ses pouvoirs, puisque nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable. Et vous allez devoir être mon assistant, pour le coup, car vous êtes sans doute la personne la plus forte physiquement de l'éco…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une femme sans âge. Elle avait de grands yeux chocolat, flamboyants d'une inquiétude profonde qui ne s'évanouit qu'à la vue du jeune homme, et ses longs cheveux bruns, lisses et attachés en queue-de-cheval, se parsemaient autant de fils gris que son visage étaient sillonnés de rides discrètes. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais il émanait d'elle quelque chose d'étrange, comme si toute sa personnalité autoritaire, bienveillante, volontaire, aimante ne pouvait être contenue dans son corps et en débordait donc pour se répandre autour d'elle. Hagrid, quand elle passa devant lui pour se précipiter sur le garçon, eut la curieuse impression de voir le professeur McGonagall en cette femme – en tout cas, ce qui émanait de cette femme ne manquait pas de lui rappeler la directrice de Gryffondor, et l'impression s'intensifia dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche :

̶ Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un poli qui ne masquait en rien son tempérament autoritaire.

̶ Physiquement, il est au top de sa forme, répondit Madame Pomfresh après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'œil avec le maître des potions qui l'encouragea à répondre d'un hochement de tête. Après, il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille…

̶ Bien.

Et la « vieillesse qui n'est pas née » gifla violemment le jeune homme sans parvenir à le réveiller, ce qui n'était clairement pas son but.

̶ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! s'indigna l'infirmière.

̶ Je me venge. Ca lui apprendra à partir à l'aventure en nous laissant derrière pour nous protéger, une fois encore. Rappelez-moi de lui en coller une quand il sera réveillé, d'ailleurs. Une seule gifle ne sera pas suffisante pour que je lui pardonne.

̶ Ce que vous appelez « aventure » semble être plutôt un « danger mortel »…

̶ Faites-moi confiance : dès sa naissance, Harry savait mieux que personne comment s'attirer tout un tas de menaces mortelles à son insu et les surmonter les unes après les autres. Qui dit « danger mortel » résonnera comme « aventure palpitante » pour cet idiot.

̶ Oho ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn, réjoui. Il s'appelle donc Harry James Potter ?!

La femme capta instantanément le piège tendu par le maître des potions pour vérifier leur hypothèse, au professeur Dumbledore, à Madame Pomfresh et à lui-même, mais elle ne parut guère étonnée qu'ils l'aient tous trois envisagée. Elle se contenta de sourire d'un air attristé.

̶ Plus maintenant, j'en ai bien peur. Navrée, mais je déteste me répéter, alors je préfère attendre que le professeur Dumbledore soit de retour pour tout déballer d'une traite. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Harry doit absolument être intégré à votre époque, car je ne peux pas le ramener à la nôtre… Je ne suis même pas sûre que je puisse y retourner moi-même, en fait… Il nous a fallu trente-six ans pour trouver où il avait atterri…

̶ Trente… ?! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh. Mais ce garçon n'a même pas dix-huit ans !

̶ Seulement en apparence. Vous avez sous les yeux un ancien chef du Bureau des Aurors à la retraite qui s'est élevé au rang de légende, plus qu'Alastor Maugrey lui-même, bien qu'il n'eut pas encore épousé cette carrière quand il devint déjà un héros mythique en vainquant Lord Voldemort.

̶ Il a… ?! s'étonnèrent l'infirmière, le professeur Slughorn et Hagrid.

Leur incrédulité ne leur permit même pas de frissonner en entendant le nom du Mage noir.

̶ Je vous en dirai plus quand Albus sera revenu, dit la sorcière. Mais au fait, à part vous trois et lui, il y a combien de personnes au courant de sa présence ici ?

̶ Aucune, répondit le maître des potions. Minerva, Filius, Aurora, Septimus – ils sont tous soit sortis, soit partis en vacances. Il n'y a que Cuthbert de présent, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait remarqué l'éclair violet qui a fait apparaître Harry dans Poudlard.

̶ Tant mieux. Moins de témoins et mieux ce sera.

Elle réfléchit, se frottant un œil comme si son voyage dans le temps l'avait quelque peu fatiguée.

̶ L'_Ankhou-eyin_… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de s'intéresser aux autres. Est-ce que Harry est apparu avec une espèce de boule de cristal ?

Hagrid plongea la main dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit la sphère, qui rétrécit et s'allégea dès que cette mystérieuse femme tendit la main. De toute évidence, elle aussi pouvait la voir et amorça des cents pas devant le lit du dénommé Harry, passant ses doigts sur les inscriptions en fronçant peu à peu les sourcils.

̶ Pourquoi Hagrid et vous êtes les seuls à la voir ? demanda le professeur Slughorn.

̶ En ce qui concerne Hagrid, je pense que c'est son métissage qui le lui permet.

Le garde-chasse se tortilla sur place, toujours mal à l'aise dès qu'on lui rappelait sa condition.

̶ Dans mon cas, c'est sans doute parce que j'ai été gravement blessée par l'_Ankhou-eyin_, même si je ne fais qu'émettre une théorie. Moi non plus, à mon époque, je ne pouvais pas le voir, sauf en dessin – et encore, les documents étaient si anciens que la grande majorité d'entre eux étaient illisibles. Mais la dernière fois que cet orbe a été brandi en ma présence, j'ai été très gravement blessée. Je serais morte, en vérité, si Harry et nos amis n'étaient pas venus à mon secours.

Une ombre passa sur son visage, et il fut évident que ce n'était pas d'avoir frôlé la mort qui rendait cette femme aussi sombre, brusquement. Sans nul doute que son sauvetage avait coûté la vie à certains de ses sauveurs. Mais elle parut chasser ce funeste souvenir et se concentra à nouveau sur la sphère en passant ses doigts dessus.

̶ Il n'y a pas que des hiéroglyphes… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Pompom, est-ce que vous avez un parchemin et une plume, s'il vous plaît ?

L'infirmière retourna en coup de vent dans son bureau pour apporter le nécessaire réclamé, ainsi que la petite bouteille d'encre trainant sur son bureau. Elle posa le tout sur la table de chevet de Harry et se recula pour laisser toute la place dont avait besoin la sorcière, qui entreprit de recopier ce qui avait été gravé sur « la boule de cristal ».

̶ Si je comprends bien, reprit le professeur Slughorn, cet orbe est une arme et Harry s'en est emparé, puis il a fait un bond dans le temps…

̶ C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais je vous expliquerai tout au retour d'Albus, dit la sorcière, concentrée sur sa transcription. Par contre, je ne veux pas être grossière, mais je vais devoir donner les ordres avant que je puisse tout vous révéler. Est-ce que le poste de professeur de défense a été pourvu ?

̶ Pas encore, admit le maître des potions.

̶ Il l'est, maintenant. Horace, je vous prie d'en avertir _La Gazette du sorcier_. Hagrid, il va falloir une chouette aussi blanche que vous pourrez trouver chez _Eeylops_. Nous ne savons pas ce que cette sphère a fait à Harry, alors je préfère prendre autant de précautions que possible. Pompom, promenez-vous où vous voudrez, mais l'infirmerie est condamnée tant que je n'aurai pas parler à Harry.

̶ Vous dites ça comme s'il était dangereux, remarqua Hagrid.

̶ Très dangereux, reconnut la sorcière. Quand il combattait Voldemort, Harry se servait des sorts que nous apprenions en classes, mais face à la guerre que nous affrontons… _affrontions_, pardon, il a dû en apprendre d'autres, sans compter les connaissances acquises tout au long de sa carrière d'Auror. Puis il s'est passé quelque chose qui a… « réveillé », pourrait-on dire, un pouvoir assez terrifiant. Dormait-il, quelque part en lui ? Ou se l'est-il approprié accidentellement ? Personne ne le sait, pas même lui. Ses souvenirs étaient très confus et la legilimancie, la Pensine ou des potions n'ont jamais pu l'éclairer sur comment il avait obtenu ce pouvoir.

Le professeur Slughorn caressa sa moustache, observant le plafond d'un air songeur.

̶ J'ai déjà lu des histoires similaires… marmonna-t-il. Je me demande si Albus n'a pas un livre qui y fait allusion… Bien, je vais écrire à _La Gazette_ puis j'irai jeter un œil à sa bibliothèque… Ah, puisque j'en parle ! Pompom, pourriez-vous aller demander à Irma de trouver des bouquins susceptibles d'être liés au parchemin qu'écrit… Mais j'y pense, vous nous connaissez, mais nous ignorons votre nom, très chère.

La femme s'en étonna et se détourna de son parchemin et du globe.

̶ Effectivement, admit-elle. Hermione Granger-Weasley, à votre service. Heureuse de vous revoir en vie et en bonne santé.


	2. Hermione

Dumbledore transplana à une dizaine de mètres du portail de Poudlard, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti face à Millicent : forcément, il n'avait pu lui toute la vérité, expliquant tout simplement qu'un jeune homme avec un mystérieux globe comportant des hiéroglyphes trouvé par un grand hasard s'était inscrit comme nouvel élève et cherchait à comprendre ce qu'était sa trouvaille. La directrice du département de la coopération magique internationale n'avait sans doute pas cru à toutes ses demi-vérités, mais elle s'était contenté de la version du vieux sage et avait promis de se renseigner auprès du ministère égyptien de la Magie dès qu'il lui aurait transmis une description détaillée de cette « espèce de boule de cristal », comme avait dit Hagrid. Il aurait préféré ne pas impliquer quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de Poudlard dans toute cette histoire, ne sachant ce que cela pourrait provoquer… mais il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix : des égyptiens qu'il connaissait, aucun n'était égyptologue et peu d'entre eux pouvaient prétendre avoir sa confiance totale et absolue.

L'arrivée soudaine de Hagrid le tira de ses réflexions, le garde-chasse apparaissant d'un coup avec à la main droite un gobelet en or visiblement transformé en Portoloin, et tenant de la gauche une cage où dormait paisiblement une petite chouette d'un blanc pur. Mais Dumbledore ne s'y intéressa qu'un bref instant : il ne pouvait plus accéder à l'esprit du demi-géant.

Hagrid s'apprêta à prendre la parole, mais le directeur lui intima le silence d'un regard entendu, et le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux se ravisa. Même s'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, Dumbledore préférait aborder l'affaire qui leur était tombée qu'une fois dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il donna donc un petit coup de baguette à l'épaisse chaîne qui scellait le portail, l'animant aussitôt pour qu'elle se faufile à la manière d'un serpent entre les barreaux, puis tous deux entrèrent. Le vieil homme referma ensuite les deux grilles et ramena, d'un nouveau petit coup de baguette, la chaîne à sa place.

Puis il entraîna Hagrid le long de l'allée menant au château.

̶ Il semblerait que « la vieillesse qui n'est pas née » connaisse un sortilège des plus surprenants, dit-il.

̶ Oui, monsieur, professeur : juste avant que je ne parte pour le Chemin de Traverse, elle m'a jeté un sort pour qu'aucun legilimens ne puisse accéder à mes pensées et a créé ce Portoloin, qui est beaucoup plus agréable que ceux de notre époque. Il suffit de dire le mot de passe et hop !, on apparaît aussitôt à l'endroit que nous voulons.

̶ Le jeune homme est donc réellement le fils de James et de Lily ?

̶ Harry, approuva Hagrid. Enfin, Hermione a dit qu'il ne l'était plus, désormais, mais elle a souhaité ne quasiment rien divulgué tant que vous ne serez pas revenu du ministère. Professeur, monsieur, c'est Harry qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui… enfin, le vaincra…

Intéressant, songea Dumbledore.

̶ Mais il est très dangereux, poursuivit le garde-chasse. Même M'dame Pomfresh n'a plus le droit de se rendre à l'infirmerie tant qu'Hermione n'aura pas parlé avec Harry. C'est pour lui, la chouette. Il en avait une d'assez semblable, apparemment, sauf qu'elle n'est pas encore née. Le professeur Slughorn a prévenu _La Gazette_ que le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal avait été pourvu et cherche dans votre bureau un livre qui raconte l'histoire de personnes ayant obtenu des pouvoirs à leur insu.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils, fouillant sa mémoire.

̶ Il risque d'être déçu, annonça-t-il d'un ton léger. Ce livre appartient à Elphias et je le lui ai rendu il y a une bonne dizaine d'années. Hagrid, Hermione est-elle la femme de Harry ?

̶ Non, monsieur, professeur. Elle a épousé le dernier fils qu'auront Arthur et Molly Weasley, mais il y a clairement un lien profond entre Harry et elle. Le professeur Slughorn a dit qu'elle ressemblait plus à une « sœur d'âme ». Nous n'en savons pas vraiment plus, sauf qu'elle peut voir le globe… l'_Ankhou-eyin_, si je me souviens bien… et elle savait… se doutait, plutôt, qu'il était apparu avec Harry. Elle a dit qu'il n'y avait pas que des hiéroglyphes, dessus, et a recopié tout ce qui était sur la boule de cristal sur un parchemin.

̶ Voilà une chose de moins à faire, commenta Dumbledore alors qu'ils montaient les marches du très large escalier permettant d'accéder au hall d'entrée du château. Si Pompom ne peut plus accéder à son infirmerie, j'imagine que Horace lui a demandé d'aller voir avec Irma si elle pouvait nous trouver tout un tas de livres ?

̶ C'est exact, professeur, monsieur, mais Hermione l'en a empêchée : quand M'dame Pomfresh s'est saisie du la transcription, Hermione l'a retenue pour revérifier ce qu'elle avait écrit et a marmonné que « ça ne colle pas ». Elle s'est enfermée dans l'infirmerie pour les relire, puis je suis parti pour acheter à Harry cette petite chouette.

Le directeur hocha simplement la tête.

̶ Votre conversation s'est tenue seulement à l'infirmerie ?

̶ Heu… Oui, monsieur, professeur, répondit le garde-chasse, surpris par la question.

̶ Une bonne chose. Nous avons tendance à l'oublier, mais les portraits ont des oreilles et sont parfois un peu trop bavards. Je pensais organiser une réunion dans mon bureau, mais je crois que l'infirmerie serait plus indiquée.

̶ Parce qu'il ne s'y trouve aucun portrait… Donc, motus et bouche cousue dès que nous entrons dans le château.

̶ C'est ça.

Ils abandonnèrent temporairement la conversation, Dumbledore transmettant les salutations à Hagrid d'anciens et anciennes élèves croisés lors de son passage au ministère. Comme toujours, le demi-géant s'étonna de la sympathie que certaines personnes lui portaient.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le château en échangeant des banalités, notamment sur le prochain championnat scolaire de Quidditch ou encore la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, mais aussi de la rentrée et même d'une éventuelle entorse à la tradition pour les plats qui seraient servis lors du banquet. C'était un sujet qu'ils abordaient chaque été.

Puis ils accédèrent au quatrième étage et rejoignirent l'infirmerie, devant laquelle se tenait Horace et Pompom. La sorcière donna aussitôt quelques coups contre la double porte en les apercevant. A peine eurent-ils rejoint l'infirmière et le maître des potions qu'un panneau pivota sur la fameuse Hermione et Dumbledore sut, au premier regard qu'il posa sur elle, qu'elle était née-Moldue. Elle ne ressemblait en tout cas à aucune élève qu'il avait déjà vue passer par Poudlard… et pourtant, il émanait d'elle une très aura d'autorité, d'intelligence et de puissance.

̶ Monsieur le directeur, le salua-t-elle avec un regard étincelant, réjoui, comme si elle l'avait attendu avec une impatience surexcitée.

̶ Professeur, dit Dumbledore d'un ton courtois.

̶ Est-ce que la chouette ira ? demanda Hagrid en soulevant la cage.

̶ Évidemment, puisque c'est vous qui l'avez choisie, répondit Hermione. Entrez tous, je pense qu'il vaut mieux tout vous expliquer avant le réveil de Ha… _Arlan_, pardon… Je crois que je ne vais jamais m'y faire…

Tout le monde s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie derrière la nouvelle recrue du corps professoral, qui tira sa baguette et fit aussitôt apparaître quatre chaises autour du lit sur lequel étendu le jeune homme. Elle pensa même à une chaise renforcée et suffisamment large pour que Hagrid puisse s'asseoir. Elle reprit sa place au chevet de son « frère d'âme », comme dirait Horace.

̶ Pourquoi « Arlan » ? dit Pompom.

̶ Je ne sais pas, confia Hermione. Quand je vous disais que nous avions mis trente-six ans à trouver une trace de lui, je me suis mal exprimée : nous ne le cherchions pas, car nous ne savions même pas ce qui lui était arrivé. La petite-fille de Harry James Potter est… sera… était… C'est encore plus difficile que je l'imaginais, soupira-t-elle.

̶ Partons du principe qu'elle existe déjà, suggéra Dumbledore.

̶ Ce sera plus simple, en effet. Cassandra, la petite-fille de Harry, est une passionnée de généalogies, elle a même recréé la tapisserie des Potter et l'affiche fièrement dans son salon. Il y a cinq jours, elle m'a envoyé un message pour que je lui rende visite afin de me faire constater un étrange phénomène : une lueur était apparue au niveau de James et Lily Potter et traçait lentement, très lentement, un nom à l'écart des autres, sans aucun parent. Ce matin, je travaillais à déchiffrer les pictogrammes d'une porte antique d'origine égyptienne, qui s'est tout à coup illuminée. A peine une minute plus tard, Cassandra m'envoyait un nouveau message pour me dire que la lueur avait fini son travail et annonçait un certain Arlan Potter, né le 31 juillet 1960, comme contemporain de James.

̶ Et Harry est né un 31 juillet, je présume, dit Horace.

̶ Il naîtra dans trois ans. J'ai tout juste eu le temps d'entendre le message de Cassandra que le portail a créé une espèce de… de vortex. Pour moi, la coïncidence était trop énorme pour en être une. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment dans ma nature d'agir sans réfléchir, j'ai sauté à travers sans même me poser de question. Je suis apparue dans le Londres moldu. Par chance, je suis née-Moldue, j'ai donc très vite identifié l'époque où je me trouvais grâce à la mode vestimentaire et aux modèles des voitures. Il était alors évident que Harry… _Arlan_, je veux dire, foncerait à Poudlard dès qu'il comprendrait où et quand il était…

̶ Le vortex s'est donc ouvert quand Arlan est apparu ? dit Hagrid, pas sûr de lui.

̶ Sans doute, confirma Hermione.

̶ Quel lien il y a-t-il entre cette porte antique et l'orbe ? questionna Horace.

Hermione inspira profondément, semblant faire le tri dans ses pensées pour aborder le sujet de façon aussi claire que possible. Et à l'évidence, c'était aussi parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à aborder un sujet assez douloureux… très douloureux, mais elle se lança finalement :

̶ En 2028, le département des Antiquités du ministère égyptien de la Magie a découvert un tombeau, raconta-t-elle. Un caveau souterrain, profondément enfoui dans le désert. Pendant deux ans, employés, égyptologues, archéologues sont restés coincés devant la porte pour essayer de déchiffrer les symboles et les hiéroglyphes qu'elle présentait, mais la direction du département s'est impatientée, a menacé de ne plus payer les salariés et… et ils ont ouvert ce qu'ils n'auraient dû. Comprenez que mon époque est assez rude, même dans les années 2020. Pas seulement à cause des conflits : le climat a commencé très franchement à partir en vrille. Raison pour laquelle le département s'est montré aussi imprudent, car le continent africain commençait à devenir invivable en été.

̶ Ils ont libéré une créature, je présume, dit Dumbledore.

̶ Babaï, acquiesça Hermione. Dans la mythologie égyptienne, elle porte le nom « Grande Dévoreuse ». Je vous épargne la description chimérique : Babaï est juste une femme d'une beauté, d'un charme et d'une cruauté phénoménales. A côté d'elle, la guerre contre Voldemort et les Mangemorts passent tout juste pour une bagarre de récréation… Très rares – et je dis bien « _très rares_ » ! – ont été les hommes et les femmes à avoir résisté à ses avances. Et encore plus rares sont ceux et celles à lui avoir survécu ! Son surnom n'est, au final, qu'une métaphore pour dire grosso modo que personne ne peut lui résister. En la libérant, le réchauffement climatique, les conflits commerciaux, internationaux, sociétaux… tout ça est devenu secondaire. En un mois, il n'y avait plus d'Égypte. En un an, il n'y avait plus d'Afrique. Cinq années plus tard, une partie de l'Europe et la moitié de l'Asie s'étaient effondrées. L'Océanie n'a pas tenu une semaine. Les Amériques, tout juste neuf mois. Il y avait des poches de résistance partout, mais elles se faisaient anéantir ou tergiversaient… Elles n'osaient plus se montrer. Il n'y avait plus de ministère de la Magie, pas même en Angleterre et en Irlande, ni en Scandinavie, dont les pays avaient pourtant offert une sacrée opposition à Babaï.

Elle soupira profondément et prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, car elle avait tout déballé sans la moindre interruption. Puis elle afficha un sourire sans joie, affligé, attristé, mais l'étrange aura qu'elle dégageait vibrait d'une fierté sincère.

̶ Mon mari est l'une des rares personnes à avoir résisté et survécu à Babaï, poursuivit-elle. Elle a jeté son dévolu sur lui, mais son amour pour moi était trop fort pour être « brisé », si je puis dire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est tournée vers moi, pour me traquer, pour m'assassiner. Comme je l'ai expliqué à Horace, Pompom et Hagrid, j'ai été très gravement blessée, et sans Harry, Ron et nos amis, je serais morte… mais Ron, pour me protéger… Il a… Il s'est sacrifié, tout comme deux de mes amis…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les ravala tant bien que mal, battant des paupières aussi vite que possible comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de mieux les repousser.

̶ J'avais perdu connaissance à cause de ma blessure, mais ma belle-sœur, la femme de Harry, m'a dit qu'il était devenu « effrayant ». Pour la première fois, Babaï s'est retrouvée face à un adversaire qui la fit battre en retraite, peut-être même à lui faire peur. Et il n'était alors qu'un sorcier, mais le lendemain matin, à mon réveil, Ginny – ma belle-sœur – m'a dit qu'il avait provoqué tout un tas d'incidents de la chambre jusqu'à la cuisine.

̶ Ce fameux « pouvoir assez terrifiant », dit Pompom.

Hermione opina.

̶ Mon mari était plus que le meilleur ami de Harry : il était comme un frère… et… et sa mort l'a très profondément bouleversé. Il n'avait aucune tristesse, aucun regret, il était juste rempli de haine et s'est lancé à la poursuite de Babaï. Pendant quatre ans, il n'a eu de cesse de l'affronter, mais aucun d'eux ne paraissait capable de se neutraliser. Puis, il y a trente-six ans, le 14 mars 2046, nous avons reçu l'alerte : le manoir Potter avait été attaqué en l'absence de Harry. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, Harry venait tout juste d'arriver et provoquait un véritable déluge juste au-dessus de son manoir en tenant… en tenant…

Elle pleura en silence, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, meurtrie psychologiquement par une vision d'horreur qui ne l'avait jamais quittée tout au long de ces trente-six dernières années. Pompom, assise à côté d'Hermione, posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, l'encourageant à prendre son temps pour aborder cet épisode.

La nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du Mal se calma après quelques minutes, sécha ses larmes à grand renfort de ses manches, puis inspira une nouvelle fois profondément.

̶ Sa main gauche, lâcha-t-elle. Il tenait la main gauche de Ginny, car c'était tout ce qu'il restait de sa femme… mais il était bizarre. Ni attristé, ni traumatisé, ni en colère : il était juste… indifférent à tout. Il s'est tourné vers nous juste après que le séisme se soit arrêté et nous a dit d'une voix neutre : « _Il va falloir que je m'absente._ » Il a transplané, et c'est la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu… Personne ne l'a plus jamais revu, en fait…

Elle souffla un grand coup.

̶ Quelques semaines après la disparition de Harry, une expédition de la résistance a apporté la porte, récupérée dans le tombeau de Babaï. Je ne suis pas égyptologue, juste une veuve et une amie, mais j'ai toujours appris très vite… Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais, car en trente-six ans, je ne comprenais rien aux hiéroglyphes dessinés sur le portail. Quelque chose m'a gênée quand je transcrivais ceux qui se trouvent à la surface de l'_Ankhou-eyin_, toutefois, mais quand Pompom m'a expliqué l'ordre des potions que Ha... « Arlan »devrait boire, j'ai compris mon erreur : c'est une imbrication.

Les sourcils de l'auditoire se froncèrent tandis qu'Hermione ramassait le parchemin comportant tous les signes gravés sur le globe.

̶ Il y a une langue dans la langue... dit Horace.

̶ Plusieurs dialectes pour en créer une nouvelle, précisa la sorcière du futur. Bill Weasley a travaillé chez Gringotts en tant que conjureur de sorts. Quand… Quand Babaï l'a tué, j'ai hérité des livres qu'il avait amassés tout au long de sa carrière et de ses voyages. Mais chaque fois que j'essayais de traduire les symboles sur la porte, ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Même _Ankhou-eyin_ ne veut rien dire, en égyptien. Trois résistants égyptiens m'ont rejointe, mais eux aussi étaient totalement largués. Et j'avais pourtant une archéologue et égyptologue pour m'aider, rien n'y a fait.

̶ Puis-je ? demanda Dumbledore.

Hermione lui tendit le parchemin, qu'il prit pour l'analyser, Hagrid et Horace se penchant aussitôt de chaque côté du directeur pour parcourir eux aussi les pictogrammes.

̶ Effectivement, même les hiéroglyphes ont été modifiés, reprit Dumbledore. Un petit trait en trop ou en moins, un point à côté… N'importe qui irait penser que c'est dû à une erreur du graveur ou bien un petit éclat, voire même à l'usure.

̶ Tu peux identifier les dialectes ? interrogea le responsable de Serpentard.

̶ J'ai bien peur que ce soit au-delà de mes compétences. Je dirais qu'il y a trois, peut-être quatre – et peut-être même cinq – langues différentes. Même le cartouche… les cartouches ne veulent rien dire. Il est fort probable que l'un d'eux signifie « Babaï », mais les deux autres… Hermione, est-ce que Harry avait compris cette langue, selon vous ?

̶ Je ne sais pas. J'ignore même à quel moment il a acquis la capacité de voir le globe. Mais avec cet imbécile, nous n'étions jamais au bout de nos surprises…

̶ Je vois.

Dumbledore sortit à nouveau sa baguette et tapota deux fois le parchemin pour en faire deux copies.

̶ La Confédération internationale doit se réunir demain après-midi, annonça-t-il. J'en profiterai pour demander à Akmar s'il y comprend quelque chose… même si je sais qu'il va m'emprunter la copie, se tourner vers sa femme puis revenir en prétendant que c'est lui qui a fait tout le travail en cas de succès. Et cette copie-ci, je vais l'envoyer à Millicent… Hermione, pensez-vous que nous devrions prévenir la famille Potter de l'existence d'Arlan ?

L'intéressée hésita quelques secondes.

̶ Difficile à dire, confia-t-elle. Dans quel état va-t-il se réveiller ? Et comment eux-mêmes vont-ils se comporter en découvrant un Potter dont ils ne savent absolument rien ? Les parents de James semblent avoir un grand cœur, puisqu'ils ont accueilli Sirius sans sourciller, mais…

̶ On ne voit pas tous les jours surgir de nulle part le sosie de son fils, acheva Hagrid.

̶ C'est ça. Et je ne sais pas comment James réagira… D'un autre côté, je ne sais pas comment Harry – _Arlan !_, je vais finir par y arriver… – a vécu pendant ces trente-six ans d'absence… Je n'ai toujours pas oublié cette indifférence effrayante qu'il affichait alors qu'il tenait la… la main de Ginny… J'en ai même encore cauchemardé il n'y a pas si longtemps… Mais je me dis qu'une ambiance familiale aura peut-être la capacité de lui redonner une certaine… sensibilité, un regain de joie de vivre… Comme je l'ai dit, il était très dangereux et je m'en voudrais qu'il provoque un regrettable accident…

̶ Dans ce cas, attendons qu'il se réveille et vous jugerez si oui ou non, nous pouvons le présenter aux Potter, déclara Dumbledore.

Hagrid leva la main comme s'il était un élève en cours.

̶ J'ai une… deux questions… Pourquoi une telle différence de rajeunissement et pourquoi en 1977 ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire… si l'orbe est « connecté » à ce portail qui vous a amenée à notre époque, il serait un peu plus logique que vous soyez redevenue une adolescente, vous aussi, non ?

Hermione pencha la tête de gauche à droite à plusieurs reprises, réfléchissant. Son occlumancie était vraiment d'une puissance hors du commun, songea Dumbledore. Elle n'avait faibli à aucun moment – pas même quand elle avait évoqué les morts de son mari et de sa belle-sœur. Et plus il l'observait, plus il se disait qu'il avait enfin « trouvé » un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal susceptible de faire honneur à ce poste depuis la malédiction lancée dessus par Tom Jedusor.

̶ Ma théorie, dit la sorcière du futur avec prudence, est que l'_Ankhou-eyin_ et le portail ramènent ceux et celles qui le traversent à un âge symbolique. Quand Harry avait dix-sept ans, il a vaincu Voldemort, mais il s'est aussi convaincu que Ginny serait la femme de sa vie – et il n'avait pas tort. De mon côté, je me retrouve dans le corps que j'avais quand mon mari et des amis très proches sont morts. Je pense que la réponse à cette différence de rajeunissement est là. Pour ce qui est de l'année 1977…

Elle hésita, semblant quelque peu réticente à aborder un sujet grave, mais elle trouva une parade :

̶ La génération, je crois, reprit-elle. Albus, avez-vous déjà créé l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, surpris, et échangea un regard avec Horace, tout aussi étonné.

̶ Pas encore, reconnut-il. L'idée m'est venue il y a quelques semaines.

̶ Si je me sou…

Hermione s'interrompit en baissant les yeux sur la main d'Arlan, comme si elle avait aperçu un petit geste. Avait-il frissonné ? S'était-il agité dans son sommeil ? Le jeune homme ne manifestait rien que Dumbledore ou Pompom reconnaîtrait comme les signes d'une personne victime d'un cauchemar… et pourtant, le garçon ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se redressant en position assise à une vitesse plutôt déconcertante…

Et les fenêtres de l'infirmerie explosèrent, comme soufflées par une explosion, tombant dans le parc comme une pluie de verre. Hermione pâlit, ravalant une nouvelle fois les larmes qui menaçaient de lui monter aux yeux, tandis que le regard indifférent et décidément identique à celui de Lily, parcourait le plus calmement du monde chacun des visages entourant son lit, s'attardant en particulier sur le demi-géant, Dumbledore et Hermione. Avant de parcourir toute l'infirmerie à toute vitesse.

Il leva une main et l'une des tartes à la mélasse entassées sur le plateau d'or posé sur l'autre table de chevet s'envola immédiatement. Il la saisit au vol avec un remarquable réflexe d'attrapeur et en dévora un morceau sans cesser de faire courir son regard indifférent dans tous les sens, avant de l'arrêter enfin sur Hermione.

̶ Je te connais, toi, déclara-t-il.

La sorcière écarquilla les yeux et parut sur le point de fondre en larmes une seconde fois, et Horace, Pompom, Hagrid et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard sombre mais entendu : Arlan avait clairement été affecté par son voyage dans le temps ou par les trente-six dernières années d'absence, voire – peut-être – par ce mystérieux « pouvoir assez terrifiant ».

̶ Et je connais cet endroit… ajouta le jeune homme en se glissant hors du lit.

L'infirmière eut l'air de vouloir se lever pour l'obliger à se recoucher, mais Hermione le lui interdit, levant une main autoritaire, en même temps que Dumbledore lui lançait un regard dissuasif. Comme le disait si bien la nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du Mal, ce garçon était dangereux… Et ledit garçon, s'approchant d'une fenêtre, fit éclater les rares morceaux de verre qui restaient, plié les pieds des lits, éclaté les vases, sans même avoir l'air de remarquer les dégâts qu'il provoquait.

Il posa juste ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre et parut sur le point de contempler le parc, mais la chouette blanche attira son attention et il s'empressa d'ouvrir sa cage pour la caresser, la réveillant, un léger sourire aux lèvres mais le regard toujours aussi éteint, insensible.

Hermione, calmée, intervint :

̶ Comment tu comptes l'appeler ? interrogea-t-elle.

̶ Je pensais à Hedwige. Une chouette aussi belle doit avoir un prénom tout aussi beau, non ? Va, Princesse, dit-il en sortant la chouette de la cage. Tu vas rencontrer plein d'amis à la volière de la maison… mais méfie-toi d'Hermès, il est un peu pervers.

Hermione blêmit, tandis qu'Arlan rejoignait la fenêtre la plus proche. Les rares morceaux de verre y restant éclatèrent, mais le jeune homme ne parut guère le remarquer. La chouette s'envola en ululant et le jeune homme posant ses mains sur le rebord pour observer le parc.

Dumbledore le dévisagea. Ce garçon n'était pas ordinaire… Il émanait quelque chose de terrifiant… d'incompréhensible… d'inconnu de lui. Même s'il souriait encore en observant le parc, il faisait peur : pas par son expression, mais par le pouvoir qu'il dégageait. Il avait l'air déconnecté de la réalité, mais il y était connecté. Il n'était sans doute pas fou, mais singulièrement désorienté sans même en prendre conscience… Hermione avait eu raison : écrire aux Potter aurait été une mauvaise idée.

Arlan avala le dernier morceau de tarte à la mélasse et se tourna brusquement, fixant et fouillant tout le plafond, alerte, méfiant, sur la défensive.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança Hermione.

̶ Je reviens.

Et il disparut dans une explosion de flammes vertes, dorées, rouges, bleues et argentées. Le directeur arqua un sourcil surpris, Horace resta bouche bée, Hagrid écarquilla les yeux, Pompom sembla ahurie – et même Hermione se laissa stupéfier. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle technique de transplanage !

Dumbledore fut le premier à reprendre contenance et ramena tout le monde à la réalité :

̶ Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Hermione soupira encore une fois.

̶ Je crois que ses souvenirs et ses sentiments sont confus, mélangés. Hermès était le hibou de Percy Weasley, sauf qu'il est mort depuis des décennies. « Princesse » était le petit surnom qu'il donnait à Elna, la fille de son fils aîné… Mais le fait qu'il m'ait reconnue sans me reconnaître, qu'il ait compris où il était en n'identifiant pas clairement l'infirmerie… Sans parler qu'il vous a ignorés… tous autant que vous êtes… Je ne peux pas vraiment me pronon…

Arlan réapparut dans cette même formidable gerbe de flammes multicolores, tenant un diadème terni qu'Hermione reconnut sans peine et lui arracha de la main, affolée. Elle voulait bien répondre à toutes les questions sur la guerre contre Babaï, mais les Horcruxes ne concernaient qu'elle et son ami. Voire, et encore !, Dumbledore, mais elle n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait fait la bague des Gaunt et n'avait pas vraiment envie que cela se reproduise.

̶ Tu comptes mettre le diadème pour le bal ? la taquina-t-il.

Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il faisait allusion à la soirée de Noël organisée à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, lors de leur quatrième année. Et pourtant, Hermione ne ressemblait plus du tout à cette adolescente de quatorze ans…

̶ A ta place, je me soucierai davantage de Parvati que des accessoires que j'aurais dans les cheveux ! répliqua Hermione d'un ton goguenard. Aide-moi plutôt à réparer les fenêtres ou McGonagall va nous passer le pire savon qui soit.

̶ Erf… Recule, je m'en occupe. Et dis bien à Neville de rappeler à McGonagall qu'Albus Severus a juste du mal avec les sortilèges quand il est sous pression !

Il retourna auprès de la fenêtre et s'y pencha.

̶ Ramenez-vous ! ordonna-t-il avant de reculer.

Les bris de verre fusèrent dans les airs pour se reformer, se réunifier, reformat des vitres neuves qui reprirent leurs places dans leurs encadrements respectifs. Hermione regarda le dos d'Arlan, puis tourna son regard vers Dumbledore. Son expression ne laissait place à aucun doute : elle était inquiète – super inquiète – pour son vieil ami, qui se saisit d'un bonbon à la rose et le lança dans les airs pour le gober.

̶ Bien ! dit-il d'un ton énergique. Il faut que j'aille préparer le match contre Serdaigle. Professeur, veillez à ce que les Détraqueurs ne rentrent pas pendant le match. Hagrid, votre flûte nous a bien aidés. Hermione, Ron fait toujours la gueule ?

Elle le fixa, déconcertée. Il avait mélangé plusieurs années en un seul monologue ?! Il avait évoqué, en quelques secondes, leur troisième année, qui avait vu les gardiens d'Azkaban encerclés Poudlard en guise de sécurité renforcée, puis la flûte ayant permis à passer Touffu lors de leur première année, puis faire allusion à la rancœur de Ron quand Harry s'était retrouvé inscrit au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Hermione eut une brève hésitation, mais tira finalement sa baguette. Elle décocha un éclair et réussit d'extrême justesse à atteindre Arlan, qui avait fait volte-face et tenté de s'armer lui aussi, tâtonnant chacun des plis de sa robe de sorcier, chacune de ses poches, mais il s'effondra finalement, comme s'il s'était évanoui.

̶ D'abord une gifle, maintenant un sort… marmonna Pompom d'un air désapprobateur.

̶ Je ne l'aurais pas fait si ça n'avait pas été nécessaire, assura Hermione en faisant léviter le corps de son ami pour le recoucher dans son lit. Arlan ne semble pas pouvoir faire la chronologie des souvenirs de Harry… Je pense qu'il lui faut un environnement stable. Albus, si je me souviens parfaitement de la tapisserie de Cassandra, les parents de James s'appellent… Fleamont et Euphemia, c'est ça ?

̶ En effet. Dois-je finalement leur écrire ?

̶ Je crois. En leur précisant que Ha… Arlan doit être approché, considéré, traité avec prudence. Une série de fenêtres à briser n'est rien qu'un Petrificus Totalus, pour lui. Il va aussi falloir qu'il retrouve la baguette qu'il avait : je n'aurais jamais réussi à l'endormir s'il avait été armé… Envoyez un message à Ollivander pour qu'il prépare la baguette jumelle de Voldemort.

̶ Jumelle ? s'étonnèrent Horace, Pompom et Hagrid.

̶ Je vous ai dit que Harry-Arlan ne manquait jamais de réserver des surprises, s'amusa Hermione. Je vais lancer un enchantement sur lui afin qu'il ne puisse rien divulguer de tout ce qui pourrait survenir à partir de maintenant… Et puisqu'il ne semble plus vraiment savoir qui il est, où il est, quand il est, j'ai l'intention de changer la couleur de ses yeux afin de minimiser le trouble que le sosie de James Potter avec les yeux de Lily Evans ne tracasse un peu trop les gens… Est-ce que Sirius habite toujours chez les Potter ?

̶ Pour le moment, reconnut Hagrid. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai croisé James la semaine dernière sur le Chemin de Traverse… J'ai juste oublié de dire qu'il était avec Sirius. Pendant notre conversation, il a dit qu'il cherchait un appartement.

̶ On va avoir besoin de lui, décréta Hermione. Maintenant qu'Arlan s'est réveillé, je constate qu'il y a vraiment un besoin urgent de l'entourer de tout et tous et toutes ayant eu un rôle majeur dans la vie de Harry. Albus, dites bien aux Potter qu'il faut que James l'accueille gentiment. Il est dangereux, vraiment très dangereux, et vous l'avez constaté : il a provoqué tout un tas de dégâts sans le remarquer et n'a eu qu'un ordre à donner pour que les fenêtres se réparent.

̶ J'irai annoncer son existence en personne dès que Fleamont et Euphemia pourront me recevoir, lui promit Dumbledore. Ca me permettra ainsi de les rencontrer en chair et en os.

Hermione cilla.

̶ Vous ne les avez jamais rencontrés ? s'étonna-t-elle.

̶ Nous n'étions même pas encore professeurs qu'ils avaient déjà quitté Poudlard, révéla Horace. On a eu Charlus et Dorea, mais pas Fleamont et Euphemia, qui avaient déjà un certain âge quand Potter – _James_, je veux dire – est devenu le miracle inespé…

Il se tourna subitement vers Dumbledore.

̶ Dorea ne doit pas être enterrée demain matin ?! lança-t-il.

̶ Après-demain, rectifia le directeur de Poudlard.

Qui sembla avoir brusquement la même idée que son vieil ami.

̶ Hermione, que diriez-vous de nous accompagner ? Vous pourrez présenter Arlan aux Potter. Dorea était la femme de Charlus, mort lui aussi. Étant née Black et de sang-pur, elle devrait attirer pas mal de monde à ses funérailles… Des gens appréciables comme des personnes peu fréquentables, je dois bien le reconnaître. Ce sera l'occasion de vous présenter à plusieurs parents d'élèves - qui ne sont pas tous racistes –, ainsi qu'aux Potter.

Mais Hermione hésita, fixant Arlan. Quelque chose l'inquiétait clairement, mais son esprit était si fermé, si inaccessible que Dumbledore préféra attendre qu'elle réponde, ce qu'elle fit rapidement :

̶ Nous ne saurons pas si nous n'essayons pas, fit remarquer Pompom. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est la plus grande surveillance possible quant à Arlan. Pas seulement parce qu'il est dangereux, mais aussi parce qu'il pourrait attirer l'attention. C'est sa rencontre avec Bellatrix qui m'inquiète le plus, tout comme la possibilité qu'il puisse provoquer quelque chose… Albus, compte tenu des personnes qui iront, je n'ai aucune chance de me tromper en affirmant que le ministère a mobilisé une certaine sécurité ?

̶ Plusieurs brigadiers et Aurors – environ 34..

̶ Et le ministre de la Magie est bien Hector Callum ?

̶ Oui… A quoi pensez-cous, exactement ?

̶ Vous aidez à créer l'Ordre du Phénix avec un peu d'avance, sourit Hermione.


	3. L'enterrement

Arlan accepta son nouveau prénom sans sourciller, comme s'il l'avait toujours porté, et ne provoqua plus aucun dégât notable au cours des deux jours qui suivirent son arrivée, mais il continuait de mettre Hermione sur les nerfs, d'autant qu'il ne s'était même pas souvenu qu'elle l'avait attaqué – et elle jura n'y être pour rien. Si la rencontre avec ses nouveaux collègues se passa pour le mieux, le jeune homme ne manqua pas d'intriguer les autres professeurs, d'abord par sa présence mais surtout par son aisance à s'orienter dans le château et son comportement : l'enchantement d'Hermione l'empêchait si bien de parler de leur passé que le nouvel élève n'ouvrait la bouche que lorsqu'on lui posait une question, mais son indifférence à tout troublait indéniablement. Seule sa chouette, Hedwige, réussissait à lui arracher, de temps à autres, une expression affectueuse quand elle venait le voir à toute heure de la journée – et le Quidditch, même si Arlan râla de la vitesse trop lente des balais qu'il essaya, fort heureusement hors de portée d'ouïe des professeurs et employés n'étant pas dans la confidence de son secret. Mais il était une chose qui perturbait même Hermione : bien qu'il eut affirmé la connaître, il avait été incapable de se rappeler son prénom et l'appelait « professeur Epson », le nom qu'elle s'était octroyée. D'un autre côté, cela avait permis de présenter Arlan comme l'un de ses vieux élèves, venu avec elle en Grande-Bretagne sous prétexte qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il existait des Potter sorciers et que Poudlard avait toujours été leur rêve commun – mais qu'il avait fallu attendre que l'adolescent ait dix-sept ans.

Dumbledore s'était quant à lui chargé de prévenir les Potter de l'existence d'Arlan, tout en précisant que la nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du Mal avait bien connu les parents du garçon. L'idée était évidemment d'éviter tout amalgame, ainsi que de faciliter leur rencontre – surtout entre les adolescents. Puis le directeur de Poudlard était parti pour la Confédération internationale et, comme il l'avait prévu, Akmar avait demandé à conserver la copie du parchemin transcrit par Hermione, mais le froncement de sourcils qu'il avait eu en le consultant ne présageait rien de très encourageant – même s'il se tournait vers sa femme.

̶ Même s'il aime s'attribuer le travail de son épouse, Akmar possède des connaissances certaines en égyptologie, expliqua Dumbledore tandis que Horace, Hermione, Arlan et lui longeaient l'allée qui les mènerait au portail de l'école. On ne vit pas en couple depuis cinquante-huit ans sans avoir appris une ou deux choses du métier de la personne qui partage notre vie.

̶ Il a pu évaluer le nombre de langues ? demanda le maître des potions.

̶ Il en a compté quatre. Il y a effectivement de l'humain, mais aussi de l'anubite, de l'osbahrim et, il n'était pas sûr du dernier, de l'ankhephren. Le problème reste toutefois le même : est-ce que si tous les dialectes sont séparés, le parchemin aura-t-il enfin une signification ou bien, comme l'a dit Hermione, s'agit-il d'une imbrication devant être considérée comme une authentique langue ? Pour l'heure, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et nous concentrer sur l'enterrement de Dorea. Horace, tu ne me quittes pas : il y aura des Mangemorts et ton savoir pourrait être un petit peu trop intéressant à leurs yeux. Hermione, je crois que vous le savez aussi bien que moi…

̶ Je me tiendrai à l'écart des racistes et garderai un œil sur Arlan.

̶ Je ne suis plus un enfant, fit remarquer l'intéressé de ce ton désespérément neutre.

̶ Et tu n'es plus tout à fait toi-même, répliqua Hermione. Tu aurais dû sauter au plafond au moment où je t'ai dit que tu allais rencontrer d'autres Potter !

̶ Encore faut-il qu'ils en vaillent la peine.

̶ Toi aussi. Ton air indifférent n'invite pas à sympathiser avec toi. Fais un effort, s'il te plaît, ou tu es privé de tartes à la mélasse pour un an, je rends Hedwige à _Eeylops_ et…

Le sol se fissura tout autour d'eux, craquant bruyamment en creusant de minces fentes. Les graviers blancs les plus petits tombèrent à l'intérieur des fines crevasses, mais Arlan n'afficha à aucun moment de colère, d'indignation, de surprise. Pas même lorsqu'il tourna les yeux d'un bleu profond que sa très vieille amie lui avait donnés après l'avoir endormi, deux jours plus tôt.

̶ Personne ne touche à mes amis, prévint-il avec une totale indifférence.

Hermione eut un sourire goguenard.

̶ Et comment veux-tu avoir des amis si tu ne leur montres pas ton affection pour eux ? lança-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et se ravisa. La professeure de défense contre les forces du Mal ne cacha rien de son triomphalisme.

̶ Je te propose un marché, reprit-elle. Tu te montres… enthousiaste avec les Potter et on ira t'acheter ta baguette juste après l'enterrement.

Ils avaient, en effet, renoncé à contacter Ollivander : il aurait été plus qu'étrange qu'ils sachent quelle était la baguette qu'il fallait à Arlan. Même si celui-ci semblait pouvoir manipuler la magie sans avoir recours à un accessoire, il tenait absolument à obtenir « _mon amie_ », comme il disait. S'il n'était pas capable d'exprimer ses émotions, en outre, il avait manifesté, par ses mots, une légère jalousie dès qu'il avait vu Fumseck, le phénix du directeur.

̶ Très bien, très bien, céda Arlan sans parvenir à se montrer agacé, l as, désabusé par ce chantage.

̶ Parfait ! Répare le sol, maintenant, avant qu'un autre professeur n'ait vu ce que tu as provoqué.

Et le jeune homme de faire un pas : les graviers tombés dans les fissures revinrent à la surface avant qu'elles ne se referment, et le quatuor reprit son chemin vers le portail, que Dumbledore libéra afin de l'ouvrir pour mieux le refermer dès qu'ils furent tous sortis.

̶ Dans quelle ville doit-on aller ? demanda Arlan.

̶ Tinworth, répondit le professeur Slughorn.

̶ C'est parti.

Et il tapa du pied : ils furent immédiatement engloutis par les mêmes flammes qu'il avait produites, à son réveil, pour aller chercher le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Car Dumbledore et Horace n'avaient pas manqué de le reconnaître. Ils soupçonnaient d'ailleurs Hermione de ne pas avoir été très honnête à ce sujet : qu'Arlan l'eût trouvé était aussi impressionnant que probable, mais elle avait eu l'air… assez réticente à répondre. Si l'occlumancie de la sorcière du futur était phénoménale, l'aura émanant d'elle trahissait tout de même ses sentiments – et la conversation autour du diadème n'avait pas manqué de la rendre prudente, méfiante.

Le quatuor eut à peine le temps de s'étonner qu'ils se trouvaient déjà à l'entrée d'un village situé sur le littoral. Le vent qui soufflait était chargé d'iode et bien plus frais que celui qui traversait Poudlard ce matin.

̶ Par Merlin ! s'exclama le responsable de Serpentard. Enfin un transplanage agréable !

̶ Tu devrais crier encore plus fort, Horace : je crois qu'on ne t'a pas entendu à New York, ironisa le directeur.

̶ J'ai mis vingt-trois ans à supporter l'asphyxie et l'écrasement de notre transplanage, alors pardonne mon émerveillement pour la technique d'Arlan, Mr J'ai-transplané-à-mon-premier-essai !

Le jeune homme s'avança le premier pour mieux s'arrêter.

̶ Je connais cette ville… affirma-t-il, semblant presque – vraiment _presque _! – nostalgique, troublé.

Hermione ne fut guère surprise, mais elle renonça à lui expliquer pourquoi – et Arlan ne chercha pas à lui demander pourquoi Tinworth lui était si familière. Elle se contenta de le pousser gentiment, tout en prenant la tête de la marche, les menant vers le cimetière, situé en plein cœur de la petite commune, et où une foule assez conséquente se rassemblait, émergeant de toutes les rues menant à l'entrée.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au cimetière, attendaient quatre personnes, dont deux facilement identifiables : le père et le fils avaient les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés et les mêmes traits, bien que ceux du premier se révélèrent plus blancs que les noirs de jais du second et que son visage se fut déjà bien ridé – mais ils avaient exactement les mêmes lunettes rondes. Avec eux, plus droite que son époux, visage arrogant et sévère, mais le regard doux et noisette comme elle l'avait légué à son rejeton, une femme à la tignasse argentée coiffée en une longue natte. Grand, séduisant, les épaules larges et les cheveux mi-longs aussi noirs que ses yeux, un deuxième adolescent regarda, comme les trois autres, Arlan d'un air incrédule.

Dumbledore se retint tant bien que mal, mais finit par pouffer de rire.

̶ Ne me dites pas qu'il ne vous avait pas prévenus ?! lança Horace, désabusé.

Mrs Potter fut la première à reprendre contenance.

̶ Il a simplement dit qu'il y avait une « certaine ressemblance » avec James, avoua-t-elle. Je vois que lui et Sirius n'avaient pas tort : à Poudlard, c'est le directeur qui s'avère le plus farceur.

̶ Pour une fois que nous nous rencontrons en chair et en os, je reconnais qu'Arlan m'a offert une très belle occasion pour montrer à vos fils combien les blagues douteuses peuvent être traumatisantes, mais croyez bien que je ne voulais pas choquer à ce point Fleamont.

Mrs Potter tourna la tête vers son époux, toujours aussi ahuri, et lui donna une tape derrière la tête – au même moment où Hermione faisait la même chose à Arlan pour l'encourager à se présenter. Il jeta un regard indifférent à la nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du Mal, mais quelque chose comme de l'incertitude émana de lui. A l'évidence, il ne savait ni comment se présenter, ni comment y mettre du bon cœur.

Il fit un pas vers les Potter et Sirius Black au moment où une voiture passait sur la chaussée, éjectant un gravillon qu'Arlan attrapa au vol avec un formidable réflexe – comme lorsqu'il avait attrapé la part de tarte à la mélasse.

James et Sirius émergèrent de leur stupéfaction au moment où Arlan laissa tomber le petit caillou à ses pieds et se précipitèrent sur lui.

̶ Tu es Attrapeur ?! s'enquit Cornedrue.

̶ Dis-nous que tu es Attrapeur ! implora presque Patmol. On a pris trois branlées l'année dernière…

̶ Ton langage ! gronda Mrs Potter.

̶ 420 à 110 contre Serdaigle, 390 à 70 contre Poufsouffle et 150 à 20 face à Serpentard, maman, ce sont des branlées ! Il n'y a pas d'autre mot ! dit James.

̶ « _Humiliation_ » est un mot plus poli et tout à fait adapté à la pitoyable année de l'équipe des Lions, chantonna Horace en jubilant.

Les deux Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers lui, l'air blasé.

̶ Vous savez qu'une potion peut très vite exploser à la figure du professeur qui en vérifie la qualité ? lâcha Sirius.

Qui reçut aussitôt une claque derrière la tête de la part de Mrs Potter.

̶ Ose faire ça et je défonce le portail de Poudlard pour te botter les fesses et t'obliger à nous faire nos repas pendant un an ! Quand bien même nous risquerions une indigestion ! Alors, Arlan, tu as joué au Quidditch en tant qu'Attrapeur ?

L'intéressé se tourna vers Hermione, qui se demanda s'il n'avait pas oublié sa « carrière » de joueur, à l'époque où il était encore scolarisé, mais le jeune homme reporta son intérêt sur Mrs Potter.

̶ Dès mes onze ans, indiqua-t-il. Le plus jeune joueur de mon école en un siècle, je crois.

Dumbledore, Horace et Hermione haussèrent les sourcils : Arlan était parvenu à passer à travers les défenses mentales de la professeure ?! Plus intriguant, il avait eu besoin d'accéder aux souvenirs de sa vieille amie pour se souvenir de son âge quand il avait intégré l'équipe de Gryffondor – et de l'exploit qu'il avait accompli…

̶ Mais oui, j'étais Attra…

Un sorcier en robe violette surgit du cimetière, l'interrompant et manquant de percuter Mr Potter. Le maître des potions brandit aussitôt un doigt boudiné sur lui, l'air scandalisé :

̶ Coquin ! Gredin ! Filou ! Escroc ! Menteur ! s'écria-t-il. Comment avez-vous osé faire un enfant à ma chère Paola ?! Elle qui était si pure, si douce, si innocente ! Et vous qui prétendiez n'aimer que les blondes !

L'homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, sourit.

̶ Je vous donnerai ma version des faits, professeur, mais après la cérémonie, qui n'attend plus que… vous, en fait. Professeur Dumbledore, toujours un plaisir de vous revoir. Professeur… Epson, si je me souviens bien, salua-t-il. Et l'improbable nouveau Potter, bien sûr… Enfin bon, je vous prierai de me suivre. Et une Bulle d'Insonomobilité nous ferait le plus grand bien.

Mr Potter tira sa baguette et fit un geste sec qui provoqua une sorte d'onde silencieuse pour tous les envelopper sous un dôme. Rarement utilisé, car assez peu connu, le sortilège créait une insonorisation dans un périmètre limité qui se déplaçait en même temps que son lanceur. Raison pour laquelle il avait été nommé Insonomobilité.

L'employé funéraire les entraîna dans le cimetière à la pelouse soigneusement entretenue, le long de l'allée principale parfaitement goudronnée et bordée de pierres tombales neuves, anciennes, arrondies, rectangulaires tirant soit sur le blanc, soit sur le gris. Au beau milieu du chemin, tel un rond-point, une statue représentant une Faucheuse encapuchonnée et armée d'une faux semblait monter la garde à l'entrée d'un imposant et élégant mausolée.

̶ La cérémonie se déroule tout au fond du cimetière, indiqua leur guide en fouillant sa robe violacée pour en extraire un parchemin affichant l'emplacement de chaque invité que quelqu'un avait modifié à l'encre rouge vif. Les Aurors ont modifié le plan de chaises : les professeurs Dumbledore et Slughorn, par conséquent, seront assis à côté de Maugrey, juste derrière les personnes qui méritent d'être gardées à l'œil, selon lui. Le professeur Epson sera placée parmi les nés-Moldus, donc à bonne distance de nos racistes avérés. Arlan et Sirius, bien évidemment, rejoignent le premier rang, mais du côté Potter. Pour la cérémonie, mon supérieur fera l'éloge de Dorea, puis les invités seront libres de faire un discours. Il n'y a malheureusement aucun Black qui se soit porté volontaire.

̶ Le contraire aurait été surprenant, marmonna Sirius avec une once de mépris. Moi, je vais dire une chose à son sujet. On ne s'entendait pas, mais je ne vais pas rater cette occasion pour dire ma façon de penser à mes parents et aux autres !

̶ C'est un enterrement, pas un règlement de comptes, fit remarquer Mrs Potter.

Ils contournèrent le mausolée que gardait la statue, Hermione jetant un œil au nom gravé au-dessus de la double et lourde porte en métal : STADWYCK. Le nom évoqua quelque chose à la sorcière, mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour resituer le moment où elle avait entendu ce nom : Minerva, lors d'une conversation présentant chacun et chacune des Gryffondor, l'avait cité. Une camarade de classe de James et Sirius, d'ailleurs – et un monstre sacré, affirmait, non sans fierté, Minerva.

̶ On dirait que je vais pouvoir rencontrer la Déesse de Poudlard, dit la sorcière venue du futur.

Les deux Maraudeurs s'arrêtèrent, alarmés, immobilisant tout le monde.

̶ Pardon ?! interrogea James.

̶ Le mausolée est au nom des Stadwyck, indiqua Hermione. Minerva, Aurora et Horace m'ont aussi dit que rien ne se passait à Tinworth sans les Stadwyck, donc Elisa a sûrement été invitée.

̶ La merde, la merde, la merde… On est dans la merde ! s'affola Sirius.

̶ Ton langage ! répéta Mrs Potter.

̶ La réalité ! protesta James. On a complètement zappé son cadeau d'anniversaire ! Elle nous a déjà mis une raclée monumentale pour avoir mangé les deux dernières parts de tarte à la noix de pécan, lors du banquet de fin d'année… Autant dire que nous sommes cuits !

̶ Pas sûr, dit Mr Potter.

D'une secousse de sa baguette, il fit apparaître un paquet enveloppé dans du papier-cadeau enroulé – à l'excès, il fallait bien le reconnaître – de bandes de tissu doré. Il le tendit à son fils adoptif, Sirius le prenant avec un grand soupir de soulagement.

̶ Comment tu as su ?! s'étonna James.

̶ Vous parlez un peu trop fort, le soir, dit sa mère. Fleamont, annule la Bulle, on va avoir l'air plutôt bizarre à discuter sans produire le moindre son audible.

Il était vrai qu'ils auraient « l'air plutôt bizarre », car le mausolée une fois passé, ils aperçurent toute une foule de sorciers et de sorcières les observant, retournés sur leurs chaises. Plusieurs visages eurent toutes les peines du monde à se crisper à la vue de Dumbledore, tandis que d'autres s'illuminaient. De nombreux regards mauvais accueillirent Sirius, mais une jolie jeune femme, à peine plus de vingt ans, le dévora littéralement des yeux. L'incrédulité domina cependant dès qu'Arlan fit son apparition, alors jusque-là caché par le directeur de Poudlard.

Julius, l'employé, désigna la rangée qu'Hermione devait rejoindre, puis celle où étaient attendus les professeurs Dumbledore et Slughorn, tandis que les Potter et Sirius se dirigeaient vers la première, très courte, rangée. De l'autre côté, les Black. Orion, le père de Sirius, était un homme élégant, les cheveux parsemés de fils gris discrets, mais Hermione reconnut sans peine Walburga, dont elle se souvenait du portrait accroché dans le hall de la Noble Maison des Black – et que Ginny avait fini par exploser, irritée par ses insultes incessantes. Bellatrix, décidément très belle avant son emprisonnement, avait ce côté arrogant et les paupières lourdes qu'elle lui connaissait si bien. Chevelure blond-blanc et le visage pointu, Lucius Malefoy se tenait à côté de sa femme Narcissa, blonde également. Andromeda, la sœur de deux cousines de Sirius, était assise du côté des Potter, mais son mari Ted Tonks était absent – âgée de quatre ans, cependant, Nymphadora s'émerveillait sur les genoux de sa mère, ses cheveux virant du bleu au rose, puis du rose au vert, tandis que ses yeux enchaînaient les couleurs à toute vitesse dans un clignotement continu encore plus rapide qu'un battement de cils.

L'hostilité était quasi-palpable entre les Black et Sirius, qui ignora même Regulus, son petit frère, un peu plus fin mais surtout moins séduisant. Il salua néanmoins Andromeda avec un grand sourire et prit Nymphadora sur ses genoux dès qu'il fut assis. Julius se tint à l'écart, laissant son supérieur, un sorcier corpulent et grisonnant, s'avancer sous le petit chapeau dressé au-dessus d'un beau cercueil d'ébène à la décoration atypique : des lions altiers en or enlaçaient des serpents en argent massif. Dorea avait, de toute évidence, rappelé qu'elle avait été fière d'être Serpentard tout autant que mariée à un Gryffondor – et la robe rouge brodée d'un serpent argenté du maître de cérémonie ne faisait que le confirmer.

̶ Nous honorons aujourd'hui la mémoire de Dorea Violetta Ursula Black-Potter, déclara l'homme en joignant ses mains. Elle vint au monde le 8 mars 1920 et, déjà enfant, manifesta un fort caractère. Elle ne se conforma jamais aux diktats. A ses quinze ans, alors promise à un autre homme et alors nommée préfète de Serpentard, elle surprit un certain Charlus Potter qui maraudait dans Poudlard. Un camarade de classe qu'elle soumit à un choix : ligoté et bâillonné, Charlus dut choisir entre subir les foudres de son directeur de maison, soit inviter Dorea à un rendez-vous romantique à Pré-au-Lard. Charlus, le lendemain même, écrira à son frère Fleamont : « _Une FEMME ! Pas une femme, une FEMME ! Avec des majuscules ! Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et se fiche totalement du qu'en-dira-t-on ! Elle est franche et a des… « arguments physiques » à revendre, mais son regard, son sourire, la douceur de ses mains… Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la remarquer en cinq ans ?! On est dans la même classe dans presque toutes les matières ! Et en à peine trente secondes, je suis tombé amoureux !_ » Et c'était vrai : Dorea a menacé Charlus dès ses dix-sept ans, nous révèle l'une de ses amies proches, de l'émasculer s'il ne lui promettait pas de l'épouser dès leur sortie de Poudlard. Leur bonheur fut néanmoins brisé par la perte, tragique, de leur fils, Harry – un hommage à un ancêtre de Charlus, Henry « Harry » Potter. Tous deux se firent dépistés, soupçonnant que la maladie de leur enfant était héréditaire. Ils furent positifs. On ne sut jamais de quoi, mais ils ne s'en soucièrent guère. Son mari mourut le 6 juin 1967, mais Dorea n'eut de cesse de financer les recherches menées par l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Toute la fortune qui lui restait à sa mort a été dédiée à ces recherches. Si je me tiens devant vous, aujourd'hui, et si j'ai tenu à être le maître de cérémonie, c'est parce que Dorea Potter a permis aux guérisseurs de trouver un remède à ma petite-fille, qui était gravement malade dès sa naissance. Alors, je vous demande de vous lever pour un dernier hommage à une femme d'exception.

Tout le monde obéit, par respect, amitié ou hypocrisie. Hermione garda un œil sur Arlan, mais il eut une attitude tout à fait exemplaire… jusqu'au moment où le maître de cérémonie invita les invités à se confier sur Dorea. Mr Potter fut le premier :

̶ Ma belle-sœur n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde, reconnut-il. Les seules fois où nous nous entendions, c'était pour la cuisson de la viande quand nous organisions des barbecues à la maison. J'ai vu Charlus déborder de bonheur à trois reprises. La première a été quand nos parents lui ont acheté cet horrible chiot qui urinait sans cesse sur mon lit…

Des rires et des sourires accueillirent l'anecdote.

̶ La seconde fois a été quand il s'est rendu compte que Dorea. Je revois encore son regard étincelant, son expression passionnée – et sa terreur à l'idée de tout foirer –, quand il m'en a parlé de vive voix. Il est revenu de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, a foncé dans ma chambre et m'a demandé bien des conseils pour ne pas perdre Dorea. Je dois bien l'admettre, notre conversation m'a permis de vivre une vie merveilleuse avec ma propre femme. Nous nous sommes creusés la tête pendant toute la nuit, puis notre père est venu nous botter l'arrière-train parce que nous parlions trop fort…

Il eut un sourire nostalgique, presque affligé.

̶ Je croyais m'en être rendu compte à la mort de Charlus, mais la perte de Dorea me fait tout à coup prendre conscience que les êtres chers que nous avons sont souvent juste notre nez, A force de vouloir toujours plus, je crois que nous perdons de vue la valeur des personnes que nous avons et avions déjà. Enfin, je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté. Au suivant.

Arlan se leva. Hermione se raidit, tout comme Dumbledore et Horace s'alarmèrent légèrement. Sans paraître surpris – il avait même l'air complice –, Mr Potter recula pour laisser le jeune homme bien au premier plan, qui leva une main armée d'une baguette magique – celle de Fleamont, peut-être – pour se gratter la tempe.

̶ Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, révéla-t-il. Ils ont été assassinés quand j'avais un an, mais j'ai eu une famille que même dans trois siècles, vous n'aurez jamais. Je ne parle de liens de sang, c'était bien plus évolué, profond que ça. Les animaux ont aussi des enfants, au cas où ça vous aurait échappé. Eux aussi aiment, haïssent, souffrent, pleurent… Nous, c'était bien plus évolué que la définition « famille » telle que le conformisme la décrit. Alors, oui, je n'ai pas connu Dorea. Oui, je viens tout juste de faire la rencontre d'oncle Fleamont, de tante Euphemia et de mes cousins James et Sirius…

Un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres, tout à coup plus expressif.

̶ Et oui, dit-il d'un ton malveillant, j'ai eu tout mon temps pour créer un enchantement qui interdit à toute personne portant la Marque des Ténèbres de quitter ce cimetière.

Les concernés bondirent, incrédules, paniqués, mais ils furent tout aussi imités par Maugrey, Horace et Dumbledore – et plusieurs autres personnes, d'ailleurs. Le directeur ligota aussitôt trois hommes qui ne rappelaient rien à Hermione, elle aussi active et qui stupéfixa Antonin Dolohov. Fleamont protégea Arlan d'un maléfice fusant vers lui… Comment ?! s'étonna Hermione, qui comprit l'instant d'après : c'était la baguette d'Euphemia qu'il tenait ! Et que James et Sirius protégeaient, à l'affût d'un sortilège dirigé ou mal contré.

Bellatrix transplana plus loin. Elle semblait avoir cru à un bluff, mais elle heurta violemment le mur d'enceinte. Lucius se rendit très vite sous la menace des baguettes de deux hommes qu'il toisa. Arlan, donnant une pichenette de sa main libre, fit s'envoler Thorfinn Rowle, reconnaissable à son imposante carrure, qui alla s'assommer contre un tronc, tandis que le jeune homme déviait un maléfice visant une vieille femme voûtée et visiblement née-Moldue.

Hermione, arrivée dans l'allée centrale, regarda de nombreuses personnes préférant fuir plutôt que se battre, mais elle eut la surprise de se retrouver derrière une haute jeune femme, métisse, le teint mat et les tresses attachées en un chignon. Si Lily Evans avait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, ceux de la belle adolescente étaient encore plus beaux, clairs, fascinants à regarder. Mais ce n'était pas tout : cette fille débordait de puissance. Assez, en tout cas, pour briser le maléfice de Rabastan Lestrange avec une franche nonchalance et l'immobiliser avec un sortilège d'Évanouissement.

̶ Elisa Stadwyck, je présume ? dit Hermione en stupéfixant une femme qui tentait de s'enfuir.

̶ En chair, en os et en graisse, professeur… ?

̶ Epson. Hermione Epson.

̶ J'aime bien votre prénom. Il me rappelle la fois où mes parents m'ont emmenée en Grèce pour voir les vestiges de la ville d'Hermione. Papa, derrière-toi ! lança-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Un homme noir solidement bâti, le crâne chauve, les yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa fille, glissa sans se retourner sa baguette juste au-dessus de son épaule et neutralisa le Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à jeter un sort.

̶ Je l'avais vu, prétendit-il. Madame.

̶ Mr Stadwick, salua Hermione. On dirait que ça se cal… Bellatrix !

La folle furieuse et fidèle de Voldemort était parvenue à s'échapper ? Rodolphus aussi, et sûrement d'autres, remarqua la nouvelle professeure. Les Aurors transplanèrent – enfin – pour cueillir les mages noirs, qui ne manquèrent pas d'adresser des regards de haine, promesses de vengeance, vers Arlan, les employés du ministère, visant même les Potter et Sirius, qui adressa un grand sourire à son cousin. Ses parents avaient fui, tout comme Narcissa. Andromeda, sa petite fille dans les bras, indiquait à un Auror la dépouille d'un malheureux qui avait été tué.

Le cimetière fut quasiment désert en quelques minutes. Il ne resta plus que le maître de cérémonie et son assistant, Julius, ainsi que Dumbledore, Horace, les Potter, Sirius, Elisa et son père, Hermione et la cousine de Patmol, qui tenait toujours Nymphadora dans ses bras. Maugrey réapparut également, tout autant couturé que dans les souvenirs de la professeure de défense contre les forces du Mal, mais avec un nez intact, deux yeux petits et sombres identiques et la tignasse déjà grisonnante.

̶ Potter – le nouveau – il va me falloir des explications, dit l'Auror.

Hermione intervint calmement :

̶ Arlan et moi, dit-elle, avons longuement réfléchi à la guerre qui sévit au Royaume-Uni. Juste avant notre départ pour Londres, nous avons réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas dans nos réflexions : il est inconcevable que Voldemort envoie des lettres pour réunir ses Mangemorts, car faciles à intercepter – et un parchemin soumis à un sortilège de Protéiforme aurait été aussi imprudent compte tenu de toutes les perquisitions qui se font. Donc, nous avons envisagé cette hypothèse : et si la Marque des Ténèbres jetée au-dessus des crimes des mages noirs n'était pas qu'une signature actée ? Voldemort semble être obsédée par la symbolique. Est-ce qu'un Mangemort ne portant pas la Marque peut la produire ? Je ne sais pas, mais Arlan était convaincu que ce n'était pas vers le ciel qu'il fallait regarder pour identifier un véritable Mangemort.

L'intéressé ne chercha pas à la contredire, soutenant d'un regard éteint celui, perçant, de Maugrey.

̶ Albus, dit l'Auror, ce garçon ne sort plus de Poudlard à partir de maintenant. Son coup d'éclat, tout à l'heure, l'a sûrement mis sur la liste noire de Voldemort. Et il est loin d'être inutile, ce petit. Ce n'est pas la première tête-brûlée qui oserait déclarer la guerre aux Mangemorts de cette manière. Potter, une carrière d'Auror, ça te tente ?

̶ Toujours, dit Arlan avec un total désintérêt.

̶ Eh bien, réussis tes études et dès le mois de juillet, je te prends en main. Il faut que j'y aille, rapport à rédiger, soupira-t-il.

̶ Moi aussi Auror ! exigea Nymphadora., les cheveux tressés aussi sombres et tressés qu'Elisa, mais les yeux bleu électrique de Dumbledore.

La balafre qui servait de bouche à Maugrey s'étira légèrement.

̶ Quand tu seras plus grande, ma petite. Julius, on dirait bien que votre supérieur a décampé avec les autres : je vous confie le reste de la cérémonie. Même si on ne pouvait pas se supporter, Dorea et moi avions le même caractère. Elle mérite d'être enterrée seulement avec les gens qui la respectaient. C'est ça, une famille, non, futur élève ?

̶ Entre autres choses, futur mentor, répondit Arlan en s'autorisant _presque_ un sourire.

Maugrey salua et transplana. Arlan se tourna vers Euphemia pour lui rendre sa baguette, puis il eut – franche, sincère – une expression narquoise en pivotant vers Hermione, qui retrouva momentanément le Harry qu'elle avait connu et qui se moquait d'elle de l'entendre râler lors de ses grossesses, dont elle était pourtant si fière.

̶ Alors ? interrogea-t-il.

̶ Nous rendons hommage à Dorea et nous irons chez Ollivander, dit Hermione en souriant.

̶ On pourra lui rendre visite ? s'enquit James. S'il doit être enfermé juste à Poudlard, il ne pourra pas venir à la maison, donc…

̶ Je dois passer par le ministère en début de soirée, dit Dumbledore, rieur. J'en profiterai pour dire à la Régie de connecter votre cheminée à celle de la tour Gryffondor, mais gardez-vous de le crier sur tous les toits.

̶ Je vais être plus rapide que vous, professeur, dit Mr Stadwyck.

̶ C'est vrai que Marina travaille au département des transports… se souvint soudainement Horace.

̶ Eh bien, tout est réglé, dit Mr Potter. Il ne reste plus qu'à rendre un dernier hommage à Dorea. Elle doit se tordre de rire et pleurer de joie après la bataille que nous venons de mener. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que nous lui avons offert les funérailles de ses rêves !


	4. Jouons aux Mangemorts !

_COUP DE FILET HISTOIRE DES AURORS :_

_QUATORZE MANGEMORTS ARRÊTÉS !_

_Aux enterrements, nous pleurons la personne qui nous a quittés – en général –, puis il y a celui où il faut courir pour sauver sa vie lors d'un affrontement inattendu mais historique. Dorea Potter, 57 ans, a « vu » ses funérailles être le théâtre d'une remarquable arrestation de quatorze Mangemorts grâce à un plan subtilement orchestré par le ministère de le Bureau des Aurors, conjointement avec Hermione Epson, nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal à Poudlard, et Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école – est-il vraiment nécessaire de le présenter ? Au soir de cette réjouissante prise, le ministre de la Magie, Hector Callum, n'a pas manqué d'improviser une conférence de presse pour se féliciter du succès de l'opération :_

_« J'ignorais tout de cette opération, concède-t-il. Les professeurs Dumbledore et Epson ont organisé cela avec Alastor Maugrey, que l'on ne présente plus, et Josh Stadwyck _(ndlr, tireur d'élite de baguette magique et directeur de son service)_. Comme ils me l'ont expliqué lors d'une entrevue, après les funérailles de Dorea Potter, ils considéraient que moins de gens étaient au courant, mieux l'opération avait des chances de fonctionner. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas les blâmer pour leurs cachotteries. »_

_Mr Maugrey, présent à la conférence – chose rare, lui qui n'aime pas se prêter à cet exercice –, fait un débriefing de ce coup de filet inespéré._

_« Quatorze Mangemorts ont été interpellés et envoyés à la prison d'Azkaban, annonce-t-il devant les journalistes et quelques employés du ministère qui applaudissent aussitôt la bonne nouvelle. Nous en avons malheureusement laissé échapper quelques-uns – cinq ou six –, mais les avons identifiés. Dès ce soir, leurs portraits figureront sur le Chemin de Traverse et Pré-au-Lard, ainsi que dans la presse _(en page 4, ndlr)_. »_

_A la question du comment s'était passé le déroulement des opérations, il répond :_

_« Le professeur Epson a présenté une théorie trop intéressante pour ne pas être prise au sérieux : à savoir que les Mangemorts disposaient d'un moyen ingénieux pour savoir quand leur Maître désirait les réunir, explique-t-il. Ne soyons pas naïfs : il ne passe par poudre de Cheminette ou par courrier. Il fallait quelque chose de plus subtil. Elle a envisagé la possibilité qu'une Marque des Ténèbres tatouée – ou plus exactement, gravée – et protéiformisée _(ndlr, la description du Protéiforme en page 3)_ sur le corps des Mangemorts. Voldemort la touche et ils savent qu'ils doivent le rejoindre, en somme. Hélas, nous n'avons pas eu tout le temps qu'il nous aurait fallu pour parfaire un enchantement permettant de coincer les Mangemorts dans le cimetière afin de les empêcher d'en sortir. Il a été brisé avec plus ou moins de facilité. Lors de la cérémonie, le professeur Epson a chargé l'un de ses vieux élèves qui l'a suivie au Royaume-Uni afin d'intégrer Poudlard pour sa septième année, de dénoncer l'existence du piège à l'assemblée présente pour l'enterrement. Quand un animal se sent acculé, menacé, il réagit en conséquence. Nous comptions donc sur cette annonce qu'ils étaient piégés pour inspirer un coup de sang aux mages noirs, et ça n'a pas loupé. »_

_A l'heure où nous imprimions, malheureusement, nous n'avions toujours pas obtenu de rendez-vous avec le professeur Epson. _

La jeune femme reposa son exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_, réjouie. Cette professeure Epson la remplissait d'enthousiasme ! Enfin une personne capable de rendre la défense contre les forces du Mal intéressante ! Si le poste avait la réputation d'être maudit, ce n'était pas seulement parce que personne ne tenait plus d'un : c'était aussi parce qu'ils étaient tous plus incompétents les uns que les autres. Les élèves organisaient même des cours en secret pour palier à ce défaut d'enseignement… C'est dire si la situation leur paraissait désespérante. Mais cette professeure Epson ne manquerait peut-être pas de leur redonner de l'espoir.

Cheveux auburn noué en une queue-de-cheval haute, Lily Evans porta son regard vert émeraude sur son assiette que léchait avidement le petit chat noir qu'Elisa, Mary et Clémence lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire, en janvier.

̶ Dis donc, Logan, tu n'as quand même pas osé manger mon dernier morceau de bacon ?

Le chat leva ses grands yeux bleus sur elle et miaula d'un air innocent.

̶ Ne joue pas ta petite comédie avec moi : tu es privé de sortie pour toute la journée ! Alana, Alexa, Morgan et Leo peuvent très bien jouer sans… Hé ! Où tu… ?!

Le chat avait bondi de la table pour rejoindre le plan de table et se faufiler par la fenêtre entrouverte, et Lily soupira, excédée. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû emprunter au professeur Flitwick ce livre ayant permis la création d'un collier enchanté pour que le félin comprenne ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais bon, en fin de journée, il reviendrait pour se faire pardonner avec force de ronronnements et de caresses.

D'autant que la sonnette retentit quelques secondes après la « fugue » du chaton. Lily bondit aussitôt de sa chaise, surprise. Si ses parents avaient attendu un colis, ils l'auraient prévenue, lui auraient laissé un mot. Elle sortit de la cuisine, traversa le couloir en prenant soin à ne pas se cogner – encore – contre la nouvelle commode achetée par sa mère, la semaine dernière, et jeta un regard blasé aux silhouettes, trahies par le verre dépoli de la porte d'entrée, qui lui rappelèrent immanquablement deux camarades à Gryffondor.

Elle ouvrit le panneau à la volée. Elisa souriait de toutes ses dents, accompagnée de Mary, bien plus petite que la belle métisse, la peau plus blanche que Lily, les cheveux bruns et le nez en pointe. L'une de ses mains portait un sac, l'autre un panier en osier.

̶ Tu es habillée, tu es toute belle : on peut partir pour Poudlard ! dit la belle métisse.

̶ Quoi ?! s'étonna Lily en refermant la porte derrière elles.

̶ Sur invitation personnelle de Dumbledore, dit Mary. La mère d'Eli tente de connecter la cheminée de la tour Gryffondor à celle des Potter – il faut dire qu'elle est censée le faire clandestinement, mais que la Régie comporte quand même une trentaine d'employés, donc… pas facile d'agir sans risquer de se faire surprendre.

̶ Et… pourquoi doit-elle connecter la cheminée des Potter à la tour Gryffondor ? demanda Lily, une fois la porte refermée.

̶ C'est pour faire la connaissance d'Arlan Potter, répondit Elisa.

̶ Ah…

La ravissante rousse cilla, enregistrant lentement les mots de la Déesse.

̶̶ Arlan… _Potter _?! répéta-t-elle, déconcertée, en se retournant sur ses amies au moment où elle entra dans la cuisine.

̶ Un quasi-authentique sosie de James, affirma la Déesse. Il a exactement les mêmes traits, mais il ne porte de lunettes et ses yeux sont d'un bleu sombre absolument magnifique. Si je n'étais pas lesbienne, je serais tombée amoureuse de lui dès que j'aurais croisé son regard. Mais plus encore, contrairement à ce que le ministère, DumDum' et Slug' ont prétendu, c'est Arlan qui a mis en place l'enchantement du cimetière pour que les porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres ne puissent pas en sortir… même s'il admet lui-même l'avoir créé à la va-vite. Epson tenait absolument à détourner l'attention de Voldy' d'Arlan... et maintenant que j'en parle, je me demande bien si c'est réellement pour « _protéger un élève_ ». Mais, à mon avis, c'est plus que ça. Il y a un lien profond entre eux. Rien d'amoureux, mais… je ne sais pas. Ce sont davantage des amis très proches qu'une prof' et son élève. Par contre, Arlan est assez spécial : il semble ne rien ressentir, a l'air indifférent à presque tout et a la fâcheuse tendance, selon Epson, à se jeter à l'aventure sans prévenir… Enfin, passons… Où est Logan ?

̶ Il vient de s'enfuir parce que je lui ai reproché de m'avoir piqué mon dernier bout de bacon.

̶ Je te le ramène dans deux minutes, dit Elisa en sortant de la cuisine pour se diriger vers la porte qui menait au jardin.

̶ Je l'adore, murmura Mary, mais il y a des fois où elle me fait flipper.

Lily sourit.

̶ Au moins, je sais qu'il sera à la maison pendant qu'on sera à Poudlard, dit-elle. Ca s'est bien passé, avec Ian ?

̶ Très bien : je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre ! dit Mary d'un ton léger. Ce connard me trompait tout compte fait avec trois autres nanas vachement sympas. On s'est fait une pyjama party, samedi soir. Un brunch, dimanche. Et elles m'ont fait découvrir tout un tas de restaurants et de boutiques très sympas. D'ailleurs, j'ai ramené du confit de figue pour ta mère, des abricots séchés pour ton père et, pour toi, une tarte à la mélasse et des bonbons à la rose. Je n'ai pas trouvé de bonbons à la sève de pin, par contre.

̶ C'est déjà beaucoup, assura Lily en la regardant sortir toutes les douceurs qu'aimaient les Evans du sac qu'elle avait posé sur la table de la cuisine. Des nouvelles de Clémence ?

La quatrième Gryffondor de leur année était belgo-galloise, mais surtout prise dans la tourmente des problèmes de couple de ses parents, qui s'étaient séparés. Son père avait plié bagages pour retourner à Bruxelles, viré à grands cris du domicile conjugal par son épouse. Chaque été, leur fille prenait donc le Portoloin pour s'offrir des vacances en Belgique et ailleurs, son géniteur cherchant inlassablement à la convaincre de s'installer sur le continent, chez lui.

̶ Toujours pas, admit Mary, mais je pense qu'elle ne veut pas trop en demander à Lyrien. A son âge, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle réussisse à survoler la Manche et la moitié de l'Angleterre… A ce sujet, on devrait peut-être lui offrir une nouvelle chouette pour son anniver…

La porte menant au jardin claque et Elisa réapparut, précédée du chaton qui semblait la fuir et bondit en deux temps, le premier sur la table, le second sur les épaules de Lily, avant de miauler et de frotter sa joue contre celle de son amie en ronronnant.

̶ Il est moins pétochard que Miss Teigne, en tout cas, dit la Déesse. Il m'a fallu lui demander de me rejoindre au moins deux fois, alors que la chatte de Rusard se casse dès qu'elle m'aperçoit.

̶ On se demande pourquoi, ironisa Mary.

̶ Tu veux que je te ligote à ton lit et que je m'amuse avec toi toute la nuit ? rétorqua Elisa.

̶ Au point où j'en suis avec les hommes… pourquoi ne pas essayer les femmes… ?

Elle reçut aussitôt une tape derrière le crâne de la part de la Déesse.

̶ Aïe !

̶ J'ai appris ça de la mère de James et d'Epson : elles sont super douées pour distribuer les claques à l'arrière du crâne. Mais, navrée, Mary, les femmes dépitées à cause des hommes ne m'intéressent pas : le jour où tu voudras réellement de moi, là, je serai tentée de te faire tout plein de choses tout partout ! Mais pour l'heure, nous avons un Potter avec qui nous devons faire connaissance. Epson m'a dit qu'il n'était pas encore au courant à propos des Cinq Piliers du Sanglier, même s'il connaît mon surnom, je veux voir s'il devine que Lily en fait partie.

Mary sortit un simple gobelet d'or ressemblant à ceux de l'école de sorcellerie.

̶ Un Portoloin ? s'enquit Lily.

̶ Un « Super Portoloin », rectifia Elisa. En attendant que ma mère réussisse à connecter la cheminée des Potter… et sans doute – par accident, bien sûr – la mienne à la tour Gryffondor, on va devoir user des Portoloins surprenants d'Epson. Ils permettent d'aller où on veut et sont bien plus agréables que le classique ! Ils s'activent par un simple mot de passe. Hagrid en est fan.

̶ Et j'imagine que le panier de Mary et ce rendez-vous improvisé verront un pique-nique s'organiser où – ô coïncidence – James s'avérera présent ? dit la future préfète-en-chef.

̶ Tous les Gryffondor de notre classe, en fait, précisa Mary. Sauf Clémence et Peter, qui lui est… en Norvège… en Islande ! En Islande, c'est ça. Son père est tellement convaincu que les sources pourront le guérir de sa maladie qu'il a emmené sa femme et Peter en Islande, mais… Peter n'y croit pas et sait déjà qu'il doit se préparer au pire.

Elisa la regarda d'un air songeur.

̶ Quoi ? dit Mary, méfiante.

̶ Je ne cesserai jamais de me demander comment un si petit corps peut contenir un cœur aussi grand, répondit la Déesse. Tu n'as jamais pu saquer Pettigrow, puis d'un coup, tu apprends que son père a un cancer et tu l'apprécies. Comment tu fais ça ?

̶ Ca s'appelle la compassion. C'est vrai qu'il me file la gerbe à se la jouer quand il est avec James et Sirius, car il sait qu'il ne risque rien, mais, au fond, c'est juste un mec qui doute de lui. Il est un peu du même bois que moi : il galère pour s'en sortir en cours et a deux amis qui réussissent tout en un claquement de doigts…

̶ On t'a déjà dit de ne pas voir les choses de cette manière, répliqua Lily.

̶ Je ne dis pas ça par amertume ! C'est juste que c'est difficile de… de se sentir en confiance lorsque tu vois que tu dépends de tes amis pour être en sécurité parce que tu n'as pas le talent pour te protéger efficacement toi-même. Je vous rappelle que c'est notre dernière année, donc qu'à la fin, Peter et moi, on ne pourra plus vraiment compter sur nos amis proches. Et ce bâtard de Mulciber, on sait aussi bien qu'il ne peut pas m'encadrer et qu'il aspire à devenir Mangemort, donc…

̶ Mulciber ne peut blairer personne qui n'est pas à Serpentard, et encore, dit Elisa. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ira voir Epson pour lui parler de ton mal-être… _votre_ mal-être. Cette femme n'est pas une prof' très banale, loin de là. Elle pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour Pettigrow et toi. Enfin bref !

Elle se tourna vers l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte.

̶ Oups, on a une minute de retard, annonça-t-elle. Logan, descends des épaules de ta mère !

Le chaton bondit sur la table et s'assit pour regarder les trois jeunes femmes poser chacune un doigt sur le gobelet. La Déesse récita le mot de passe – « _Macaron_ » – et ce fut instantané : Lily se sentit un peu soulevée du sol qu'elle retoucha immédiatement. Aucun tourbillon de sons et de couleurs : toutes les trois se trouvaient déjà le hall du château, face au professeur McGonagall, haute sorcière à chignon bien serré, lunettes carrées et visage sévère, même s'il s'adoucit à la vue des nouvelles arrivantes. Rare comme toujours, l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

̶ Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, dit-elle tandis que Mary rangeait le Portoloin dans son sac.

̶ Bonjour, professeur McGonagall, saluèrent les adolescentes.

̶ Veuillez me suivre, le professeur Dumbledore est reparti dans l'un de ses délires avec la complicité du père de Potter.

̶ Un barbecue ? s'enquit Elisa.

̶ En effet. Il a également croisé Miss Sow, qui l'attendait devant le bâtiment de la Confédération. Sa chouette est malheureusement morte, mais elle tenait à vous donner de ses nouvelles. Par chance, vous aimez toutes les trois la lecture et je peux vous garantir que vous allez en avoir. Bien sûr, vous éviterez de dire trop fort que vous êtes venues à Poudlard en plein été.

̶ Bien sûr, répétèrent les trois amies alors qu'elles suivaient leur directrice de maison dans le parc.

Tout près du lac, une grande table avait été installée sous un grand pavillon de toile fine et autour de laquelle plusieurs personnes s'affairaient. Lily aperçut d'abord Remus Lupin, ses yeux miel soulignés de grands cernes noirs, le cheveu châtain et le sourire toujours aussi facile dès qu'il était avec ses amis. Sirius n'avait pas changé depuis le mois de juin, même si elle le trouva un petit plus grand. James était concentré sur des pommes de terre qu'il devait envelopper dans de l'aluminium, tandis que ses parents s'occupaient d'embrocher de petites mais épaisses saucisses et des légumes tout en discutant avec les professeurs Slughorn et Flitwick. Le professeur Chourave, sorcière joliment potelée qui portait sur ses cheveux bouclés et grisonnants un chapeau vert posé de travers, s'attaquait avec le professeur Sinistra, haute femme au nez fin, à piquer des épis de maïs. Le professeur Epson n'était pas encore là, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer ce fameux nouveau Potter… et resta bouche bée.

Elles avaient beau avoir été prévenues de sa ressemblance frappante avec James, Mary et elle eurent la même réaction ébahie.

̶ Ah ouais quand même… souffla Mary.

̶ Je sens que ça va jaser, à la rentrée, dit Lily.

̶ Potter le sait, assura le professeur McGonagall, sans compter qu'il manifeste une certaine ambition à se montrer digne de son badge de préfet-en-chef.

̶ Son badge de… James sera mon homologue ?!

̶ Enseigner ne veut pas seulement dire apprendre la magie à des enfants ou des adolescents, il s'agit, également, de les orienter sur la bonne voie autant que faire se peut. Le comportement de Potter – si on occulte sa haine réciproque d'avec Rogue – s'est grandement amélioré tout au long de l'année. Je vous avoue même que je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas schizophrène tant son changement d'attitude a été soudain. Nous vous avions déjà choisi comme préfète-en-chef et, compte tenu des sentiments qu'il a à votre égard, nous avons à la fois souhaité l'encourager pour qu'il continue à mûrir mais aussi pour que son homologue soit la seule personne qui sache le contrôler au cas où il retomberait dans ses travers, si je puis dire. Dumbledore ne sous-estime pas la puissance néfaste que la malveillance peut avoir sur les gens et, comme vous pouvez le constater, la ressemblance frappante entre Potter et Potter promet tout un tas de commentaires blessants, déplacés de la part des élèves que Po… James s'est mis à dos durant votre scolarité. Sans parler de l'attitude assez perturbante de Po… Arlan.

Elle soupira.

̶ Il faut vraiment que je m'habitue à les appeler par leurs prénoms…

Les trois jeunes femmes sourirent et toutes les quatre atteignirent le pavillon pour un concert soit de salutations, soit de présentations. Même si Lily et Mary avaient déjà aperçu les parents de James, elles n'avaient jamais eu à les rencontrer, mais Mrs et Mr Potter leur fit un accueil des plus chaleureux. Lily craignit qu'ils tentent de mettre leur fils mal à l'aise – et la belle rousse au passage –, mais ils ne firent aucune allusion à l'intérêt que le Maraudeur portait à la future préfète-en-chef. Les présentations et les premières approches d'Arlan furent un peu plus troublantes, car le nouveau Potter s'avéra, comme dit par Elisa, totalement indifférent : il se contenta d'un « Enchanté » peu crédible, attarda son regard sur ceux de Lily et de Mary comme s'il y fouillait quelque chose, puis retourna à sa lecture de _La Gazette du sorcier_.

La petite brune de Gryffondor n'insista pas et partit saluer Hagrid et Dumbledore qui s'approchaient, le garde-chasse portant de gros cageots de poivrons, d'ails, de petites tomates ainsi que de patates douces. Lily se dirigea vers les professeurs Flitwick et Slughorn pour les saluer à leur tour, mais elle se retourna tout de même sur Arlan, intriguée. Il était assis un peu trop près pour en parler au minuscule sorcier qui, même pour ce barbecue, était perché sur une pile de coussins afin qu'il puisse dépasser le bord de la table. D'autant qu'adresser la parole au maître des sortilèges lui inspira une certaine fierté :

̶ Qui a réussi à enchanter le collier de son chat pour qu'il comprenne le langage humain ? chantonna la jeune femme en guise de salutations.

̶ Oho ! s'exclama le directeur de Serpentard. En combien de temps ?

̶ Ca m'a pris un peu plus d'une heure.

̶ Une heure ?! s'étonna le professeur Flitwick. Il m'en a fallu trois ! Miss Evans, si vous m'humiliez encore, je prends ma retraite et j'ordonne au directeur de vous nommer à mon poste !

Lily sourit.

̶ Je n'aurais peut-être pas réussi si vous ne m'aviez pas donné vos excellents conseils. Il faudrait que nous discutions toutefois d'un enchantement qui est cité dans votre livre, mais dont il n'est fait aucune description. De mémoire, il s'appelle Lazidarius ou quelque chose comme ça.

̶ Lazidarius ? répéta Mrs Potter en venant s'asseoir à côté du professeur Slughorn, armée de patates douces qu'elle entreprit de découper en fines tranches avec une mandoline. C'est amusant que vous en parliez, Lily, car je l'ai utilisé hier pendant les funérailles de Dorea. Arlan en a eu l'idée juste avant le début de la cérémonie.

̶ Vous me surprenez, Euphemia ! dit le responsable de Serdaigle. Rares sont les personnes à pouvoir mettre en place un tel enchantement. Et c'est tout aussi étonnant que votre neveu le connaisse… Enfin, pour répondre à votre question, Miss Evans, Lazidarius est un enchantement permettant à un esprit de consulter la mémoire des personnes présentes selon une « clé » – autrement dit, un thème, un sujet très précis. Si vous voulez voir comment… Euphemia est tombée amoureuse, par exemple, vous ne verrez que les fois où elle est tombée amoureuse. A ses tout débuts, le ministère de la Magie a autorisé que le Magenmagot l'utilise sur les suspects, mais à mesure que les mœurs et l'éthique évoluaient, il a estimé un tel enchantement comme une violation de la vie privée. Qu'est-ce qu'Arlan cherchait à savoir, à ce propos ?

̶ Les Mangemorts, dit l'intéressé en s'approchant.

Il étala la page 4 de _La Gazette du sorcier_ à côté de l'assiette des saucisses que le maître des potions et celui des sortilèges devaient empaler sur de longs pics en alternant viande et légumes. Les portraits des mages noirs épinglés par les Aurors ou identifiés leur lancèrent des regards narquois, moqueurs ou menaçants.

̶ Tante Euphemia m'a connecté à la mémoire des personnes dont se méfiait Alastor Maugrey, j'ai eu l'occasion de parcourir les mémoires de ces pantins pour connaître les noms qu'ils avaient entendus et des personnes qu'ils savent faire partie de leur petite bande. Prof' Epson est partie au ministère afin de prévenir Maugrey de faire surveiller étroitement certaines personnes. Lily, c'est quoi ton parfum ?

La question surgit si naturellement qu'elle prit tout le monde au dépourvu.

̶ Heu… Orchidée de Java.

̶ L'anniversaire d'Hermione est le mois prochain et je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir. Merci.

Lily capta un regard assez étrange du professeur Slughorn, qui observa Arlan avec un léger pli entre les sourcils, ses yeux globuleux trahissant une certaine inquiétude.

̶ Encore à regarder Bellatrix, Arlan ? demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant. Bonjour, Lily.

̶ Bonjour, monsieur.

̶ Elle a beau être belle, ça m'a l'air d'être une sacrée psychopathe, dit le nouveau Potter. Et puis, elle n'arrive pas à la cheville d'Elisa et de Lily. Je cherche juste à comprendre pourquoi quelque chose me dérange. Un facteur qui échappe à tout le mon…

Il s'interrompit et contempla un point invisible, toujours aussi inexpressif, mais cogitant visiblement à toute vitesse.

̶ C'est ça… Remus !

Son appel attira l'attention des autres qui se rapprochèrent, oubliant momentanément la préparation du barbecue – qui n'aurait de toute façon lieu que dans deux ou trois heures. Lunard rejoignit Arlan, le regard aussi perplexe que ceux des autres.

̶ Comment s'appelle cet assoiffé de sang qui t'a mordu, déjà ? reprit le nouveau Potter.

Remus blêmit violemment en se raidissant et reçut instantanément une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Elisa.

̶ Aïe !

̶ Ne sois pas idiot, on sait pour ton « problème de fourrure », comme dit James. Et figure-toi qu'on s'en fout : tu es Remus, point barre. Réponds à la question d'Arlan, je sens qu'il va avoir une idée très intéressante.

Remus se frotta la tête et prit son courage à deux mains d'une voix fébrile :

̶ Greyback. Fenrir Greyback… Mais comment tu as compris ?

̶ J'ai eu un ami qui était un loup-garou. Il m'a même demandé d'être le parrain de son fils. Sa belle-mère et moi l'avons élevé quand ses parents ont été tués… je crois. Je ne me souviens plus très bien… J'ai la mémoire qui part en sucette dès que j'essaye de la solliciter.

̶ C'est pour ça que nous t'avons dit de ne pas l'exploiter, dit Dumbledore. Concentre-toi sur l'instant présent. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

̶ Damoclès Belby travaille sur une potion Tue-Loup qui pourrait aider les loups-garous à garder leur contrôle lors des pleines lunes, dit Arlan, faisant sursauter, espérer Remus. Si Horace l'invite à… faire un travail conjoint pour précipiter la création de cette potion, on pourra infiltrer l'armée lycanthrope de Greyback. Il ne serait pas inutile que Lily participe, tout comme l'aide de… de…

̶ Severus Rogue, dit le professeur Slughorn.

̶ Lui, c'est ça !

̶ Demander à un futur Mangemort d'aider à infiltrer des loups-garous-Mangemorts ? dit Sirius, assez sceptique.

Arlan tira sa baguette magique en bois de houx et fit apparaître une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Il entreprit alors de chercher un espace suffisamment large dans les pages du quotidien pour écrire le très étrange plan qu'il avait en tête.

̶ J'en ai assez entendu sur Rogue de la part des professeurs pour savoir que Severus est un mec bien, mais il lui manque un certain bon sens, déclara-t-il. Le problème avec les gens manquant de bon sens, c'est qu'il faut souvent avoir recours à un traitement de choc pour leur ouvrir les yeux. Donc, on va se faire un petit plaisir : on va devenir des Mangemorts le temps d'une soirée afin d' « assassiner » Mrs et Mr Evans.

̶ Pardon ?! s'exclama Lily.

̶ En apparence, la rassura Arlan avec son indéfectible indifférence. Le professeur Epson utilisera une Illusion Cognitive pour créer de faux cadavres de tes parents avec l'aide de Filius,

̶ C'est quoi, une Illusion Cognitive ? demanda Sirius.

̶ Un enchantement de très, très, très haut niveau, répondit le professeur Flitwick. Il est aussi appelé « Hypnose Parfaite », car il trompe tous les sens. Si vous étiez soumis, Black, il serait possible de vous faire qu'un vase est un corps, une fourchette, une armoire, une fleur, une robe de sorcier. Peu importe, si vous êtes pris dans l'enchantement, n'espérez pas en sortir grâce à vos sens, car ce sont eux qui en seront les premières victimes. La masse, la texture, l'apparence... Il pourrait vous faire passer une taie d'oreiller pour :la personne que vous désirez le plus au monde. C'est un acte magique très difficile que la Confédération internationale a décrété comme prohibé.

̶ Tout à fait, dit Arlan. Sauf que je l'emmerde, la Confédération. Je ne vis pas pour suivre les règles : je vis de _mes_ règles.

̶ Ce qui est tout à fait légitime, mais surveillez votre langage, Po… Arlan ! se rattrapa le professeur McGonagall. Continuez plutôt à nous exposer votre plan.

̶ Le Service des usages abusifs de la magie détectera très vite l'attaque, puisque que Lily vit dans un quartier peuplé de Moldus qui seront inévitablement attirés par les sortilèges qui fuseront lors de notre bataille. Car il ne faut pas se voiler la face : si nous voulons que l'assaut fasse vrai, nous devons y aller franchement, d'autant que nous ne saurons pas qui interviendra. Prévenir Maugrey serait une idée, tout comme ne pas l'avertir en serait une autre. Il faudra vraiment que l'affrontement paraisse réel. Comme une élève sera « visée », volontairement ou pas, Albus devra intervenir du côté des Aurors, bien sûr. Et se concentrer sur Elisa. Horace, vous resterez ici avec Hagrid pour aider Pompom si jamais nous avons des blessés et lui fournir toutes les potions dont elle aura besoin, si jamais elle en manque. Albus, vous vous occuperez de nous former une équipe susceptible de faire de notre escadron de « mages noirs » le meilleur qui soit.

Dumbledore sourit.

̶ Je pense que ça me sera assez facile, dit-il.

̶ Je veux en être ! décréta Sirius.

̶ Moi aussi ! dit James.

̶ Je préférerai restée en retrait, marmonna Mary.

̶ Je te protégerai, dit Lily. Il y a juste un petit problème, Arlan : la Marque des Ténèbres.

̶ Je la lancerai. Hermione et moi en avons entendu l'incantation quand on se promenait dans un bois, dit le nouveau Potter. Ce sera le signal pour qu'on déguerpisse tous. Quand Severus la verra apparaître dans le ciel, il transplanera forcément dans ta rue. L'Illusion Cognitive lui fera voir les « cadavres » de tes parents. Étant donné votre amitié passée… non, ses sentiments pour toi, plutôt, si j'ai bien compris, ça devrait lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce que signifie être Mangemort. Albus, il nous faudra quelqu'un pour l'inquiéter un peu plus en disant que Lily est introuvable.

̶ En effet, reconnut Dumbledore.

̶ Il ne reste plus qu'à régler le gros défaut de mon plan, dit Arlan en se grattant la tête.

̶ Voldemort ne laissera pas passer une attaque dont il n'est pas l'instigateur sans enquêter dessus, dit Euphemia. Et même si les Oubliators interviendront après l'attaque pour effacer les mémoires, rien ne nous assure qu'un sorcier de la trempe de Voldemort ne réussira pas à briser leurs sortilèges et accéder aux mémoires des voisins de Lily. Le plan d'Arlan est brillant, mais…

̶ Il risque de déclencher une véritable attaque des Mangemorts sur la rue de Miss Evans, achevèrent les professeurs Sinistra et Chourave.

Arlan afficha enfin une expression espiègle, rusée, sournoise, le regard étincelant de malice.

̶ Sauf si on utilise les Portes du Foyer, dit-il.

Le professeur Flitwick sursauta, ahuri.

̶ Comment diable connaissez-vous un tel enchantement ?! s'exclama-t-il. Lazidarius, passe encore… mais les Portes ?!

̶ Et c'est quoi, cette fois ? demanda le professeur Sinistra.

̶ Les Portes du Foyer fonctionne comme le sortilège de Fidelitas, mais à un niveau bien supérieur, dit Dumbledore. Il enferme un secret au sein d'une personne, sauf qu'il rend invisible toute personne y étant soumise à l'ennemi clairement défini… Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a un deuxième défaut au plan de notre nouvel ami.

̶ Pas si sûr, dit Arlan. Lazidarius m'a permis d'identifier Macnair, Papa Mulciber, Travers, Gibbon... et j'en oublie un autre. Bref, on se concentre sur Severus et l'attaque, pour le moment. Lily, Severus se précipitera pour savoir ce que les « Mangemorts » ont fait de toi ou t'enverra une lettre désespérée.

̶ Je lui répondrai que je vais bien et que je suis chez…

̶ Moi, intervint Mary.

̶ Hors de question ! s'indigna Elisa. Je veux pouvoir rejoindre Lily sous la douche, donc c'est moi…

̶ Non, Miss Stadwyck, coupa le professeur McGonagall avec un sourire en coin. Miss Macdonald a eu une très bonne idée. Si Miss Evans « disparaît » et que Vous-Savez-Qui la recherche pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, il sera inévitablement tenté de penser que vous l'hébergez et vous fera espionner.

̶ Cool ! Je vais pouvoir défoncer quelques Mangemorts ! Surtout si l'un d'eux me surprend à poil !

̶ J'ai bien peur que non, dit Dumbledore, amusé. L'attaque se produira la veille de la rentrée. Il nous sera attribué un délai de sécurité. Lord Voldemort aura besoin de réfléchir à la réaction adaptée face au traquenard d'Arlan, sans compter qu'il doit également prendre en compte le nombre de ses soldats qui ont brutalement baissé suite à la prise des Aurors. Ca laissera, en outre, à Alastor de fournir les tenues qui déguiseront nos faux Mangemorts. Et il me faudra un peu de temps pour créer l'équipe demandée par Arlan. Mary, je vous prierai de ne surtout pas prévenir Anoya.

̶ Ni aucune autre Pilier, d'ailleurs ! renchérit le professeur Slughorn.

̶ Pilier ? répéta Arlan, _presque_ curieux.

̶ Je t'expliquerai à la rentrée, promit James. Il faut les voir pour y croire.

̶ En attendant, on a un barbecue à préparer ! rappela Mr Potter. Pas de magie ! La vraie magie d'une barbecue party est dans l'effort que nous mettons pour nous offrir le réconfort !


	5. Severus Rogue

_Il est généralement admis que la legilimancie permet d'accéder à l'esprit de la personne sondée – il est aussi dit qu'une femme a besoin d'un pénis pour jouir : en somme, on dit beaucoup de conneries ! Un esprit est à labyrinthe même pour son ou sa propriétaire : se voiler la face est très facile, nier tous ses défauts l'est tout autant, aussi est-il très difficile de comprendre une personne qui n'est pas fichue de savoir qui elle est réellement. Un legilimens, aussi expérimenté soit-il, pourra voir des souvenirs et des pensées par bribes, ce qui lui permettra de détecter les mensonges, les vérités, les intentions, mais jamais dans leur totalité. Remémorons-nous cette phrase bien cinglante de Tristan Hollis, renié par sa famille parce que stérile – et donc, incapable de faire perdurer la lignée : _« Mes parents aimaient bien me répéter « _Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait_ », mais ils ne me connaissaient pas. Ils ont toujours cru que je vivais pour leur plaisir, mais je vis pour moi. Ma vie, mes règles. » _Morale de l'histoire : ce n'est pas parce que vous croyez que vous savez._

Cheveu noir et gras, nez busqué et regard aussi sombre que le fond d'un puits, Severus Rogue ferma son livre dans un claquement. Il n'aimait pas les leçons de morale, car elles lui rappelaient l'horrible et mémorable dispute d'avec Lily, lors de leur cinquième année, et qui avait tué leur amitié. Il était sûr de faire le bon choix en choisissant d'être Mangemort : il avait les qualités pour intégrer le cercle privé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour se faire remarquer, et ainsi protéger Lily si jamais le Lord noir venait à se méfier un peu trop des Piliers du Sanglier ! Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ça ?! « _Parce que tu ne le lui as jamais dit, abruti !_ » dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

C'était vrai, mais elle aurait pu le deviner ! Quand il repensait au sourire qu'elle avait adressé à cette brute de Potter quand le Poudlard Express était arrivé à Londres, à la fin de l'année… C'était le sourire qu'elle lui adressait à leurs retrouvailles ! Elle l'avait toujours gardé pour lui ! Pire, non seulement elle avait disparu de son entourage direct, mais en plus elle se rapprochait horriblement de Potter depuis le mois de mars ! Que faire ?

̶ Severus ? appela la voix angoissée de sa mère.

L'intéressé roula sur son lit et se précipita hors de sa chambre éclairée par une simple bougie. Filant à travers un couloir exigu et sombre, il dévala l'escalier et retrouva sa génitrice, maigrichonne, épuisée et inquiète. Severus n'eut pas à demander pourquoi elle l'avait appelé : dans la cheminée aux flammes vert émeraude, la tête du professeur Slughorn et ses yeux globuleux le salon sans charme.

̶ Monsieur ?! s'étonna-t-il tout de même en s'avançant pour s'accroupir devant l'âtre.

̶ Horace, faites vite, s'il vous plaît, implora la mère. Si Tobias rentre et vous surprend à discuter…

̶ Je lui montrerai à quel point un directeur de Serpentard peut être terrifiant ! assura le professeur. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. Veuillez monter la garde, Eileen. Dès que ce rustre arrivera devant la maison, je file.

La sorcière s'éloigna aussitôt vers la fenêtre pour faire le guet.

̶ A nous deux, Severus ! reprit le maître des potions. Damoclès Belby, ça vous parle ?

̶ Bien sûr. J'ai lu son interview par _Potions de Demain_ publiée début juillet. Son idée est fascinante, même si ses travaux n'en sont encore qu'au stade expérimental.

̶ Exact, mais depuis deux semaines et demie, je discute avec lui pour le convaincre de l'aider à venir à bout de ses recherches avec l'aide de jeunes potionnistes prometteurs. Telma a refusé pour l'accepter dès qu'elle a su que Lily et Camelia étaient partantes. Dean doit encore me répondre. Dumbledore m'a dit que vous étiez au courant pour Remus, qui s'est porté volontaire pour être notre cobaye. Alors, que choisissez-vous ?

Travailler sur un projet aussi ambitieux avec Lily ?! se réjouit Severus. Faudrait être fou pour refuser ! Sans parler d'une rencontre avec Belby, qui était tout de même le chercheur en potions en vogue, ces derniers mois !

̶ J'ai hâte de commencer, assura-t-il.

̶ Parfait ! s'enthousiasma le professeur Slughorn. Damoclès fera exceptionnellement le voyage avec nous. Sans compter que Lily est notre nouvelle préfète-en-chef, donc qu'elle aura à briefer les préfètes et les préfets et à faire une première ronde… Disons : demain midi dans le compartiment C.

̶ J'y serai, promit Severus. Juste une question : qui est le préfet-en-chef ? J'ai entendu dire que ce ne serait ni Lupin, ni Moaning, ni Holmes…

̶ C'est Po… James.

Severus cilla

̶ _Pardon ?!_ s'indigna-t-il.

̶ C'est l'autre sujet que je voulais aborder avec vous. La haine mutuelle que vous vous portez ne doit pas occulter le fait que Po… James – je vais finir par m'y faire ?! – a beaucoup amélioré son attitude et que les professeurs ont souhaité l'encourager à mûrir davantage. Sans parler du fait qu'il est tout à fait capable de se défendre en cas de problèmes. Le professeur McGonagall a toutefois émis une réserve – validée par tous les enseignants – qui retirera son badge à James s'il s'en prend à vous. Et vous risquez l'expulsion si vous vous en prenez à lui. Votre haine mutuelle est sans aucun doute justifiée, mais il est preuve de sagesse de savoir tourner la page. Comme l'a dit votre mère, pendant sa scolarité, qui avait sa propre « ennemie jurée » : « _Les personnes haineuses ne méritent pas qu'on leur prête attention._ »

̶ Vous vous en souvenez ? s'étonna Eileen avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

̶ Et comment ! D'autant que notre nouveau Potter a dit la même chose quand je lui ai expliqué cette guéguerre entre Severus et James.

̶ Nouveau Potter ?!

̶ J'ai oublié de t'en parler, concéda Severus à sa mère. La fois où j'ai été voir Narcissa, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait un sosie quasi-parfait de Potter et qu'il portait le même nom. C'est lui qui a annoncé qu'il y avait un enchantement anti-Mangemort autour du cimetière.

C'était un demi-mensonge : même s'il s'inquiétait quelque peu pour Lucius, incarcéré à Azkaban en attendant son procès, c'était tout autre chose qui lui avait omettre l'existence de ce nouveau Potter. Le récit de Narcissa n'avait pas manqué de l'intriguer. A l'en croire, quand Potter s'était mis à sourire à la fin de son discours, Bellatrix avait pressenti une sérieuse menace émanant de lui. Pas dans ses propos : c'était lui-même, de son regard jusqu'à son corps, comme s'il avait envoyé une espèce d'onde autour de lui afin de bien faire sentir le danger qu'il annonçait.

̶ Il est aussi bizarre que ça, monsieur ? demanda-t-il au maître des potions.

̶ Je dirais plutôt… « changeant ». Arlan perd la mémoire. Quand le professeur Epson, qui le connaît très bien, l'a taquiné sur une ancienne petite amie, il a répondu. Hier, il ne savait plus ni son prénom ni à quoi elle ressemblait. Il reste très sensé, il conserve toutes ses connaissances magiques, mais il paraît clair qu'il oublie assez rapidement qui il a été. Le professeur Epson soupçonne un maléfice sacrificiel, qui aurait été mal exécuté ou dénaturé – car Arlan est un sacré duelliste ! –, mais nous restons dans le flou total, pour le moment.

̶ Il aurait été attaqué avant de venir en Angleterre ? dit Eileen.

̶ Le professeur Epson le pense, mais elle le dit elle-même : « _Seul un maléfice nouveau aurait réussi à prendre Arlan au dépourvu_. » La Déesse a fait match nul contre lui dans un duel de cinq minutes, les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall ont assez lamentablement perdu et je ne vous raconte même pas la déculottée que j'ai reçue ! Si ce jeune homme était une jeune femme, je ne doute pas qu'il serait notre Sixième Pilier du Sanglier… Quoique, Neuvième, en fait : Severus, James et Sirius mériteraient autant ce titre… dit le professeur Slughorn pour lui-même. Enfin bon, c'est acté : Severus, demain midi sans fau… !

Une détonation assourdissante l'interrompit, faisant trembler les vitres de la fenêtre devant laquelle se tenait Eileen, qui reporta toute son attention sur la rue, fouillant le ciel nocturne, vers lequel fusa un éclair bleuté. Severus sentit son cœur rater un battement : ça venait du quartier de… !

Le maître des potions jura et, tourbillonnant dans les flammes vert émeraude, émergea tout entier de la cheminée en tirant sa baguette.

̶ Restez ici, ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid que Severus ne lui avait encore jamais entendu.

̶ Je viens ! protesta l'adolescent. Je sais où habite Lily, où est sa chambre et… et… Vous le savez, je connais des Mangemorts ! Si je peux les dissuader de s'en prendre à elle…

Eileen posa un regard scrutateur sur son fils, puis porta son attention sur le directeur de Serpentard.

̶ Vous m'aviez fait confiance pour le tournoi de Bavboules, faites-lui confiance pour vous seconder, dit-elle. Ramenez-le-moi en un seul morceau et en vie, par contre. Sans lui, je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre.

̶ Je le protègerai, promit le professeur Slughorn. Severus, agrippez-mon bras.

Aussitôt ordonné, aussitôt fait : le maître des potions tourna les talons et les plongea tous les deux à travers les ténèbres écrasantes, asphyxiantes du transplanage. Mais l'élève n'y prêta aucune attention : son cœur battait comme un concert de tambours, la terreur s'emparait de lui. Ainsi que le déni. C'était impossible ! Il ne voulait pas y croire ! Alexander l'aurait prévenu s'il y avait eu une attaque près de sa maison, non ? Adam, peut-être pas : il haïssait les Cinq Piliers du Sanglier – sauf Salina, évidemment, car à Serpentard, et donc susceptible de l'entendre médire, insulter ses quatre amies.

Ils apparurent à l'extrémité de la rue voisine de celle de Lily, Severus s'avançant aussitôt en guidant le maître des potions dans la bonne direction tout en sortant sa propre baguette. Mais avant qu'ils aient atteint l'angle, elle s'éleva : vert émeraude, éblouissante, représentant une tête de mort dont la langue se révélait être un serpent. Et Severus blêmit violemment à la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres.

̶ NON ! rugit-il au moment où des craquements sonores annonçaient le départ des mages noirs. Non, non, non, non !

̶ Severus ! dit le professeur Slughorn en l'attrapant par le col de sa robe de sorcier alors que l'élève amorçait un pas pour s'élancer. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai accepté que vous m'accompagniez parce que j'ai promis à votre mère de vous ramener sain et sauf ? Les Mangemorts semblent être partis, c'est vrai, mais nous ne savons pas encore s'ils étaient seuls. Vous restez derrière moi et…

Une voiture explosa quelque part, crachant une odeur âcre d'essence et un pilier de fumée noire, tout comme une véritable pétarade éclata lorsque des Aurors apparurent à quelques mètres d'eux. A peine une seconde plus tard, Dumbledore et Hagrid (?!) apparurent en tenant une fourchette en or, qui était à l'évidence un Portoloin, et que le garde-chasse glissa dans sa poche.

̶ Albus ! lança le professeur Slughorn en s'approchant avec Severus tandis que les Aurors couraient en tous sens.

Ils atteignirent l'entrée de la rue et le jeune homme trembla. Les fenêtres étaient presque totalement éclatées, certaines façades s'étaient effondrées, des voitures étaient en flammes et il y avait même une canalisation d'eau souterraine qui avait été atteinte lorsqu'un petit cratère avait été provoqué. Le vieux Moldu qui passait son temps à jardiner avec sa femme avant qu'elle ne meure avait été tué, gisant juste devant la porte de sa maison. Juste en face, tout un pan avait été arraché et laissait apparaître le bras de l'une des sœurs de la famille, tandis que la tête de l'autre traînait sur la pelouse du jardin.

̶ Quelle horreur… souffla le professeur Slughorn.

̶ Il fallait s'y attendre, soupira Dumbledore. Après le coup de filet des Aurors, Voldemort doit avoir jugé bon de s'intéresser aux futures menaces. Comme Hermione est inaccessible, car à Poudlard, il lui fallait porter tout son intérêt aux Cinq Piliers… et Lily étant la seule Pilier née-Moldue, elle était tout à fait la cible parfaite, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. A moins que Voldemort ne se soit déplacé en personne, elle n'a sûrement pas pu être tuée.

Severus eut la désagréable impression que le directeur de Poudlard cherchait à s'en convaincre, et sa propre angoisse ne fit qu'augmenter. Les Aurors étaient trop longs ! s'énerva-t-il au moment où Frank Londubat, Auror assez célèbre, sortit à grands pas de la maison des Evans pour se diriger vers eux. Un homme populaire pour son talent comme sa personnalité : râblé, le cheveu brun, le visage aimable, son succès venait essentiellement de son étonnante aptitude à toujours sourire face à ses adversaires quand il se battait. Même blessé, son sourire ne tressaillait jamais, d'après ce que Severus avait entendu dire.

̶ Mauvais soir à tout le monde, puisqu'on ne peut pas vraiment en souhaiter un bon, dit-il, morose.

̶ Tu m'étonnes… dit Hagrid.

̶ Est-ce que Lily est… ? interrogea Severus d'un ton impatient.

̶ Introuvable, coupa Londubat. Ses parents, en revanche…

L'adolescent pâlit davantage, si c'était possible, et vacilla avant que Hagrid ne l'agrippe de ses deux énormes mains pour s'assurer de le rattraper s'il tombait. Mrs Evans, morte ? Malgré sa brouille avec Lily, bien qu'elle sut à quoi il aspirait et n'en était guère satisfaite, elle lui avait toujours parlé avec un ton aussi chaleureux que lorsqu'il était le meilleur ami de sa fille. Et Mr Evans lui avait serré la main à chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé.

Un sortilège éclata l'une des rares fenêtres encore intactes et alla s'écraser contre le muret d'en face.

̶ Des Inferi, dit Londubat en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Lily semble en avoir éclaté une bonne quantité. Rien que chez elle, nous en avons trouvé six, mais ses parents ont clairement été tués par des sortilèges de Mort. Ils ne présentent aucune blessure. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus dans l'histoire, c'est que Logan est encore ici, tout comme la malle de Lily. Alors, quoi ? Elle a été enlevée ? Elle dort chez une amie et compte repasser demain en coup de vent avant de filer à King's Cross ? Elle a fui à la mort de ses parents ?

̶ Je préfère croire à la deuxième hypothèse, marmonna Hagrid.

̶ Nous voulons tous y croire, dit le professeur Slughorn en fronçant les sourcils, l'air songeur. Si elle s'est enfuie, elle ira là où on l'attend pas. Sûrement pas chez une amie, ni même chez sa sœur. Si elle a été réellement ciblée… si elle croit avoir été ciblée, elle ne mettra jamais les personnes à qui elle tient en danger. Le problème est que Lily est trop maligne pour…

̶ Avoir ce réflexe, dit Severus. Elle profiterait que l'on pense qu'elle n'ira pas chez une amie pour le faire, en réalité. Elle irait donc chez… qui ? Stadwyck ?

̶ C'est là l'autre problème, déclara Dumbledore. Si nous nous trompons, il y aura un massacre. Pour la première fois depuis la Fondatrice, les Cinq Piliers sont toutes des amies proches... et certaines sont assez sanguinaires dès qu'on touche aux quatre autres. En apprenant l'attaque, elles pourraient bien se réunir et lancer des offensives sur les élèves qu'elles savent en liaison avec des Mangemorts. Sauf si…

Une idée le traversa, apparemment.

̶ Hagrid, retournez à Poudlard. Dites à Minerva de se rendre chez les Stadwyck, à Filius d'aller chez les Orson, à Pomona de se rendre chez les Cooper, puis vous irez vous-même voir si Lily ne se trouve pas chez Mary. Horace, tu vérifies chez Salina… J'ai bien peur que si Severus y allait, il n'en partirait jamais vivant. J'ose espérer que, face à leur directeur ou leur directrice de maison, elles seront enclines à se maîtriser. Je me charge des Lupin : même si ses relations avec James se sont améliorées, Lily reste convaincue que Remus est le plus fréquentable. Frank, est-ce que Clémence est revenue de Belgique ?

̶ Heu…

Il se retourna.

̶ ALICE ! rugit-il.

Une femme au visage rond, doux, aimable, encadré de longs cheveux blonds, surgit de la maison des Evans en tenant dans ses bras Logan, qu'elle couvrait de caresses. A son approche, ils entendirent plus le ronronnement de Logan que les pas d'Alice Londubat. Elle n'était pas impressionnante à regarder, songea Severus, mais elle était elle-même une Auror de talent – et une ancienne Pilier du Sanglier dont le surnom, s'il se souvenait bien, avait été « la Tendresse » pendant sa scolarité.

̶ Mauvais soir à tous, puisqu'on ne peut pas vraiment en souhaiter un bon, dit-elle.

Ils n'étaient pas mariés pour rien ! se dit Severus.

̶ Albus me demandait si Clémence Sow était revenue de chez son père, indiqua son époux.

̶ Heu… Oui ! Oui, Babeth' me disait ce matin que Clémence avait écourté ses vacances pour ne pas être tentée d'assassiner sa potentielle belle-mère – dont le fils a un peu trop tendance à regarder par le trou de la serrure de la salle de bains quand Clém' s'y enferme.

̶ Parfait, dit Dumbledore. Hagrid, dès que vous avez expliqué le plan aux professeurs, vous irez chez les Sow.

Le garde-chasse hocha la tête et ressortit sa fourchette en or pour disparaître l'instant d'après.

̶ Je vais vous prendre Logan en espérant qu'il retrouvera Lily demain soir, dit le maître des potions, en tendant les mains. Quoique… Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question avant, mais est-ce qu'un animal peut supporter le transplanage ?

̶ Beaucoup le peuvent, répondit le directeur de Poudlard. La perception d'un chat n'est pas la même que la nôtre, donc tu peux transplaner avec Logan en toute quiétude. Laisse-le dans le parc, il doit bien avoir ses petites habitudes.

̶ D'accord, mais il faut d'abord que je ramène Severus chez lui. J'ai promis à Eileen de le lui rendre sain et sauf.

̶ Pas si vite… monsieur, dit l'intéressé en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il y a quelqu'un chez qui Lily aurait pu aller.

̶ Qui donc ? demanda Londubat.

̶ Potter.

Rien que cette idée le dégoûtait, mais il n'en montra rien.

̶ C'est bien possible, reconnut Dumbledore. Lily sait très bien que Fleamont et Euphemia n'hésitent jamais à accueillir une personne en difficulté. Sans parler du fait qu'elle pourrait devenir leur bru dans les années à venir. Bien, nous allons faire un test : Severus, vous irez chez les Potter.

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à enregistrer cette ineptie. Lui ? Chez Potter ?!

̶ Bonne idée, apprécia le professeur Slughorn. Nous saurons ainsi si Po… James est vraiment digne de son badge de préfet-en-chef et si Sirius et lui tiendront leur promesse de ne pas vous malmener ! De toute façon, Euphemia ne les laissera pas faire. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée et vue gronder Sirius, j'ai l'impression de voir cette terrifiante femme qu'était ma mère quand je faisais une bêtise.

Le directeur de Poudlard sourit.

̶ C'est réglé, décréta-t-il. Horace, tu repasses informer Eileen avant toute chose. Severus, les Potter habitent Godric's Hollow, au numéro 13 de la deuxième rue à droite de l'église. Vous ne pourrez pas la manquer : après l'enterrement et le risque que les Mangemorts puissent s'en prendre à eux pour leur implication dans le coup de filet des Aurors, le professeur Epson a placé des sortilèges fascinants tout autour de leur maison. Un élève doué comme vous devrait ressentir une espèce d'onde, comme si vous étiez assourdi. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je ne vous ai pas entendu accepter mon test.

Revoir Potter et Black quelques heures avant d'y être obligé ne l'enchantait pas, mais…

̶ Lily est plus importante que tout le reste, lâcha-t-il.

̶ Nous sommes donc d'accord. Frank, mes amitiés à Augusta.

C'était le signal du départ : Severus tourna les talons et s'enfonça une nouvelle fois dans l'obscurité oppressante du transplanage. Il ne savait plus où il en était, en cet instant. Lily portée disparue, lui qui devait tester Potter pour lui annoncer que leur amour commun était introuvable, que ses amis ayant des parents Mangemorts ne l'avaient pas prévenu de l'attaque… Il n'était pas du genre à s'énerver contre Alexander, mais si Lily n'était pas à bord du Poudlard Express demain, il n'allait pas le rater ! Evan et Adam, c'était une autre histoire. S'il était bien plus fort que le second, le premier restait son « rival » - deux victoires contre deux défaites lors du club de duel.

Godric's Hollow apparut, Severus ayant transplané à l'entrée du… village ?! Il en avait entendu parler – par sa mère, entre autres –, mais il l'avait toujours imaginé plus grand. Il savait également que les Potter étaient riches et qu'ils avaient la réputation d'être modestes – sauf leur fils –, mais de là à se terrer dans un trou paumé comme celui-ci… Et pourtant, il fut quelque peu sensible au charme de cette bourgade, songea-t-il en la parcourant. Il y régnait une franche sérénité, comme si elle avait été hors de la réalité. Mais il chassa ces pensées rêvant d'un havre de paix comme celui-ci.

Le clocher de l'église, bâtiment le plus élevé du village, attira brièvement son attention. La seconde rue à droite de l'édifice ? Mais de quel côté ? En face ou derrière ? La réponse lui vint au moment où il passa devant la deuxième artère _avant_ l'église : une drôle de sensation attira son attention sur elle. Pas un frisson, mais quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Severus bifurqua aussitôt pour rechercher le 13. Sauf que ce fut le numéro 13 qui le trouva en la personne du père de Potter, que Severus avait pu apercevoir à chaque rentrée scolaire. L'homme d'un âge avancé déposait deux grosses malles sous le porche afin, visiblement, de faciliter le départ de Potter et de Black pour la rentrée scolaire.

Résigné, Severus s'approcha, mais il n'eut pas à se manifester, car Mr Potter le remarqua avant qu'il n'eut ouvert la bouche pour l'interpeller.

̶ Tiens, le petit-fils de Gamina et Ispem, me semble-t-il, dit le sorcier en le rejoignant au niveau de la petite porte ouvrant sur l'allée menant au cottage à deux étages. Severus… Rogue, je crois ?

̶ En effet, monsieur, dit le nommé en entrant dès que Mr Potter l'y invita. Désolé pour cette visite un peu tardive, mais… Il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave et… et j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir s'il y a Lily Evans chez vous. Ou si Po… votre fils ou Black savent où elle peut être.

Mr Potter lui lança un regard inquiet tandis qu'il conduisait le Serpentard vers la maison.

̶ Ne me dites pas qu'elle a été…

̶ Attaquée, si.

̶ JAMES ! SIRIUS !

Mrs Potter fut la première à se présenter à la porte, rapidement rejointe par ses fils naturel et adoptif, qui dévalèrent bruyamment l'escalier et parurent totalement déconcertés par la présence de Severus. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Potter pour imaginer le pire, car il commença à s'élancer vers son vieil ennemi et fut aussitôt attrapé par l'oreille par sa mère et ceinturé par Black.

̶ James, tu te calmes, on ne sait pas de quoi il retourne, dit Mrs Potter.

̶ Parce que tu crois que Rogue viendrait ici pour un thé ! répliqua son fils. C'est un futur Mangemort !

̶ On le sait, dit Black qui peinait à le maintenir, mais si Rogue est venu, c'est sûrement parce qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Il aime Lily autant que toi, je te rappelle. Si elle était morte, il ne se serait jamais donné la peine de venir pour nous prévenir, donc tu te calmes.

Ses arguments eurent l'air de faire leur effet sur Potter, qui cessa de se débattre et inspira très, très, très profondément. Sa mère consentit à lâcher son oreille qu'elle tordait jusque-là.

̶ Il y a eu une attaque, admit Severus en arrivant sur le seuil, mais Lily est introuvable. Dumbledore a mobilisé McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Slughorn et Hagrid pour voir si elle n'avait pas trouvé un refuge chez certaines de ses amies… J'espérais la trouver ici, mais il est clair qu'elle n'y est pas…

̶ Était-elle visée personnellement ? demanda Mrs Potter.

̶ Je ne sais pas.

Et ça l'énervait plus que tout. Alexander, Adam, Evan… Il refusait de croire qu'ils aient pu savoir à quel moment, à quel endroit aurait lieu l'attaque sans l'avertir, car ils savaient tous trois à quel point il tenait à Lily ! Leur racisme était-il plus fort que leur amitié ?

̶ Évidemment.

La voix très jeune, horriblement familière et tranchante fit sursauter Severus, qui tressaillit. Âgée de sept ans seulement, tous ses cheveux blond-roux ramenés sur le côté droit de son crâne et coiffés d'une unique couette, « la Dominante » s'avançait d'un pas vif, ses yeux d'un violet pâle brillant comme deux lampes – signe qu'elle était très en colère. Elle portait un pyjama noir brodé au fil d'or d'un blaireau,, comme pour rappeler sa fierté d'être une Poufsouffle.

̶ Telma ?! s'étonna Mrs Potter.

̶ Coucou, grand-cousine Euphy' ! dit la jeune fille d'un ton soudainement joyeux. Fleamy', Jamesy', Siry', Roguy' ! Je constate que Lily n'est pas ici.

La luminosité de son regard s'intensifia furieusement et Severus s'écrasa contre le sol dès qu'elle lui adressa une œillade.

̶ TELMA ! tonnèrent Mr et Mrs Potter.

̶ Ca lui fera du bien, dit Black.

Qui reçut aussitôt une claque derrière la tête de Mrs Potter. Severus tenta de se relever, mais c'était à peine si ses muscles, ses os ne risquaient pas de se briser s'il insistait trop. Cooper s'accroupit devant lui, glaciale, presque autant que deux autres Piliers qui, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, se révélaient « sanguinaires » dès qu'on touchait à leurs amies.

̶ Content ? lâcha-t-elle. C'est super, une carrière de Mangemort, tu ne trouves pas ? Il faut vraiment être demeuré pour y aspirer sans se douter que Voldy' finirait par s'intéresser aux Piliers, abruti ! Que tu haïsses ton père, c'est compréhensible. Que tu en fasses de lui une généralité pour tous les Moldus, c'est aberrant. A ta place, je n'irai pas à King's Cross, demain. Si jamais Lily n'y vient pas, Anoya et Elisa ne feront qu'une bouchée de tes potes et toi !

Elle s'éloigna et Severus put enfin, haletant, le front luisant, se relever. Cette fille était une véritable menace, mais le pire était qu'elle n'était ni la plus dangereuse, ni la plus sadique.

̶ Grand-cousin Fleamy', tu pourras me faire ton pain de viande secret pour demain ?

Mr Potter sourit.

̶ Promis.

̶ Chouette ! Quand j'aurai trouvé où est Lily, elle sera super contente d'avoir un délicieux pain de viande ! Il ne me reste que quatre endroits susceptibles de lui servir de cachette. Roguy', tu t'occupes de savoir ce que tes potes savent de l'attaque ou ce sont la Cauchemarde et la Déesse qui t'y obligeront ! Grand-cousine Euphy', un câlin !

Mrs Potter la prit dans ses bras et déposa un gros baiser affectueux sur sa joue, faisant rayonner sans problème la jeune fille, qui en voulut davantage de Mr Potter – et rayonna de plus belle.

̶ Je suis chargée à bloc en Lily, j'ai la confirmation que les câlins ne se sont pas réfugiés ici… Ah, c'est l'inverse. Les câlins sont ici, Lily n'y est pas. Bref ! J'ai encore quatre endroits à fouiller pour la trouver, comme je le disais, et seulement dix-huit minutes avant que ma maman ne vienne vérifier que je ne suis pas encore en vadrouille, donc j'y vais. Bisou-bisou ! Et Roguy', si jamais je ne retrouve pas Lily cette nuit ou demain, il n'y a pas qu'Anoya et Elisa qui s'occuperont de ton cas.


	6. Les Piliers

Tel un vigile, Remus attendait à l'entrée de la gare King's Cross, à l'écart pour ne pas gêner tous les usagers et toutes les usagères qui entraient et sortaient ou passaient juste devant. Il ne cessait de jeter à gauche et à droite des coups d'œil, guettant l'arrivée de Peter. La soirée d'hier avait été amusante – un peu angoissante, aussi –, mais amusante, même si Elisa s'était lâchée dès le début en lançant la terrible Claque Divine qui avait explosé non seulement les oreilles de tout le monde, mais aussi les fenêtres de toute la rue, des maisons comme des voitures. Efficace pour attirer l'attention de Slughorn et Rogue, et désagréable pour les autres « Mangemorts », qui avaient été assourdis pendant dix bonnes minutes. Le plan restait toutefois incomplet : Alastor Maugrey, qui avait étoffé l'idée d'Arlan avec Dumbledore, ne voulait pas que les amis de Lily passent par le quai 9¾, juste au cas où un legilimens ennemi y serait et menacerait de sonder leurs souvenirs de l'opération. Aussi Remus était-il chargé de récupérer Peter et d'utiliser son « Super Portoloin », comme l'appelait Elisa, pour l'emmener directement dans le train – au compartiment C, plus précisément, car Dumbledore avait annoncé hier qu'Epson ferait le voyage. A l'évidence, elle voulait garder un œil sur Arlan, mais comptait apparemment rencontrer les élèves qui étaient les plus en difficulté, et Queudver rentraient parfaitement dans cette catégorie.

Petit, grassouillet, le cheveu d'un blond terne, le nez pointu et les yeux larmoyants, Peter surgit de la foule, traînant derrière lui sa malle en haletant et la posa devant Remus en expirant un grand coup, son teint rougit par l'effort et la chaleur.

̶ Et après, ils disent qu'il pleut et caille tout le temps au Royaume-Uni… lâcha-t-il. Salut, Lunard.

̶ Salut, Queudver. Donne ta valise et suis-moi, il y a un petit changement pour cette rentrée.

̶ Ah ?

Peter eut l'air inquiet en le suivant dans la gare.

̶ Dis, au fait, la ville qui a été attaquée… Ce n'est pas celle où vit Lily ? C'est à cause de ça qu'il y a un changement ?

̶ On t'expliquera. Viens, de ce côté, il y a une Zone de Discrétion.

Ils la rejoignirent et disparurent aussitôt des regards des Moldus.

̶ Zone de Discrétion ? répéta Peter en regardant les gens s'écarter très naturellement du dôme.

̶ La nouvelle prof' de défense contre les forces du Mal est incroyable, elle connaît des sortilèges très étonnants, assura Remus en reposant la valise pour fouiller ses poches. Et ton père ?

Queudver hocha la tête en faisant « non » et soupira.

̶ Au début, les thermes semblaient marcher, mais son état est revenu à ce qu'il était avant qu'on aille en Islande. Je ne suis pas certain que je le reverrai à Noël…

̶ Il faut toujours garder espoir, dit Remus avec douceur. Mais où est-ce que je l'ai mise ?! Ah !

Il sortit une petite balle de golf.

̶ Un Portoloin ?

̶ Un « Super Portoloin », comme dit Elisa, rectifia Lunard en ramassant la malle. Tout le monde est fan, et tu vas très vite comprendre pourquoi.

Tendant la main tenant la balle de golf vers son ami, celui-ci posa un doigt dessus.

̶ _Planète_, récita Remus.

Ils s'élevèrent dans les airs de quelques centimètres et se retrouvèrent quasi-instantanément dans le compartiment C, Peter, pas habitué, trébucha légèrement, rattrapé aussitôt par Lunard, qui se retrouva face au professeur Epson, assise sur une banquette juste à côté d'Arlan, qui ne manqua pas de stupéfier Queudver. Elisa occupait la même, mais du côté fenêtre, juste en face de Mary qui avait à sa droite une très belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, coiffés en demi-queue, arborant un étonnant bronzage qui éclaircissait presque ses grands yeux d'un vert pourtant très sombre : Clémence Sow n'avait guère besoin de sourire ou de se déshabiller pour attirer l'attention, sa beauté suffisait largement. Sirius, l'air un peu absent, était installé à côté de Telma.

Le compartiment C était immense, pour l'occasion, une grande table séparant les deux banquettes et croulant sous les apéritifs – des olives au piment, au poivron ou à l'ail, des canapés de toutes sortes, de nombreux toast à la tapenade et même les fameux pains de viande de Mr Potter que Telma gardait très jalousement devant elle.

̶ WOW ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est un « Super Portoloin »… dit Peter. OUAH ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Arlan, incrédule. Ah ouais quand même…

̶ Mary a eu la même réaction, chantonna la Déesse avec un sourire malicieux.

̶ La ferme ! répliqua la dénoncée.

̶ James et Lily sont déjà partis, on dirait, remarqua Remus.

̶ Devoirs de préfète et préfet-en-chef obligent, dit Sirius. Même s'il reste encore un quart d'heure… On pourrait se demander s'ils n'ont pas prévu de s'offrir un petit tête-à-tête… Slughorn est quant à lui à l'entrée du quai pour accueillir Damoclès Belby.

Lunard sourit quant aux insinuations de Patmol tout en hissant la malle de Queudver dans les filets suspendus au-dessus des banquettes, tandis que Peter saluait les autres Gryffondor et Telma et se présentait à Arlan et le professeur Epson. La Dominante exigea, forcément, son câlin, tandis que Peter eut les quatre bisous par joue réclamées à chaque rentrée par Clémence.

̶ Alors, l'Islande ? s'enquit Elisa.

̶ Magnifique ! Froide, mais magnifique, dit Peter. J'ai même réussi à approcher une salaglace, je l'ai caressée et on s'est promenés ensemble pendant quelques jours.

̶ Salaglace ? répéta Telma, intriguée.

̶ Il s'agit d'une race de salamandres assez rares, dit le professeur Epson, car elles ont été massacrées exagérément au cours de différentes périodes de l'Histoire, si bien qu'elles font partie des espèces les plus menacées d'extinction. Elles sont bien plus fréquentables que leurs cousines de feu, elles peuvent aussi très vite s'attacher à vous en quelques minutes tout comme elles vous oublient en aussi peu de temps. Je suis un peu jalouse de vous, Peter, j'aurais adoré en croiser une.

Queudver sourit, l'air mi-gêné, mi-fier de lui, tandis qu'il s'asseyait. Et sursautait une seconde plus tard, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une jeune femme aux pieds nus, vêtue d'un simple t-shirt court lui tombant juste au-dessus du nombril et d'un short noir très moulant décoré d'empreintes de pattes de chat blanches. Elle avait les paupières et l'air hagard d'une personne qui n'aurait pas bien dormi – ou qui peinait à émerger –, mais on devinait ses yeux d'un gris très clair aux pupilles cerclées de petits « soleils ». Échevelée, sa tignasse d'un blond vénitien dégringolait tout autour de sa tête pour s'arrêter jusqu'à sa taille.

Son regard se porta immédiatement sur Mary, Clémence, Elisa et Telma, comme si elle ne voyait pas les autres.

̶ Salut, dit-elle d'une voix mollassonne.

̶ Tu as eu la flemme de t'habiller ? demanda Mary.

̶ Je me suis levée à la bourre et mon armoire est un tel bordel que ça m'a gonflée d'y chercher un truc à me mettre. J'ai même oublié ma malle, mais ma mère ou mon père aura bien l'idée de l'amener directement à Poudlard. Déesse, il me faut un de tes soutifs', puis j'irai attraper Lysandra pour lui emprunter un uniforme et ses chaussons en forme de lapin.

Elisa monta sur la banquette pour fouiller dans sa valise, en sortant une lingerie fine et élégante sans se soucier des regards masculins qui se portèrent dessus.

̶ Sexy, commenta Sirius.

̶ Tiens ?! s'étonna la séduisante blonde en récupérant le soutien-gorge noir. Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé, Black ?

̶ Je suis là depuis le début ! Il n'y a pas que tes amies dans ce compartiment, je te signale ! Il y a une professeure, également.

̶ Ah ? s'étonna une seconde fois la jeune femme en parcourant à nouveau les banquettes, s'attardant un bref instant sur Arlan avant de s'arrêter sur le professeur Epson. Prof' Défense, je présume ?

̶ Miss Orson, je présume ? répondit la nouvelle enseignante.

̶ En chair, en os et en pyjama, dit la Cauchemarde. Joli coup d'éclat à l'enterrement de Dorea Potter, j'aurais bien aimé y être pour accidentellement tuer mes parents. Enfin bon, j'ai un uniforme ainsi que des chaussons à récupérer. On se retrouve à midi.

Elle referma la porte aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait ouverte.

̶ Cette nana est complètement barge… commenta Sirius.

̶ C'est Anoya, dirent Mary, Elisa, Telma et Clémence d'un ton rieur.

̶ Elle n'est pas née Orson, je me trompe ? dit Arlan avec son indifférence habituelle.

Tous les sourcils se haussèrent, sauf ceux du professeur Epson.

̶ Comment tu as deviné ?! s'étonna Sirius.

̶ L'aura qu'elle dégage et son surnom indiquent clairement qu'elle a un grand savoir en magie noire, sauf que les Orson, d'après ce que j'ai compris, sont totalement opposés à l'idéologie de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Donc… En toute logique, je pars du principe qu'Anoya a rejeté les idéaux familiaux, qu'elle a trouvé refuge chez les Orson et a adopté leur nom.

̶ Je crois que je vais devenir bisexuelle… dit Elisa en fixant Arlan avec un grand intérêt.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

̶ Je doute que ça arrive, dit Clémence d'un air amusé. Mais oui, Arlan, Anoya n'est pas née Orson. Il s'agit de ma cousine. Si j'ai bien compris l'histoire de votre « attaque » sur le quartier de Lily, Dorcas, ma tante, est intervenue dès le début pour endormir les habitants afin qu'ils ne remarquent rien de vos saccages, c'est ça ?

̶ A part les Evans, précisa Sirius. Il fallait qu'il y ait au moins un témoin d'acte magique pour que le Service des usages abusifs de la magie détecte un Moldu-témoin. Maugrey a insisté là-dessus quand il fignolait l'idée d'Arlan avec Dumbledore.

̶ Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment, dit la belle brune. Quoiqu'il en soit, ma mère et Dorcas ont une sœur : Nyra, qui est tombée amoureuse d'un vrai salopard, Latinus Selwyn, un véritable obsédé de la magie noire et un fervent partisan des idées de Tu-Sais-Qui. Anoya a été élevée dans une atmosphère terrible, constamment menacée de punitions si elle échouait, car même sans baguette, elle peut lancer des sorts et des maléfices en clignant de l'œil, en claquant des doigts, depuis ses cinq-six ans. Elle a grièvement blessé son père, un jour, quand elle avait sept ans, davantage par peur que par volonté, et a fugué. Elle a appelé le Magicobus, dont le chauffeur était, cette nuit-là, un vieil homme du nom d'Olas Orson, qui habite juste en face de chez Mary.

̶ Les Orson n'ont jamais réussi à avoir un enfant, donc une petite fille était une bénédiction, ajouta la petite brune de Gryffondor. Un peu comme James l'a été pour ses parents.

̶ Est-ce que les Piliers sont des sur… ? commença Arlan.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, lui coupant la parole, sur le professeur Slughorn et un grand homme, la coupe au bol, les tempes rasées, le visage émacié et les yeux chassieux. Les accompagnant, Rogue, un jeune homme court-sur-pattes au ventre bien rond et le crâne rasé, ainsi que Dirk Cresswell, blondinet à larges épaules et au nez fin qui était, tout comme Dean Dickinson, en sixième année.

Arlan fit un grand effet aux trois élèves, même Rogue, pourtant prévenu. Les présentations se firent, un peu longues, un peu hypocrites aussi quand, troublés par l'indifférence du nouveau Potter, les trois élèves lui souhaitèrent la « bienvenue ».

̶ Camelia, Anoya et Salina ne sont pas encore arrivées, nota le professeur Slughorn en s'asseyant.

̶ La Cauchemarde est passée, dit Elisa.

̶ Ah oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait encore eu la fainéantise de s'habiller. Cette demoiselle n'aura de cesse de m'épater par son comportement tout à fait délirant. Telma, ne monopolisez pas les pains de viande. Quelqu'un a-t-il aperçu ou croisé Salina ?

« Demandez et vous serez servi » : la porte s'ouvrit sèchement sur Anoya, décidément brusque, avec laquelle entra une autre jeune femme aux origines arabes, à en juger par son teint basané, dont les cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en une queue-de-cheval haute, à l'exception d'une seule mèche tressée qui se balançait du côté gauche de son visage. Pas bien grande, à peine plus que Mary, elle affichait de jolies rondeurs, mais le plus fascinant était sans conteste son regard fauve dont les pupilles changèrent de formes sur les différents visages présents.

̶ OUAH ! s'exclama Salina en voyant Arlan. Un Potter bandant !

̶ Je vous ferai remarquer que nous vous entendons, Salina, dit le professeur Slughorn.

̶ Hein ? Ah, oui… OUAH ! Un Potter séduisant !

Le maître des potions pouffa de rire, tandis qu'Anoya s'asseyait à côté d'Arlan et que Salina prenait place sur les genoux d'Anoya, sans gêne, avant de piocher dans les olives à l'ail. Les pistons sifflèrent, le train s'ébranlant l'instant d'après. Remus entendit les élèves, de l'autre côté latéral du wagon, crier à parents, tutrices et tuteurs « _A Noël !_ », sans réussir à cacher leur peur de ne pas les retrouver lorsque les prochaines vacances viendraient.

̶ C'est parti ! reprit le professeur Slughorn d'un ton jovial. Finalement, j'ai décidé qu'on regarderait les travaux de Damoclès avant le repas. Créer une potion est assez facile quand on en connaît tous les effets des ingrédients quand ils interagissent entre eux, mais personne n'a la science infuse et nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une erreur regrettable. Damoclès, si vous voulez bien.

Le sorcier tira d'un pli de sa robe une liasse de parchemins contenant la liste des ingrédients comme de sa méthode de préparation actuelle. Sortant sa baguette, il créa également des copies pour les élèves qui n'étaient pas particulièrement doués en potions, puis les distribua.

̶ Holà ! s'exclama Dirk. Vous cherchez à vous faire exploser, Mr Belby ?

Damoclès sourit.

̶ Je me suis posé la même question quand j'ai établi cette liste. Fort heureusement, je n'ai pas encore essayé une telle combinaison. L'aconit réagit très mal à la poudre de Caspien, qui est assez coûteuse et interdite dans plusieurs pays, car susceptible d'entrer dans la composition de plusieurs poisons. Il faut, en somme, que je trouve un substitut, mais j'ignore encore lequel.

̶ Comment vous est venue l'idée de créer une telle potion ? demanda Rogue.

̶ Mon meilleur ami a été mordu par un loup-garou, il y a quelques années. Il a une personnalité assez fragile et craint de mordre un jour quelqu'un. Si cela devait arriver, je n'ose pas imaginer quelle serait sa réaction… Mon idée est donc de créer une potion permettant aux lycanthropes de garder toute leur humanité sous leur forme animale. Ils ne pourront sûrement pas communiquer, mais je rêve de les voir s'asseoir à une terrasse pour boire un thé ou un café, d'acheter un livre, de serrer la main d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière sans les griffer ou les mordre. Je suis sûr que c'est possible : reste à savoir comment y parvenir.

̶ Dans ce cas, dit Dean, vous devriez peut-être réduire les fleurs de lotus et privilégier un mélange de belladone et d'aconit, non ?

̶ Très bien vu, Mr Dickinson, mais j'ai déjà essayé et ça a été un lamentable échec.

̶ Et avec de la pierre de fleur ? suggéra Telma.

̶ Échec aussi. Et peu importe la quantité, j'ai réchappé à la mort d'extrême justesse à chacune de mes tentatives. J'ai encore une cicatrice au bras qui me le rappelle.

̶ Et avec de la poussière de fées ? demanda Rogue.

Le professeur Slughorn et Damoclès réfléchirent.

̶ Incompatible avec la sève de cèdre, dit Arlan. Les fées détestent les cèdres, elles les évitent comme ils les empoisonnent si jamais elles les touchent. Il y a juste un truc qui me chiffonne dans la liste : que peut bien faire une potion que l'on pourrait appeler « anti-pleine lune » si rien ne concerne la lune ?

Question pertinente qui fit cogiter tout le monde, sauf Remus :

̶ La fleur des étoiles ? proposa-t-il timidement.

̶ Brillante idée ! dit le maître des potions. Le problème reste qu'il n'y a pas une seule montagne assez élevée dans le Royaume-Uni ou en Irlande pour qu'elle y pousse. Sans compter qu'elle fane très vite. Cela pourrait être utile, en temps normal, puisqu'il faudrait la laisser sécher, sauf qu'elle perd tout son effet en même temps qu'elle meure.

̶ C'est mal connaître la maman de Remy', dit Telma.

̶ Que voulez-vous dire ?

̶ Ma mère cultive des fleurs des étoiles, révéla Lunard.

̶ Comment fait-elle ?! s'étonnèrent Damoclès et le professeur Slughorn.

̶ Elle a créé son propre engrais. Ma mère est une scientifique dans l'âme : dès qu'elle a du temps de libre, elle se lance dans tout un tas de recherches et en oublie même de manger ou de dormir. Ca rend mon père un peu fou…

̶ Comme quoi, les enfants ne cessent jamais de grandir, dit le directeur de Serpentard pour lui-même tout en se caressant la moustache. Dire que Tabatha n'a même pas eu son Aspic en botanique ! Melbas serait sûrement bouche bée d'apprendre ça, s'il était encore parmi nous. Bien, Remus, dès ce soir, nous aurons besoin que vous organisiez une rencontre entre Damoclès et Tabatha.

̶ Bien sûr, monsieur.

̶ Il va néanmoins falloir revoir toute la méthode de préparation, dit Dirk.

̶ Et on va avoir besoin de… de… de… Lily, pour ça, renchérit Anoya dans un grand bâillement. J'ai la tête dans le cul, c'est une horreur. Bon, je vais la chercher. Potter est assez grand pour se promener à travers le train sans qu'on lui tienne la main. Telma, ordonne qu'on ne puisse pas me voir, ça me gave toutes ces excuses bidon pour me draguer.

Les yeux de la Dominante s'illuminèrent avec davantage d'intensité et Anoya disparut aussitôt de la vue de tout le monde ,exception faite des deux enseignants, des Piliers et d'Arlan. La porte s'ouvrit comme si une personne invisible sortait, puis elle se referma.

̶ Fascinant ! s'émerveilla Damoclès en observant la jeune fille. J'ai beau en avoir connu, je ne cesse jamais d'être impressionné par les Piliers. Horace me disait qu'il y en avait cinq, cette fois, comme…

̶ Six, rectifia Arlan.

̶ Six ? s'étonna tout le monde, sauf les deux professeurs.

̶ Oho ! s'exclama le maître des potions, agréablement surpris. Comment avez-vous compris, Arlan ?

̶ Les sourires des Piliers quand elles retrouvent Mary. Même Anoya, malgré son ensommeillement, a dégagé une grande joie de la voir.

La petite brune de Gryffondor enregistra lentement ses paroles, atterrée.

̶ Moi ?! Je ne suis pas… !

̶ Vous, Miss Macdonald, approuva le professeur Slughorn. Officiellement, non. Officieusement, les professeurs de Poudlard vous estiment comme le cœur des Cinq. Les Piliers ne sont pas que des jeunes femmes atteintes du syndrome d'Incontenance, particulièrement talentueuses ou ayant des facultés très étonnantes. Rappelez-vous : qui a fait se rencontrer Lily, Anoya, Salina, Telma et Elisa ? Qui a permis qu'elles deviennent amies ? Vers qui se tournent-elles toujours pour telle ou telle raison ? En qui ont-elles toute confiance ? C'est vous. Minerva me taquine sans cesse sur le fait qu'elle a trois Piliers dans sa maison. A l'unanimité, mes collègues et moi vous avions choisi le surnom « le Lien », car vous êtes indéniablement très douée pour réunir les gens.

̶ Sans compter qu'elle a le chic pour nous orienter vers des boutiques et des resto' super cool, ajouta Salina.

̶ Et qu'elle a des fesses à croquer, surenchérit Elisa.

̶ Hé ! protesta Mary, le teint cramoisi par tout cet étalage de compliments. Fous la paix à mon cul !

̶ Et elle a ce franc-parler bien à elle, dit Sirius en souriant.

̶ Est-ce que vous comprenez où nous voulons en venir, Mary ? demanda le professeur Epson. Vous n'êtes pas moins que les autres, vous êtes tout simplement vous. Arlan avait un camarade de classe qui doutait de ses capacités, mais quand il lui a fallu se dresser face à ses amis, même s'il se savait moins doué, il l'a fait avec détermination. En sixième année, il était toujours hésitant sur ses capacités, puis il a changé en un été : il est devenu un jeune homme courageux, téméraire même. Lui qui avait toujours eu besoin d'être protégé est tout à coup devenu le protecteur. J'ai suffisamment discuté avec Horace et les autres professeurs pour savoir que la seule chose qui manque à Peter et à vous, ce sont la confiance et la méthode adaptée. L'incertitude et l'angoisse sont un poison pour l'esprit. Vous avez des qualités, et nous allons travailler ensemble à vous les rappeler et à les exploiter.

̶ D'autant que Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser des ateliers, annonça le professeur Slughorn. Lupin, Miss Macdonald, Pettigrow, si vous voulez votre Aspic en potion, je vous attends vendredi pour votre inscription au mien !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau assez brusquement. Telma ramena la luminosité de ses yeux à un niveau assez faible et Anoya réapparut, précédant Lily. La Cauchemarde retourna à sa place alors que la belle rousse saluait les personnes qu'elle n'avait pas encore croisées. Elle attrapa alors la Dominante par les aisselles et l'assit sur ses jambes sous le regard de Rogue, définitivement soulagé de la voir en bonne santé – même si la préfète-en-chef l'ignora superbement.

̶ Tiens, dit Telma en lui présentant la liste. On a écarté la poudre de Caspien pour lui préférer les fleurs des étoiles, mais on a besoin de remanier toute la méthode de préparation. Et il y a des pains de viande de Fleamy' ! Quand tu en auras goûté un, tu tomberas amoureuse de Jamesy' juste pour en connaître le secret !

̶ Encore faudrait-il que tu daignes les partager, objecta Clémence.

̶ Il fallait bien que je les protège en attendant Lily !

̶ Tu en as déjà bouffé la moitié, dit Dean, l'air blasé.

̶ Même pas vrai ! Je n'en ai mangé qu'un tiers !

̶ Il y en avait vingt-quatre et il n'en reste plus que douze ! dit Sirius.

̶ J'ai été attaquée par un troll qui m'en a piqué quelques-uns…

̶ Et tu crois qu'on va gober…

.Et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau assez sèchement sur une adolescente de mauvaise humeur, le cheveu châtain foncé, les yeux aussi chocolat que ceux du professeur Epson. Bien plus gâtée par la nature que la plupart des autres adolescentes, elle entra et referma le panneau derrière elle avec un grand soupir avant d'observer les personnes présentes.

̶ WOW ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant Arlan, oubliant instantanément sa colère. Putain, j'ai failli tomber amoureuse !

̶ Votre langage, Camelia ! dit le professeur Slughorn, l'air plus amusé que réprobateur.

̶ Ah oui, désolée. Faut quand même reconnaître que ça fait un choc… James m'a dit qu'il avait son sosie quasi-parfait quand je l'ai croisé, mais de là à imaginer que c'était à ce point… Anoya, cède-moi ta place, je vais avoir besoin de faire connaissance avec lui.

̶ J'ai trop la flemme de me relever, trouve-toi une autre place. Tu as l'habitude d'être sur les genoux de Black, non ? Même si c'est généralement à poil.

̶ On t'a déjà dit que c'était un mensonge ! répliquèrent les deux concernés.

Les autres rirent sous cape, tandis que Camelia rejoignait Anoya pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour s'y voir prêter une liste rectifiée des ingrédients prévus pour la potion Tue-Loup de Damoclès.

̶ Qu'en pensez-vous ? s'enquit le professeur Slughorn.

̶ Il va falloir revoir toute la méthode de préparation, c'est sûr, dit Camelia. La fleur des étoiles fane à une vitesse incroyable, mais je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas…

̶ La garder fraîche et la faire infuser, acheva Rogue.

̶ Mais il faudrait alors diminuer la quantité d'aconit, dit Lily. Un pétale de fleur de lotus, également, et tout faire mariner pendant quelques jours, même si je ne sais pas combien. Je dirais quatre ou cinq, au mieux. Huit au neuf, au pire. Il manque cependant quelque chose… mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le nom dessus.

̶ De la verveine, dit Telma, ses yeux brillant momentanément un peu plus intensément.

̶ C'est ça ! s'écria Damoclès en faisant aussitôt apparaître une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Si j'ai la bonne quantité de verveine, la solution sera stabilisée. Horace, menteur ! Vous n'avez pas des élèves mais des génies ! A vous tous, je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Je vais tenter notre idée et – croyez-moi –, je n'oublierai pas l'aide précieuse que vous m'avez apporté si elle se concrétise ! Mr Lupin, il y a de fortes chances pour que je m'installe chez vos parents pour préserver les capacités des fleurs des étoiles..

̶ Je le leur ferai savoir, assura Remus.

Le chercheur rangea son parchemin dans une poche, l'air un peu ému, les yeux brillants.

̶ Parfait, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire des tests, à moins que quelqu'un ait une suggestion ?

̶ Tout dépendra de vos résultats, dit Lily.

̶ Et de la texture de la potion, renchérit Rogue.

̶ C'est vrai, ça ! dit Dean. On n'a pas pensé au temps de cuisson.

̶ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'y réfléchirai moi-même, assura Damoclès. A présent, présentez les Cinq Piliers de Sanglier ! A mon époque, il n'y en avait qu'une seule : Agatha McKinnon. Elle avait le don de se casser la figure dans tous les escaliers qu'elle utilisait, raison pour laquelle nous l'appelions « l'Incassable » – car elle ne se brisait jamais rien. Même en tombant de son balai à dix mètres du sol ! Enfin bon, si j'ai bien compris – officiellement, en tout cas –, ce sont Miss Cooper, Miss Chakri, Miss Orson, Miss Stadwyck et Miss Evans. Qui a quel titre ?

̶ Elisa est la Déesse, indiqua le professeur Slughorn. Ses sortilèges, même le plus simple, atteignent une puissance surprenante. Telma est la Dominante, car toute personne, toute chose n'ayant ni la force de son esprit, ni un pouvoir magique égal ou supérieur au sien, se soumet inévitablement à sa volonté. Les « moins », dirais-je, se brûlent en essayant de la toucher. C'est un peu pareil pour Salina, la Lectrice : elle peut lire la mémoire, les connaissances de quiconque n'ayant pas sa puissance et mémorise absolument tout – et quand un « moins » s'approche d'un peu trop près, il y a un coup de jus d'électricité. Anoya, c'est une autre histoire. Son surnom est le fait de son très grand savoir en magie noire, mais aussi qu'elle peut très bien se passer de baguette – un clin d'œil ou un claquement de doigts suffisent à la Cauchemarde, sans parler de sa personnalité assez atypique. Quant à Lily, elle est la Grâce ! dit-il, d'un ton passionné. Elle ne se bat pas en duel : elle danse le duel ! Elle n'utilise pas la magie : elle la vit ! Sa stupéfiante capacité à comprendre les formes de magie, à les mélanger impressionne même Filius et Albus ! Elle aussi peut se passer de baguette : il faut la voir planer quand elle saute de la tour d'astronomie pour retomber tout en douceur dans le parc !

̶ Et après, tu vas nous dire que ce n'est pas ta chouchou ? ironisa Clémence.

̶ « Tu » ? s'étonna _presque_ Arlan.

̶ Horace est le parrain de ma mère, dit la très belle brune. Il est plus mon père que mon vrai père, en fait, car lui a toujours été là pour moi, alors que l'autre queutard… S'il remet un pied en Angleterre, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ma tante Dorcas va en faire.

̶ Ca ne te dérange pas d'aller chez lui tous les étés, fit remarquer Dirk.

̶ Maintenant, si. Sa nouvelle grognasse est invivable et ce vieux con passe plus de temps à s'occuper du voyeur qu'est le fils de cette sale conne. Quand nous avons été en Crète, j'ai passé deux jours chez une fille avec qui je me suis liée d'amitié et ils n'ont même pas remarqué mon absence.

̶ Comment va Katie, d'ailleurs ? demanda le professeur Slughorn. Je n'ai pas aimé sa dernière lettre, elle avait l'air déprimée.

̶ Maman ne va pas bien du tout, reconnut Clémence. Son moral s'est un peu amélioré quand elle m'a vue revenir à la maison avec un peu d'avance et quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais voir ce sale type, mais… le problème reste toujours le même : il des relations très influentes, pas maman. Et il exige les deux tiers de la fortune familia…

̶ Deux tiers ?! s'indigna le maître des potions. Les Meadowes ont payé le mariage ! Ce malandrin l'a quittée deux ans après ta naissance ! Je me suis même souvent demandé s'il ne battait pas Katie… Cet avorton veut jouer au tireur de ficelles, on va lui montrer qui sont les plus forts à ce jeu-là ! Damoclès, j'ai apprécié de vous revoir, mais…

̶ Allez-y, sourit le chercheur. Saluez Albus de ma part.

̶ Je n'y manquerai pas, dit le directeur de Serpentard en sortant d'un pli de sa robe de sorcier un tout petit œil de verre. Hermione, je vous confie le reste. _Serpent !_

Il s'éleva un bref instant et disparut sans un bruit.

̶ Dire qu'il me reproche sans cesse ma spon… spon… spontanéité, bâilla Anoya.

̶ Horace a beau être le parrain de ma mère, il la considère comme sa fille ou sa nièce. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas compris, il est bien moins dangereux que toi, Cauchemarde. Je te rappelle que tu as foutu le feu à tout le dortoir du sixième année qui avait critiqué le vernis de tes ongles de pieds.

̶ Ce n'était pas par spontanéité, c'était planifié. Je me suis réveillée et je me suis dis que ce gros con méritait une punition. J'ai juste oublié qu'il y avait d'autres élèves.

̶ C'est de la spontanéité, ça, fit remarquer Remus.

̶ Et de l'inconscience, renchérit Lily.

̶ Rien à cirer, dit Anoya. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas être là. Telma, mon câlin de la nuit !

̶ On est le matin, objecta la Dominante.

̶ M'en fous, j'ai sommeil. Nouveau Potter, t'as intérêt à ce que tes cuisses soient confortables parce qu'elles vont me servir de coussins. Si tu bandes, je t'arrache ta bite pour te la foutre dans le cul et tes couilles pour te les faire bouffer.

̶ T'es vraiment complètement barrée, commenta Dirk tandis que la jeune fille se jetait dans les bras de la Cauchemarde pour l'étreindre chaleureusement.

̶ Merci, c'est toujours un plaisir d'être appréciée à sa juste valeur, dit Anoya.


	7. Le plan de Harry

Hagrid vérifia une dernière fois la petite bougie contenue dans sa lampe pour s'assurer qu'elle serait assez grande pour le trajet, alors qu'il atteignait le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Plus exactement, le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard se cherchait tous les prétextes pour ne surtout pas prêter un quelconque regard aux ombres : depuis le début de la guerre, la rentrée l'angoissait tout autant que les élèves qui s'imaginaient subir une attaque. La seule présence de Dumbledore avait beau maintenir loin de la vallée les Mangemorts, l'impossible n'existait pas avec ces criminels. Il apparut néanmoins qu'il ne serait pas le seul à attendre le Poudlard Express, car une haute femme, le cheveu noir, ressemblant à Clémence dans une version quadragénaire, se tenait sur le quai et lui adressa un grand sourire.

̶ Kat' ?! s'étonna-t-il, ravi.

̶ Salut, Rub', dit Katie Sow. A en juger par ton air surpris, j'en déduis que tu n'as pas croisé Horace.

̶ Non, mais s'il t'a invitée, c'est que ça ne va pas, dit le garde-chasse en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais à quel point je suis maladroit, parfois. Si je croise ton mari, je pourrais accidentellement lui écraser la main en la serrant, ou lui donner une tape dans l'épaule un peu trop violente.

Katie rit doucement.

̶ On va se contenter de la voie légale, pour le moment. Angus n'ose déjà plus mettre un pied dans le pays depuis qu'il sait combien Dorcas peut être terrible. Du moment que j'ai Clémence, tout ira bien – il peut prendre tout mon héritage tant que j'ai ma fille, mais je ne serais pas une Meadowes si je ne me battais pas pour l'honneur de ma famille.

̶ Tu as bien raison. Comment va la Fondatrice, d'ailleurs ?

̶ Tu l'appelles toujours comme ça, remarqua Katie, amusée. Dorcas va bien, elle s'ennuie juste. Elle aurait bien aimé être à l'enterrement de Dorea Potter, histoire de se lâcher un bon coup, même si je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait eu un adversaire de taille. Peut-être Bellatrix Lestrange, mais j'en doute. A part le Lord noir et Albus, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse lui opposer une résistance digne de ce nom… Au fait, dans ta dernière lettre, tu me disais qu'Aragog avait trouvé une femelle ?

̶ Oui, oui, très jolie ! Elle s'appelle Mosag. Le professeur Brûlopot l'a rencontrée par hasard pendant un voyage et l'a ramenée pour l'étudier, mais elle s'est enfuie. Une femme avec un sacré caractè… !

Il s'interrompit en apercevant les phares du Poudlard Express, dont la locomotive rouge vif crachait ses éternels panaches de fumée, tandis que les freins s'actionnaient en émettant un son métallique, très bruyant, qui indiquait que le train amorçait son ralentissement pour se garer le long du quai. Katie eut un sourire, impatiente de faire la surprise de sa présence à sa fille. Hagrid jeta un œil à sa lampe, juste pour s'assurer que la bougie ne s'était pas éteinte pendant leur conversation.

Le garde-chasse adressa un signe de main au chauffeur, qui lui répondit avec un sourire édenté, puis le train s'arrêta en se garant parfaitement le long du quai. Puis ce fut la cohue, un raz-de-marée de très et de moins jeunes adolescents déferla sur le quai, traînant plus ou moins difficilement les malles bien chargées derrière eux – ou pas, les première année devant laisser leurs bagages dans le train. Toutes les années supérieures à la première prirent la direction du la sortie de la gare, Katie se glissant derrière le garde-chasse en souriant pour ne pas être aperçue par sa fille, à qui elle comptait visiblement réserver une belle surprise une fois à Poudlard.

Hagrid s'en amusa. Katie avait toujours été espiègle. Ca le rassurait un peu de la retrouver avec cette attitude, d'ailleurs. Même si elle avait été préfète-en-chef quand lui-même avait été accusé du meurtre de Mimi Geignarde, elle avait été l'une des premières personnes à le défendre… mais il y avait plusieurs années que seule Clémence réussissait à la faire redevenir cette élève qui, quand il avait été désigné en tant que garde-chasse, l'avait aidé à planter son potager.

̶ LES PREMIERE ANNÉE ! cria Hagrid. PAR ICI ! ARLAN, APPROCHE !

Katie jeta un regard au nouveau Potter, curieuse. Forcément, elle en avait entendu parler.

̶ Tu fais quoi, Kat' ?

̶ Passer par le lac me rappellera de bons souvenirs.

̶ Bien, tout le monde est là ? Alors, on y va ! Faites attention, il a plu – et pas qu'un peu –, alors tout le chemin est glissant.

Et il entraîna tout le monde vers un petit sentier s'enfonçant dans un bosquet, levant sa lanterne de la main droite, gardant la gauche à l'affût de tout dérapage de Katie pour la rattraper si elle glissait.

̶ Vous êtes une professeure ? demanda timidement une jeune fille.

̶ Non, répondit Katie, je suis juste une invitée, tout comme un éminent chercheur en potions qui sera au banquet.

̶ Damoclès Belby, précisa un garçon d'un ton quelque peu suffisant. Mon père le connaît bien, ils se sont liés d'amitié quand ils étaient à Poudlard, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. J'ai lu sa théorie sur une potion qui permettrait d'« humaniser » les loups-garous. Ce serait marrant d'en croiser un commander une glace chez Florian Fortarôme ou de lire _La Gazette du sorcier_ au Chaudron baveur !

̶ Est-il vrai qu'il y a cinq filles _terrifiantes_, à Poudlard ? s'inquiéta une jeune fille à couettes. Et que l'une d'elles est encore plus jeune que nous ?

Hagrid partit à rire.

̶ Seulement trois d'entre elles peuvent le devenir si vous les contrariez, reconnut-il, et oui, Telma est plus jeune que vous, mais elle entre déjà en septième année alors qu'elle n'a que sept ans. Vous verrez par vous-mêmes pendant l'année à quel point elles peuvent être terribles si vous faites une bêtise. Pour l'heure, préparez-vous : au prochain virage, Poudlard apparaît !

Et ils l'atteignirent.

̶ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! s'exclamèrent les élèves, émerveillés.

Le garde-chasse sourit. Il adorait cette réaction, tout comme il ne se lassait jamais de voir les étoiles et la lune se refléter à la surface du lac noir, ni le château hérissé de tours pointues perché au sommet de la falaise, ses fenêtres illuminées. Hagrid mena tout le monde jusqu'à la rive, où s'alignaient toutes les barques devant les conduire jusqu'au château.

̶ Bien, quatre par barque ! annonça-t-il. Arlan, tu montes avec Kat' et moi.

Tout le monde embarqua, les affinités s'étant créées au fil du voyage, voire de l'enfance. Attentifs et coordonnés sans même avoir eu à communiquer, Arlan et Hagrid aidèrent Katie à monter à bord, puis la rejoignirent. Le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux regarda les élèves s'installer puis, dès qu'ils furent en place, il lança un grand :

̶ C'est parti !

Et les embarcations glissèrent sur le lac en direction de la falaise.

̶ Est-ce vrai ? demanda Katie au jeune homme à mi-voix. Elisa nous a dit, à Clémence et à moi, que c'était vous qui étiez à l'origine de l'enchantement anti-Mangemort.

̶ C'est le cas, mais je me suis un peu trop précipité. Si l'oraison avait été plus longue, j'aurais peut-être eu le temps de le parfaire et d'empêcher toute évasion… A moins que j'aie commis une erreur, se dit-il à lui-même en fronçant _presque_ les sourcils. Je me suis concentré sur une image fixe, sauf que la Marque est animée, donc… Quel idiot… Je n'ai pas pris en considération les ondulations du serpent…

̶ Quatorze Mangemorts arrêtés, c'est loin d'être le résultat de l'idée d'un idiot, dit Hagrid. Et je ne te parle même pas des mages noirs que tu as permis d'identifier avec ton piège, même s'ils sont en fuite.

̶ Vous en êtes le créateur ? s'enquit Katie.

̶ Non, c'est une de mes vieilles amies qui l'a imaginé. Luna avait beau être obsédée par les créatures et les êtres improbables – pour ne pas dire imaginaires –, elle occupait son temps libre à reprendre tous les travaux de sa mère, qui travaillait au Service des Recherches magiques. Prof' Epson et elle ont créé un enchantement de Prison Caractérisée : en gros, il crée un dôme duquel personne ne peut sortir selon la règle définie. Par exemple, si… vous aviez été une meurtrière et que je lançais l'enchantement sur la barque en me basant sur ce critère, vous ne pourriez pas la quitter, peu importe le moyen : en sautant à l'eau, en transplanant, avec un Portoloin – rien ne vous y permettra si j'ai envisagé tous les possibilités d'évasion.

̶ Remarquable ! C'est une idée vraiment remarquable !

̶ C'est la bosse que nous allons avoir qui va être remarquable, dit Hagrid en souriant. BAISSEZ LA TÊTE, TOUT LE MONDE !

Les barques s'alignèrent pour franchir un rideau de lierre dissimulant un long tunnel, dans lequel la file des embarcations s'introduisit. Elles se rangèrent bientôt le long d'un quai, le garde-chasse aidant son amie à quitter leur barque tout en guettant un éventuel élève en difficulté. Une fois tout le monde à nouveau sur la terre ferme, il l'entraîna par une ouverture creusée dans la falaise où s'alignaient toutes les marches de pierre brute menant au parc de Poudlard, tandis que les première année discutaient avec allégresse et excitation.

̶ Moi, j'ai hâte d'être à Serdaigle ! disait un blondinet. Mon grand frère m'a dit que la Cauchemarde faisait si peur que personne n'osait s'en prendre à un Serdaigle ! Et qu'en plus, elle était très belle !

̶ Je préfère Poufsouffle, dit une petite brune. Maman a fait ses classes avec le professeur Chourave : elle m'a dit qu'elle est très gentille et toujours à l'écoute.

̶ Tous les professeurs sont à l'écoute, assura Hagrid alors qu'ils traversaient le parc. C'est justement la première chose dont vous devez vous souvenir : si vous êtes en difficulté, n'hésitez pas à l'admettre, les professeurs garderont toujours leurs portes ouvertes si vous avez besoin de leur aide.

̶ Il paraît que le professeur McGonagall fait un peu peur, quand même…

̶ Seulement en apparence. A Poudlard, vous ne rencontrerez aucun professeur qui n'ait pas un cœur plus petit que moi. A part peut-être le professeur Binns…

Katie sourit, alors qu'ils atteignaient le large escalier de pierre où Hagrid arrêta tout le monde.

̶ Nous y sommes ! Formez deux lignes bien ordonnées pendant que je nous annonce. La « terrible » professeure McGonagall devrait nous ouvrir, ironisa-t-il gentiment. Arlan, tu restes derrière. Kat', tu le rejoins.

Et il monta les marches tandis que les élèves s'organisaient, formant deux lignes fermées par leurs deux aînés. Hagrid leva son poing énorme et frappa à trois reprises contre les immenses portes, qui ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir sur le professeur McGonagall, l'air solennel.

̶ Bonsoir, Hagrid.

̶ Bonsoir, professeur McGonagall. Je vous amène notre nouvelle génération et l'invitée de dernière minute du professeur Slughorn.

̶ Très bien, je m'occupe des élèves. Mrs Sow, veuillez accompagner Hagrid à la Grande Salle avant que Horace ne vienne vous chercher par la peau du cou, dit la directrice-adjointe avec un léger sourire. Jeunes gens, suivez-moi.

Le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux entraîna Katie vers une porte, tandis que le professeur McGonagall amenait les nouveaux élèves vers la salle annexe à la Grande Salle où elle les brieferait sur les noms et les règles des maisons de Poudlard. Le garde-chasse longèrent un long couloir, franchirent un second panneau pour atterrir dans une salle aux murs comportant plusieurs portraits, puis ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, directement sur l'estrade où se dressait la table des professeurs et des enseignants. Sous le plafond magique qui représentait fidèlement le ciel s'étendait au-dessus de Poudlard et apercevable à travers les fautes fenêtres, d'innombrables bougies flottaient au-dessus des quatre longues tables qui représentaient les quatre maisons.

Hagrid ouvrit la lucarne de sa lampe et souffla la flamme pour l'éteindre, posant la lanterne à côté de sa chaise, tandis que Katie saluait chaleureusement les professeurs, se présentant à Damoclès Belby et au professeur Epson.

Le garde-chasse, s'asseyant, regarda la table de Gryffondor : il jurerait avoir entendu Clémence crier un « _J'en étais sûre !_ », mais il n'avait rien imaginé, car le maître des potions pouffa.

̶ Je crois que votre chaise est avancée, Katie, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

̶ Nous parlerons après le banquet, mais ne laissez pas Horace manger tous les confits d'ananas, moi aussi j'en veux, s'amusa-t-elle.

̶ Je t'en laisse toujours ! se défendit le professeur Slughorn.

̶ Seulement un ou deux !

̶ Vu le sucre qu'ils contiennent, je me dois de me préoccuper de ta santé…

̶ Et si je te disais qu'Arthur Weasley m'a obtenue la recette des cakes à l'orange de sa femme ?

Le professeur Slughorn sursauta, vexé.

̶ Tu avais ce secret des Prewett et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?! Quand je pense que j'ai passé trente ans à la réclamer à Winona !... Tiens, ça me fait penser : le fils aîné des Weasley entre cette année, non ?

̶ En effet, répondit Dumbledore. Katie, allez prendre place, Minerva ne devrait plus tarder.

Et elle ne tarda pas, effectivement, car Katie eut tout juste le temps de rejoindre la chaise voisine de sa fille réjouie que les hautes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur le professeur McGonagall, une main droite armée d'un tabouret à trois pieds, une main gauche tenant un vieux chapeau élimé, rapiécé et pourtant essentiel à la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Elle passa devant les tables de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle, les première année et Arlan à sa suite, puis emprunta l'allée centrale avant d'arrêter toutes les nouvelles têtes au pied de l'estrade, sur laquelle elle posa le Choixpeau magique dès le tabouret en place.

Le silence s'installa immédiatement, quelque peu angoissé, car l'artefact n'avait jamais plus chanté la moindre joyeuse au cours des sept dernières années. Le professeur McGonagall recula d'un pas, une déchirure s'ouvrit tout au bord du Choixpeau, qui mit un certain temps avant d'entonner, arrachant des plis de front et des froncements de sourcils :

_Rowena Serdaigle disait bien souvent,_

_Dans sa profonde sagacité :_

_« On ne sait pas ce que le temps_

_Nous réserve pour la prochaine année ! »_

_Helga Poufsouffle affirmait de son côté :_

_« Le secret de la lutte n'est pas l'inimitié :_

_C'est la capacité à se forger des amitiés,_

_Car nul ne saurait être seul s'il est entouré ! »_

_Il fut un temps où Salazar Serpentard fut raisonnable_

_Et quelqu'un de vraiment très fréquentable ! _

_Il eut un jour ces mots que je n'oublierai jamais,_

_Alors vaincu et accusé d'être niais :_

_« Godric, vieil ami, ne vois-tu pas où nous allons ?_

_Ne vois-tu pas quel danger prend notre illusion ?_

_Je hais les Moldus, les nés-Moldus et les sorciers ratés,_

_Et tu sais comme moi que je ne nierai jamais cette réalité,_

_Mais si nous devons préserver l'humanité,_

_Il faut commencer à la diminuer ! »_

_Et Godric Gryffondor de répondre simplement :_

_« Et toi, vieil ami, est-ce que tu t'entends ?!_

_Tu parles comme un lâche qui craint l'avenir,_

_Et non pas comme l'homme que j'ai entendu dire :_

'_Façonnons notre pays comme nous l'entendons,_

_Le futur vénérera alors à jamais nos noms !' »_

_Serpentard eut ce qu'il voulait, mais d'une triste manière,_

_Alors que son ambition était bien moins terrible naguère._

_Mais je perçois une menace bien plus terrifiante, _

_Encore endormie mais déjà présente :_

_Un être bien plus horrible et très ancien_

_Qui pourrait faire basculer la balance entre le Mal et le Bien. _

_Jeune fille, jeune garçon, j'ai perdu espoir en tes aînés,_

_Qui se chamaillent sans cesse pour leurs idées._

_Nous craindrons bientôt bien plus que le racisme !_

_Il se profile aujourd'hui un vrai cataclysme ! _

_Viens me poser sur ta tête et deviens le sauveur_

_De ce monde annoncé par l'émergence de cette terreur._

_Je te dirai quelle maison sera pour toi,_

_Et peut-être échapperons-nous à une funeste fin. _

Le discours tragique ne manqua pas d'ébranler les étudiants et les professeurs, qui applaudirent aussi chaleureusement que possible tout en échangeant des commentaires, tandis que le chapeau magique se penchait pour saluer toutes les tables.

̶ L'espèce d'enfoiré… murmura Hermione, assise juste à côté de Hagrid, en portant son regard sur Arlan.

̶ C'est vrai qu'il n'aide pas à améliorer notre moral en des temps déjà si sombres, concéda Damoclès en se méprenant sur la cible de l'insulte.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança, déroulant un grand parchemin.

̶ Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez poser le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête pour savoir à quelle maison vous appartiendrez. Ashcroft, Katharine !

La jeune fille brune qui souhaitait atterrir à Poufsouffle s'avança, pas du tout à l'aise, observant le Choixpeau avec appréhension, même si elle le coiffa sans hésitation.

̶ POUFSOUFFLE !

Et la table des Blaireaux explosa en applaudissements, Katharine Ashcroft rayonnant et rejoignant une grande jeune femme élancée de seize ans, qui semblait lui avoir gardé une place à côté d'elle. Deux sœurs, de toute évidence, se dit Hagrid avec un sourire. Ou peut-être deux cousines. Elles ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup, mais il y avait vraiment un air de famille.

Le professeur McGonagall égrena les noms des première année un par un.

̶ Il y a moins d'élèves qu'avant, non ? dit Hagrid à voix basse au bout d'un moment.

̶ Il fallait s'y attendre, soupira le professeur Slughorn, assise à gauche d'Hermione. Certains parents obligent leurs enfants à rester à la maison et certains enfants veulent rester à la maison, persuadés que c'est là-bas qu'ils seront les plus en sécurité. Je crois qu'ils sont six à ne pas être venus, cette année. Et je n'ai pas rêvé, Hermione ? Je vous ai entendu dire une grossièreté ?!

̶ Je crois que je sais ce que Harry a fait, mais ça attendra la fin du ban…

̶ Weasley, William ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

La tête rousse s'avança en arrachant un sourire à la nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du Mal, mi-nostalgique, mi-attristée. L'air un petit peu inquiet, il enfila le Choixpeau en se raidissant, nerveux à l'idée du verdict, qui tomba bien vite.

̶ GRYFFONDOR !

Et la maison concernée éclata à nouveau en vivats, tambourinant le sol des pieds ou la table avec les gobelets et les couverts en or. Ne resta plus qu'Arlan, qui faisait son petit effet sur tout le monde, aussi filles que garçons, intriguant par son indifférence, plaisant à certaines par ses yeux bleu nuit, détesté de tous les soupirants de ces mêmes jeunes femmes tentées de faire de lui leur petit ami – mais surtout, sa ressemblance frappante avec James et son entrée en septième année ne manquaient pas de tracasser les esprits.

̶ Potter, Arlan ! appela la directrice de Gryffondor.

Le nommé s'avança et s'assit sur la chaise, se coiffant du chapeau. Hagrid sentit l'étrange aura qu'il captait chaque fois qu'il était proche d'Hermione se tendre, se crisper. Elle avait prévenu : Harry avait été un grand Auror, le chef du Bureau ! Sans compter qu'il avait réussi à faire battre en retraite Babaï. Et qui savait ce qu'il était devenu pendant trente-six ans ?...

Le temps passa. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Arlan. Les fronts se plissèrent, les murmures filèrent en tous sens. Même Dumbledore se pencha légèrement en avant pour fixer la nuque du jeune homme, très intéressé. C'était comme si le Choixpeau magique n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la maison adaptée à…

̶ POUDLARD ! cria l'artefact.

Hermione dissimula son sourire en croisant les doigts au niveau de sa bouche, tandis que la stupeur, l'incrédulité s'abattaient sur toute la Grande Salle.

̶ Quoi ? dit un troisième année de Serdaigle, déconcerté. Poudlard n'est pas l'une des maisons !

̶ C'est exact, dit Dumbledore en se levant, tandis qu'Arlan se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor comme s'il y avait été réparti. Poudlard est la maison des quatre maisons qui la constituent, cependant, Mr Todd. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un ou une élève n'est pas envoyé dans une maison : prenez la Fondatrice, Esther Stadwyck ou même Godefroy de Kent. Le Choixpeau n'est pas infaillible : face à un esprit trop complexe, il peut échouer à déterminer la maison adaptée à la personne. Mais passons ! Je vous présenterai nos invités après le repas, alors bon appétit !

Et les plats se remplirent aussitôt de victuailles, tout comme les brocs de boissons diverses et variées – le professeur Slughorn s'empressa d'aller offrir un verre de vin à Katie, alors que le jus de citrouille coulait à flots parmi les élèves.

̶ Ah ! s'exclama Damoclès après avoir englouti une pomme de terre aux herbes. La cuisine de Ticky ! Je reconnaîtrais l'une de ses recettes entre mille ! C'est triste à dire, mais je suis plus doué à préparer une potion qu'un repas…

Il bloqua en apercevant un séduisant Poufsouffle de septième année, le cheveu brun et brillant, si beau qu'il n'avait rien à envier à Sirius, sauf peut-être la carrure, car le jeune homme était bien moins carré – et peut-être l'attitude, car ses grands yeux bleu brillant ne cessaient de loucher sur Camelia, assise en face de lui, et ce n'était pas son visage qu'il regardait.

Damoclès grogna au moment où le professeur Slughorn.

̶ Oh, cher ami, je devine que vous avez remarqué le fils Holmes ! dit le maître des potions.

̶ Et comment ! Chaque fois que je veux me fournir chez son père, les prix augmentent pour quelques « problèmes de livraison » ou de « pénurie anticipée ». 12 Gallions pour un kilo de lézardons de Sicile, l'an dernier !

̶ 12 Gallions ?! s'exclama le professeur Brûlopot, homme d'un certain âge passablement amoché par des rencontres assez dangereuses avec des créatures magiques. Bonté divine ! Pendant mes vacances à Haïti, le kilo n'en coûtait même pas 3 ! Remarquez, Hagrid nous a dit que les prix avaient tendance à « miraculeusement augmenter » quand Horace l'envoyait faire quelques courses.

̶ Mais ça, c'est fini, dit le professeur Slughorn. Fini, Holmes Père : j'ai trouvé un fournisseur un peu plus honnête. Il s'appelle Thadeus Simmons et tente d'ouvrir sa boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse – il lui manque juste les moyens financiers, mais Gringotts semble favorable à lui faire un prêt. J'ai déjà prévenu Thadeus que vous aviez besoin d'un nouveau fournisseur en ingrédients, Damoclès, et croyez-moi, il sait à qui s'adresser pour en obtenir de très bonne qualité.

̶ En attendant, nous sommes à deux doigts d'un drame, dit le professeur Sinistra. Miss Porter est sur le point de perdre patience d'être ainsi…

Les pieds de la chaise de Holmes se brisèrent brusquement, le bellâtre chutant tout en se heurtant le menton contre le bord de son assiette et de la table. Sa purée de patate douce exécuta un étonnant vol à destination de son visage sous les rires des élèves – essentiellement masculins – qui ne le supportaient pas.

̶ …« observée », allais-je dire, acheva l'astronome, désabusée. Il va falloir que je touche un ou deux mots à Telma à la fin du repas.

̶ Je savais bien ! dit Damoclès. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, je cherche, je cherche, je cherche, mais impossible de me rappeler à qui elle me faisait penser. C'est donc la fille d'Ava Bowman …

̶ J'ignorais que vous connaissiez ma sœur, Mr Belby.

̶ Pas personnellement, jusqu'à il y a… deux semaines. J'étais au département de la Justice magique pour demander l'une de ces fichues autorisations spéciales pour obtenir certains ingrédients sous surveillance. Et c'est sur elle que je suis tombé pour justifier ma réclamation. Au début, je vous confie ne pas avoir été très à l'aise, mais elle s'avère bien plus douce et ouverte d'esprit qu'il n'y paraît. J'ignorais qu'elle n'avait jamais adopté le nom de son mari. Mon frère cadet en était très amoureux quand il était adolescent. Il me cassait sans cesse les oreilles avec elle. Cela étant…

Il régna un bien étrange et soudain silence dans la Grande Salle, attirant leur attention sur les tables des élèves, qui paraissaient figés, à l'exception de Katie et sa fille, des Piliers, d'Arlan, de Mary, ainsi que de Camelia. Telma se précipita le long de la table de Poufsouffle, les yeux étincelant comme deux phares, armée d'une panière qu'elle remplissait de petits pains aux graines de courge et aux lardons. Et elle retourna d'un pas joyeux à sa place, « éteignant » ses yeux qui retrouvèrent une faible luminosité, très satisfaite d'elle-même.

Et le brouhaha des conversations reprit très naturellement.

̶ Elle n'a quand même pas… ?! dit Damoclès, incrédule.

̶ Elle n'a pas arrêté le temps, si c'est là où vous voulez en venir, Mr Belby, assura l'astronome. Elle a ralenti les fonctions cérébrales des élèves pour devenir « invisible », en quelque sorte. C'est un peu... comme si elle les avait « endormis éveillés ». Elle a fait le coup, en mars, quand elle a vu un élève de Serpentard recevoir un magnifique gâteau d'anniversaire. Telma en a piqué une part et personne – pas même le Serpentard – ne s'est rendu compte qu'il manquait un morceau. Sauf que cette capacité coûte beaucoup d'énergie à ma nièce. Dans une heure, vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle s'effondrera de sommeil.

̶ Horace, chenapan ! Je vous accuse de ne pas m'avoir tout dit sur les Piliers !

Et le maître des potions de rire.

̶ Il se pourrait que j'aie effectivement « omis » quelques détails. Même Hermione ne sait pas encore tout sur les Piliers.

̶ Ah ? s'étonna la concernée.

̶ Vous allez comprendre ! assura le professeur Slughorn en se levant.

̶ Il n'en rate vraiment pas une, commenta le professeur Flitwick d'un ton rieur.

̶ C'est Horace, répondit simplement Dumbledore en souriant.

Ils regardèrent le maître des potions longer la table de Serpentard, saluant ses élèves par-ci par-là, et s'arrêter au niveau de Salina pour lui glisser une messe-basse. La jolie jeune femme replète tourna ses yeux vers la table des professeurs, ses pupilles changeant de forme instantanément, et Hermione – tout comme Damoclès – vit aussitôt s'imprimer le message : « _Je vous l'avais dit !_ » sur sa rétine. C'était à peine si elle n'avait pas eu un parchemin sous les yeux avec cette phrase écrite dessus.

̶ Époustouflant ! dit le scientifique alors que le professeur Slughorn revenait à la table, fier de lui et de son élève. Quoique plutôt logique : on peut lire pour soi comme pour autrui.

̶ Tout à fait, dit le professeur Chourave. Cependant, Miss Chakri a la particularité de pouvoir « lire » à n'importe qui, alors que les capacités magiques des autres ne sont fonctionnelles que sur les « moins », comme dit Horace. Sauf peut-être Miss Evans : elle entretient une relation assez étrange avec le vent et la flore. Ce qui est assez ironique quand on sait que son prénom fait référence à une fleur.

̶ Effectivement, c'est assez cocasse. Il y a néanmoins quelqu'un d'autre qui me perturbe depuis que je l'ai rencontrée : Miss Porter.

̶ Vous rappelle-t-elle une ancienne préfète-en-chef, Damoclès ? s'amusa Dumbledore.

̶ C'est donc bien ça : elle est bel et bien la fille de la Céleste que mon frère m'avait un jour montrée, une fois où je l'ai accompagné à King's Cross parce que nos parents ne pouvaient pas le faire. Malgré notre différence d'âge, même si j'étais en couple à ce moment-là, je n'ai eu qu'elle dans la tête durant des semaines. Comment… Ah oui, Tara Macmillan. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était mariée à un… né-Moldu ou un Moldu, c'est ça ?

̶ Un Moldu, répondit Hagrid. Un homme bien. Je crois qu'il aimait plus le monde magique que Tara elle-même et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'allait jamais là-bas sans en repartir avec un sac plein à craquer de bouquins de Fleury&Bott. C'est – excusez mon langage –, mais c'est franchement dégueulasse ce qui leur est arrivé, à Tara et lui. Babeth' m'a dit que même certains Aurors ont eu du mal à supporter la vue du… de la scène. Une chance que Camelia eut été chez ses grands-parents à ce moment-là…

Le repas se poursuivit pour aborder des sujets un peu plus gais que l'assassinat ignoble des Porter, et les plats finirent par céder place aux desserts, qui disparurent à leur tour pour laisser la vaisselle dorée retrouver un instant plus tard sa propreté.

Toutes les têtes convergèrent alors vers Dumbledore avant même qu'il ne se fut levé ou eut tenté de leur signaler qu'il s'apprêtait à faire son traditionnel discours. Du coin de l'œil, Hagrid vit Hermione y réagir avec un sourire : ils l'avaient prévenue que les élèves de cette époque étaient dociles à la rentrée et, apparemment, cela lui faisait un grand plaisir de s'en rendre compte par elle-même.

Le directeur se leva après avoir piqué un bonbon à la menthe au professeur McGonagall quand celle-ci eut le dos tourné pour glisser quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur Chourave. Comme d'habitude, s'amusa Hagrid, alors que le vieux sage se levait en écartant largement les bras comme s'il avait voulu étreindre tous les élèves, son regard bleu électrique étincelant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

̶ Bienvenue aux nouveaux et bon retour à la maison aux anciens ! déclara-t-il. Comme toujours, j'ai plusieurs annonces à faire, mais dans un ordre sensiblement différent, étant donné que nous avons des invités. Le professeur Slughorn a eu l'idée spontanée d'inviter Katie Sow. Vous l'avez sans doute déjà aperçue sur le Chemin de Traverse, puisqu'elle travaille chez Madame Guipure. A côté du professeur Slughorn, le chercheur en potions Damoclès Belby, qui s'est lancé dans un projet très ambitieux. Pour l'occasion, nous accorderons une demi-heure aux élèves qui le voudront pour discuter avec eux. Katie connaît beaucoup des commerçants du Chemin comme de Pré-au-Lard et Damoclès pourra donner des conseils aux étudiants et aux étudiantes qui en auraient besoin. Moins invitée, car employée, Hermione Epson sera notre nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Les anti-Mangemorts applaudirent bien plus chaleureusement que les supporters des idées du Lord noir, dont la plupart ne cherchèrent même pas à taper des mains pour l'accueillir, mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle, songea Hagrid. Hermione sourit en guise de remerciements.

̶ Revenons-en à mon discours presque habituel, maintenant. Les élèves de première année – comme certains anciens, d'ailleurs – doivent savoir ou se rappeler qu'il est formellement interdit de se rendre dans la forêt bordant le parc. Sachez ou souvenez-vous, au choix, qu'il existe les Piliers du Sanglier, et je confie le soin à vos aîné(e)s de vous faire prendre conscience de la… « malchance », dirais-je, que vous auriez à attirer leur attention. Même si elles n'ont aucune autorité officielle, à l'exception de Miss Evans, notre nouvelle préfète-en-chef, les Cinq n'ont jamais perdu contre un professeur – et ce n'est pas peu dire qu'il s'agit-là d'un exploit historique. A votre place, donc, j'éviterais tout accès de zèle ou de malveillance. Mr Rusard, de son côté, a allongé la liste des objets prohibés au sein de Poudlard. On peut la consulter sur le mur à côté de la porte de son bureau. Les sélections de Quidditch se feront dans deux temps pour éviter tout conflit : samedi prochain auront lieu celles des Serdaigle, dimanche celles des Poufsouffle. Le deuxième week-end de septembre verront respectivement celles de Serpentard et, le lendemain, celles de Gryffondor. Le club de duel ouvrira, comme toujours, dès samedi, mais je tiens à rappeler à toutes et à tous que le conseil d'administration n'hésitera pas à l'interdire si vous y faites n'importe quoi. Petite nouveauté : des ateliers seront organisés par les professeurs pour vous aider soit dans vos devoirs, soit dans votre compréhension de leurs matières. J'encourage vivement les élèves en BUSE et en Aspic à s'y inscrire, d'ailleurs. Maintenant que tout est dit… Ah non, Miss Porter, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'emmener Miss Cooper, elle ne va pas tarder à s'endormir.

̶ Mê… Mê… Mê… Même pas vrai ! bâilla Telma. Je pète la forme !

̶ Tu fais ce qu'on te dit ou j'écris à ta mère, répliqua Camelia.

Argument récurrent et efficace : la Dominante craignait la colère de sa mère plus que tout au monde. Suivant la très belle brune, elle sortit à sa suite de la Grande Salle.

̶ Maintenant que tout est dit, donc, reprit Dumbledore en souriant, vous êtes libre de rester à discuter avec nos invités et les professeurs ou à aller vous coucher. Miss Evans, Mr Potter, je vous prie de faire le nécessaire pour organiser préfètes et préfets.

Et un grand brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement des quatre longues tables. Beaucoup d'élèves restèrent et s'agglutinèrent autour de Katie et de Damoclès, posant des questions sur les BUSE et les Aspic qu'il leur faudrait pour travailler dans des commerces ou demander des stages dans les boutiques présentes à Pré-au-Lard – sans surprise, la confiserie Honeydukes et Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes, ne manquèrent pas d'être cités –, tandis que les autres cherchaient à obtenir des astuces sur la préparation des potions, les propriétés de certains ingrédients. Les derniers se massèrent autour des professeurs, se renseignant sur certains sortilèges mal compris, la façon de les lancer, ou même comment bien lire des runes ou les étoiles, comprendre ce qu'était une voiture…

Dumbledore en profita :

̶ Hermione, nous devons parler.

̶ Je sais.

Hagrid les suivit dans la pièce annexe puis dans le couloir qui les ramènerait dans le hall d'entrée, et où ils s'arrêtèrent, car il n'y avait guère de portrait ici. Mais Dumbledore prit tout de même soin à leur offrir un Dôme d'Insonorisation, juste au cas où.

̶ Il l'a _déplacée_ ! lâcha Hermione de but-en-blanc, avant même d'entendre la première question. Ou, plus exactement, il l'a _précipitée_. La prophétie de Rovan fait tout simplement allusion à Harry – donc, le Premier Vide –, qui a sacrifié sa mémoire pour « vider » l'_Ankhou-eyin_ de notre… _son_ époque pour remonter le temps. J'ai jeté un œil à l'orbe, hier soir, sa magie disparaît au même rythme qu'Arlan est en train de devenir amnésique. Harry a précipité la guerre contre Babaï à une époque où il savait qu'il serait… qu'Arlan serait susceptible de s'entourer de sorciers très talen…

Elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

̶ Non, c'est encore plus tordu que ça… marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Arlan a impressionné pour ses victoires sur Horace et Minerva et du fait qu'il ait tenu tête à Elisa, mais ce n'était pas Harry qui se battait. Comme je l'ai dit à Horace, je n'avais jamais entendu parler des Piliers ou même qu'une enfant de sept ans avait été scolarisée – et croyez-moi, déjà pendant ma scolarité, j'en savais long sur l'école.

̶ Harry a aussi sacrifié une partie de son pouvoir magique, dit Dumbledore.

̶ Je l'ai suffisamment vu se battre pour savoir qu'Arlan n'est que l'ombre de ce qu'il devrait être. En outre, je savais déjà que les Stadwyck avaient un mausolée à Tinworth, car nous y avons enterré Bill et Fleur. Minerva m'a juste dit que les réactions des élèves étaient parfois très amusantes quand on disait que la Déesse était dans le coin, donc j'ai voulu essayer sur James et Sirius.

̶ Faut essayer sur les Serpentard, c'est plus drôle, dit Hagrid.

̶ Je n'en doute pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand nous avons enterré Bill et Fleur à Tinworth, un très vieil ami de Josh Stadwyck nous avait dit que sa famille avait été tuée par les Mangemorts il y a trois ans.

̶ Il y a… ?! s'étonnèrent le garde-chasse et le directeur.

̶ 16 août 1974. Ils s'y sont mis à une vingtaine pour y parvenir et seulement quatre sont repartis, à en croire le compte-rendu du procès de l'un de leurs assassins.

̶ Le compte-rendu ? répéta Dumbledore. Vous avez été jusqu'à consulter le dossier…

Il fixa Hermione sans chercher à passer par la legilimancie, sachant très bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas, mais il semblait avoir compris quelque chose.

̶ Arlan n'a pas menti lors de son discours aux funérailles : il a réellement perdu ses parents quand il n'avait qu'un an, je me trompe ?

Hagrid sursauta, Hermione eut un sourire sans joie.

̶ Je crois que la « plénitude » de la prophétie de Rovan désigne effectivement le vœu que Harry a eu toute sa vie : connaître ses parents, mais aussi sauver le plus grand nombre de personnes, y compris un certain directeur de Poudlard et un certain garde-chasse. Enfin, j'aurais dû me douter du plan de Harry dès qu'Arlan a ouvert les hostilités avec Voldemort. Il veut clairement se débarrasser de lui avant que Babaï ne se réveille.

̶ Pour éviter une alliance entre les deux… supposa le demi-géant.

̶ J'ai bien peur que Babaï n'ait guère besoin d'un misérable petit mage noir à face de serpent… Sauf si c'est pour en faire un serviteur, mais non, je crois que Harry voulait avant tout que Voldemort chute pour ne pas que Babaï s'intéresse trop tôt à la guerre qui sévit au Royaume-Uni et en Irlande.

̶ Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle l'y aiderait ? demanda Dumbledore.

Hermione sourit plus franchement, cette fois.

̶ Je crois que c'est la première fois que votre perspicacité me contrarie.

̶ Si tout le monde réagissait avec un sourire comme le vôtre, je me ferais un plaisir d'être contrariant un peu plus souvent.

̶ Le diadème est un Horcruxe. Tout comme la bague des Gaunt que j'ai été récupérée mercredi soir : Voldemort a détaché des fragments de son âme pour les cacher dans des objets symboliques, à la fois des Fondateurs mais aussi de sa famille.

̶ Ce qui expliquerait son apparence…

Il y eut une explosion de flammes multicolores à proximité et Arlan apparut, tenant une petite coupe en or aux fines anses. Hermione soupira.

̶ On avait dit qu'on irait la chercher ensemble !

̶ Étant donné que tu avais compris le plan et qu'Albus soupçonnait ce que la chanson du Choixpeau annonçait, j'ai préféré m'activer un peu plus tôt. En outre, ma magie est inconnue, pas la tienne, Prof' Epson. Bref, puisque tu as tout dit à Albus et Rubeus, briefe-les sur le journal. Si l'étape du cimetière a fonctionné, Voldemort l'aura eu tellement mauvaise qu'il va précipiter la réouverture de la Chambre. Moi, je dois me magner : je suis censé être parti faire caca et je vais me faire chambrer si je mets trop longtemps à ressortir des toilettes.

Et il disparut dans une nouvelle gerbe flamboyante.

̶ 104 ans et il en est encore à dire « faire caca »… dit Hermione, désabusée.

̶ Et c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, nota Hagrid, assez réjoui.

̶ Plus Arlan perd la mémoire, plus il remplace Harry, comme nous nous y attendions. Bref ! Il y a un journal intime-Horcruxe qui se promène peut-être dans Poudlard, en admettant que le plan de Harry ait marché. La personne qui le possède développera plusieurs symptômes : elle aura des absences, perdra l'appétit, s'isolera petit à petit, ses notes baisseront au même rythme… Le gros défaut, par contre…

̶ C'est qu'on ne connaît pas le niveau des première année, acheva Hagrid.

̶ Et qu'il va nous falloir trouver une excuse pour expliquer aux professeurs pourquoi ils vont devoir surveiller les résultats des anciens et les comportements des nouveaux, ajouta Dumbledore.

̶ Pourquoi pas une épidémie ? dit une voix goguenarde.

Anoya, Salina et Elisa se tenaient toutes les trois derrière Hagrid, dont le corps plus que massif leur avait offert une cachette plutôt efficace. A quel moment étaient-elles arrivées ? s'étonna le demi-géant. Comment avaient-elles même pu s'approcher sans attirer leur attention ? Ou même alerter Dumbledore de leur intrusion dans le Dôme d'Insonorisation ?

̶ Vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre, Anoya, dit le directeur d'un ton aimable. J'imagine que Lily vous a appris un sortilège de Camouflage de son invention, Elisa ?

̶ Reconfiguration spatiale, précisa la Déesse. Telma et elle y ont travaillé pendant des semaines, l'an dernier, mais la Grâce attend le moment opportun pour en faire la démonstration. FlitFlit' va vraiment finir par démissionner et lui léguer son poste, à ce rythme…

Dumbledore sourit.

̶ Peu probable, mais sait-on jamais, admit-il. Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ici et, plus encore, ce que vous avez entendu ?

̶ On est là depuis l'histoire des symptômes dont parlait Prof' Défense, dit Anoya en posant ses yeux gris « ensoleillés » sur la coupe de Poufsouffle. Déesse a trouvé bizarre votre « hâte » à filer hors de la Grande Salle. On a donc essayé de vous suivre, mais on a été retenues par Damoclès qui voulait à tout prix poser quelques questions à Salina sur ses capacités… Prof' Défense, je peux jeter un œil à cette coupe qui ronfle comme un porc enrhumé avant que je ne sois tentée de l'exploser ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils, étonnée, mais consentit à la prêter à la Cauchemarde, réalisant que le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas exagéré : elle ne savait pas encore tout des Piliers, car Anoya n'avait pas seulement un grand savoir en magie noire : elle pouvait aussi l'entendre.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette coupe ? s'enquit Elisa. Elle ne ronfle pas. Ah ! Il y a un blaireau dessus.

̶ C'est une relique d'Helga Poufsouffle, indiqua Dumbledore.

̶ Sauf qu'il y dort aussi un fragment d'âme de Face de Serpent, dit Anoya.

̶ Cool ! Éclatons-le ! se réjouit la Gryffondor.

̶ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, andouille. Pour dormir comme ça, ce Horcruxe a dû être créé quand cet étron reptilien était assez jeune. Prof' Directeur, il va falloir que Salina obtienne un accès à la Réserve. Il faut qu'elle lise tout ce qu'elle pourra sur les Horcruxes. En temps normal, en détruire un détruit ce qui contient le fragment d'âme, mais cette coupe a plus sa place dans la Salle des Trophées que dans la première poubelle. La sale gueule de Voldemort s'explique, en tout cas : il a créé assez de Horcruxes pour que son âme déchirée et incomplète impacte son apparence originelle.

̶ Donc, si j'ai bien compris votre conversation, cette histoire de symptômes signifie qu'il y en a un à Poudlard, dit Salina.

̶ Sous la forme d'un journal intime, approuva Hermione. Acheté sur Vauxhall Road.

̶ Plus on écrit dedans, plus le fragment d'âme gagne en pouvoirs, j'imagine ? dit Anoya. Jusqu'à être capable de se matérialiser, sans doute… Qui est au courant ?

̶ Nous six, désormais, mais aussi Arlan et sans doute Horace, répondit Dumbledore. Je vais avoir un petit entretien avec lui, d'ailleurs. J'avais confisqué tous les livres traitant de ce sujet, alors Voldemort a forcément dû se tourner vers un expert comme Horace pour se renseigner…

̶ Elisa, tu en penses quoi ?

̶ Si FlitFlit' n'est pas au courant, on va avoir besoin de Lily, Telma, toi, Camelia, DumDum', Slug' et peut-être Rogue. Il va falloir se pencher sur plusieurs tableaux : sortilèges d'un côté et potions de l'autre. Ca dépendra de ce que Salina aura lu sur les moyens de détruire des Horcruxes sans en abîmer les réceptacles. En conclusion, on va devoir créer un nouveau truc capable de tuer ces fragments.

̶ Il va donc falloir que je mette Filius dans la confidence, dit Dumbledore, songeur. Je ne doute pas qu'il saura tenir sa langue, mais plus il y a de personnes au courant, plus le risque que notre projet soit découvert augmente… On va commencer notre entreprise avec la liste donnée par Elisa, même si nous allons nous passer de Severus en attendant de savoir si l'idée d'Arlan a fonctionné… Mais au fait, à quoi pensiez-vous en parlant d'épidémie, Anoya ?

̶ Carence magique, répondit la Cauchemarde avec un sourire sadique assez inquiétant.

̶ Un affaiblissement des capacités des élèves… J'entends déjà Pompom hurler que son infirmerie est saturée, mais c'est une idée intéressante et plutôt douce. Dois-je vous soupçonner de vouloir donner un petit avantage à Serdaigle ?

̶ Ah, merde, vous avez deviné…

̶ Ne serait-il pas plus utile de viser les meilleurs élèves ? s'amusa Hagrid.

̶ Ca risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur un « complot », dit Salina.

̶ Il serait également bizarre que les professeurs soient épargnés par l'épidémie, souligna Elisa.

̶ En effet, reconnut Dumbledore. C'est décidé, nous allons mettre Filius dans le secret. Il est le plus doué pour feindre de perdre sa magie. Et ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait une farce à Horace, qui a osé me battre aux échecs, la semaine dernière.

Les sourires s'étirèrent.

̶ Reste un détail à régler, dit le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux. Ca va prendre du temps pour préparer la Carence, non ?

̶ Pas tant que ça, dit Anoya avec un nouvel air sournois. Il se pourrait que j'ai emprunté le Portoloin de Mary pendant les vacances pour introduire pas mal de choses intéressantes dans le château pendant le mois d'août. Pas des choses interdites, bien sûr… officiellement, du moins. Lily a vérifié lorsque je lui ai confié ma liste.

̶ Je vais quand même devoir en contrôler le contenu, dit Dumbledore.

̶ Attendez au moins que j'aie caché mes accessoires sexuels alors, Prof' Directeur.


	8. Lastena

Les cuisines de Poudlard avaient exactement les mêmes dimensions que la Grande Salle, au-dessous de laquelle elles se trouvaient. Il s'y trouvait également quatre longues tables alignées parfaitement qui rappelaient immanquablement celles des quatre maisons et sur lesquelles les elfes de maison mettaient en place tout ce qui constituerait le petit déjeuner. Celle des professeurs était déjà prête, en revanche. Il y eut toutefois quelque chose d'un peu nouveau qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais vu : un gâteau très élaboré et assez grand pour nourrir une bonne dizaine de personnes. A la tête des cuisiniers, Ticky : ce qui la différenciait de ses semblables étaient son nez busqué et la cataracte qui rongeait ses yeux, mais elle avait les mêmes oreilles de chauve-souris et la taille que les autres. Elle était aussi très vieille : elle dirigeait déjà les cuisines quand Minerva était étudiante, dans les années 30-40. Elle avait surtout une très forte personnalité. Horace lui avait raconté qu'elle avait claqué la porte de la maison de son maître parce qu'elle en avait eu assez de ses critiques toujours négatives sur la qualité de sa cuisine.

̶ Sacré gâteau, commenta Hermione en s'approchant de la cheffe.

̶ Fleur de cerisier, mousse à la vanille et crème de violette, indiqua Ticky.

̶ J'imagine que c'est l'anniversaire de Clémence ?

̶ Effectivement. Brave jeune femme, cette petite. Tous les ans, Horace et moi passons des heures et des heures à imaginer un gâteau original. Et tous les ans, il reste une part rien que pour moi. Même s'il faut généralement menacer Telma d'écrire à sa mère si elle cherche à me la piquer. Cette gamine n'est pas dotée d'un estomac, mais d'un gouffre ! Enfin bon, que puis-je pour vous, Hermione ? Encore des tartes à la mélasse pour Arlan ? Ne me dites pas qu'il en mange à tous les repas…

̶ Non, sourit la nouvelle professeure. Si vous en faites, gardez-les pour le déjeuner. Je voudrais juste que vous m'alertiez si Arlan vient vous voir pour commander un gâteau pour mon anniversaire, qui est le 19. En fait, c'est surtout la composition du gâteau qui m'intéressera.

̶ Sa mémoire a encore flanché ?

Hermione opina.

̶ Il n'arrive plus à trouver de souvenir assez heureux pour produire un Patronus digne de ce nom et je commence à me demander s'il n'est pas en train d'oublier Ginny… son ex-petite amie de longue date, je veux dire. Il cherche tant à s'accrocher à ses souvenirs que cet idiot oublie que plus il s'attache à sa mémoire, plus il la perd…

̶ Ou alors, il fait exprès de précipiter son amnésie, dit Dumbledore en les rejoignant. Vous êtes bien matinale, Hermione.

̶ Vous aussi, fit remarquer Ticky. Ne me dites pas que Charity a jeté son dévolu sur un nouveau thé : j'en ai déjà commandé dix-huit depuis qu'elle est revenue de ses vacances !

Le directeur sourit.

̶ Non, c'est pour une autre raison.

Il tira sa baguette et fit un grand mouvement du bras pour faire apparaître une grosse pile de cadeaux qu'accompagnait une petite cage ornée d'un ruban, dans laquelle dormait une toute petite chouette au plumage mordoré. Elle ne devait guère être plus grande que Coquecigrue quand Ron se l'était vu offrir par Sirius, songea Hermione.

̶ Pourquoi suis-je sûre qu'il n'y a pas que ses amis qui lui offrent quelque chose ? dit Ticky, blasée.

̶ Comme chaque année, ses soupirants ont voulu participer – et on dirait qu'elle en a de nouveaux, je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu une pile d'une telle taille, dit Dumbledore. Pourriez-vous terminer la distribution par la chouette, Ticky ?

̶ Bien sûr, dit l'elfe.

̶ Merci.

Les deux professeurs saluèrent et s'en allèrent, la porte disparaissant à leur passage pour redevenir le tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas rangé sa baguette, fit un discret moulinet pour l'enfermer avec Hermione dans la même Bulle d'Insonomobilité utilisée par Fleamont à l'enterrement de Dorea Potter.

̶ Comme je le disais, je me demande si Arlan ne cherche pas à précipiter son amnésie, dit-il.

̶ C'est fort possible, reconnut Hermione. Ou peut-être est-ce la part de Harry demeurant en lui qui le pousse à le faire. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas et ça m'énerve. Vers la fin de sa carrière, j'étais larguée, je ne comprenais plus vraiment comment il réfléchissait. C'était trop rusé, méthodique, sournois… J'ai participé à une opération contre Babaï qui m'a stupéfiée : avant même d'y être, il avait anticipé toutes les réactions des ennemis, les sortilèges à utiliser, les mouvements de chaque personne à exécuter dans la bataille… C'était comme s'il avait vu l'avenir, sauf qu'il n'a pas cette faculté. Ron et moi avons dû passer… Je ne sais plus, une ou deux heures à en parler tant ça nous avait bluffés. Même Ginny n'était pas insensible à ce coup d'éclat.

̶ Quelles sont les chances pour que Harry veuille qu'Arlan devienne lui-même ?

̶ Inévitables, dirais-je. Impatientes, peut-être même. J'ai moi-même songé à demander à Horace une potion d'Amnésie : quand quelqu'un a tout perdu ou presque, il est tenté de tout oublier. J'ai vu Hugo, mon fils, se ranger du côté de Babaï parce qu'elle l'avait séduit. Il a même failli tuer sa sœur… Rose a voulu le raisonner, mais lui… Si Neville, George, Roxanne et Luna n'étaient pas intervenus à temps…

Dumbledore lui lança un regard en biais, l'air grave, tandis qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée.

̶ En temps normal, je vous dirais que ce sont nos souvenirs qui font qui nous sommes, dit-il. Mais je crois que vous êtes une exception à cette conviction. Peu importe l'issue de la guerre contre Voldemort ou celle contre Babaï, je crois sincèrement que vous aurez besoin d'oublier qui vous avez été, mais pas grâce à une potion. Arlan est la dernière personne qu'il vous reste, perdre tout souvenir de lui serait un mal considérable.

̶ Certes. Nous verrons en temps voulu.

Ils franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle au moment où Dumbledore annulait la Bulle. Une élève était déjà assise à la table de Serdaigle : de dos, Hermione aurait presque juré qu'il s'agissait d'Anoya, sauf que la chevelure était d'un blanc encore plus clair, presque blanc, que celle de la Cauchemarde. Il n'empêchait qu'elle avait exactement la même taille et la même silhouette. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de chaussons en forme de girafe, dont les longs cous pendaient mollement juste au-dessus du sol.

Elle se retourna en entendant leurs pas, son regard lunaire d'un vert-gris très pâle rappelant aussitôt Luna à Hermione, qui devina néanmoins qu'elle n'était pas la mère de sa très chère et très vieille amie.

̶ Tiens, Bubus' et la professeure Eps' ! lança-t-elle d'une voix bien moins éthérée, absente, qu'on la soupçonnerait d'avoir. Vous êtes bien matinaux. Je croyais que les vieux pionçaient autant que des momies.

̶ Ca m'arrive, prétendit Dumbledore d'un air amusé, mais seulement pendant les vacances d'été. Le petit déjeuner arrive. Ne mangez pas trop : le gâteau d'anniversaire m'a semblé assez copieux.

̶ Pour Telma ou pour une personne avec un estomac ?

̶ La deuxième catégorie.

La jeune femme prit aussitôt ses couverts, son assiette et son gobelet et courut rejoindre la table des Gryffondor pour s'y installer, alors que d'autres élèves s'annonçaient, à en juger les conversations qui provenaient du hall d'entrée, tandis que des professeurs apparaissaient par la porte située derrière leur table en discutant.

̶ Qui est-ce ? murmura Hermione, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur route pour rejoindre leurs collègues. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue…

̶ Lysandra Marlow, répondit Dumbledore.

La sorcière venue du futur fouilla sa mémoire, en vain. Pourtant, elle jurerait l'avoir déjà rencontrée, mais dans une version plus âgée – beaucoup plus âgée. Tant pis, ça lui reviendrait tôt ou tard, pensa-t-elle.

̶ Elle semble avoir une personnalité digne des Piliers, commenta-t-elle.

̶ Lysandra est un peu comme que Mary Macdonald et Camelia Porter : elles n'ont pas le statut des Cinq, officiellement, mais officieusement, elles sont considérées comme telles par tous ou presque les professeurs. Mary est le Lien, comme vous l'a dit Horace. Camelia est l'Autorité, car elle seule sait se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil de Telma – et de bien d'autres personnes, d'ailleurs, surtout des jeunes hommes –, et Lysandra est la Franchise. Son manque de tact est encore plus surprenant que celui de la Cauchemarde, Salina ou Camelia. Votre prédécesseur pourrait vous le confirmer : Lysandra lui a mis son poing dans la figure quand il l'a qualifiée de « sotte », car elle avait donné une mauvaise réponse.

̶ Sotte ? répéta Pomona, qui les avait entendus alors qu'ils approchaient de la table. Oh, vous venez de raconter la fois où Miss Marlow s'est vexée et énervée contre le professeur Parker. Elle a eu raison, même si je ne devrais pas dire ça… et même si je le dis quand même.

̶ Cet homme était une plaie, soupira Aurora. Je l'ai plus vu dans mon bureau que dans le sien, et pas pour des raisons professionnelles. C'est quand même tragique que les candidats de qualité fuient parce qu'ils redoutent la malédiction qu'on attribue au poste d'Hermione… Mais j'y pense, est-ce que Miss Marlow vous a dit si les filles de Serdaigle avaient réussi à réveiller Miss Orson, Albus ?

̶ Je n'ai pas pensé à lui poser la question, avoua Dumbledore, mais comme c'est l'anniversaire de…

Une trompette retentit soudainement, l'interrompant, accompagnée d'un battement de tambours. Un petit moment plus tard, Elisa entra, immédiatement suivie des jeunes femmes de Gryffondor déguisées en renardes, tandis que Telma, les yeux lumineux, faisaient léviter les instruments de répercussion, et que Clémence titubait, prise d'un fou rire, Salina et Camelia, tout aussi hilares, la supportant pour que leur amie reste debout. Plusieurs élèves partirent à rire, d'autres ne masquèrent rien de leur mépris. Les Piliers et la Poufsouffle rejoignirent la table de Gryffondor, les tambours ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois que toutes se furent assises. Un mouvement de main et Lily les fit disparaître, Telma ramenant aussitôt ses yeux à une faible luisance.

̶ Pourquoi en renardes ? demanda Hermione, amusée.

̶ Miss Sow adore les renards, répondit Minerva. Il y en a beaucoup autour de chez elle, et certains la visitent régulièrement juste pour être caressés, ce qu'elle prend grand plaisir à faire. C'est étonnant que son Patronus soit une panthère, quand on y pense. Quel gâteau Ticky et vous avez imaginé pour cette année, Horace ?

̶ Fleur de cerisier, crème de violette et mousse de vanille ! dit le maître des potions. Sur trois étages, qui plus est ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que la fille de votre filleule fête ses dix-huit ans, après tout… Ce qui est assez terrifiant. Les enfants grandissent si vite…

̶ C'est malheureusement vrai, approuva Filius. Ah ! On dirait que Miss M'Bami et Miss Stockwell ont réussi à…

Il lança un regard désabusé aux portes de la Grande Salle : accompagnée d'une très grande noire aux longues nattes et d'une jeune femme replète frôlant l'obésité, Anoya était descendue en pyjama – plus décent que la veille, lorsqu'elle était entrée la première fois dans le compartiment C – et pieds nus, ses cheveux encore une fois dans tous leurs états. Tandis que ses camarades bifurquaient pour rejoindre la table de Serdaigle, la Cauchemarde prit le chemin de celle de Gryffondor afin de rejoindre Clémence, ses amies et la fête d'anniversaire, le pas traînant et l'air ensommeillée.

̶ … réveiller Miss Orson, conclut le maître des sortilèges, exaspéré.

̶ Au moins, son pyjama couvre plus son corps qu'hier et elle n'a pas oublié les motifs de renard, dit Horace. Par contre, il faut vraiment que quelqu'un pense à lui acheter des chaussons. La question reste : où est donc Arlan ?

Réponse immédiate et en fanfare : également déguisés en renards, les Maraudeurs et Arlan entrèrent, tambours battant et trompettes soufflant dans les airs, pour rejoindre la table de Gryffondor avant de se figer – encore une fois sous les rires ou les regards dédaigneux.

̶ Bah merde, vous avez eu la même idée que nous ! dit Sirius en remarquant les costumes des filles. On pensait que personne ne s'attendrait à notre mise en scène…

̶ C'est raté, chantonna Elisa.

̶ Salina a lu notre plan, c'est ça ? interrogea James.

̶ On prépare l'anniversaire de Clémence depuis le mois de mai, se défendit la Lectrice.

Hermione sourit. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle assisterait à un tel spectacle un jour, elle aurait juré que la personne avait été victime de l'Imperium, mais il existait une réelle amitié entre des élèves des quatre maisons. Et retrouver cette insouciance n'était pas désagréable du tout. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où elle en avait été le témoin, mais il lui paraissait que cela faisait bien une éternité – du moins, à son ancienne époque.

̶ Les garçons n'ont pas eu trop de mal à convaincre Arlan de participer, semble-t-il, dit Hagrid.

̶ Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, confia Hermione. Depuis quelques jours, il s'est lancé pour objectif de fabriquer son propre balai. Il trouve les autres trop lents, peu maniables. Je l'ai donc pris au dépourvu en confisquant tous les livres de la bibliothèque traitant de ce sujet pour le faire chanter, bien que je ne m'attendais pas à toute cette mise en scène. Tout ce que je lui ai demandé, c'est de faire tous les efforts possibles pour s'intégrer.

̶ Même s'il n'est pas très expressif – c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire –, il s'est très bien intégré avec nous, fit remarquer Minerva. C'est assez surprenant, quand on y pense. J'ai parfois eu l'impression de parler à un confrère, par moments.

̶ J'ai eu la même sensation quand je discutais avec lui, dit Rolanda, ses yeux jaunes de faucon allant se poser sur le nouveau Potter et les cheveux en pétard déjà argentés, malgré son visage encore jeune. Remarquez, quand je l'ai vu voler, je me suis aussi demandée si je n'avais devant moi un joueur pro'. Il a beau critiquer les balais actuels, je n'ai plus vu quelqu'un voler de la sorte depuis… bah, depuis la Fantasque.

̶ La Fantasque ? répéta Hermione, curieuse.

̶ Marlene McKinnon, précisa Horace. Elle n'aurait pas déjà eu ce titre, je crois que nous l'aurions à peu près certainement attribué à Anoya ou Elisa…

̶ Plus Miss Orson que Miss Stadwyck, dit Aurora.

̶ Pas faux, reconnut le maître des potions. Marlene a un don pour faire ce qui lui chante. Elle a une fois menacé des garçons à son goût de leur casser la figure s'ils ne lui faisaient pas un strip-tease pour son dix-septième anniversaire, elle avait tendance à quitter sa salle commune tout en s'habillant – et je ne vous dis pas combien de garçons s'en réjouissaient en la voyant en sous-vêtements ! –, et elle a même eu l'audace de venir s'asseoir à notre table parce qu'elle en a eu tout à coup envie. Mais comme il s'agissait de Marlene, c'est passé comme un confit d'ananas. Ah ! Les cadeaux et le gâteau sont arrivés !

Si Hermione n'avait pas déjà vu la pile des présents et n'avait pas su que seule Clémence fêtait son anniversaire, elle aurait juré qu'il y en avait plusieurs parmi les Gryffondor. Comme convenu, la petite chouette n'était pas encore présente.

̶ Que lui avez-vous offert, cette année, Horace ? demanda Charity.

̶ Un œil de renard ! répondit-il à voix basse, très fier de lui.

̶ Ce n'est pas la pierre la plus facile à trouver ! s'étonna Septima, un homme efflanqué au teint grêlé qui enseignait l'arithmancie depuis seulement trois ans.

̶ Vous m'en direz tant, chuchota le directeur de Serpentard. J'ai mis presque un an pour trouver une bijouterie qui en avait une. C'est un beau collier, en tout cas. La chaîne en argent a été forgée par trois gobelins qu'Albus connaît très bien.

̶ Ce qui m'inquiète un peu, ce sont les cadeaux de Miss Orson et de Miss Stadwyck, dit Filius.

Il n'aurait pas pu le dire au meilleur moment : Clémence ouvrit un paquet et le referma aussi sec tout en donnant une tape derrière la tête de la Cauchemarde. Il fallait croire que les « accessoires sexuels » dont Anoya parlait la veille n'étaient pas que pour son usage personnel, s'amusa Hermione. Rebelote à la découverte du cadeau d'Elisa, qui fut néanmoins épargnée d'une claque, car assise de l'autre côté de la table, mais la très belle brune ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard blasé.

̶ Lingerie très fine et objet… très intime, dirons-nous, estima Minerva. Je me demande parfois si ces deux demoiselles ne sont pas plus perverses que la majorité des garçons de cette école.

̶ Disons qu'elles acceptent qui elles sont et ne s'en cachent pas, relativisa Dumbledore. Minerva, j'ai l'impression que vous avez mal à la cheville, alors je vais demander à Horace de distribuer les emplois du temps chez les Gryffondor. Hagrid, pourriez-vous vous charger des Serpentard, je vous prie. Nous verrons ainsi les progrès que vous avez faits cet été. Prenez ma baguette pour colorer ceux des sixième année, il vaut mieux que votre parapluie et son contenu restent un secret.

̶ Bien sûr, monsieur, professeur, se réjouit le demi-géant.

Les emplois du temps apparurent sur la table comme si Ticky pouvait entendre ce qu'il se disait dans la Grande Salle et les trois responsables de maison ainsi que le garde-chasse se levèrent pour rejoindre les quatre tables, emportant avec eux les rectangles cartonnés.

̶ Il y a des fois où je me demande si votre bonté n'est pas plus grande que ce château, dit Aurora. Je peux comprendre pour Horace qui ressemble plus à un grand-père gaga de sa petite-fille qu'au parrain de la mère de Miss Sow, mais je suis surprise du rôle que prend petit à petit Rubeus. Même si je m'en réjouis. Notre garde-chasse préféré a un cœur plus grand que son corps, comme Miss Macdonald.

̶ Je suis bien d'accord, approuva Dumbledore, mais compte tenu de la guerre et du fait que Hagrid a parfois besoin de sortir pour toutes sortes de raisons, je me suis décidé à lui donner des cours afin qu'il puisse se défendre si besoin est. Voldemort n'ignore pas la condition de Hagrid, je pense, il sait donc à quel point il pourrait être dangereux, rien que physiquement.

C'était un demi-mensonge joliment ficelé : c'était surtout le rôle du demi-géant dans la guerre contre Babaï dont il parlait, c'était surtout la nécessité d'avoir un allié supplémentaire contre elle qu'il visait. Paradoxalement, il avait eu la chance de mourir avant de croiser le chemin de la Grande Dévoreuse, et Hermione se souvenait encore de la foule immense qui était venue à son enterrement. Encore plus que lors des funérailles de Dumbledore, d'ailleurs – et sans doute bien moins hypocrite. Les gens y étaient venus de bon cœur, pas pour faire bonne figure, et la cérémonie avait duré presque toute la journée, les personnes présentes tenant presque toutes à relater quelques anecdotes sur le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard.

Clémence poussa un petit cri joyeux à l'apparition de la petite chouette, alors que plusieurs élèves se levaient déjà, leur emploi du temps à la main, pour rejoindre les classes les plus éloignées.

̶ Je crois que nous allons devoir nous activer, nous aussi, dit Minerva. Par chance, ma cheville va un peu mieux, ironisa-t-elle.

Ses collègues sourirent.

̶ Je vais demander à Ticky de garder au frais ce qu'il reste du gâteau, annonça Dumbledore. Il a paru plaire à tout le monde. Je crois même avoir vu Arlan en reprendre une seconde part en exprimant une certaine avidité. Hermione, vous êtes prête pour votre « grand baptême » ?

̶ Pour aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas faire grand-chose : une vieille amie de Harry va s'en occuper, dit la nouvelle professeure.

̶ Nous avons une nouvelle invitée ? s'étonnèrent Pomona et Aurora.

̶ Depuis plusieurs jours, avoua Hermione, mais elle est extrêmement discrète. Il m'a fallu une bonne semaine pour la convaincre de participer.

Dumbledore tourna les yeux vers Arlan, qui attrapait une dernière part de gâteau – comme les autres, d'ailleurs.

̶ On n'avait donc rien imaginé, dit-il pour lui-même. Depuis vendredi, Arlan répand derrière lui une bien étrange empreinte magique que Horace et moi ne parvenons pas à identifier. Caius est penché sur le résidu que nous avons récolté depuis son retour de vacances, mais il semble avoir lui-même du mal. J'imagine que cette « vieille amie de Harry » s'est entichée d'Arlan et est assise sur son épaule ?

̶ Il s'agit d'une Faerys Suprema du nom de Lastena, indiqua Hermione.

En parlant du garde-chasse, celui-ci revint pour rendre sa baguette au directeur.

̶ Excellent travail, Hagrid, dit Dumbledore d'un ton distrait, alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle en passant par la porte derrière leur table. Étrange, je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Faerys Suprema mais le nom de Lastena ne m'est pas inconnu…

̶ Lastena ?! répéta le garde-chasse, surpris, au moment où ils empruntaient le couloir menant au hall. J'en ai raconté l'histoire à... qui, déjà ? C'était à Halloween et… C'est ça, Frank Londubat et Garrick Reymen quand ils étaient en première année ! Ils recherchaient une histoire qui faisait peur. Lastena, la Reine-Fée de la Rébellion Sanguinaire.

̶ Ah oui, dit le directeur. Juste avant que je n'entre à Poudlard en tant que professeur, le ministère de la Magie germanique avait décidé de supprimer une partie du territoire des fées de la Forêt Noire, mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues. Des fées très atypiques se sont rebellées. En temps normal, elles ont une intelligence et de pouvoirs magiques limités et une personnalité vaniteuse et querelleuse, mais celles-ci, non. Elles étaient redoutables, intellectuellement et magiquement. Lastena, si je me souviens bien, menait un escadron qui défit les Aurors grâce à une tactique très élaborée dans un bain de sang, disait la presse, « _digne d'un carnage provoqué par des géants_ », si je me souviens bien. Le ministère allemand avait finalement renoncé à son décret et on n'a plus jamais entendu parler de ces fées atypiques.

Ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée et se séparèrent, Hagrid retournant à sa cabane, Pomona rejoignant les serres, le directeur filant aux cuisines pour prévenir Ticky que les restes du gâteau seraient resservis au déjeuner et les professeurs se rendant à leurs salles respectives pour assurer leurs cours. Hermione, en compagnie d'Aurora, emprunta le Grand Escalier.

̶ Est-ce que Telma a toujours été une surdouée ? s'enquit la sorcière venue du futur.

Il lui fallait absolument comprendre comment Harry était parvenu à « créer » les Piliers. Avait-il fait plusieurs voyages dans le temps, à des époques antérieures à celle-ci ? Peu probable. Non, elle en était sûre, ce n'était pas par hasard si Dorcas Meadowes et Marlene McKinnon – ou même des amies de sa mère en avaient fait partie : c'était comme si, inconsciemment ou non, Harry avait cherché à attribuer à des femmes puissantes, un supplément de son propre pouvoir. Tout comme il semblait avoir cherché à sauver les amies proches de Lily. Mais pourquoi Salina et Telma, alors ? Pourquoi pas Clémence ou Mary, même si elles étaient toutes des Piliers non-officielles ?

̶ Je n'en suis pas très sûre, admit l'astronome alors qu'elles atteignaient le premier palier. Son regard a toujours lui, en tout cas, mais ce n'est que vers… trois ans, si je me trompe pas, qu'elle a commencé à en intensifier la luminosité : sa mère ne voulait pas lui faire de crêpes et s'est retrouvée tout à coup à étaler de la confiture sur une crêpe, sans même réaliser qu'elle les avait faites. Ma sœur n'a pas raté un seul de nos rendez-vous pour se vanter d'avoir engendré une Pilier, après ça. Mais ce n'est qu'aux cinq ans de Telma qu'elle a développé une intelligence, une compréhension de tout déconcertantes. Ava a prévenu Albus sur-le-champ. Même si elle ne l'admettra jamais, ça lui a fait un peu peur de voir son « petit bout de chou » produire un Patronus parfait et jouer avec dans le jardin. Albus a sollicité nombre de Piliers, notamment Dorcas Meadowes et celles que nous avons actuellement à Poudlard, pour faire un point, mais je pense qu'il avait déjà décidé qu'il fallait la scolariser. Les professeurs ont fait tout un tas de tests l'été dernier : peu importait la matière, Telma obtenait un Optimal à chaque examen de BUSE et au moins la moitié à ceux d'Aspic.

Elles atteignirent le troisième étage, s'arrêtant momentanément.

̶ Juste une chose, Hermione. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire du mal d'un élève, mais méfiez-vous : votre coup d'éclat, à l'enterrement de Dorea Potter, ainsi que le fait que vous soyez née-Moldue, vous a sûrement mis à dos un imbécile comme Mulciber ou un malin comme Rosier. Evitez de leur tourner le dos, le premier est assez idiot pour s'attaquer à un prof' et l'autre est assez rusé pour le faire sans se mouiller.

̶ J'en prends bonne note, merci, Aurora.

Elles se séparèrent, l'astronome rejoignant le septième étage et Hermione filant à travers le troisième étage pour rejoindre sa propre salle de classe… où régnait un curieux silence. Lily et Elisa se tenaient devant le bureau, baguettes à la main, tandis que Telma et Salina se dressaient derrière les élèves, tout au fond de la pièce, elles aussi armées. Peu motivée et toujours aussi endormie, Anoya piquait du nez à sa table. Un simple coup d'œil circulaire à la classe et Hermione remarqua aussitôt que Clémence et Camelia pointaient leurs baguettes sur les Serpentard – et bien qu'elle ne le vit pas, elle était à peu près sûre qu'Arlan en faisait de même.

̶ Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea la nouvelle professeure.

̶ Certains élèves que je ne nommerai pas ont eu des propos déplacés à votre égard et qui ont installé une certaine tension avec d'autres élèves que je ne nommerai pas, dit Elisa. Je les défoncerai plus tard.

̶ Je ne crois pas, non, dit Hermione en réprimant un sourire. Lily et James feront un rapport, c'est tout. Allez vous asseoir, mesdemoiselles. Pour ce premier cours, je vais m'improviser professeur de soins – Peeves a trouvé amusant de piquer certains dossiers de mes prédécesseurs et refuse de les rendre, alors je n'ai pas toutes les données qu'il me faut pour avoir une idée précise du niveau de chacune et chacun d'entre vous. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question : oui, il me faut ces données. Par chance, une très vieille amie est de passage au Royaume-Uni et a accepté de passer par Poudlard pour ce cours. Lastena ?

La Faerys Suprema apparut sur le bureau dans un scintillement irisé, arrachant un grand « Oooooh ! » surpris – ou émerveillé, dans le cas de Telma et de deux autres jeunes femmes. Le petit être était tout juste aussi grand qu'un gobelet, avec une longue chevelure d'un rouge très foncé et des yeux tout aussi mauve que ceux de la Dominante, même si les siens ne luisaient pas. Entièrement vêtue de noir, de ses petites bottes à sa jupe courte et son corset, elle portait dans son dos une épée presque aussi grande et épaisse qu'elle.

̶ C'est quoi, ça ? lança un garçon massif, le cheveu dru et les traits grossiers, d'un ton assez agressif. Une lilliputienne ? On est en septième année, on est censés apprendre des créatures dangereu…

̶ Lastena pourrait vous tuer avant même que vous ne compreniez qu'elle vous a attaqué, Adam, Elle vous a déjà attaqué, d'ailleurs.

Tout le monde haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers Mulciber, dont le sommet du crâne affichait en son centre une longue bande parfaitement rasée, lui offrant une coiffure assez étrange. La stupeur de la classe s'exprima dans un grand « Wow ! », alors que Sirius et James éclataient de rire et que Mulciber, informé des « ravages de l'attaque », tapotait le fossé creusé entre ses cheveux d'un air mi-déconcerté, mi-furieux.

̶ Comment elle a fait ça ? s'étonna une Poufsouffle grassouillette et fascinée. Elle n'a pas bougé !

̶ Et pourtant, si, assura Hermione. Les Faerys Suprema sont des fées très particulières, très rares – je crois qu'il n'en existe que deux ou trois centaines – vivant dans la Forêt Noire, en Allemagne. Elles ne sont pas aussi idiotes et faibles que les fées qu'on vous a présentées en classe. Ce sont des guerrières à la fois très intelligentes, impitoyables, redoutables et extrêmement rapides. Même un Vif d'or ne serait pas capable de rivaliser avec la vitesse de Lastena, qui est au passage de sang royal. Elle est même très célèbre, car elle a participé à la chute du Conseil des Sorciers du Saint-Empire romain germanique et a obligé le ministère allemand à rétropédaler quand celui-ci a voulu réduire le territoire de son peuple.

̶ Mais elle a quel âge ?! s'exclama Edwin Peters, un Serdaigle bien bâti et brun, d'un ton ahuri. Tous les Conseils des Sorciers ont disparu au… XVIème siècle, si je me souviens bien.

̶ J'ai 472 ans, indiqua Lastena.

̶ La longévité des Faerys Suprema est très impressionnante, ajouta Hermione. Elles peuvent vivre un millénaire, voire même deux si leur environnement reste viable. Par chance, la Forêt Noire est estimée comme une réserve protégée par la Confédération internationale des sorciers, il est donc interdit de s'y aventurer à mauvais escient. Sans parler que Lastena et son peuple peuvent se cacher. Elles ne sont pas faciles à trouver et font rarement confiance aux autres peuples, mais quand vous gagnez leur amitié, du moment que vous ne trahissez jamais cette amitié, elles ne brandiront jamais leur épée sur vous. L'une des autres particularités qu'elles ont est que dès qu'elles apparaissent à vos yeux, vous ne pouvez plus mentir – sauf si elles vous en donnent le droit.

̶ Est-ce que le nouveau Potter est le fils illégitime du père de l'ancien Potter ? lança aussitôt un très beau garçon, brun et les cheveux courts, plutôt mince malgré des épaules larges.

Hermione ne l'avait jamais rencontré, dans son ancienne vie, aussi comprit-elle qu'il était le fameux Evan Rosier, dont la réputation de séducteur et de goujat était telle qu'elle faisait même commérer des professeurs comme Filius, Charity, Pomona ou encore Minerva, qui s'inquiétaient de la naïveté de ces jeunes femmes prises dans son jeu de mufle – et ce, même quand elles savaient à quoi s'attendre.

Lastena eut un sourire aussi goguenard que le ton emprunté par Rosier.

̶ Et si je m'intéressais plutôt à toi, gamin, dit-elle.

Le Serpentard ne parut guère à l'aise, tout à coup, son petit sourire s'effaçant instantanément.

̶ J'ai connu les parents d'Arlan, en outre, renchérit Hermione. Mettons les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toutes : je ne sais pas à quel moment un Potter a émigré du Royaume-Uni, ni pourquoi Arlan ressemble autant à James, mais ils ne sont que cousins. Leur ressemblance est sans doute génétique, mais répandre des insinuations de la sorte n'est ni une preuve d'intelligence, ni un gage de sécurité. Arlan perd la mémoire, pour celles et ceux qui ne le savent pas : nous ne savons pas qui il sera quand son amnésie sera totale. Et il est plutôt dangereux quand on l'énerve, je précise. Soyez donc très prudents avec ce que vous dites de lui dès cet instant.

̶ Comme si des ados pédants allaient me vexer… marmonna Arlan.

̶ La ferme ! rétorqua Hermione. Va plutôt me chercher la caisse dans mon bureau. James, allez avec lui, je vous prie.

Les deux Potter sortirent.

̶ Nous allons faire un jeu, reprit la professeure. Puisque Lastena ne rentre que demain soir chez elle, autant en profiter. Arlan et James sont partis chercher une caisse de foulards que vous mettrez à votre bras, de préférence. Chacune et chacune votre tour, vous allez affronter Lastena.

̶ Comment on va faire si elle est si rapide ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

̶ Ca, ce sera à vous de deviner. La défense contre les forces du Mal ne s'explique pas, elle se vit. Un instinct, des réflexes, un savoir certain, un sang-froid exemplaire sont primordiaux pour la comprendre et s'y adapter. Lastena donnera une… deux minutes à tout le monde pour que vous essayez de deviner comment vous protéger d'elle, puis elle attaquera les foulards. Vous perdez si elle le découpe, bien sûr. Je ne m'attends pas à un miracle, sauf peut-être des Piliers – et encore –, mais c'est pour que vous preniez conscience de deux choses : vous n'étudierez jamais assez les êtres et les créatures magiques, car ils ne sont pas tous connus, et qu'ils peuvent être bien plus terribles que vous ne le penseriez quand vous ne les connaissez pas. Bien, tout le monde va se réunir tout au fond de la classe le temps que je fasse disparaître tables et chaises et que j'installe des enchantements pour que vous vous ne preniez aucun sortilège perdu.

Les Potter revinrent au même moment, une caisse flottant à côté du nouveau.

̶ James, rejoignez les autres tout au fond. Arlan, tu t'assois derrière le bureau. Lastena ne pourra pas jouer avec toi. Sirius, Remus, Peter, expliquez l'exercice à James.

La caisse se posa en douceur sur le bureau et Arlan se laissa tomber sur la chaise d'Hermione, qui se mit en action, faisant disparaître le mobilier estudiantin d'un grand geste de baguette. Dans son dos, la professeure entendit clairement Lastena, vexée, murmurer à Arlan :

̶ Tu te rends compte qu'elle m'a qualifiée de « forces du Mal » ?!


	9. Doutes

̶ Tu parles d'une humiliation… soupira Alexander.

Le plus petit des Serpentard, le teint grêlé et les cheveux châtain clair attachés en catogan, avait trop vite perdu à son goût, visiblement, alors que Severus et lui s'asseyaient avec Evan et Adam sur un des bancs disposés dans les deux tribunes que comportait la salle de classe de sortilèges. Une humiliation ? C'était pire que ça : les Piliers s'étaient révélés encore plus effrayantes que jamais, comprenant en une minute – au plus tard – comment se protéger de la Faerys Suprema. Et le secret de leur réussite était… secret, justement, Epson semblant s'amuser d'en faire tout un mystère. Mais Severus l'appréciait, d'un certain côté : comme il l'avait soupçonné, ils avaient enfin une vraie professeure de défense contre les forces du Mal ! Et il s'en réjouissait.

̶ Cette conne a intérêt à rester bien planquée à Poudlard… grommela Adam. Et cette bestiole… Si je découvre comment la tuer, je vais me faire un plaisir de le faire.

̶ Cette conne, comme tu dis, a eu la gentillesse de remettre ta chevelure en place, objecta Evan. Et ce n'était qu'un jeu : si cette créature est aussi dangereuse qu'Epson le dit, je ne donne pas cher de toi en cas de combat réel. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est la relation entre elle et Potter Numéro Deux. Je sais que c'est l'une de ses profs de toujours, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il y a autre chose… En vérité, elle me fait penser à ma mère.

̶ Ah ?! Toi aussi ? s'étonna Alexander. J'ai eu l'impression de voir la mienne quand elle lui a dit de la fermer. Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié d'écrire à ma mère… D'ici là que je reçoive encore une Beuglante…

Severus eut un léger sourire et regarda Lily entrer avec ses amies en souriant. Que s'était-il passé, ce soir-là ? Il n'y comprenait absolument rien : les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient sur le qui-vive, car complètement ignorants quant à l'attaque survenue dans le quartier de la belle rousse. Et pourtant, juste avant de filer à King's Cross, il était repassé par la rue des Evans sans y croiser aucune âme – et il avait pourtant regardé par un sacré nombre de fenêtres. Une imposture, apparemment, mais par qui ? Dès la réponse d'Alexander, qu'il considérait comme le seul véritable ami susceptible de lui répondre honnêtement, il avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre en se déconnectant de la réalité, si bien qu'il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit, s'étonnant même d'apercevoir l'aube pointer. Il avait songé à une lettre, mais Lily ne lui aurait sûrement pas répondu… ou peut-être que si ? Son hésitation l'avait mené à renoncer.

Cependant… et si on lui mentait ? Alexander tenait ses informations des activités des Mangemorts à travers son père, qui en était lui-même un – l'un des premiers –, et il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient envisagé la possibilité que Mr Avery ne disait pas tout à son fils. Surtout que celui-ci allait encore ici, à Poudlard, là où résidait un legilimens incroyable tel que Dumbledore… Alors, que s'était-il passé, ce soir-là ? Ce n'était pas n'importe quel imposteur qui pouvait faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ! Et au vu des dégâts, ils avaient dû être plutôt nombreux. Or, on ne quittait pas le Lord noir sans payer de sa vie le prix de toute désertion…

Ca n'avait aucun sens, songea Severus en se frottant le front, comme chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à cette attaque et se perdait dans ses réflexions.

̶ Auriez-vous mal à la tête, Rogue ?

La voix flûtée du professeur Flitwick le prit au dépourvu. Il s'était encore une fois trop concentré sur ses réflexions et n'avait pas remarqué que le cours avait déjà commencé.

̶ Heu… Non, désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, monsieur.

̶ Eh bien, attendez le déjeuner pour le faire, car nous allons apprendre à créer un Portoloin amélioré, l'une des petites contributions de la professeure Epson, annonça le minuscule sorcier.

Adam grogna.

̶ Un problème, Mulciber ?

̶ Non, non, professeur, mentit le massif jeune homme.

Pas dupe, le professeur Flitwick consentit tout de même à poursuivre comme si de rien n'était.

̶ Bien, si tout le monde va bien, tout va bien et nous pouvons commencer. L'Uranus, c'est le nom du Portoloin amélioré de ma collègue, a trois particularités : il permet de se déplacer plus vite tout comme plus agréablement, il ne fonctionne que si on en connaît le mot de passe et il permet de vous rendre où vous voulez sans avoir à le reconfigurer. Bien évidemment, il existe deux enchantements protégeant et l'accès à un endroit, et le départ d'un endroit. Les professeurs et moi avons passé plusieurs heures à en installer un peu partout dans et autour de Poudlard. Désolé pour celles et ceux qui auraient en envie de rendre visite à leurs parents.

̶ Ou de s'introduire dans un dortoir des filles, dit Stadwyck.

̶ Ou la salle de bains des préfets, renchérit Porter.

̶ Tout à fait, dit le professeur Flitwick avec un sourire en coin. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'Uranus possède la même formule que le Portoloin habituel que nous avons étudié l'année dernière, mais il exige deux ou trois petites subtilités supplémentaires et cérébrales. Tout d'abord, une connaissance bien précise de la géographie que vous voulez parcourir. On ne peut pas aller à Shanghai si on ne sait même pas où ça se trouve puis se rendre à Paris si on ne toujours pas où ça se trouve. Il faut donc bien programmer toutes les destinations susceptibles que nous aurons à rejoindre. Ensuite, nous aurons à prendre en compte les caractéristiques des personnes qui pourront voyager avec nous.

̶ C'est-à-dire ? demanda Moaning, petit blondinet chétif de Serdaigle qu'il valait mieux ne pas sous-estimer en culture générale comme au duel.

̶ Comment vous présentez la chose… ? Po… Arlan, une idée ?

̶ Une réception, dit le nouveau Potter d'un ton désintéressé.

̶ Parfait exemple ! « Quelle quantité de nourriture pour quel nombre d'invités ? », en quelque sorte – et ne pas oublier de prévoir large. Concrètement, quand vous créez Uranus, vous devez bien penser au nombre de personnes avec qui vous pourriez emmener avec vous, à leur taille, à leur masse. Si vous ne le faites pas, votre compagnon de voyage peut se blesser plus ou moins gravement.

̶ Ca veut dire qu'on doit dire notre poids ? demanda M'Bami d'un ton neutre.

̶ Je pèse 22, 6 kilos ! annonça Cooper d'un ton joyeux.

̶ Je me demande combien pèsent les seins de Camelia, marmonna Orson.

Qui reçut une tape sur la tête de la part de l'intéressée.

̶ Je devrais peut-être les peser moi-même, suggéra la Déesse.

̶ Va chier !

̶ Du calme ! Du calme ! dit le professeur Flitwick, exaspéré. Tous les ans, c'est la même chose… Et surveillez votre langage, Miss Porter, s'il vous plaît. Pour répondre à Miss M'Bami, non, il n'y a pas à donner son poids. Ce qui m'amène à mon « Enfin », pour en terminer avec les subtilités, la plus grande singularité de l'Uranus est qu'il mélange sortilèges et métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall devra donc vous enseigner le sortilège de Balance. Bien, commençons par une première expérience !

Il fit un petit geste de sa baguette et une énorme caisse apparut dans un _CRAC !_ retentissant, longue, en bois et encore plus haute que les élèves les plus grands.

̶ Vous n'aviez pas plus grand… dit Hanson, charmante et douée en botanique, mais pipelette comme personne d'autre.

̶ Le professeur Epson et Po… Arlan ont eu un petit accident en venant en Angleterre et ont perdu la totalité de leurs affaires, expliqua le professeur Flitwick, qu'ils ont donc dues racheter. Cet Uranus les a aidés à ne faire qu'un seul voyage pour rapporter leurs nouvelles acquisitions. Bien, tout le monde va poser une main sur les parois de la caisse et Arlan va nous emmener… au bord du lac, où le directeur a installé de quoi vous entraîner et vous faire profiter du soleil.

Drôle d'idée, se dit Severus. Il se passait clairement quelque chose de bizarre, cette année. Et c'était à se demander si Epson et le nouveau Potter n'y étaient pas pour quelque chose… Mais Severus ne fit aucun commentaire de vive voix, curieux de découvrir ce Portoloin amélioré. Les Piliers firent bloc en se plaçant autour de Lily, comme si elles avaient tenu à l'écart du Serpentard. Comme d'habitude.

̶ Tout le monde est prêt ? C'est à vous, Po… Arlan.

̶ _Tom Jedusor_, récita Potter Numéro Deux avec un sourire malveillant.

Severus fronça les sourcils, étonné par sa soudaine expressivité, mais il se sentit aussitôt soulevé et, quasi-instantanément, se retrouva sur la berge du lac avant même d'avoir compris qu'ils s'étaient tous déplacés. Mais il reporta immédiatement son attention sur Potter : il l'avait senti, cette aura effrayante dont lui avait parlé Narcissa, cette espèce d'onde menaçante qui avait alarmé Bellatrix et Lucius lors de l'enterrement de Dorea Potter. Tom Jedusor, hein ? Qui était-ce, il n'en savait rien, mais si Potter se montrait aussi expressif en en citant le nom, c'était qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

̶ Oh putain, le pied ! s'exclama Porter. Enfin un Portoloin qui ne file pas la gerbe !

̶ Votre langage, Miss Porter ! rappela le professeur Flitwick, plus rieur que réprobateur. Bien, où le directeur a-t-il… ?

̶ Honte à moi ! lança Dumbledore en s'approchant. Désolé, Filius, j'ai reçu un appel urgent et assez compliqué, mais puisque je suis là, autant en profiter. Arlan, peux-tu aller avertir Hermione qu'il y a un petit problème dont j'aimerais lui parler à propos de l'Épouvantard qu'elle a attrapé ?

̶ OK. _Tom Jedusor_.

La caisse se souleva en même temps que lui et tous deux disparurent.

̶ Vous le tutoyez, nota Holmes.

̶ Arlan a passé une bonne partie du mois d'août à Poudlard, puisqu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Une situation que partageait la professeure Epson, d'ailleurs, qui m'a convaincu en deux minutes à peine de ses compétences pour être la nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du Mal. Malgré sa perte de mémoire, Arlan est quelqu'un de très attachant et, si étonnant soit-il pour un jeune homme de votre âge, il est doté d'une sagesse assez surprenante. A votre place, j'écouterais ce qu'il dit et essaierais de comprendre ce qu'il entend par ses mots. Alastor Maugrey lui-même attend avec hâte de le prendre comme élève. Mais, passons ! Filius, je serai votre assistant, pour une fois. Je pense que Ticky a eu le temps de préparer la table.

Dumbledore et le professeur Flitwick firent apparaître une longue table surchargée de vaisselle d'or, aussi bien des gobelets que des assiettes et des couverts.

̶ Assistant, s'amusa le minuscule sorcier, auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous occuper des élèves qui ont le plus de mal dans ma matière, je vous prie ?

̶ Naturellement, professeur, répondit le directeur. Mary, Peter, Jonas, Teegan, Milan, suivez-moi, on va aller de ce côté.

Oui, il se passait effectivement quelque chose de bizarre, cette année, se répéta Severus. Mais quoi ? se demanda-t-il, de plus en plus perplexe. Était-ce une méthode d'enseignement importée par Epson ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Voir Dumbledore se joindre à un cours était déjà assez unique en soi, mais… quoi ? C'était presque comme si les deux enseignants cherchaient à… à profiter de leurs élèves le plus possible. S'inquiétaient-ils à ce point pour eux ? Bien sûr, Severus savait que les professeurs n'étaient guère ravis de voir leurs étudiants quitter Poudlard, mais à ce point…

Lily fut, sans surprise, la première à réaliser l'Uranus, notamment en collaborant avec la Déesse, qui excellait autant que Potter et Black en métamorphose : elle s'éleva légèrement dans les airs dès qu'elle eut dit « _Pilier_ » et disparut, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec son assiette en or, qui contenait une part du gâteau d'anniversaire de Sow sur laquelle se jeta aussitôt Cooper.

̶ Il y a un truc qui cloche, dit Lupin, intrigué.

̶ Ah, tu trouves aussi ? dit Salina. Je connais le sortilège de la Balance, mais…

̶ Tu n'arrives pas à l'exécuter correctement, acheva Stadwyck. Pareil pour moi. C'est comme si…

̶ ALBUS ! cria le professeur Slughorn en accourant, le front luisant, le souffle court. On a un… un... sérieux problème… Minerva est passée me voir : elle n'arrivait même plus à lancer un simple _Vera Verto_ pen… pendant son cours avec les quatrième année. Et quand j'ai demandé à Tiffany d'aller me chercher le chaudron de Sommeil sans… sans rêve dans le cachot d'à côté, elle est revenue les mains vides parce qu'elle ne réussissait pas à… à lancer correctement son sortilège de Lévitation.

̶ Et Remus, Salina et Elisa ont un problème similaire, dit Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés, le regard mobile. Ca ressemble à une carence magique, mais pour que ça atteigne plusieurs personnes d'un seul coup… Soit nous avons affaire à un farceur, soit nous avons un plus gros problème.

̶ J'en connais quatre, des problèmes susceptibles d'être impliqués, dit Orson en fixant Severus et ses amis d'un œil torve qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Peut-être que je devrais les interroger pour savoir s'ils sont coupables.

̶ On n'a rien fait ! se défendit Alexander.

̶ Ca ne vient pas d'eux, confirma Salina après les avoir lus. Tu devrais renforcer ton occlumancie un peu plus, Severus, tu es un livre ouvert. Bref, comment fait-on pour annuler une carence magique ? Du yoga ?

̶ Idée intéressante, s'amusa Dumbledore, mais non. Il suffit d'attendre que ça passe, même si Horace aurait pu régler le problème vite fait, bien fait. J'écrirai au ministère pour qu'ils lui accordent l'accès à quelques ingrédients sous surveillance, juste au cas où cette carence se reproduirait. En attendant, il est préférable qu'Elisa, Salina et Remus n'utilisent pas la magie, ça leur permettra de récupérer plus vite – peut-être. Horace, peux-tu aller voir Ticky et lui demander si un élève n'est pas passé par les cuisines ? Le meilleur moyen d'atteindre autant de monde, c'était indubitablement le petit déjeuner. Vois aussi si un elfe de maison étranger à Poudlard n'est pas venu et vérifie que l'un des cuisiniers n'est pas victime d'un Imperium.

Et le maître des potions repartit, cette fois d'un pas plus calme.

̶ Nous pouvons reprendre, dit le professeur Flitwick. Puisque Misses Stadwyck et Chakri, ainsi que Lupin, ne peuvent plus participer, pourquoi ne pas les envoyer voir Hagrid pour ce dont nous parlait ce matin Pomona ?

̶ Ca l'aiderait, effectivement, reconnut le directeur. Il comptait s'en occuper dans l'après-midi, donc il n'est pas encore parti. Vous trois, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des « infectés », allez voir Hagrid pour qu'il réorganise son agenda. Il doit partir à la recherche d'une certaine fleur dont Pomona a besoin plutôt en grande quantité. Il vous donnera les détails.

̶ Ca veut dire qu'on va dans la forêt interdite ? s'enthousiasma Stadwyck.

̶ En effet.

̶ Cool ! se réjouit Salina. Remus, magne-toi !

Tous trois s'éloignèrent à leur tour, droit vers la cabane du garde-chasse.

Vraiment bizarre, cette année, se répéta Severus. Mais, étonnamment, la suite du cours lui plut assez. Comme si être en plein-air changeait les mentalités, comme si la présence de Dumbledore détendait la plupart des élèves les plus nerveux, l'ambiance fut bon enfant. Il fallait dire que le directeur ne l'était pas pour rien – ses conseils étaient redoutables d'efficacité – et que travailler au soleil était loin d'être désagréable. Sans deuxième surprise, Cooper parvint à créer son Portoloin – et sans surprise toujours, la jeune fille alla chercher une deuxième part de gâteau. Petit bémol, Severus fut à son tour atteint par la carence magique : sans le vouloir, sa baguette émit des étincelles au moment où il tenta de lancer le sortilège de Balance, pourtant merveilleusement bien expliqué par Dumbledore, qui était redevenu un professeur de métamorphose pour l'occasion. Black et Potter ne se moquèrent même pas, en plus.

Puis la cloche sonna et tout le monde prit le chemin du château, le professeur Flitwick s'occupant de faire disparaître la table au moment où Hagrid revint avec Stadwyck, Salina et Lupin, qui paraissaient s'être encore plus amusés qu'eux. Le garde-chasse portait un énorme panier visiblement rempli à ras-bord d'une étrange fleur gluante et bleu clair.

Ils se rejoignirent au pied de l'escalier de pierre à la seconde même où le professeur Slughorn surgit du hall d'entrée.

̶ Qu'a dit Ticky ? demanda Dumbledore en montant les marches.

̶ Aucun élève n'est descendu aux cuisines, ni hier soir, ni ce matin, et aucun elfe n'est ensorcelé. Je vais finir par croire que ça vient d'autre chose. Peut-être de l'alchimie. Un parfum, par exemple, mais ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi certains sont affectés et pas d'autres. Oh ! Et Hermione et Arlan ont pu rattraper l'Épouvantard qui s'était échappé. J'aurais bien aimé voir la forme qu'il prend devant Arlan...

̶ Tu n'auras qu'à poser la question à Hermione quand elle aura fait son cours, dit le directeur.

̶ Quoi ?! dit Adam, cinglant. D'abord, un cours sur une fée et maintenant, on va se taper un vulgaire Épouvantard ?!

̶ Tu pourrais la fermer, bordel, dit Evan entre ses dents.

̶ Non, non, qu'Adam s'exprime, dit Dumbledore d'un ton cordial qui faisait froid dans le dos, tandis qu'il se retournait vers les élèves et Hagrid au beau milieu du hall d'entrée. Votre génération est tout à fait en droit de douter des méthodes de la personne enseignant la défense contre les forces du Mal – et, il faut bien l'avouer, j'en suis en partie responsable. Je vous propose un marché, Adam : vous aurez la récompense de 500 points pour Serpentard si vous venez à bout de l'Épouvantard.

̶ Facile ! Vous pouvez me les donner maintenant.

Dumbledore eut un sourire malicieux encore plus terrifiant que sa cordialité.

̶ Attendons de voir le résultat, puis nous aviserons.

̶ Si vous échouez, en revanche, vous vous occuperez du nettoyage du cachot numéro cinq durant une semaine. Eddy est très mal en point, ces derniers temps – à son âge, en même temps ! – et Ticky refuse de ré-agencer son planning, décréta le professeur Slughorn.

Adam perdit de son assurance. Personne n'avait plus mis les pieds dans le cachot numéro cinq depuis à peu près dix ans. Le massif ami de Severus devait déjà se demander ce qu'il y découvrirait.

̶ C'est acté, reprit le directeur. Bon appétit à toutes et à tous.

Les trois professeurs et le garde-chasse passèrent par la porte qui longeait la Grande Salle, dont tous les élèves franchirent les hauts panneaux avant de se disperser le long des quatre longues tables. Salina suivit les Gryffondor – c'était toujours l'anniversaire de Sow –, tout comme Cooper et Orson. Evan se retenait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas finalement lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue :

̶ Mais comment peut-on être aussi con ?! cracha-t-il en s'asseyant.

̶ Moins fort ! intima Alexander.

̶ Mais Evan a raison, dit Severus. Adam, je suis navré de te le dire, mais tu es vraiment un imbécile : le piège était encore plus gros que le château ! On vient de se faire éclater par une fée et toi, tu trouves le moyen de ne même pas te douter qu'il y a un traquenard derrière l'intention d'Epson de faire cours à propos d'un Épouvantard ?! Encore une chance que Slughorn et Dumbledore n'aient pas proposé que les 500 points soient retirés à Serpentard en cas d'échec. On est déjà à la traîne face à Serdaigle… et… Mais j'y pense : à quelle maison ira les points que Potter – le nouveau – ramènera ?

̶ Aux quatre, répondit une voix désagréable et familière. Salut, les futurs esclaves.

Une jeune femme eurasienne s'assit à côté d'Alexander, ses longs cheveux, aussi noirs que ses yeux, coiffés en un chignon aussi serré que celui du professeur McGonagall. Même si sa beauté ne rivalisait pas avec celle de Lily, Porter ou même Sow, elle était indéniablement séduisante et ne manquait pas de faire son petit effet auprès des amoureux de l'exotisme. Comme toujours, elle était accompagnée de sa « garde personnelle » : un petit bout de femme à la chevelure blonde parsemée de fils bleus, rouges et verts, et d'une très grande adolescente – elle dépassait tout le monde, à Poudlard – maigrichonne, à la peau caramel, aux longues dreadlocks et aux yeux d'un turquoise fascinant.

Uria Kageoni, Isabella « Zaza » Gamp et Jahia Gossau s'asseyaient rarement à côté des garçons, et c'était encore plus vrai quand Salina n'était pas là pour calmer par sa seule présence Adam. C'était un autre sujet qui les tenait à distance d'eux, en général : les trois étaient des racistes modérées, acceptant totalement la présence des nés-Moldus dans le monde sorcier du moment qu'ils leur fichaient la paix – elles étaient même en très bons termes avec Macdonald et Lily, entre autres. C'était cependant la façon qui les avait amenées à devenir amies qui faisait que Severus les appréciait : rejetant l'idée de devenir un jour un soutien des Mangemorts, Uria s'était enfuie de chez elle pour trouver refuge chez Zaza, qui la connaissait depuis leur plus tendre enfance, puis toutes les deux avaient fugué pour se précipiter à la maison des Gossau quand le père d'Isabella avait appris le déshéritement d'Uria et refusé qu'elle restât chez les Gamp. Par chance, la tante de Zaza, qui était également la mère de Jahia, avait elle-même été une rebelle, en son temps, et avait épousé un homme ne partageant guère les idées des mages noirs.

̶ On t'a déjà dit d'arrêter de nous appeler comme ça, grogna Adam.

̶ Oui, mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, dit Jahia d'un ton goguenard. En revenant d'études des runes et d'astronomie, Uria et moi avons entendu une petite histoire très intéressante que le nouveau Potter a évoquée pendant qu'Epson et lui traquaient un Épouvantard qui s'est échappé et se cachait dans l'une des vieilles salles de classe. On ne serait sans doute pas arrêtées pour écouter à la porte s'il n'avait pas cité le prénom de Severus et le nom d'Alexander. Il semble avoir une étrange sympathie pour eux, non ?

̶ Il faut croire, puisqu'il veut les « _sauver_ », approuva Uria.

̶ Nous sauver ? répéta Alexander, perplexe. Que raconte l'histoire ?

̶ Je ne suis pas certaine que vous devriez la leur répéter, dit Zaza avec un sourire narquois. C'est tout de même un secret d'importance capitale. Et puis, nous sommes en position de force, autant en profiter ! Pour Noël, je veux le bracelet du Jade de Caracas qu'i la bijouterie, dans la rue juste après Fleury&Bott.

̶ Et il me faut la collection complète des _Etoiles plein la tête_, dit Safia Kahida, dit Uria.

̶ Moi… dit Jahia en réfléchissant sous les regards exaspérés des garçons. Ah, j'ai trouvé : en octobre sort la _Compilation des généalogies revérifiée_. Il faut juste que je prévienne mes parents de ne pas me l'acheter.

Evan soupira.

̶ Très bien, même si je ne vois pas à quoi il te servira puisque tu es déjà reconnue par Dumbledore et Slughorn comme une experte en la matière, mais bon… L'histoire, maintenant.

Zaza, qui était la seule des trois à suivre les cours de sortilèges, créa un Dôme d'Insonorisation autour d'eux.

̶ Ce qui nous a attirées, c'est surtout le fait qu'Epson engueulait Second Potter quand on passait tout près de la salle où ils avaient aculé l'Épouvantard, raconta Uria. Et elle ne mâchait pas ses mots : « _Tu es con ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de me prévenir quand tu prenais une initiative concernant_ » le Trouduc des Ténèbres. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour l'appeler par son nom, mais Second Potter a répondu : « _Severus et Avery peuvent sans doute être sauvés. Rosier et Mulciber, c'est une autre histoire : ils ont été conditionnés, pas élevés par leurs parents. Severus est trop curieux pour ne pas se demander qui a bien pu être Tom Jedusor. Et si mon plan a foiré, eh bien, je vais devoir en trouver un autre pour qu'il aille jeter un œil aux médailles de la Salle des Trophées._ »

Severus n'avait donc pas rêvé : il y avait réellement eu une raison intentionnelle de la part de Potter, dont il se remémora le sourire malveillant, au moment de prononcer le mot de passe de son Uranus.

̶ Et vous connaissez la meilleure ? dit Jahia d'un ton sardonique. Il n'a jamais existé de famille chez les sorciers, pas seulement les sang-pur, qui ait porté le nom des Jedusor. Les sang-pur si fiers, qui ont la conviction d'être supérieurs aux autres, sont en train de se prosterner devant un sang-mêlé. Ce serait encore plus drôle s'il s'avérait être un né-Moldu, tiens.

Les trois jeunes femmes ramassèrent leurs assiettes et s'éloignèrent, plus goguenardes que jamais, et Zaza annula son Dôme dès qu'elle en sortit.

̶ Elles mentent ! affirma Adam. Ils ont juste changé de nom.

Regulus les rejoignit.

̶ Vous parliez de quoi pour que Gamp utilise un Dôme ? demanda-t-il.

̶ Tiens, tu tombes bien, dit Evan. Tu m'as bien dit ce matin que tu n'avais pas cours, cet aprèm' ?

̶ Pas avant quinze heures, pourquoi ?

̶ Il faudrait que tu nous rendes un ser… deux services, rectifia Severus. D'abord, aller à la Salle des Trophées et y trouver une médaille au nom de Tom Jedusor. Ensuite, filer à la bibliothèque et voir si la vieille vautour veut bien te laisser consulter… Est-ce qu'il existe un registre des scolarisations ?

̶ Aucun idée, avoua Evan, mais si c'est le cas, ce sera dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Severus réfléchit. Comment déterminer à quelle époque avait été scolarisé Tom Jedusor ?

̶ Je sais ! dit Alexander, triomphant. Le registre des élèves récompensés par Poudlard : si Jedusor est médaillé, Reg' pourra demander le registre à Pince, connaître la date à laquelle elle lui a été remise et, après, ce ne sera plus qu'une question de calcul pour…

̶ Établir sa date de naissance et trouver un faire-part dans les vieilles éditions de _La Gazette _de cette époque, dirent à l'unisson Severus, Evan et Regulus.

Comme toujours, Adam était largué… ou pas.

̶ Et s'ils avaient simplement changé de nom ? dit-il. Vous avez entendu Gossau : un bouquin est sur le point de sortir et son titre comporte le mot « _revérifiée_ ».

̶ Ce n'est pas impossible, admit Evan, mais on va se contenter du plan actuel, pour l'instant. Reste à savoir comment Epson et Potter Numéro Deux savent…

̶ Chut ! intima Alexander. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a plus de Dôme autour de nous.

Regulus balaya tous les visages de ses aînés, proprement intrigué.

̶ Bien, mais il faudra m'expliquer toute l'histoire.

̶ Quand on sera dans la salle commune, dit Severus. Il y a une chose, par contre, qui me laisse sur le bord de la route, si je puis dire.

̶ Qui a déclenché cette carence magique, approuva Evan.

̶ Hein ?! s'étonna Regulus. Chez vous aussi ?

̶ Sev' est affecté, tout comme Stadwyck, Lupin, Salina et McGonagall, indiqua Alexander. Tu en as, dans ton année ? A part Tiffany ?

̶ Cresswell, Young et j'ai entendu un cinquième année dire que Benton et Powers l'étaient aussi.

Il se pencha en avant pour parler le plus bas possible.

̶ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il. Y a eu l'attaque près de la maison de Severus et qui a surpris tout le monde, et voilà que les anti-Seigneur des Ténèbres sont atteints de carence magique – et il n'y a même pas d'attaque sur Poudlard, quoi ! C'est quoi, ce bordel ?

̶ Si seulement on le savait, dit Evan. On est tout aussi perdus que toi.

Severus entendit un rire qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille et porte son regard vers la table de Gryffondor où, se bidonnant allègrement, Lily riait en caressant affectueusement la joue de Cooper. Au moins, ce n'était pas celle du Premier Potter. Mais il n'en démordait pas : cette année était vraiment bizarre…


	10. Briefing

Lily s'étira voluptueusement et regarda le plafond de tissu rouge de son lit à baldaquins. L'année ne commençait pas si mal, finalement : les professeurs ne lésinaient pas sur la quantité de devoirs, mais la préfète-en-chef réussissait à ne pas se faire submerger. Même Mary, que le professeur Epson aidait en tout instant, parvenait à suivre le rythme. Le premier jour avait été amusant, la semaine, éprouvante. Et c'était sans parler d'Arlan qui perdait de plus en plus la mémoire – et dont l'attitude devenait… froide, méticuleuse, calculatrice. Son idée brillante de provoquer la colère du professeur Epson au moment où Lastena lui signalait l'approche de Jahia et Uria avait été un succès total – et assez effarant. Quel genre de vie avait-il mené ? Comme disait Elisa : « _A ce rythme-là, c'est MaugMaug' qui va devoir devenir l'élève d'Arlan, et non l'inverse !_ » Il avait tout anticipé : ce qu'il lui fallait dire pour qu'Uria, Jahia et Zaza ne puissent s'empêcher d'aller narguer les garçons de Serpentard, tout comme le trouble semé au sein des garçons de Serpentard, qui ne cessaient de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Mais au moins, Lily ne s'en plaignait pas : Severus paraissait de plus en plus en proie au doute.

Un petit scintillement irisé explosa sur sa cuisse quand elle se redressa, sur laquelle atterrit Lastena.

̶ Yo !

̶ Je croyais que tu devais rentrer chez toi le lendemain soir du cours de défense ?! s'étonna Lily dans un murmure pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

̶ Moi aussi, mais cette campagne écossaise me plaît bien, dit la Faerys Suprema. Elle est loin de tout et, ici, nous pourrons vivre en toute liberté. Je suis juste rentrée pour prévenir mon village que je nous avais trouvé un coin tranquille où nous pourrions nous installer. Et puis, il y a Arlan et Hermione.

̶ Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

̶ Aucune idée. Arlan discutait avec Remus et Peter en attendant que James et Sirius descendent et au beau milieu de sa phrase, il s'est interrompu en disant simplement : « Ah, j'ai trouvé. » Puis il est parti sans un mot de plus. Ca lui arrive quand il a un éclair de génie. D'ailleurs, je vais aller le retrouver afin de savoir ce qu'il mijote.

Et elle disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles une seconde avant qu'Elisa n'écarte les rideaux encadrant le lit de Lily. Elle était déjà lavée et habillée, sans nul doute impatiente d'être au club de duel pour s'y lâcher.

̶ Pff ! Toi non plus, tu ne dors pas toute nue, soupira-t-elle, désabusée.

̶ Pas en te sachant dans le même dortoir que moi, répondit Lily en souriant.

̶ Gnagnagna ! Enfin bref, je n'ai pas entendu la voix de Lastena ?

La mémoire sensorielle d'Elisa expliquait en partie son surnom, car elle réunissait les capacités des autres Piliers à elle seule. Sa mémoire auditive, visuelle, tactile ou olfactive rivalisait avec celle de Salina. Sa compréhension des sortilèges égalait presque celle de Lily, qui ne la dominait vraiment que dans la classe du professeur Slughorn, tout comme Elisa la surclassait en défense. Ironie du sort, quant à Anoya, la Déesse connaissait autant de contre-sorts anti-magie noire que la Cauchemarde connaissait de maléfices – sans compter qu'elles étaient presque aussi sadiques l'une que l'autre. L'exception était Telma, même si toutes les deux étaient de vraies enfants dès qu'il était question de pâtisserie – ce qu'il était impossible de reprocher à la Dominante, qui en était réellement une.

̶ Si, répondit la Grâce en se glissant hors de son lit. Son village a emménagé en Écosse, quelque part dans les environs sans doute. Elle est venue me prévenir qu'Arlan avait encore une idée en tête, donc il doit s'agir de son plan pour me réconcilier avec Severus.

Elle remarqua que les lits de Mary et de Clémence étaient déjà vides et que le soleil était déjà plutôt haut. Mais quelle était-il ? s'étonna-t-elle en se tournant vers son réveil.

̶ Houla ! Il est déjà 10h ?!

̶ C'est épuisant, le poste de préfète-en-chef, ricana Elisa. Tu veux que je t'aide à te ménager lorsque tu iras prendre ta douche ?

̶ Non, sourit Lily. Par contre, tu peux passer aux cuisines pour me commander un petit déjeuner, j'ai faim.

̶ Comme il vous plaira, Vôtre Grâce.

La belle rousse attendit néanmoins que la non moins charmante métisse eut quitté le dortoir pour se rendre à la salle de bains. Elle scella la porte, juste au cas où – Mary s'était déjà faite avoir, c'était à ce moment-là qu'Elisa put vérifier qu'elle avait des « fesses à croquer », comme elle l'avait dit pendant le trajet à bord du Poudlard Express.

La Déesse mise à part, Lily se demandait bien ce qu'Arlan avait en tête, cette fois. A l'occasion d'un entretien privé, le professeur Slughorn lui avait répété que « _s'il est vrai que la tradition veut qu'il n'y ait que des jeunes femmes en guise de Piliers, certains garçons mériteraient également ce titre. Sirius, par exemple, pourrait être… l'Espiègle – je dois avouer que certaines de ses farces et plaisanteries ne m'ont pas laissé indifférent, même s'il s'est calmé depuis l'année dernière. Tout comme James serait... hm, voyons voir… la Canaille ! Non seulement pour son comportement au cours de ses cinq premières années d'étude, mais aussi parce qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur vous ! Severus aussi pourrait en être, mais j'ai un peu de mal à lui trouver un surnom. J'avais pensé à l'Ombre, car il est indéniablement discret, mais j'essaie de lui en trouver un autre en rapport à son talent en potions. Quant à Arlan, si je devais lui en attribuer, j'hésite encore un peu : le Marionnettiste pour vanter son aptitude phénoménale à se jouer de tout le monde sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, ou bien l'Analyste pour sa capacité à traiter une situation avec une rapidité étonnante… Peut-être aussi le Sadique. Outre de manipuler les Serpentard et son coup de génie à l'enterrement de Dorea, il me fait un peu penser à Anoya, Elisa et Misses Marlow et Kageoni, par moments… _ »

̶ Ah ?! se dit soudainement Lily à elle-même à voix haute.

Se remémorer le monologue du maître des potions lui avait rappelé qu'à la fin du mois, il y aurait un autre anniversaire : celui de Lysandra. Mary avait sans doute commencé à y réfléchir avant même que ne commencent les vacances d'été – et il y avait fort à parier que tout le monde misait sur une nouvelle paire de chaussons à l'effigie d'animaux, mais la Serdaigle en avait tant qu'il était nécessaire de faire un point sur ceux qu'elle avait déjà pour ne pas lui offrir un doublon.

Toute propre, toute habillée, toute coiffée, Lily quitta son dortoir, descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et traversa la salle commune de Gryffondor, grande pièce ronde et rouge aux fauteuils confortables et défoncés. Elle passa par l'ouverture circulaire aménagée dans un mur et franchit le portrait de la Dame en rose, aussi appelée « la Grosse Dame ».

Elle eut tout juste atteint l'extrémité du couloir que Telma et Anoya surgissaient de celui de gauche, la Poufsouffle marchant d'un pas sautillant et la Serdaigle, pieds nus encore une fois, plaquant la main droite sur sa bouche pour cacher un bâillement qui la réveilla subitement.

̶ Coucou, marmotte ! dit la Dominante en s'arrêtant devant elle dans un petit saut.

̶ Salut. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

̶ On venait te chercher, Nouveau Potter a du mal à fignoler sa nouvelle idée. Elisa est déjà partie là-bas, puisqu'Ancien Potter a eu la gentillesse de passer aux cuisines avant elle pour y récupérer un petit déjeuner pour toi, répondit Anoya. C'aurait été plus romantique s'il l'avait cuisiné lui-même et t'avait apporté le petit déjeuner au lit, mais avec ce stupide enchantement qui empêche les mecs de monter au dortoir d'une fille… Sans compter que je ne suis pas certaine qu'Ancien Potter sache cuisiner. Bref, on y va.

Et elle prit la tête de leur petit trio.

̶ Et Salina ? demanda Lily.

̶ Elle est montée en même temps que Nouveau Po… ah, c'est chiant, ça fait trop de syllabes… _Arlan_ et Cam'. Black a été cherché Clém' et Mary et Remus, Prof' Directeur.

̶ Dumbledore aussi ?!

̶ Ouais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote, mais ça doit être du lourd pour que Dumby' soit invité. S'il ne se calme pas, Cam' va vraiment finir par tomber amoureuse de lui. Quoique, ça serait amusant si je lui pique Nou… _Arlan_… s'il la séduit…

̶ Réserve ton sadisme pour les gens que tu n'aimes pas, pas pour tes amies, répliqua Telma. En plus, Camy' ne tombera pas amoureuse de lui sans mon accord. Elle a promis que ce serait moi qui lui dirais à qui elle aura le droit de faire des bisous et des cochoncetés. J'aime bien Arly', mais il n'est pas digne de Camy', pour le moment. Tiens, c'est là.

Elles bifurquèrent dans un couloir où trônait un vase à taille d'homme et une grande tapisserie où un sorcier tentait d'apprendre la danse à des trolls en tutus. Lily réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais posé le pied dans cette aile du septième étage, pas même pendant ses rondes. Face à la tapisserie, Elisa attendait en tenant une porte.

̶ Depuis quand il y a une porte, ici ? s'étonna Anoya.

̶ Petite découverte d'Arlan pendant le mois d'août : la Salle sur Demande, annonça la Déesse. Il m'a dit qu'elle n'apparaissait que si on en avait vraiment besoin. DumDum' a une petite anecdote à propos de pots de chambre, à ce sujet, mais il n'a jamais retrouvé la Salle. Bref, entrez, vous êtes les dernières qu'on attend.

Elles entrèrent dans… une pièce remplie de poufs de toutes formes, de toutes tailles, certains durs et d'autres mous, qui encerclaient une table basse où trônait le plateau du petit déjeuner de Lily. Élément encore plus étrange que tout le reste : un tableau noir devant lequel se tenait Arlan, une craie à la main. Si les Maraudeurs, les Piliers, Clémence, Camélia et Dumbledore s'y trouvaient bien, il fallait compter également le professeur Epson et Lysandra.

Elisa referma la porte et toutes les quatre allèrent s'installer à leur aise, Lily saluant tout le monde à la cantonade avant de s'attaquer à son petit déjeuner. James n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité, mais elle savait que Telma ne manquerait pas de… Un scone à la crème et à la confiture de myrtille s'envola au même moment et rejoignit la main de la jeune fille qui l'engloutit précipitamment d'un air innocent.

̶ Bien, dit Arlan. J'ai imaginé deux plans qui n'ont rien à voir, mais qui sont pourtant liés, car ils ont tous Severus comme sujet. Commençons par le plus compliqué : nous allons aider Severus et ses potes à trouver ce qu'ils cherchent, sauf que je ne sais pas comment le faire de manière subtile. Plus je perds mes souvenirs, plus je perds ma capacité à établir des stratégies – et je n'en ai plus que trois, c'est dire si je suis mal barré. Maintenant que j'ai impliqué les filles de Serpentard, nous allons donc nous baser sur elles pour communiquer l'orientation à prendre à Severus et autres. Reste à savoir comment. Elles comme eux ne cherchent pas la bonne édition de _La Gazette_, car Jedusor est né le 31 octobre 1926 – il faut donc fouiller les premiers exemplaires de janvier 1927.

̶ Et un nouveau souvenir de perdu, un ! dit Sirius.

̶ Ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua Mary.

̶ Je ne perds pas la mémoire quand je parle de Voldemort, car j'ai tout consigné dans un carnet dès mon arrivée au Royaume-Uni, ajouta Arlan. Enfin, voilà. Si Salina y met son grain de sel, on risque de tout faire capoter, car elle ne cherche pas la vérité sur qui est Jedusor. Je dois insister là-dessus : il faut que l'information passe par ses amies pour qu'elles aillent narguer les… les…

Il eut _presque_ un froncement de sourcils, mais il fut clair qu'une nouvelle idée lui avait traversé tout à coup l'esprit.

̶ _La Dichotomie du Soi_… murmura-t-il. Albus, elle a bien été publiée fin 1926, non ?

̶ Rééditée, rectifièrent Dumbledore et le professeur Epson.

̶ Il y en a un exemplaire, ici ?

̶ Dans la Réserve. Bien avant ma scolarité, à une époque où ce livre n'était pas encore considéré en tant qu'ouvrage dangereux, des élèves ont eu la mauvaise idée de s'en servir pour s'entraîner au duel... et ça ne s'est pas bien terminé. Rien de funeste, mais ils ont été grièvement blessés par leurs doubles.

̶ Doubles ? répéta Remus, surpris.

̶ _La Dichotomie du Soi_ est un ouvrage permettant d'apprendre à séparer son corps en deux versions opposées. Nous avons tous une part d'ombre en nous, et l'enchantement permet de lui donner corps. Il y a néanmoins un risque physique, bien sûr, mais aussi psychologique, car on peut s'entendre dire bien des choses désagréables tout comme notre copie peut être incontrôlable. Je crois que l'un des garçons, dans l'anecdote dont je vous parlais, était tellement furieux d'être rejeté par une camarade qu'il a tenté de la violer après avoir neutralisé son « plus ». Par chance, une amie de la jeune femme est intervenue.

̶ C'est un bouquin pour moi, ça ! dit Anoya.

̶ Ton je-m'en-foutisme risquerait de faire se promener ta copie complètement nue dans toute l'école, fit remarquer Lysandra.

̶ Raison de plus pour qu'elle l'étudie, dit Elisa avec avidité.

̶ Non, c'est Lily qui va le retirer, annonça Arlan. Ses beaux cheveux et leur couleur assez rare auront toutes les chances d'attirer l'attention de Severus, tout comme elle s'entend bien avec les Serpentardes et qu'elle a fait sa marmotte, aujourd'hui.

̶ Elle ira donc les saluer et leur demandera ce qu'elles font, dit James. Il y a juste un petit défaut : si ce livre a réédité en 1926, comment amener la conversation sur les _Gazette _de 1927 ?

̶ Une critique médicale, indiqua le directeur. L'enchantement a beau être assez ancien, il fait encore, aujourd'hui, l'objet de recherches au sein de la communauté médicale. Leurs expériences tentent de le stabiliser pour traiter le manque de confiance en soi et la dépression. L'idée est de pousser le « moins » à reprocher tout ce qu'il y a de bien chez le « plus » afin que celui-ci prenne conscience des qualités qu'il a.

̶ Pas con, ça ! dit Camelia.

̶ En effet, même si je l'aurais dit avec un autre vocabulaire, s'amusa Dumbledore. Dans tous les cas, Armando Dippet, mon prédécesseur, avait décidé d'en commander une copie après avoir lu un article à propos de la réédition dans _La Gazette_ du 1er ou du 2 janvier 1927, je ne me souviens plus trop. Lily a le talent de comédienne pour prétendre que Filius lui a parlé de _la Dichotomie_, qu'elle a consulté cette critique médicale et qu'elle était presque sûre d'avoir vu le nom des Jedusor dans l'un des exemplaires qu'elle aurait consultés. De mon côté, je préviendrai Filius, juste au cas où quelqu'un irait lui poser les questions basiques sur l'enchantement : si jamais les Serpentard commencent à soupçonner d'être les victimes d'une machination, ils ne manqueront pas de vérifier toutes les pistes possibles.

̶ Et le professeur Flitwick n'aura plus qu'à leur affirmer qu'il a bien parlé de _la Dichotomie_ à Lily… dit Elisa. Il ne nous manque plus que l'autorisation du prof' EpsEps' pour qu'elle puisse récupérer ce bouquin et on peut passer à l'action. Enfin, Lily peut passer à l'action.

̶ Non, dit Arlan. On va avoir besoin de Lastena pour vérifier la date du journal où est annoncé qu'il y a un petit Tommy Jedusor qui est né. Il ne faut pas oublier le poids des mots, en outre. Si Lily doit faire croire qu'elle a déjà consulté l'édition du quotidien, il faudra qu'elle dise un truc du genre : « _Pourrais-je_ revoir _l'exemplaire du…_ » Comme on ne sait pas si elle sera à portée d'ouïe des garçons, il va falloir la jouer habilement. Telma, tu iras avec elle pour aller chercher… Non, pas celui-là… Pas celui-là… Ah, je l'ai.

Un grand livre apparut, relié plein cuir et passablement en mauvais état. Les lettres argentées, sur la couverture noire, indiquaient : _Comprendre l'incompris dans l'art des potions_.

̶ Rectification : Mary ira chercher ce livre à la bibliothèque. Il lui sera utile, tout comme à Remus et Peter. Prof' Epson, tu n'es pas à une contribution près, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'amèneras à Irma, souligne à l'occasion que tu le réserves pour Mary en priorité.

̶ Pince va hurler en le voyant dans cet état, affirma Clémence.

̶ Je vais le rafistoler avant, assura le professeur Epson.

̶ Reste le problème « Mrs Pince », souligna Lysandra. Est-ce qu'elle va jouer le jeu ?

̶ Difficile à dire, admit Dumbledore. Je pourrais lui en expliquer les raisons, mais connaissant quelle exubérance peut parfois s'emparer d'Uria, Jahia et Isabella quand elles triomphent, je doute qu'elle ait à cœur à participer à notre petite machination. Je ne sais même pas si elle est bonne comédienne, pour ne rien vous cacher. Lily ne pourra pas utiliser la Reconfiguration spatiale, ce serait trop voyant. Elisa n'a jamais mis un pied à la bibliothèque et Telma n'y a guère mis un pied depuis que Camelia lui a fait faire le tour de Poudlard… Ah, j'ai peut-être une idée : un simple sortilège de Désillusion. Le mien est assez puissant pour rendre totalement invisible, sans l'effet caméléon. En le lançant à… Anoya, qui est notre meilleur atout dans cette phase-là, elle pourra s'amuser avec un Maléfice d'Incompréhension s'il est bien exécuté.

̶ Vous croyez parler à qui ? répliqua la Cauchemarde, blasée.

̶ Ce que je voulais dire, sourit Dumbledore, c'est que vous devrez user de l'Atteinte auditive pour que notre bibliothécaire comprenne autre chose de ce que Lily lui demandera. Au lieu de « revoir », Irma devra entendre « voir ».

̶ Juste une petite question, dit Peter : pourquoi Mary devrait aller à la bibliothèque ? Enfin, quel sera son rôle, exactement ?

̶ Aucun, répondit Arlan, mais Lily est généralement accompagnée d'une amie, ça crédibilisera alors la situation « hasardeuse » de notre mise en scène, surtout si c'est pour que Mary récupère un livre sur les potions… Quoique, si les amies de Salina s'avéraient être plus éloignées que les garçons, Mary se chargera d'attirer l'attention de Lily vers elle. Voilà, ça, c'est… pas encore réglé.

̶ « Quand est-ce qu'on agit ? », dit Elisa.

̶ A midi, déclara Salina. Les garçons ont prévu d'emporter des sandwichs, de les manger en allant à la bibliothèque, puis de n'en ressortir que pour le club de duel. Sauf Alexander, qui lui ira à l'atelier de métamorphose. J'ai eu la bonne idée de le faire savoir aux filles, qui ont décidé de faire pareil.

̶ Je crois que c'est réglé, dit Dumbledore.

Arlan approuva et plaqua sa main contre le tableau, dont la moitié droite afficha aussitôt un résumé du plan sans omettre le moindre détail.

̶ A quoi te sert d'avoir une craie si tu peux faire ça comme ça ? s'étonna Peter.

̶ Idiot, regarde bien : la craie a rétréci, dit Sirius. C'est quoi, le sujet moins compliqué ?

̶ Rimmendel, dit Arlan. Il s'agit d'une tradition des Faerys Suprema célébrant la fin de la saison du Soleil Brûlant et le commencement du Bal des Feuilles. La fin de l'été et le début de l'automne, donc. Albus et Caius aimeraient en savoir plus sur Lastena et son peuple, qui ont emménagé dans les parages récemment, Il y aura donc une soirée spéciale, vers la fin du mois. Albus était censé l'annoncer dans la semaine, mais…

̶ Le directeur-farceur a encore frappé, dirent les élèves d'une même voix.

Dumbledore gloussa.

̶ Je dois bien admettre que je trouve plus amusant de faire la surprise à tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, confia-t-il. Seuls Horace et Filius sont dans la confidence, ce dernier m'ayant suggéré que Lysandra participe. Même si elle n'est pas reconnue comme une Pilier – ni officielle, ni officieuse –, il aime à la surnommer « la Rêveuse » tant son imagination peut être débordante.

̶ Et déroutante, renchérit James.

̶ Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Lysandra d'un ton très calme.

̶ Et la fois où tu as demandé à Sirius, Remus et dix autres mecs de poser nus pour toi afin que tu aies un calendrier original, ce n'est pas déroutant, ça ?!

̶ C'est de l'art, ignorant.

Les jeunes femmes rirent sous cape.

̶ Quoiqu'il en soit, dit Arlan avec son indifférence habituelle, nous allons organiser une loterie grâce aux Faerys Suprema. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle se trouveront des urnes où les élèves piocheront un parchemin marqué d'un symbole féérique qui sera également « imprimé » sur la table à rejoindre. Sauf qu'il y aura deux glyphes uniques que piocheront Lily et Severus pour se retrouver en tête-à-tête. Lors de Rimmendel, il est de coutume que les amis – anciens, retrouvés ou actuels – se retrouvent ensemble autour d'un repas. Il est dans la philosophie des Faerys Suprema d'estimer que la vie, donc l'été, n'est que l'aube de la mort, c'est-à-dire l'automne. La mort étant bien sûr l'hiver.

̶ Qu'elles appellent comment ? demanda Mary, très intéressée. Je trouve ça très joli la manière dont elles appellent les saisons.

Le professeur Epson sourit.

̶ L'hiver est appelé « le Sommeil de Mère » et le printemps, « la Résurrection de la Beauté », révéla-t-elle. Les Faerys Suprema considèrent la nature comme leur mère et la respectent énormément – elles n'aiment pas beaucoup l'été, par contre, car les humains, Moldus comme sorciers, rendaient… _rendent_ la Forêt Noire trop bruyante. Lily, il faut que vous sachiez qu'Arlan, Albus, Lastena et moi avons déjà demandé beaucoup d'entorses à la tradition pour Rimmendel, qui est encore plus sacrée que Noël pour les Faerys Suprema : or, c'et une fête de paix ou de réconciliation, selon le contexte. Jusqu'à présent, il vous a simplement fallu ignorer Severus, mais votre jeu de comédienne va devoir monter d'un niveau.

̶ Qu'elle lui latte les couilles avec un grand sourire jovial en disant : « _Je suis heureuse qu'on ait une occasion de parler du meurtre de mes parents par tes connards d'amis Mangemorts !_ », dit Camelia.

̶ Ce n'est pas vraiment le vocabulaire de Lily – et le vôtre devrait être un petit peu moins injurieux, dit Dumbledore en réprimant un sourire, mais Camelia n'a pas tout à fait tort sur l'attitude à adopter. Il faudra une certaine froideur. Contenue, bien entendu, pour ne pas davantage détourner les modulations que Lastena a déjà acceptées d'opérer pour Rimmendel. Lysandra, vous collaborerez avec l'une de ses amies pour imaginer la décoration, puisque c'est votre spécialité. Puisque la fête célèbre aussi la nature végétale sous toutes ses formes, vos parents sont les plus indiqués pour nous approvisionner. Ils n'ont qu'à me fournir un devis et Poudlard s'occupera de payer. Salina, où en est l'état d'esprit de Severus ?

̶ Difficile à dire, reconnut la Lectrice. Il est trop confus. Il a peur de se confronter à Lily, mais il en a envie pour se défendre de toute implication dans l'attaque des « Mangemorts ». Je crois, en fait, qu'il a choisi la fuite : il se concentre sur Jedusor pour ne pas penser à ce que Lily pourrait lui dire si jamais il se retrouvait face à elle. Son cerveau est un sacré merdier depuis qu'Arlan a enclenché l'opération sur les origines de Ducon des Ténèbres. Il doute, bien sûr, mais il y a cette… cette étrange lueur d'espoir – , bien enfouie, mais bien présente, un peu comme s'il faisait un parallèle entre lui et Vous-Savez-Qui.

̶ Parce que tous deux de sang-mêlé et nés de deux sorcières et de deux pères Moldus, dit Arlan. On a oublié ce détail dans notre plan… J'aurais bien proposé une nouvelle attaque de faux Mangemorts qui serait tombée inopinément là où la mère de Severus ferait ses courses, mais ce serait trop gros comme coïnciden…

Il releva brusquement la tête, l'air tout à coup expressif et rusé.

̶ OH QUE NON ! tonna le professeur Epson en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il y eut une formidable explosion de flammes rouges, vertes, dorées, argentées et bleues et tous deux disparurent.

̶ C'était joli, ça, commenta Lysandra.

̶ Je rêve ou il vient de… ?! dit Mary, aussi incrédule que les Piliers.

̶ Transplaner, oui, répondit James. En embarquant Hermione avec lui. Et elle ne va pas le louper. La particularité d'Arlan est qu'il maîtrise trois types de transplanage : le sorcier, évidemment, le « phénix », comme l'appelle Hermione, et l'« elfe », à ce qu'elle nous a expliqués. Quand il a vu qu'Hermione, le professeur Dumbledore et Maugrey avaient détourné l'attention sur eux et le ministère dans la prise des Aurors, il a considéré qu'il n'avait plus à rester cloîtré à Poudlard et est apparu brusquement dans ma chambre pour qu'on aille jouer au Quidditch avec Sirius. Quand on est rentrés, Hermione était à la maison et lui a passé un savon monumental, puis nous a expliqué toute l'histoire.

̶ C'est possible de développer plusieurs formes de transplanage ? demanda Elisa, dubitative.

̶ Bien sûr, dit Dumbledore. Pablo Costello, un sorcier portugais qui a vécu il y a… quatre cents ans, si je ne me trompe pas, avait développé une technique de transplanage se basant sur celle du dodo. Il y a un livre – un unique exemplaire – au Musée Magique de Lisbonne, qui relate toutes ses recherches.

̶ Sauf que sa théorie repose sur la capacité à mêler forme humaine et forme animale quand on est un Animagus, si on en croit le professeur McGonagall, objecta Sirius.

̶ C'est exact, mais certaines personnes qui n'étaient pas des Animagi y sont parvenues, elles aussi. A ma sortie de Poudlard, l'un de mes camarades de classe se vantait d'avoir maîtrisé le transplanage des lutins. Le pauvre s'est écrasé contre la façade d'un bâtiment de Sunderland quand il a voulu rentrer à la maison… La tante de Clémence et d'Anoya, notamment, est passée maîtresse dans la Patte du Félin. Il s'agit d'une technique requérant la légèreté, la grâce, la souplesse et la rapidité des fauves, ainsi que le transplanage. C'est un peu comme quand Lily mélange métamorphose et sortilège pendant un duel, en somme. Il s'agit de trouver le centre névralgique entre deux magies similaires ou opposées. Bien, je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de rester ici plus longtemps, d'autant que midi est dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure.

Tout le monde se leva des poufs et prit la direction de la sortie.

̶ Pourquoi un transplanage « elfe » ? demanda subitement Peter.

Et le cortège s'arrêta aussitôt, interloqué par la question. Sauf Lysandra :

̶ C'est simple : l'arrogance humaine, dit-elle. Les elfes de maison peuvent transplaner hors et dans la plupart des institutions, car ils sont considérés comme des êtres « inférieurs » – ça vaut pour Poudlard, tout comme pour le ministère. Il n'existe aucun enchantement empêchant un elfe de maison d'entrer et de sortir d'un endroit, même surprotégé : tous les samedis soirs, Lindy m'apporte une part de tarte aux pommes de ma mère aussi facilement que si elle entrait dans une maison sans porte ni fenêtre. Ca me fait penser que j'ai oublié de lui écrire pour avoir une boule de glace à la vanille, aujourd'hui.

Et elle sortit la première au pas de course pour réparer cette omission.

̶ Les jeunes femmes de cette génération ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre par leurs mentalités ! s'amusa Dumbledore en regardant la porte se refermer puis disparaître dans le mur quand tous furent à nouveau dans le couloir.

Il créa un Dôme d'Insonorisation autour d'eux.

̶ A partir de maintenant, nous ne pouvons que nous en remettre à Lily et Mary, déclara-t-il. Croisons les doigts pour qu'Arlan et Hermione reviennent à temps pour justifier la présence de Mary, puisqu'ils ont emporté le livre sur les potions avec eux. Elisa, évitez d'y aller trop fort avec vos adversaires, c'est contre-productif pour la confiance en soi des autres – pareil pour vous, Anoya : vainquez-les au lieu de les humilier. Telma, vous restez à la surveillance, pour cette fois. Surveillez en particulier Mr Mulciber et Miss Bulstrode. L'arrestation du père de cette dernière n'a pas dû lui faire plaisir et je me méfie pas mal de sa réaction si elle se retrouve face à quelqu'un qui remuerait le couteau dans la plaie...

̶ Je leur botterai les fesses s'ils cherchent à fesses des botter… Ah, c'est pas ça…

Dumbledore sourit.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'Arlan a été faire, selon vous ? demanda James.

Le directeur prit le temps de réfléchir.

̶ Au vu de sa réaction après le compte-rendu de Salina et de son sadisme, il a forcément imaginé une chose que je ne veux pas vraiment envisager, mais il y a fort à parier qu'il a prévu de kidnapper un des mages noirs qu'il sait l'être. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'Hermione se soit alarmée de son plan. Et ce qui m'inquiète encore plus, c'est l'air rusé d'Arlan. Depuis que je le connais, il ne se montre très expressif que lorsqu'il a l'intention à nuire à Voldemort… ou à manger une autre part de gâteau. Nous verrons à leur retour.


	11. Tisse et Danse

Hermione aurait souhaité ne jamais revenir dans ce grand hall composé de marbre noir, dont le mur circulaire se composait de portes lisses, sans serrure ni poignée, qui s'alignaient à intervalles réguliers, encadrées de torches aux flammes bleues et froides. Mais elle comprit rapidement où Arlan cherchait à en venir et tira sa baguette pour reproduire l'impressionnante Reconfiguration spatiale créée par Lily – et Dumbledore et elle avaient eu plaisir à apprendre dans la semaine auprès d'Elisa, seule autre Pilier à maîtriser cet étonnant sortilège. Mais en cet instant, elle fut surtout tentée de donner une baffe derrière la tête d'Arlan, mais elle se retint et préféra plutôt renvoyer _Comprendre l'incompris dans l'art des potions_ qu'elle portait encore sous le bras – en espérant que Dumbledore repasse par son bureau.

̶ Tu penses à Rookwood…

̶ C'est son nom qui m'échappait quand j'ai proposé qu'on joue aux Mangemorts, mais il y a un autre truc… deux autres trucs qui m'intéressent, en fait, répondit Arlan en tirant un fin carnet de sa poche. Il faut vérifier si la prophétie existe ou non, mais j'en doute. Étant donné que Voldemort n'a pas créé son pire ennemi, je ne vois pas pour quel prétexte il y en aurait une. Par contre, la Tisseuse des Hantises…

Hermione sursauta.

̶ Ne me dis pas que tu veux… !

̶ L'utiliser sur Severus, si. Cette lueur d'espoir dont a parlé Salina, je crois que je l'ai mal interprétée : même si le parallèle avec Voldemort est bel et bien présent, je pense que Severus se dit juste qu'il est tout à fait possible d'être sang-mêlé et de devenir un sorcier historique. Tu sais à quel point il aime sa mère, non ? Il n'est pas inenvisageable qu'il veuille marquer son temps pour se targuer d'être le fiston d'une Prince. Ce n'est toutefois qu'une théorie. Dans tous les cas, quelle que soit la nature de sa lueur d'espoir, la Tisseuse va nous permettre de le chambouler un peu plus.

La sorcière soupira. Quand avait-il développé un tel sadisme ?

̶ La voilà, annonça-t-il en trouvant la page qu'il cherchait.

A gauche, le dessin d'une pelote de laine. A droite… Hermione, incrédule, lui arracha le carnet des mains en parcourant les lignes. Impensable ! Aberrant, même ! Où et quand diable Harry avait-il réussi à comprendre comment fonctionnait la Tisseuse ? Elle avait beau eu affirmer qu'il réservait sans cesse des surprises, celle-ci était sans conteste la plus grosse qu'elle-même n'aurait jamais imaginée ! Inutile de poser des questions à Arlan, cependant : des trois souvenirs qui lui restaient, elle devinait au moins son mariage avec Ginny – ou peut-être leur premier baiser – et peut-être son premier affrontement face à Babaï. Peu importait le troisième, il valait mieux ne pas l'encourager vers son amnésie totale.

̶ On s'occupe de Rookwood en dernier, décréta le Poudlardien. D'abord, la Salle des Prophéties !

Et une porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Ils s'y dirigèrent, Hermione feuilletant le carnet. Il n'y avait rien sur la trentaine d'années passées dans la clandestinité, rien sur la vie de Harry, en fait. Tout n'était qu'un tas d'informations sur Voldemort, la Tisseuse et… l'_Ankhou-eyin_ ?! Il n'y avait aucune traduction de tous les symboles qui figuraient sur l'orbe, mais des idées – parfois raturées – sur ses capacités, comme s'il avait établi une liste des pouvoirs du globe à mesure qu'il affrontait Babaï. Ou peut-être après qu'il eut disparu.

Elle referma le carnet : ce n'était ni le bon endroit, ni le bon moment pour se plonger dans la lecture. Tous deux entrèrent dans une salle de la taille d'une cathédrale, remplie d'innombrables étagères aussi longues que hautes, atteignant presque le plafond, et croulant sous le poids d'une multitude de sphères si poussiéreuses qu'on n'en distinguait même plus la lueur argentée qu'elles contenaient. Hermione se résolut à ne pas soupirer – il allait falloir faire un bout de chemin pour atteindre les allées susceptibles de comporter les prophéties les plus récentes.

̶ Es-tu au moins sûr que Rookwood est ici ? demanda-t-elle.

̶ Absolument pas, admit Arlan, mais lui est secondaire, pour le moment. Qu'on l'attrape ou non, ça ne changera rien. Si nous nous éparpillons dans les missions, on va finir par s'y perdre : la priorité demeure Severus et de le ramener dans le giron des amitiés de Lily. Voldemort est affaibli, il doit probablement se concentrer sur son enquête des imposteurs et rechercher de nouvelles recrues… Reste un gros souci, cependant : le médaillon de Serpentard.

̶ C'est sûr. Regulus ne doit mourir qu'en 1979. Si tu veux qu'on se débarrasse de Voldemort pour…

̶ Se débarrasser ? répéta Arlan d'un air _presque_ surpris. Ce ne serait pas drôle : je veux qu'il sache à quoi ça ressemble, la vie d'un pantin. L'objectif de mon plan est juste de le faire redevenir mortel, puis on verra ce qu'il arrivera. Babaï le tuera peut-être ou l'asservira. Tuer Voldemort ne serait pas amusant – ni justice, d'ailleurs, car tuer un assassin n'est que lui rendre service. Si nous parvenons à l'arrêter et à l'incarcérer, la Tisseuse sera bien utile.

Hermione ne trouva rien à y redire, mais tout de même : depuis quand était-il aussi sadique ?

Arlan s'arrêta brusquement en tournant la tête vers l'allée 59.

̶ Tu entends ?

̶ Quoi ?

̶ La voix.

Hermione tendit l'oreille, mais elle n'entendit rien du… Si, elle l'entendait ! Inintelligible, féminine, mais audible. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers elle, tandis que la sorcière réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Que se passait-il ? Il fallait normalement éclater la sphère pour entendre quelque chose. Était-elle devenue si puissante qu'elle pouvait passer à travers l'enchantement créant les globes contenant les prophéties ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose ? Peu importait, ils remontèrent l'allée en regardant des deux côtés, puis revinrent en arrière, peinant à localiser l'origine de la voix.

̶ _Hermione_.

L'intéressée tourna la tête vers un globe bien particulier. Avait-elle rêvé ou venait-il de lui parler ?

̶ Ha… Arlan, se rattrapa-t-elle, je crois qu'il m'a trouvée… Que je l'ai trouvé, je veux dire.

Il la rejoignit tandis qu'elle se penchait sur l'étiquette :

_J. R. T. W_

_« Seigneur des Ténèbres et Babaï » ?_

A l'évidence, Harry avait trouvé le moyen de déclencher la prophétisation des deux guerres avant – bien avant, même – l'avènement de Voldemort. A quel point son plan était-il méticuleux ? Et toujours la même question : quand et comment avait-il compris les pouvoirs de l'_Ankhou-eyin_ ?

Une porte claqua, mais ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas : du moment que la Langue-de-Plomb restait hors du champ de la Reconfiguration spatiale, elle ne pourrait ni les voir ni les entendre, mais ils restèrent à l'affût, juste au cas où le nouvel arrivant était Augustus Rookwood… Mauvaise pioche : le teint cireux et les yeux enchâssés de Funestar passèrent devant l'allée et disparurent. Hermione soupira une seconde fois : elle aimerait bien retourner à Poudlard le plus vite possible.

̶ Bien, dit Arlan qui avait retiré la prophétie. Je me suis planté : il y en avait une. Quand on sera à la maison, on demandera à Albus et Horace s'ils peuvent identifier les initiales. Occupons-nous à présent de la Tisseuse. Regarde dans le carnet où… où… comment s'appelait cette Langue-de-Plomb, déjà ?

̶ Nina, dit Hermione en feuilletant l'ouvrage tandis que l'adolescent glissait la prophétie dans l'une de ses poches et qu'ils remontaient l'allée.

Couple-surprise par excellence, Anthony Goldstein s'était marié à Cho Chang. Tous deux avaient eu Nina et Paul, mais c'était leur fille qui s'était illustrée au sein du ministère de la Magie. Son humour à la fois noir et caustique avait déclenché tant de fous rires et scandalisé tant de personnes qu'Hermione était bien incapable de les compter. Mais, à l'instar de Telma, Nina avait toujours été pleine de vie – et avait même brisé la réputation austère des Langue-de-Plomb.

_Il faut vraiment que j'oublie tout ça_, soupira intérieurement Hermione en tournant la page et tomber sur celle qui les intéressait.

̶ Salle de la Mort ! annonça-t-elle.

Une porte s'ouvrit et tous deux se hâtèrent de la franchir avant que Funestar ne fut tenté d'aller voir qui l'avait ouverte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle assez vaste, rectangulaire, au sommet de gradins en pierre descendant jusqu'à une fosse qui les séparait d'un socle, lui aussi en pierre, où se dressait une antique arcade encadrant un rideau noir en lambeaux qui ondulait paresseusement. Hermione l'observa avec appréhension. Est-ce qu'un voyage dans le temps l'empêcherait d'entendre les murmures perçus par Harry lors de leur cinquième année ? Elle avait perdu tant de personnes dans son ancienne vie…

Elle secoua la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la mission et vit Lastena apparaître dans un petit scintillement multicolore sur le carnet, dont le poids ne bougea pas d'un gramme.

̶ J'ai trouvé Augustus Rookwood, dit la Faerys Suprema. Il était occupé à transmettre son rapport au supérieur de son supérieur, mais il arrive. Il doit faire quelques recherches dans la Salle des Cerveaux.

̶ Bien, dit Arlan. Et pour le bon journal ?

̶ Soska s'en occu…

Il y eut un scintillement tout aussi irisé que celui de Lastena et une nouvelle fée apparut, les cheveux d'un bleu très pâle parfaitement assortis à ses yeux. Contrairement à la reine, elle se promenait seins nus, ne portant qu'une petite jupe semblant en cuir rouge. Elle aussi était armée d'une épée, plus fine que celle de Sa Majesté, mais tout aussi longue.

Hermione sourit en la voyant : si Harry avait été très ami avec Lastena, Soska et Priscilla, la fille cadette de Rose, avaient été inséparables dès qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées – d'autant qu'elles étaient nées le même jour, mais avec quelques deux cent neuf années de différence.

̶ Trouvé, annonça-t-elle avec sa bonne humeur infatigable. Édition du 1er janvier, sixième page, juste sous une publicité pour un balai.

̶ Alors, préviens Lily et Albus, dit Lastena. Lily est facilement reconnaissable : elle a la chevelure de Merydia et les yeux de Kaora.

Et Soska repartit aussitôt.

̶ On va faire d'une pierre deux coups, reprit Arlan en reprenant le carnet pour le feuilleter. Le socle de pierre sur lequel se dresse l'arcade va émettre un grondement sonore. Nina avait dit que ça avait été entendu dans tout le département. Prof' Epson, jusqu'où tu peux étendre la Reconfiguration spatiale ?

̶ Pour le moment, dans un périmètre de cinq mètres seulement.

Arlan resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes en se grattant le menton, puis un sourire mauvais, pas rassurant pour un Gallion, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se frappa le torse avec une main et fut revêtu de la panoplie du Mangemort.

̶ Tu ne vas pas faire ça… soupira Hermione, désabusée.

̶ Je vais me gêner. Lastena, tu neutralises les Langues-de-Plomb, sauf Rookwood. Prof' Epson, tu te charges de lui dès qu'il entre ici. Quand il va voir un Mangemort ici, il va hésiter, ce sera ton créneau, mais ne t'approche pas trop : quand bien même il ne saurait percevoir ton Incontenance, il travaille ici depuis assez longtemps pour être susceptible de détecter ta présence. Dès que tu l'as mis hors d'état, tu t'en empares pour le cacher dans la Reconfiguration. Tu as Uranus sur toi ?

̶ Toujours, dit-elle en levant sa main droite.

A l'annulaire de sa main droite étincelait la bague en argent massif, sertie d'un morceau d'ambre, que Ron lui avait offerte pour célébrer leur premier anniversaire en tant que couple. Elle revoyait l'air angoissé de ce grand dadais qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir trouvé le bon cadeau chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux dessus.

̶ Parfait, tu attrapes Rookwood et tu files. Moi, je vais torturer un peu plus Voldemort et mettre tout un bordel dans le ministère.

̶ Hoirs de question ! Tu n'as plus du tout le même niveau de Harry, donc tu te contentes de lancer la Marque une fois que tu as récupéré la Tisseuse et tu rentres.

̶ Très bien, très bien. Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser… Lastena, dès que j'ai trouvé la cachette, je te donne le signal et tu te débarrasses des Langues-de-Plomb. Sans les blesser, bien sûr… La question est : par quelle porte Rookwood va sortir ?

̶ Celle-là, là-bas, indiqua la Faerys Suprema. J'ai eu le temps de faire du repérage.

̶ OK. Déclenchement de l'opération « Voldy' va criser et le ministère se chier dessus », dit Arlan, le ton toujours aussi neutre malgré un réel effort pour paraître enthousiaste.

Ils se séparèrent, Lastena se volatilisant, Hermione se dirigeant vers la porte indiquée et l'adolescent descendant les gradins en sortant de la Reconfiguration spatiale dans son déguisement. Franchement, à quel moment était-il devenu aussi sadique ? Harry avait toujours été taquin – surtout avec ses enfants –, mais elle ne lui avait jamais vu ce plaisir à « torturer » psychologiquement quelqu'un, même si, dans le contexte actuel et la cible visée, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle regrettait juste qu'il fasse paniquer tout le ministère de la Magie, qui aurait fort à faire pour effacer les mémoires des Moldus qui apercevront la Marque des Ténèbres… Et Londres était loin d'être une petite ville !

Elle regarda Arlan atteindre le socle de pierre et tourner tout autour en tirant sa baguette, qu'il passa au-dessus de son épaule, comme l'avait fait Mr Stadwick, pour décocher un éclair de lumière rouge au moment précis où la porte s'ouvrit sur une sorcière lugubre, blafarde, le visage émacié, qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. _Ca, c'était du Harry_ ! sourit Hermione, en regardant la femme s'effondrer mollement, comme si elle s'était évanouie.

̶ Lastena, je l'ai trouvé ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Il exécuta une série de gestes compliqués et très précis, puis il y eut un grondement assourdissant qui fit trembler toute la pièce, manquant presque de faire son équilibre à Hermione, qui vit une espèce de « tiroir géant » émerger de la base du socle. Arlan manqua d'être fauché, mais bondit juste à temps sur le côté. A l'intérieur, une pelote qui n'était guère en laine, mais dans un matériau totalement différent, et que personne n'avait jamais pu identifier. Luisant faiblement d'un jaune sombre, elle s'éleva dans les airs d'elle-même, mais Arlan décrivit un grand arc-de-cercle pour l'enfermer dans une bulle écarlate.

Hermione se concentra aussitôt sur la porte par laquelle Rookwood, le teint grêlé, les traits fins et le menton pointu. La vue du « Mangemort » eut à peine le temps de le déconcerter qu'il s'écroulait dans un bruit sourd, stupéfixé. La professeure l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier en annulant aussitôt sa Reconfiguration spatiale.

̶ _Ron _! récita-t-elle.

Elle s'éleva avec Rookwood et se retrouva l'instant d'après dans son bureau où attendaient Horace et Dumbledore, tous deux haussant les sourcils à la vue du Mangemort insoupçonné.

̶ Rookwood ?! Un Mangemort ?! s'exclama le maître des potions, stupéfait.

̶ En effet. Spécialisé dans l'espionnage, qui plus est. Le père de Ludovic Verpey est lui aussi tombé dans le panneau. Je ne sais pas à quel point cet homme sait s'attacher la sympathie et la confiance des gens, mais il récolte des informations de toutes les personnes qui l'ont à la bonne. Reste à savoir quelle idée tordue a imaginé Arlan – ou Harry. J'ai eu la preuve qu'il était encore présent dans la personnalité d'Arlan, mais il faudrait organiser un test plus poussé pour en être sûr.

̶ Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

L'intéressé apparut la seconde d'après dans un craquement sonore, Lastena sur l'épaule et retira son capuchon comme sa cagoule avant de faire disparaître son costume de mage noir. La sphère magique contenant la Tisseuse qu'il tenait attira l'attention des deux sorciers.

̶ AHA ! s'exclama Horace d'un ton triomphant, se tournant vers Dumbledore qui sourit. Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'elle existait ?! Nous avions convenu d'offrir au gagnant un whisky correspondant aux années passées depuis le début du pari, non ? Ce qui fait…

̶ Trente-deux ans. Tu auras ta bouteille, Horace. Quelle est la suite de ton plan, Arlan ?

̶ Il est possible de « programmer » la Tisseuse comme bon nous semble, mais aussi d'en renforcer la fidélité des hantises à partir d'un authentique souvenir, répondit le jeune homme en posant la Tisseuse et son « cocon » sur le bureau.

Il plongea la main dans une poche pour en sortir un petit flacon contenant des filaments argentés qui tournoyaient lentement.

̶ De quel souvenir s'agit-il ? demanda Hermione.

̶ Du meurtre de Lily et James par Voldemort. Nous allons fouiller dans la mémoire de Rookwood ce à quoi ressemble une punition de Tom en cas d'échec – en espérant qu'il ait déjà échoué à une mission –, puis je vais programmer une scène où Severus demanderait à ce que Lily soit épargnée et j'ajouterai ce souvenir-là. Après, il me suffira de tisser les hantises dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

̶ Est-ce que Mulciber et les autres ne vont pas voir la même chose que Severus ? demanda Horace.

̶ Non, il est possible de limiter le champ d'action de la Tisseuse. Du moment que je sais où est le lit de Severus, je n'aurai qu'à établir le périmètre et quand il dormira, les hantises viendront troubler son sommeil. Ca va me prendre quelques heures, par contre, il va donc falloir occuper les Serpentard.

̶ Le club de duel dure tout l'après-midi, mais nous n'avons aucune garantie que les garçons resteront jusqu'à la fin, admit Dumbledore. Sans compter qu'Alexander passera d'abord à l'atelier de Minerva – donc, il y a un risque qu'il fasse un détour par le dortoir pour déposer ses affaires. Combien d'heures il te faudrait ?

Arlan réfléchit.

̶ Étant donné la complexité de l'opération, je dirais… trois ou quatre, au moins.

̶ Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être une idée. Caradoc Dearborn travaille au département de la coopération et est un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il pourrait donc venir à Poudlard en prétextant qu'il y a quelques soucis avec ton dossier pendant que les élèves seront en cours. Les garçons de Serpentard passent leurs récréations dans la cour de métamorphose, en général, et Horace a deux raisons de les retenir : Adam a des difficultés en potions et Severus est impliqué dans les recherches de Damoclès.

̶ « Difficultés » ? Tu parles d'un euphémisme ! Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment il a réussi à se retrouver en Aspic dans ma matière ! Même Pettigrow passe pour talentueux à côté de Mulciber ! Mais il est vrai que ton idée est excellente, comme d'habitude. Avec un officiel venant à Poudlard, personne n'ira imaginer à un piège.

̶ C'est acté, donc, reprit Arlan. On va d'abord attendre la réaction des Serpentard face à la vérité sur qui est Voldemort. Lastena, qui les espionne ?

̶ Merydia.

̶ Bien, répéta l'adolescent en sortant le globe de verre de sa poche. Passons donc à la seconde phase.

̶ Une prophétie ?! s'étonna Horace.

̶ Qui concerne apparemment Arlan… et Hermione, je me trompe ? renchérit Dumbledore. Je peux y jeter un œil ?

Arlan lui tendit la sphère qui luisait faiblement comme le flacon qu'il avait posé à côté de l'artefact.

̶ « J. R. T. W. », lut-il. Jane Wooker ?

̶ Non, son deuxième prénom est Doris, dit Horace. J. R. T… Ah ! Jean Rebecca Theodora Watford ! Tu sais, le petit bout de femme que Galatea avait enguirlandée pour avoir délibérément raté toutes ses BUSE, sauf celle en divination. Tu m'étonnes ! Elle faisait jeu égal avec Jedusor en duel ! J'avoue que j'étais moi-même un peu déçu…

̶ Sauf qu'elle est morte, c'est ça ? dit Arlan.

̶ Assassinée, confirma le directeur. Et pas facilement : sa maison a été presque entièrement détruite, mais Horace et moi avons toujours soupçonné Tom d'être son meurtrier. Alastor, qui menait l'enquête, m'a dit que les Aurors avaient trouvé son cadavre affichant un sourire en coin – et cette prophétie me laisse à penser qu'elle n'a pas été tuée, mais qu'elle s'est laissée tuer. Jean n'a jamais su se lier avec le reste de ses camarades, elle préférait les livres, les marcs de café et les boules de cristal.

̶ Et le tarot, ajouta Horace. J'ai été bluffé la fois où j'ai découvert qu'elle avait eu raison en assurant que Jedusor m'offrirait des confits d'ananas… Si j'avais su…

̶ Le passé est le passé, dit Arlan. Albus, éclatez cette sphère qu'on sache ce que Jean dit.

Dumbledore leva la main aussi haut que possible et lâcha le globe, qui se brisa en heurtant le sol. La silhouette argentée d'une toute petite femme, la vingtaine bien entamée, coiffée de quatre couettes, se dressa aussitôt dans les airs et… parcourut chaque visage, son attitude prenant tout le monde de court :

̶ _Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, à celle-là !_ ricana-t-elle.

̶ Vous avez réinventé le concept de l'Incarnation Mémorielle ?! s'étonna Horace, incrédule.

̶ _Pas tout à fait. Luna Lovegood-Scamander, si tout se passe bien, découvrira en 2051 comment les prophéties peuvent avoir une conscience. Je me suis appuyée sur ses travaux pour créer ma prophétie « interactive » afin de pouvoir converser avec vous. Et vous reprocher, professeur Slughorn, de ne pas m'avoir donnée un E à mon devoir sur la solution de Force._

Le maître des potions pouffa.

̶ Une terrible erreur de jugement de ma part, prétendit-il.

Jean sourit, pas dupe, ravie néanmoins de l'entendre jouer le jeu, mais elle s'assombrit rapidement.

̶ _Vous allez connaître une guerre terrible, _dit-elle._ Je ne pouvais pas en déduire les conséquences, sans doute parce que je ne voulais pas les connaître, mais cette femme est... Il m'était impossible de la cerner. Son pouvoir est bien trop grand – immense ! – pour que je perçoive l'avenir nettement. C'est... c'était très compliqué. Il y avait tant d'avenirs différents que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait juste une chose de certaine : il y aura des morts, beaucoup de morts. Harry Potter a envoyé Arlan et Hermione à cette époque pour en minimiser le nombre, mais… je ne sais pas. _

̶ Harry m'a… ?! répéta Hermione, déconcertée.

̶ _Merydia gardait un œil sur vous_, révéla Jean. _Elle était chargée de prévenir Harry Potter si jamais vous étiez en danger. Qui vous a envoyé la Porte du Temps, d'après vous ? Qui a attendu d'être sûr de votre présence face à elle pour en déclencher le portail temporel ? C'était Harry. Il savait, devinait ou soupçonnait qu'Arlan aurait besoin d'une personne proche, un point de repère. Je dois avouer que cet homme était surprenant. _

̶ Je ne vous le fais pas dire… Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur le plan de Harry ?

̶ _Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà, je pense. Il a sacrifié sa mémoire pour remonter le temps, ainsi que les deux tiers de ses pouvoirs pour créer les Piliers. Quand Arlan aura perdu tous ses souvenirs, alors Babaï se réveillera, mais… c'était trop difficile à prédire. Il y avait tant d'éventualités que j'étais tout bonnement incapable de déterminer laquelle se réaliserait. _

Sa silhouette argentée faiblit brusquement.

̶ _On dirait que j'en ai assez dit, _remarqua-t-elle. _Professeur Slughorn, professeur Dumbledore, j'ai été ravie de vous revoir. Arlan, Hermione, heureuse de vous avoir rencontrés en… chair et en os, si je puis dire. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Adieu !_

Et elle disparut complètement, laissant planer un long silence. Ému, pour Dumbledore et Horace, qui venait de voir une ancienne élève « mourir » une seconde fois. Mais aussi pour Hermione qui réalisait que Harry avait toujours veillé sur elle. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu remarquer Merydia durant toutes ces années ?! Elle avait pourtant très vite compris que les Faerys Suprema étaient détectables au léger – très léger – sifflement qu'elles provoquaient en se déplaçant… Mais c'était Merydia, l'as des as pour l'espionnage…

̶ Elle n'a… n'_avait_ pas changé, dit Horace.

̶ En effet, approuva le directeur. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous souvenir d'elle. Et nous concentrer sur les vivants pour qu'ils le restent. Et il se trouve que les vivants ont besoin de manger, ce qui tombe assez bien puisque nous sommes déjà en retard pour le déjeuner. Augustus ne risque pas de nous fausser compagnie, alors laissons-le ici. J'appellerai Alastor après le repas. Arlan, peux-tu ?

Le Poudlardien tapa du pied sur le sol et les flammes multicolores les engloutirent tous pour amener le quatuor dans la salle annexe où Minerva accueillait les nouveaux élèves à chaque rentrée de chaque nouvelle année scolaire. Ils en sortirent et se séparèrent, Arlan passant par les portes de la Grande Salle et les trois adultes empruntant le couloir qui la longeait.

Horace créa aussitôt une Bulle d'Insonomobilité, même s'il n'y avait personne dans le corridor, pas même un portrait.

̶ Les deux tiers… répéta-t-il. Harry devait être un véritable monstre de puissance, mais pourquoi que des jeunes femmes ?

̶ Sa mère, je pense, dit précautionneusement Hermione. Quand il est entré au ministère, il a posé des questions à toutes les personnes qui avaient connu ses parents – ou bien, c'étaient elles qui venaient lui en parler. Et, il faut bien l'avouer, Lily était bien plus appréciée que James. Harry a dû établir un profil susceptible d'avoir des affinités avec celui de Lily. Ce que je ne m'explique pas, en revanche, est qu'il a aussi affecté d'anciennes élèves. Alastor nous avait dit que Dorcas avait été une très grande sorcière, mais Marlene et Agatha McKinnon… Et comme je l'ai dit, Telma reste toujours une énigme.

Dumbledore ralentit, l'air songeur, et s'arrêta finalement, poussant les deux autres à l'imiter.

̶ J'ai ma petite hypothèse, à ce sujet, dit-il. Je ne crois pas que Harry ait remonté le temps, je suis un peu plus tenté de dire qu'il l'a _réécrit_. Si les Stadwyck auraient dû mourir il y a trois ans dans le temps de Harry, ils n'ont jamais été attaqués dans le nôtre. Puisqu'Hermione Weasley n'a jamais dire qu'une élève de sept ans a été scolarisée dans sa trame temporelle, peut-être est-ce parce que Telma n'est tout simplement jamais née – ou alors qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille tout à fait ordinaire. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'on découvre qu'en activant l'orbe de l'époque de Harry, il a activé la Porte de la nôtre. J'en ai discuté avec Filius, qui m'a confirmé qu'il n'était pas impossible de connecter deux objets dans des époques différentes, même s'il ne s'agit-là que de rumeurs.

̶ On serait quoi ? Dans un univers parallèle au sien ? demanda Horace.

̶ Pas forcément, mais ce n'est pas inenvisageable. Mais si j'ai raison, je m'étonne que Harry n'ait eu besoin « que » de trente-six ans pour imaginer un tel plan et le mettre en œuvre. Nous serons fixés dès que la femme d'Akmar aura traduit les inscriptions de l'_Ankhou-eyin_… si elle y parvient. Ou alors, on va devoir attendre le réveil de Babaï. D'ailleurs, Hermione, qu'en pensez-vous ? Maintenant qu'Arlan sait qu'il réveillera Babaï dès que son amnésie sera effective, va-t-il la précipiter ?

̶ Ce n'est pas impossible, reconnut-elle, mais nous avons toujours deux problèmes : il nous manque et le journal intime de Jedusor, et le médaillon de Serpentard. Voire Nagini, nous n'avons jamais su – nous ne nous sommes jamais posés la question, en fait – quand Voldemort et elle s'étaient… _se sont_ rencon...

̶ Albus ! s'écria Minerva en s'avançant à grandes enjambées, un parchemin à la main.

Discrètement, Horace désactiva la Bulle.

̶ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le directeur.

̶ Un message urgent d'Hector Callum : le ministère a été la cible de Mangemorts, mais il n'entre pas dans les détails.

Dumbledore prit le papier et le parcourut rapidement.

̶ On dirait que je vais déjeuner dans mon bureau, Hector veut que je le rappelle au plus vite, dit-il. Je vous confie l'organisation du club de duel. Bon appétit.

̶ Bonne chance, dit Horace tandis que le vieux sage s'éloignait. Il va en avoir besoin.

̶ Callum est si médiocre que ça ? demanda Hermione alors qu'ils reprenaient leur progression vers la salle menant à la Grande Salle.

̶ On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit d'une grande efficacité. Ce qui explique en partie que toutes les attentions se tournent sur Bartemius Croupton : lui, il a du caractère et des idées.

̶ Bonjour les idées, rétorqua Minerva d'un ton cinglant. Permettre aux Aurors de se conduire comme les Mangemorts, j'appelle ça une aberration, pas une idée. Il est néanmoins vrai qu'il serait bien plus à sa place en tant que ministre que Callum. Sans doute le pire préfet-en-chef du siècle… Si, à l'époque, on m'avait dit qu'il deviendrait ministre de la Magie, j'aurais éclaté de rire…

̶ Je serais curieux de voir ça, dit Horace en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Hermione, une suggestion ?

̶ Cornelius Fudge ministre ?

Minerva eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

̶ Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

̶ Raté, dit le maître des potions.

Ils se séparèrent, Minerva allant rejoindre sa chaise à côté du trône vide de Dumbledore, Horace et Hermione s'asseyant côté à côté, Hagrid à leur droite.

̶ Prête pour le massacre, Hermione ? s'enquit le garde-chasse.

Petit caprice de la professeure de défense contre les forces du Mal, elle avait absolument tenu que le demi-géant l'appelle et par son prénom, et la tutoie. Il ne s'était pas fait prié, buvant tout son saoul les anecdotes qu'elle lui avait racontées sur la relation qu'il y avait eu entre lui et Harry, Ron et elle.

̶ Prête, mais je crois qu'il va être un peu différent, cette fois-ci. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose à propos d'Arlan.

̶ Quoi donc ? demanda Aurora.

̶ La Danse du Diable Divin, répondit Hermione avec un sourire mystérieux. En espérant qu'il ne l'a pas oubliée, mais je vous laisse la découvrir par vous-mêmes. Je vais juste devoir exiger de me laisser prendre les commandes pendant quelques minutes.

Son regard fut attiré par l'entrée d'une chevelure auburn : Arlan ne mentait pas, Lily attirait de façon surprenante l'attention par sa chevelure. Accompagnée de Mary et Anoya, elle adressa un petit sourire à Hermione pour lui faire savoir que la mission était accomplie. Les trois jeunes femmes rejoignirent – cette fois-ci – la table de Poufsouffle, où étaient assises les autres filles de Gryffondor, Lysandra, ainsi que Salina et, bien évidemment, Telma et Camelia. C'était un étrange spectacle, songea Hermione, qui n'avait pas souvenir d'en avoir déjà vu un de la sorte à son époque… _ancienne_ époque, sauf lorsque Luna s'y invitait.

Les Serpentard finirent par arriver, les garçons paraissant plongés dans de profondes réflexions mais silencieuses, tandis que les filles jubilaient. Hermione observa Severus : elle ne lui avait jamais vu des sourcils aussi froncés et le regard aussi mobile. Puis elle tourna le regard vers Arlan, assis avec James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, qui ne prêta guère attention aux Serpents, trop occupé à écouter son désormais cousin lui parler – sans doute – des sélections de Quidditch. Même s'il était évident qu'il serait le futur attrapeur. Elle avait hâte de le revoir sur un balai, d'ailleurs.

Le déjeuner prit bientôt fin, les élèves sortant de la Grande Salle, dont les portes se refermèrent.

̶ Que devons-nous faire, Hermione ? demanda Filius.

̶ Nous transférons les tables ailleurs et nous alignons les estrades le long des murs, pour le moment. Nous nous occuperons de leur disposition et des enchantements quand ce sera fini… Ah, un sablier de trois minutes, aussi.

Les professeurs s'activèrent, Hermione traversant la Grande Salle pour en rejoindre les portes. Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, elle vit que les tables avaient disparu et que les estrades étaient alignées contre les murs, ses collègues attendant d'assister au spectacle qu'elle réservait. Elle tira sa baguette et rouvrit les panneaux, surprenant les élèves par la rapidité de l'organisation des enseignants – et par sa présence, peut-être, dans l'encadrement.

̶ Je vais le dire une dernière fois pour que tout le monde le sache et l'imprime, Arlan devient petit à petit amnésique, lança-t-elle, sa voix résonnant sans peine dans tout le hall. Il est toutefois des choses, j'espère, qui ne s'oublient pas. Avant que le club de duel ne commence vraiment, nous allons vérifier que mon espoir se concrétise. Arlan, approche.

L'intéressé s'exécuta. Elle lui tendit sa baguette, qu'il prit très naturellement.

̶ On dirait que je vais m'amuser, finalement, dit-il.

̶ Doucement, par contre, insista Hermione. Bien, que tout le monde entre, je vais vous expliquer.

Perplexes, les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un peu déconcertés par l'emplacement de chaque estrade. Hermione, une main dans le dos d'Arlan, les guida jusqu'au centre de la pièce puis se tourna vers les étudiants.

̶ Bien, reprit-elle. Vous allez former un cercle tout autour d'Arlan et l'attaquer.

̶ On va le défoncer, dit Alyphar Robins, un sixième année de Serdaigle, déconcerté.

̶ N'en soyez pas si sûr. Arlan et plusieurs de ses amis ont développé une technique de duel qui a fait maintes fois ses preuves. Ils étaient redoutables dès qu'ils l'employaient. Je veux m'assurer qu'il s'en souvient encore. Vous aurez trois minutes pour le vaincre : toutes celles et tous ceux qui seront encore debout à la fin de cette expérience recevront dix points.

̶ Et je présume que cette technique oblige à ce qu'il ait deux baguettes ? dit Severus.

̶ En effet. Positionnez-vous. Filius, pourriez-vous dresser un écran pour protéger nos collègues – on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec cet idiot. Lastena, tu viens avec moi.

Le minuscule sorcier obtempéra tandis que la Faerys Suprema rejoignait l'épaule d'Hermione, qui se recula jusqu'à traverser l'écran formé par l'expert en sortilèges et enchantements. Elle prit le sablier de Minerva en regardant les élèves se mettre en place.

̶ Ca fait quand même beaucoup pour une seule personne, commenta Aurora. Ils sont… au moins une soixantaine, non ?

̶ C'est précisément ce que je veux voir. Arlan est un cachottier : il prépare presque toujours tous ses coups en douce, mais avec son amnésie progressive… Il me faut avoir une idée de son niveau. Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda-t-elle quand le cercle fut formé tout autour du nouveau Potter. C'est parti !

Les sortilèges fusèrent comme des feux d'artifices et Arlan fit un mouvement brusque de ses mains armées, déclenchant une espèce de tornade silencieuse qui fit tournoyer les attaques tout autour de lui. Puis il abattit sèchement les bras et les sorts fusèrent dans toutes les directions, désarmant, stupéfixant, immobilisant une bonne vingtaine d'élèves plus jeunes, moins expérimentés. Redressant à peine l'une de ses baguettes, il dévia un éclair bleu lancé par Elisa et qui prit pour cible Mulciber, qui s'effondra – pareil pour une tentative de Lily, qu'il dérouta en direction de Remus, qui s'écroula. Puis la Danse du Diable Divin commença réellement : esquivant, tournoyant, sautant, se cambrant, se cabrant, C'était comme si ses mouvements n'avaient rien d'humain, ni en souplesse, ni en rapidité, ni en réflexe… Il se débarrassa néanmoins tour à tour des élèves, sauf les Piliers, notamment parce que Lily veillait au grain. Il fallait avouer que ses protections, la rapidité de ses analyses et la puissance de ses défenses étaient vraiment étonnantes, même pour Hermione, qui en aurait presque oublié le sablier qu'elle tenait.

̶ Fini ! annonça-t-elle au moment où Arlan déviait un dernier sortilège… d'un revers de main ?!

Hermione envoya sa stupeur dans un coin de son esprit et regarda le carnage. Les Piliers étaient sur pieds, Severus et Rosier aussi, tout comme James et Sirius, Lysandra, Clémence, Camelia et Uria – et tous les autres étaient étendus au sol, bien évidemment. Les deux tiers… Même à la fin de sa carrière, Harry n'aurait sans doute pas pu provoquer un tel « massacre » – même face à des adolescents. A quel point était-il devenu puissant depuis qu'il avait disparu ?!

̶ Mais d'où sort ce garçon… murmura Caius, abasourdi, dont le bras gauche était une prothèse faite de métal, l'œil gauche de verre, et le visage couturé, brûlé même – sans parler d'un pied en bois.

Enseigner les soins aux créatures magiques n'était pas un métier des plus sécurisés, visiblement.

̶ Vous l'auriez vu quand il était à la tête de son « équipe », sourit Hermione. Au moins, il se rappelle de la Danse du Diable Divin, c'est l'essentiel.

Et vital pour affronter Babaï.


	12. Regulus à la rescousse

Le mercredi suivant, tout le monde n'en revenait toujours pas de la branlée – car c'en était une – que le nouveau Potter avait infligée à presque tous les participants au club de duel. Malgré son indifférence habituelle, moquée même, Second Potter était devenu la coqueluche de pas mal de jeunes femmes, qui n'aspiraient sans doute qu'à se sentir en sécurité plutôt qu'à le séduire – tout comme bien des garçons espéraient devenir ses amis, d'ailleurs. Il fallait néanmoins admettre que sa technique était efficace – et très impressionnante : si Lily n'avait pas assuré la défense, seules les Piliers auraient sûrement réussi à s'en sortir. Severus comprenait mieux, en tout cas, ce que le professeur Slughorn entendait quand il lui avait affirmé que le deuxième Potter était un « sacré duelliste ». Il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un bouger de cette façon. Comme disait Evan, c'était comme s'il s'était battu toute sa vie, mais Severus... comme tout le monde, en fait, il était d'accord pour dire qu'aucun être humain normalement constitué pouvait se déplacer de la sorte – sans parler de son étonnante capacité à savoir qui allait l'attaquer dans le dos et à réagir instantanément, parfois même sans se retourner pour évaluer la nature du sortilège ou sa cible. Alors quoi ? Une potion ? Un enchantement ? Une nature magique ? Ou l'expérience ? Il était assez difficile de croire à la dernière, et pourtant… Comment imaginer qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans puisse être aussi redoutable ? Éclater près d'une cinquantaine d'élèves en trois minutes, ce n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde – et Severus se demandait régulièrement si, en lui laissant un délai supérieur d'une ou deux minutes, il ne serait pas resté que les Piliers debout.

Second Potter mis à part, il demeurait toutefois une autre affaire qui tracassait les Serpentard – ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'ailleurs : l'attaque du ministère de la Magie. Comme pour celle sur le quartier des Evans, elle n'avait jamais été commanditée par le Lord noir, et aucune information n'avait filtré, le ministère parlant d'un « canular »… Sauf qu'un Mangemort infiltré avait disparu. Kidnappé ? C'était l'hypothèse retenue par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'après Mr Avery, qui assurait que ce mage noir était d'une fidélité sans faille.

Et il y avait, bien sûr, cette histoire sur les origines du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Adam n'y croyait pas, prétextant que rien ne garantissait que « Tom Elvis Jedusor » fût son vrai nom. Il n'avait pas tort, mais c'était un peu trop énorme pour être une plaisanterie. Evan s'en moquait, lui : le plus important était la cause qu'ils défendaient, même s'il paraissait assez… vexé, peut-être. Lui qui avait été conditionné par ses parents, comme le disait si bien Second Potter, il avait toujours cru que le sang pur valait plus que tous les autres, et voilà qu'il n'était pas impossible que son père s'agenouillait devant un sang métissé. Ca devait sans doute lui rester en travers de la gorge. Quant à Alexander, étant un raciste plus modéré, il doutait autant que Severus, notamment parce que leurs camarades féminines continuaient à enquêter, enthousiastes. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient les dates de scolarité de Tom Jedusor, il aurait été assez facile de poser la question aux premiers Mangemorts ayant faits leurs études avec lui – comme le père d'Alexander –, mais connaissaient-ils la vérité et, si c'était le cas, la reconnaîtraient-ils ?

Severus arrêta d'y penser quand ils arrivèrent aux serres, notamment parce que Salina s'y trouvait en compagnie de ses amies de Serpentard et de la plupart des élèves. Ne manquaient plus que les garçons de Gryffondor, qui arrivèrent juste après l'apparition du professeur Chourave, sauf qu'il manquait une personne.

̶ Vous arrivez presque à l'heure, pour une fois, messieurs, dit-elle.

̶ Nous avons été retenus par… par Dumbledore, haleta Remus en lui tendant un parchemin.

La botaniste le déroula pour le lire, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus ses boucles grisonnantes.

̶ Je comprends, dit-elle simplement. Bien, tout le monde à l'intérieur.

Elle entra la première et les élèves suivirent. Les garçons de Serpentard se rapprochèrent, peut-être pour la première fois de leur scolarité, de plein de ceux de Gryffondor pour entendre ce qu'ils avaient à raconter. Il était clair que quelque chose clochait avec Second Potter, mais quoi ? Sa technique avec deux baguettes avait-elle attiré l'attention du ministère ?

Les étudiants prirent place le long d'une table où s'alignaient les fleurs visqueuses et bleues qu'ils avaient vu Hagrid ramener de la forêt interdite le jour où plusieurs personnes avaient été atteintes de la carence magique.

̶ Qui peut me dire ce que nous avons sous les yeux ? reprit le professeur Chourave. Miss Chakri ?

̶ Ce sont des Veriflor, répondit Salina.

̶ Cinq points pour Serpentard. Quelle est leur particularité ? Mr Holmes ?

̶ La substance qu'elles sécrètent est à effets opposés.

̶ Cinq points pour Poufsouffle.

̶ La Veriflor entre dans la composition du Veritaserum, le plus puissant sérum de vérité connu, mais elle peut aussi être intégrée à des potions farceuses et d'autres, bien moins gentillettes. Pour vous citer un exemple concret, un homme s'est un jour dénoncé du meurtre d'une personne vivant à Nottingham, sauf que lui-même se trouvait à une réception mondaine au moment de crime – et il y avait foule pour le confirmer, puisqu'il en était l'organisateur. C'était une histoire de fou, il faut bien l'admettre, et ça a duré deux jours.

̶ Mais il a été disculpé, non ? demanda Moaning.

̶ A titre posthume… Le vieil homme n'a pas supporté plus d'une nuit l'environnement d'Azkaban, mais il était apparu que l'un de ses invités était le coupable. Il avait utilisé un Portoloin pour aller tuer le sorcier de Nottingham, était revenu « des toilettes » et avait fait porter le chapeau à son hôte grâce à une potion qui inversait les propriétés connues de la Veriflor.

̶ Au lieu de dire la vérité, il ne pouvait plus que mentir… résuma Black, pensif.

̶ Exact. Fort heureusement, sa potion a été découverte par les autorités et plusieurs des ingrédients se sont retrouvés sous surveillance du ministère. La préparation a été détruite, il me semble. Mais, bon, il est temps de s'activer : vous allez tous remplir une bassine d'eau et récupérer un pinceau-repousseur et prendre… où sont… Ah, ces grands contenant en céramique pour y déverser le mucus.

̶ A quoi sert l'eau, alors ? interrogea Adam.

̶ Bonne question : le mucus de la Veriflor n'est pas très dangereux quand il entre en contact avec la peau, à la condition qu'il ne sèche pas. Étant donné que les pétales sont assez rigides, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de la voir vous catapulter des gouttes à la figure si vous appuyez trop fort. Bien sûr, vous utilisez vos gants en peau de dragon. Si vous êtes aspergé, plongez la tête dans la bassine. Prenez toutefois très grand soin des pétales, je compte réutiliser les Veriflor pour mon prochain atelier.

Et tout le monde se mit en mouvement, allant chercher les bassines pour faire couler de l'eau de leur baguette, ramassant un étrange pinceau dont les poils durs semblaient s'agiter comme s'ils essayaient de donner des coups de pied puis les gants s'enfilèrent et le cours commença vraiment une fois la fleur dans le contenant en céramique.

Il régna une certaine fébrilité, au début, chacun et chacune craignant d'appuyer trop fort et de se voir éclabousser, mais le coup de main s'attrapa assez rapidement pour l'ensemble des élèves. La substance ressemblait étrangement à de la colle, mais elle conservait la couleur bleue des pétales et répandait une étrange odeur qui rappelait beaucoup…

̶ Professeur, demanda Severus, il n'y aurait pas un effet olfactif quand le mucus est retiré des pétales ?

̶ Dix points pour Serpentard. Effectivement, le mucus agit un peu comme l'Amortentia : il inspire au nez les odeurs qu'il apprécie le plus. Certains parfumeurs ont essayé de s'en servir pour créer certaines de leurs fragrances, mais ça a déclenché tant de bagarres entre des prétendants et des prétendantes des personnes qui en portaient, que la Confédération internationale a tout simplement décidé d'en interdire la fabrication.

Voilà pourquoi il sentait l'Orchidée de Java de Lily, l'odeur du vieux cuir et le parfum que répandait sa mère quand ses cheveux se balançaient à sa sortie de la douche.

Le professeur Chourave s'éloigna et Cooper se pencha, perchée sur un marchepied, se pencha Potter, l'air conspirateur :

̶ Il se passe quoi, avec Arlan ? murmura-t-elle.

̶ Un problème avec son dossier, je crois, répondit Potter sur le même ton. Dumbledore a simplement dit qu'un officiel du département de la coopération allait venir dans un quart d'heure. Ce qui est assez inquiétant, c'est qu'il ne sait pas encore s'il doit convoquer le prof' Epson également.

̶ A peine arrivé et déjà renvoyé dans son pays, railla Adam d'un ton goguenard.

̶ A peine revenu et vous allez déjà avoir une retenue, Mulciber, dit le professeur Chourave. Même si je tolère que les élèves parlent à voix basse, vous le faites un peu trop fort, en ce qui vous concerne. Et j'ai plusieurs serres à nettoyer, figurez-vous. Et le professeur Slughorn m'a promis de me faire savoir à quel point vous êtes doué en matière de tâches ménagères quand vous aurez perdu le pari que vous avez fait avec le directeur. Concentrez-vous tous sur les Veriflor, maintenant, vous spéculerez une fois que vous serez sortis de mon cours.

Ce qu'ils firent une heure et demie plus tard. Hagrid n'avait pas lésiné sur les quantités des fleurs, en particulier parce qu'il en avait trouvé tout un jardin sauvage quand Stadwyck, Lupin et Salina l'avaient accompagné dans la forêt interdite.

̶ Tu n'en rates vraiment pas une… soupira Evan en jetant un regard las au massif Serpentard. Tu as eu de la chance que Chourave t'entende et que Porter ait menacé visuellement la Dominante, car elle a commencé à te fixer d'un air pas très rassurant. Je me demande comment un mec aussi indifférent peut s'attacher l'amitié d'autant de personnes en si peu de temps… Même les profs préfèrent l'appeler par son prénom plutôt que le faire avec Potter Numéro Un.

̶ Par compassion pour son amnésie ? suggéra Alexander. Ou pour qu'il s'intègre. Dumbledore l'a dit au cours sur l'Uranus : Second Potter a passé une partie du mois d'août ici, on peut donc imaginer que ce vieux cinglé ait eu la bonne idée d'inviter tout le cercle entourant de Potter Numéro Un pour ne pas créer d'ambiguïté le jour de la rentrée.

̶ C'est fort probable, admit Severus en regardant la chevelure auburn de Lily qui les précédait d'une bonne dizaine de mètres, accompagnée comme toujours de ses amies. Par contre, ça craint : si Potter a développé cette Danse du Diable Divin avec des amis et qu'eux-mêmes la maîtrisaient, ces cinq-là ont sans doute à cœur de l'apprendre.

̶ Et on va devoir serrer encore plus les fesses, approuva Evan. Sans parler de la menace qu'elles vont représenter plus tard… Pourquoi cette année part en vrille depuis l'arrivée d'Epson et de Potter Deux, sérieux ?!

̶ Parce que c'est le destin, dit la voix exagérément éthérée d'Uria.

Ils se retournèrent sur l'asiatique, Zaza et Jahia, mais celles-ci se contentèrent de les dépasser avec le regard narquois, puis elles montèrent le large escalier de pierre et disparurent dans le château quand ils posèrent le pied sur la première marche.

̶ Pétasses… grogna Adam quand il fut sûr de ne pas être entendu.

̶ Ose le leur dire en face, tiens, répliqua Evan, excédé. Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien mijoter ? On dirait qu'elles ont encore une longueur d'avance sur nous… Remarquez, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'elles nous adressent autant la parole en moins de deux semaines. Elle est franchement bizarre, cette année.

Ils entrèrent dans le château et en traversèrent le hall pour emprunter l'une des portes donnant sur les vieilles salles inutilisées au fond de laquelle une arche menait à la cour de métamorphose, surnommée ainsi car offrant un étroit un escalier permettant d'accéder directement au premier étage où enseignait le professeur McGonagall. Ils rejoignirent leur banc habituel, qui accueillait un occupant inhabituel : le directeur de Serpentard semblait les attendre.

̶ Bonjour, les garçons, les salua-t-il.

̶ Bonjour, monsieur, répondirent-ils en s'asseyant de part et d'autre de lui.

̶ Désolé pour le squat, mais j'ai des nouvelles de Damoclès, annonça-t-il en tirant deux rouleaux de parchemin. Mulciber, vous m'étonnez ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous iriez lui parler du souci que vous posent les potions, mais Damoclès a pensé à vous. Il avait un camarade de classe voué à échouer à sa BUSE de potions, et à ma grande stupéfaction, il a obtenu un E, alors que j'avais passé la moitié de ses quatre premières années à lui mettre des D et des A. Quant à vous, Severus, je vous exonère du devoir sur le philtre de Sollicitation cérébrale : Damoclès a progressé – assez timidement –, mais progressé – il rencontre juste de nouveaux problèmes : il en a réglé une partie, mais je lui ai demandé de fournir les travaux bruts pour voir si mes élèves trouveraient le même résultat que lui, voire s'ils iraient plus loin. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver Dean et Dirk et tout le monde sera en mesure de travailler. Et attendre qu'Arlan ressorte du bureau de Dumbledore.

̶ Il y est toujours ? s'étonna Evan.

̶ Et encore pour un moment, apparemment. Entre la perte de son dossier et celui de sa mémoire, il ne devrait pas être facile de répondre aux questions de Dearborn, et Albus veut qu'Hermione assure tous ses cours. Elle s'est sûrement précipitée à son bureau pour aider, mais il me paraît peu probable qu'elle sache absolument _tout_ sur Arlan. Comme elle le dit elle-même, il est assez cachottier. C'est un Potter, après tout.

̶ Est-ce que la Sollicitation cérébrale est pour lui, monsieur ? demanda Alexander alors que le maître des potions se levait du banc.

̶ Je me suis demandé si on ne devrait pas lui en faire boire une, mais les risques sont trop grands. Ca pourrait lui détraquer le cerveau, précipiter son amnésie, lui faire changer de personnalité, voire même le rendre totalement hermétique à ce qui l'entoure, comme s'il était seul au monde, sans compter que ça risquerait de lui faire perdre l'usage de certaines fonctions, comme marcher, lever le bras, entendre, voir, etc. C'est une solution que l'on n'utilise jamais sur les personnes conscientes. Elle est réservée à toute personne plongée dans le coma pour tenter de la réveiller et relancer ses fonctions cérébrales que la pathologie a atteintes. Enfin, bon : vous devriez y aller, la cloche ne va pas tarder à sonner et j'ai un cours à présider.

Il s'éloigna vers le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, tandis que les garçons de Serpentard et les élèves qui se trouvaient dans la cour de métamorphose se dirigeaient tous vers la porte donnant sur l'escalier pour rejoindre le premier étage où tout le monde s'éparpilla. Adam ouvrit la bouche, mais Alexander donna aussitôt un coup de coude au massif jeune homme, pointant du menton la longue chevelure vénitienne d'Orson, qui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire mauvais, avant de reporter toute son attention sur la discussion qu'elle entretenait avec Marlow et M'Bami, Stockwell ayant raté sa BUSE en métamorphose.

Severus s'en était toujours douté, mais il n'avait pas compris comment elle faisait : sa capacité à percevoir des esprits hostiles, malveillants était tout bonnement phénoménale, et ce n'était pas un idiot impulsif comme Adam qui risquait de lui échapper. Son Incontenance s'étendait-elle donc si loin ? Ou avait-elle simplement l'habitude des menaces pensées, exprimées ? Avec son passé, ce n'aurait guère été surprenant.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe de métamorphose, où Second Potter manquait à l'appel. S'installant, tous les élèves sortirent leurs manuels, le professeur McGonagall refermant la porte avant de la retenir pour laisser entrer Potter Numéro Deux. Il avait l'air un peu pâle, le front perlant de sueur, comme s'il avait couru… ou plus.

̶ Désolé pour…

̶ Au moins, vous êtes de retour en cours, dit la sorcière. Allez prendre place.

Orson lui adressa un petit signe de la main pour attirer son attention, et Potter Numéro Deux s'assit à côté d'elle. Evan avait raison : comment faisait-il donc pour s'attirer la sympathie des gens comme ça, ce mec ? se demanda Severus.

̶ Parfait, dit le professeur McGonagall en reportant tous les regards sur elle. Étant donné que vous su apprendre à maîtriser le sortilège de Balance, même si certains et certaines ont encore un peu de mal, à l'occasion de mon atelier et du dernier cours du professeur Flitwick, nous allons passer à une forme de la métamorphose bien plus complexe que toutes celles que vous avez étudiées jusque-là : je vous parle du Camouflage.

̶ Professeur, on connaît déjà le sortilège de Désillusion, fit remarquer M'Bami.

̶ Le Camouflage ne s'arrête pas qu'à ça, mais puisque vous êtes volontaire, venez donc près de moi, Miss M'Bami.

La jeune femme noire aux longues tresses quitta sa chaise et rejoignit la directrice de Gryffondor, se demandant clairement ce qui l'attendait. Le professeur McGonagall donna un petit coup de baguette au sommet de son crâne et un grand « WOW ! » retentit lorsque la Serdaigle vieillit brusquement, le dos courbé, se ridant instantanément tandis que ses cheveux blanchissaient subitement.

La sorcière ramena M'Bami à son état d'adolescente, qui se massa le dos – comme si elle avait senti les rhumatismes de sa version « vieille femme ».

̶ Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir, dit le professeur McGonagall. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les douleurs ne dureront que quelques minutes. Le Camouflage fait partie d'une catégorie de métamorphose qui est extrêmement complexe et que l'on appelle « métamorphose humaine ». Cette dernière permet d'altérer la consistance, l'apparence, le métabolisme de la personne. Seuls les Métamorphomages, les personnes qui naissent avec une capacité innée à changer d'apparence quand bon leur semble, n'en ressentent pas les effets. Quand je parle de consistance, je fais référence à la force : comme vous avez pu le constater, Miss M'Bami a souffert du vieillissement que je lui ai infligé, mais un Métamorphomage ne connaîtra pas cette douleur. Oui, Pratt ?

̶ Existe-t-il des moyens de déceler le Camouflage ? Je veux dire, pas avec des Sondes de Sincérité et ce genre d'objets : je veux parler par soi-même ou des sortilèges, dit le Poufsouffle maigrichon au nez en trompette. Il paraît qu'il y a une cascade, à Gringotts, qui annule tous les artifices.

̶ Pour les sortilèges, vous demanderez au professeur Flitwick. Pour ce qui est de « par soi-même », il s'agit essentiellement d'une question de perceptions. Un Camouflage mal exécuté est par définition un sortilège instable : si j'avais raté le mien sur Miss M'Bami, son apparence n'aurait cessé de changer au lieu de rester telle que je voulais la métamorphoser. Il est aussi question d'affinités, si quelqu'un essaie de se faire passer pour un proche ou une connaissance : sa façon de marcher, de parler, de bouger, tout comme son parfum ou son eau de Cologne – tout doit être absolument parfait pour tromper quelqu'un, mais encore faut-il que ce quelqu'un soit attentif à ces détails. Il y a également ce que nous appelons la « zone de confort » : si, par exemple, un certain étudiant arrivait en retard et feignait d'être essoufflé, s'arrêtait devant moi pour s'excuser pendant qu'un certain directeur dissimulé sous une Désillusion si puissante qu'elle le rendrait totalement invisible pour apporter une part de gâteau à Miss Cooper, je ne manquerais pas de le remarquer, car cette salle de classe est l'une de mes zones de confort.

Tout le monde se retourna et sursauta en découvrant Dumbledore assis tout au fond de la classe, une glace à la menthe dans la main, tandis que Cooper se régalait quant à elle d'une part de gâteau fraise et chocolat. Seules les Piliers ne parurent guère surprises. Second Potter, de son côté, paraissait plus frais que jamais.

̶ Le poste de directeur vous ennuie tant que ça, Albus ? interrogea le professeur McGonagall avec un sourire en coin.

̶ Nullement, mais je dois reconnaître que ça me plaît de retourner en classe, dit Dumbledore d'un air malicieux.

Cette année était vraiment bizarre, se répéta encore Severus.

̶ Si vous le dites. Pour reprendre où j'en étais, Pratt, l'Incontenance est également un moyen pour ne pas se faire duper. Parce que leur pouvoir est trop important pour être contenue par leurs corps, Misses Evans, Stadwyck, Chakri, Cooper et Orson ne pouvaient que détecter l'intrusion du directeur – raison pour laquelle sa présence ne les a pas étonnées. Misses Porter et Sow, du fait de leur… notoriété, on va dire, ont des zones de confort plus étendues que la plupart des autres jeunes femmes, elles ont dû sentir quelque chose sans comprendre vraiment ce dont il s'agissait. Au final, tout n'est que perceptions si on souhaite déceler un Camouflage sans avoir recours à la magie. Êtes-vous satisfait, Pratt ?

̶ Heu, oui, oui, bien sûr.

̶ Alors, passons à la première étape de ce cours. Ouvrez votre livre à la page 14, nous débuterons par le sortilège de Vieillissement sur votre main libre.

Dumbledore n'intervint pas, cette fois-ci, même si Severus l'entendit chuchoter des astuces aux deux Serdaigle assis juste devant lui. Cette fois encore, la plupart des Piliers furent les premières à réussir – mais Black et Potter Numéro Un ne furent guère en reste, devançant Lily, Salina et Orson. Le Second Potter ne se donna même pas la peine d'essayer, et le professeur McGonagall ne trouva rien à y redire. Sans doute l'avait-elle testé pendant les vacances d'été, se dit Severus. Il aida néanmoins Orson plutôt efficacement, visiblement bon pédagogue, puis s'attela à permettre à M'Bami et Marlow à réussir une demi-heure avant la fin du double cours.

Severus dut bien l'admettre, il réussit à son tour en écoutant les conseils de Second Potter, peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû du fait de la distance et qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'il chuchotait. Mais sa main libre vieillit au dernier coup de baguette qu'il lui asséna juste avant que la cloche ne sonne, même si sa peau flétrie rajeunit presque aussitôt pour retrouver son aspect habituel.

̶ Bon, soupira le professeur McGonagall, vous pouvez remercier Pratt, sa question a tué vos devoirs, donc vous n'en aurez pas pour cette fois, mais que cela ne vous interdise pas de vous entraîner encore et encore. Je veux que 95% de la classe soit capable de vieillir sa main durablement au prochain cours.

Les élèves sortirent, Dumbledore restant avec le professeur McGonagall, et tous prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

̶ Alors ? interrogea Potter Numéro Un qui traînait devant les Serpentard en compagnie de son cousin et de leurs amis.

̶ Les doigts dans le nez… pour prof' Epson. Caradoc Dearborn voulait quelques précisions à propos de ma fâcheuse tendance à enfreindre les règles et les lois. Libérer un hippogriffe condamné à mort ou m'introduire au ministère de la Magie parce que je voulais sauver mon parrain inculpé à tort… Si j'en crois prof' Epson, j'ai un foutu don pour m'attirer des emmerdes ou à aller à leurs devants. Elle dit que c'est génétiquement « potterien ». Enfin bon, c'est classé, pour le moment.

̶ Pourquoi ton parrain n'est pas venu avec vous ? demanda Salina.

̶ Il est mort, dit le Poudlardien avec son indifférence habituelle.

Indifférence qui ajouta au malaise que sa réponse fit tomber sur l'auditoire.

Ils se dispersèrent tous à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Comme toujours, les Piliers, officielles ou non, changèrent de table pour le repas, allant cette fois-ci à celle de Serdaigle, où Stockwell était déjà assise et se servait allègrement de salade de tomates. Pourquoi ne venaient-elles jamais à celle de Serpentard ? s'exaspéra pour la nième fois Severus, même s'il connaissait la réponse.

Adam, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, lâcha à voix très basse :

̶ Elle m'a l'air bien utile, cette potion de bidule cérébrale, dit-il.

̶ Ta connerie ne l'est pas, en tout cas, répliqua Evan. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir tromper les Piliers et Dumbledore ? On n'aurait même pas le temps de se décider à la préparer que Salina nous aurait grillés.

̶ Je le sais bien, se défendit Adam d'un ton abrupt, mais pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas à l'école, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

̶ Il marque un point, reconnut Alexander. Un demi-point, en fait. Si cette potion est enseignée, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

̶ Elle est facilement détectable, approuva Severus. En outre, quelque chose cloche dans les mots que Slughorn a utilisés : il nous balance qu'il a envisagé d'en faire boire à Second Potter, mais il a signalé juste après qu'elle ne devait surtout pas être utilisée sur une personne consciente. Ca n'a pas de sens, à moins qu'il ne s'attende à ce que Potter Numéro Deux tombe dans le coma prochainement.

̶ Je veux bien l'y aider, grogna Adam.

̶ Bon courage, cingla Evan, qui n'avait même plus la force de s'exaspérer.

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée aux devoirs qui n'avaient pas encore été finis, la grande majorité des septième année n'ayant pas cours le mercredi après-midi. Severus et ses amis passèrent une bonne partie dans la salle commune de Serpentard, grande pièce rectangulaire au plafond bas et éclairé par de petites lanternes rondes et vertes. Les murs semblaient suinter, notamment parce que le lac se trouvait juste au-dessus, tout comme il y faisait un peu plus frais que partout ailleurs dans les sous-sols à cause de sa position.

Severus étant le plus studieux des quatre jeunes hommes, il s'était avancé dans ses devoirs et fini les derniers assez rapidement, puis il aida Adam et Alexander sans pour autant leur mâcher le travail. Il se contenta de les corriger ou de les orienter, tandis qu'Evan, qui n'avait guère besoin de lui, se joignait à lui dès qu'il eut terminé ses propres devoirs.

A moins d'une heure du dîner, ils furent interrompus par Regulus, qui lança sur la table basse une vieille édition de _La Gazette du sorcier_, dont la une s'intitulait : _HORRIBLE TRAGÉDIE A POUDLARD__._

̶ Oh, dit Evan en arquant un sourcil surpris en s'emparant du journal. Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à… Ah, normal, c'était encore Dippet, le directeur de l'époque. Tu m'étonnes que l'affaire n'a pas été tuée dans l'œuf.

̶ J'étais à la bibliothèque quand les filles ont demandé le classeur des éditions de cette année-là, raconta Regulus. J'avais bien compris que ces trois-là étaient curieuses et douées pour obtenir des informations, mais je doutais qu'elles l'étaient à ce point-là. J'ai entendu Zaza se réjouir qu'elles ont « _pris de l'avance sur_ » vous.

̶ Juin 1943… Jedusor était donc encore scolarisé.

̶ Et a obtenu sa médaille juste après le meurtre, indiqua le sixième année. Juste après qu'un élève ait été renvoyé. Conclusion logique : Jedusor l'a confondu et a obtenu sa récompense. Par contre, il n'y a jamais eu de preuve qu'il était réellement le coupable, raison pour laquelle il n'a jamais été traduit en justice. J'ai regardé toutes les éditions postérieures, il n'ait fait aucune mention de la condamnation de tout élève, majeur ou mineur. Le département de la Justice s'est contenté de briser sa baguette. Mais je crois que les filles ont compris un autre truc, même si je ne sais pas quoi.

̶ Comment en sont-elles venues à faire un parallèle avec cette une et Jedusor, marmonna Alexander, qui avait récupéré le quotidien. Soit elles ont le cul béni, en ce moment, soit, comme dit Regulus, nous avons sous-estimé leur capacité de déduction.

̶ Pour ça, j'ai une petite anecdote. Quand elles consultaient le journal, Slughorn passait derrière elles et a eu une drôle de réaction quand il a entendu Uria citer le nom de Jedusor. Il les a aidées à trouver la bonne édition, puis leur a demandé de le retrouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore dès qu'elles auraient fini leurs recherches.

Severus échangea un regard avec ses amis. Ca commençait à se confirmer, même Adam ne trouva ni d'argument à avancer, ni à manifester quelque scepticisme.

̶ A tous les coups, Dumbledore les autorise à enquêter, mais à ne surtout pas partager ce qu'elles ont découvert et découvriront, dit Evan. Elles en savent déjà trop pour qu'il leur interdise de continuer – et elles ne l'écouteraient pas, de toute façon. La question est : que faisons-nous ? Alex' pourrait mettre la pression sur son père, non ?

̶ Seulement si on utilise un moyen sécurisé, mais lequel ? dit l'intéressé. Dumbledore sait sans doute que nous sommes en « compétition » avec les filles et il n'ignore pas où va notre allégeance… Si nous envoyons un courrier, qui sait s'il ne l'interceptera pas.

Evan eut l'un de ses sourires rusés inimitables.

̶ On passe par quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il. De préférence entre ce soir et demain matin pour nous assurer que Dumbledore et Slughorn ne décèlent pas un élève soumis à l'Imperium. Il faut en viser un qui soit de Serdaigle, c'est la maison la plus proche de la volière. Reste le problème que Salina pose, et de l'Incontenance des Piliers. Il va falloir être très méticuleux et ne surtout pas penser à notre plan, ou on va se faire prendre avant même d'avoir agi.

̶ Sauf si on passe par moi, fit remarquer Regulus. Elle vous surveille, mais pas moi.

̶ C'est la meilleure solution, en effet, admit Severus. Encore faut-il espérer qu'il reste un Serdaigle à disposition quand les Piliers seront sorties de la Grande Salle. Orson a une Incontenance monstrueuse, sans compter qu'elle « entend » la magie noire.

̶ On verra en temps voulu, dit Alexander en se levant, je commence à avoir la dalle.

̶ Je vais ramener l'édition à Pince avant que cette vieille pie ne me condamne à mort, dit Regulus en reprenant le journal.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune tous ensemble, franchissant la porte qui, une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, disparut dans le mur qui la dissimulait. Ils traversèrent les sous-sols, éclairés par des torches aux flammes vertes et froides qui donnaient un air fantomatique. Ils traversèrent le labyrinthe, passant à côté des cachots des potions, puis montèrent l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée où le Second Potter et le professeur Epson discutaient, tout près des portes de la Grande Salle.

Severus tendit aussitôt l'oreille, tandis que Regulus se précipitait vers l'escalier de marbre.

̶ … perdu l'habitude, j'ai l'impression, disait le Poudlardien tandis qu'ils approchaient. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que je le pensais.

De quoi parlait-il ? Réponse immédiate au moment où Severus et ses amis passaient derrière Second Potter :

̶ Sans compter qu'elle n'a pas l'air tentée.

Une fille ?! Il parlait d'une fille ?! Laquelle ? Pas Lily, au moins ?! _Calme-toi_, dit une petite voix. La voix de la raison. Oui, inutile de paniquer : Nouveau Potter n'irait sans doute jamais chercher la merde avec Ancien Potter, songea Severus. Il trouvait tout de même surprenant que le Poudlardien ait déjà un coup de cœur pour quelqu'un, et même s'il s'en serait fiché en temps normal, le Serpentard ne put que se demander de qui il s'agissait.

̶ Aussi indifférent parait-il, dit Evan quand ils furent assis à la table, il semble que Potter Deux n'ait pas perdu ses sentiments. Je parie sur Porter… Non, trop évident, plutôt sur Sow.

̶ On commère ? lança la voix goguenarde de Zaza, s'asseyant à côté du beau brun.

̶ Le cœur de glace qu'est Potter Numéro Deux en apparence ne semble pas si froid que ça quand il y a une certaine fille dans les parages, apparemment, dit Alexander. Et nous savons, pour _La Gazette _de juin 1943.

̶ Oh ? s'étonna légèrement Uria. Vous avez été plus rapides qu'on ne le pensait, mais nous sommes toujours en tête, mes p'tits choux. Dumbledore a eu l'amabilité de nous laisser poursuivre l'enquête, à condition que nous ne communiquions aucune information à personne – à part vous, puisque vous êtes au courant. Il nous a même raconté une histoire stupéfiante, mais on va la garder pour nous, pour cette fois. Alors, Arlan est tombé amoureux ?

Les garçons cillèrent.

̶ Tu l'appelles par son prénom, tout à coup ? s'étonna Severus.

̶ Salina nous en a beaucoup parlé et il faut avouer qu'il est très utile, dit Jahia. Ses conseils durant le cours de métamorphose nous ont bien aidés, même si on rencontre encore quelques difficultés à garder la stabilité du sortilège. Il est gentil, en tout cas. Un peu trop à mon goût, d'ailleurs, mais on l'apprécie quand même. Après tout, c'est lui qui nous a conduites à la vérité sur Face-De-Pet des Ténèbres.

Adam bondit, le regard flamboyant.

̶ Un problème ? lança la voix du professeur Slughorn, qui s'approchait.

Le massif Serpentard se rassit, ravalant sa colère.

̶ Une mauvaise blague de Jahia, monsieur… grommela-t-il.

̶ Depuis sept ans, vous devriez être habitué, fit remarquer le maître des potions. Severus, avez-vous eu le temps de jeter un œil aux travaux de Damoclès ?

̶ Non, professeur. On a été occupés par les devoirs tout l'après-midi.

̶ Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Sachez que j'organise une petite soirée vendredi soir où nous aurons des invités de choix, dont Damoclès, ainsi que Katie, bien sûr, Edgar Bones, du département de la Justice magique, Elphias Doge, très vieil ami de Dumbledore et membre du Magenmagot, Michelle Van Root, la célèbre joueuse hollandaise de cornemuse, et j'attends encore la réponse d'Arletta Helms, qui vient tout juste d'accéder au poste de directrice de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

̶ J'y serai, monsieur.

̶ Parfait ! Rendez-vous au cachot numéro 8, c'est le plus grand qu'on ait, à 19h. Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à rappeler à Anoya que ce n'est pas une soirée de gala ou elle va encore venir avec une robe de soirée.

̶ Est-ce que le professeur Epson vous a dit de qui était amoureux Arlan ? s'enquit Uria.

̶ Et après, c'est nous qui commérons… dit Alexander, désabusé.

̶ Amoureux ? s'étonna le professeur Slughorn. Oh ! Je comprends. Vous vous méprenez, très chère : la seule personne qui intéresse Arlan et Hermione, en ce moment, est une ogresse qu'ils ont rencontrée par hasard pendant qu'ils découvraient la région. D'après ma collègue, Arlan a un don pour s'entendre avec les êtres magiques, Hagrid et lui allaient même jouer avec les enfants centaures, en août. Ils y ont été cet après-midi, d'ailleurs. Mais puisque vous en parlez… je me demande bien quelle jeune femme serait susceptible de lui plaire et quelle jeune femme saurait être séduite… Enfin bon ! Severus, 19h, le cachot numéro 8, vendredi. Bon appétit, jeunes gens.


	13. Anecdotes

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle constatait ça depuis bien longtemps, mais Hermione avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : le plan d'Arlan n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu. Rookwood n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité et le Poudlardien rencontrait des difficultés à mettre en place la Tisseuse, mais ramener Severus du bon côté semblait légèrement progresser, grâce au coup de pouce de Horace et de Dumbledore, le premier ayant « surpris » les filles de Serpentard à parler de Jedusor, et le second de leur avouer qu'un seul élève avait été renvoyé en 1943 mais conservé à Poudlard malgré les charges à son endroit. Il n'en avait guère fallu plus pour que les jeunes femmes tournent leur curiosité insatiable sur Hagrid, qui avait été bien évidemment prévenu qu'il finirait par les voir débouler à sa cabane pour le questionner. Même si le sujet le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, il avait tout de même joué le jeu. Et la prochaine étape restait à établir, le directeur estimant toutefois que c'était à Arlan de la définir : « _Une ingérence tierce pourrait faire tout capoter. C'est son plan, donc c'est lui le patron._ »

Hermione soupira et regarda la chaise sur laquelle Rookwood s'était tenu quelques jours plus tôt, les mains ligotées, avant que Dumbledore n'admette ne pas trouver de punition infligée par Voldemort, puis que Maugrey l'embarque pour l'incarcérer à Azkaban. Il aurait été facile d'interroger un mage noir qui aurait déjà été emprisonné, mais le directeur et Arlan réfutaient cette stratégie : certains Mangemorts y recevaient des visites et pourraient entendre le plan du Poudlardien, prévenir Narcissa, par exemple, et tout tomberait à l'eau. Même modifier la mémoire de l'interrogé pourrait n'être d'aucune utilité, selon Dumbledore, car Voldemort était assez talentueux pour briser un tel acte magique – et le risque d'une évasion n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Surtout que les Mangemorts étaient très discrets, ces derniers temps.

Elle fut tirée de ses songes quand Soska apparut devant elle, flottant dans les airs.

̶ Coucou ! dit la Faerys Suprema.

̶ Salut. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Sos' ?

̶ Arlan semble avoir trouvé la prochaine étape de son plan en attendant de finir la Tisseuse. Il songe à orienter les filles de Serpentard vers la piste de la Chambre des Secrets.

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond, exaspérée.

̶ J'en étais sûre… soupira-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Que sais-tu de son plan ?

̶ Seulement qu'il compte sur les Piliers pour l'aider à le mettre en place, il a du mal à le faire par lui-même.

̶ Forcément, Uria, Isabella et Jahia n'ont pas manqué de parler de leurs découvertes à Salina, qui n'a pas manqué d'en parler aux autres Piliers et leurs amies de confiance… dit la sorcière pour elle-même. A quoi peut bien penser cet emmerdeur… ? Sos', préviens Albus qu'Arlan va encore faire des siennes.

̶ Mission reçue !

Et la Faerys Suprema se volatilisa dans l'habituel scintillement irisé typique de son peuple. Quittant son bureau en en verrouillant la porte d'un simple claquement de doigts, Hermione se dirigea aussitôt vers le Grand Escalier pour rejoindre la table du petit déjeuner, perdue dans ses pensées. Quelle idée à peine moins tordue que le kidnapping de Rookwood, Arlan avait-il en tête, cette fois ? Il était frustrant de constater qu'elle n'arrivait plus du tout à le suivre… Elle reconnaissait Harry dans l'intelligence des stratégies, mais Arlan était bien plus spontané, moins méticuleux, prudent – et pourtant, ça marchait de façon remarquable, malgré le chapitre Rookwood qui avait foiré.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle par la porte réservée aux professeurs, elle comprit que le plan d'Arlan était déjà en marche : les Gryffondor, Lysandra et Anoya, Telma et Camelia, ainsi que Salina, manquaient à l'appel. Elle serra la mâchoire. Par Merlin qu'il l'énervait à faire ses coups en douce ! se répéta-t-elle pour la nième fois.

̶ Bonjour à toutes et à tous, dit-elle malgré tout d'un ton aussi aimable que possible.

̶ Bonjour, répondirent ses collègues.

̶ Vous m'avez l'air assez… contrariée, Hermione, remarqua Horace.

̶ J'ai une tête au front balafré qui démange mon envie de lui baffer les joues, reconnut la sorcière du futur. Quelqu'un a-t-il aperçu les Piliers ?

̶ Heu… Maintenant que vous le dites, non, reconnut Filius en portant son attention sur la table de sa maison. Misses M'Bami, Stockwell et Marlow ne sont pas encore là, j'imagine qu'elles peinent à tirer la Cauchemarde du lit, encore une fois. Quoiqu'il est assez surprenant que Miss Cooper ne soit pas là : dès qu'il est question de nourriture, son appétit devient aussi vaste que la Grande Sa… Ah ! Parlez du puits sans fond et il se manifeste.

Telma entra effectivement avec les Gryffondor et les Piliers, ainsi que Lysandra et le Poudlardien… ainsi que les filles de Serpentard. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ce tableau la dérangeait-elle autant ? Depuis quand Arlan s'était-il acoquiné avec Uria, Isabella et Jahia ? Non, plus étrange encore, il y avait l'air fatigué de Peter, Mary, Camelia et Clémence, comme si… comme si…

̶ Les petits cons… murmura-t-elle si bas que seuls Hagrid, à sa droite, et Horace, à sa gauche, purent l'entendre.

̶ Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota le garde-chasse.

̶ Je ne sais pas, mais ils ont fait quelque chose. Ils ont presque tous l'air de ne pas avoir assez dormi, et ça m'étonnerait que ça soit pour une fête d'anniversaire… Je vais finir par le baffer pour de bon…

̶ Vous connaissez Arlan mieux que nous, relativisa Horace à voix basse, vous savez donc très bien à quel point ses idées peuvent être brillantes. Même si vous aimeriez qu'il vous prévienne, lui veut peut-être ne pas trop vous impliquer dans ses plans. Pensez-y. Il est à vous ce que vous êtes à lui, après tout.

̶ Certes, mais ça m'énerve qu'il fasse ses coups en douce. Sos' ?

La fée apparut aussitôt devant elle dans une pluie d'étincelles multicolores, grignotant une miette de toast couverte de confiture à la framboise.

̶ Horace, vous avez des potions de Réveil ? demanda Hermione.

̶ Toujours. Filius tient à ce que j'en ai une sous la main quand les demoiselles de Serdaigle ne savent pas comment tirer Anoya hors de son lit. Soska, regardez dans le troisième placard à droite de la porte quand vous lui tournez le dos. Dans ma réserve personnelle, je veux dire. La potion est à peu près d'un bleu presque aussi clair que les yeux et la chevelure de Lastena.

̶ Et arrange-toi pour que Peter, Mary, Camelia et Clémence en boivent sans le savoir, dit Hermione.

̶ Mission acceptée ! dit Soska avant de se volatiliser, sa miette à la confiture engloutie.

̶ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Pomona, curieuse.

̶ Il semblerait que les devoirs aient demandé un peu trop d'attention nocturne à certaines et certains élèves, dit Dumbledore. Je n'ai plus vu Camelia aussi exténuée depuis… la veille des BUSE. Mary et Clémence n'ont guère l'air en meilleure forme. C'est à croire qu'elles ont avancé le Jour de la Bataille, cette année.

̶ Le Jour de la Bataille ? s'étonna Hermione.

̶ De coussins, précisa Minerva. Tous les mois, Miss Orson organise une bataille de coussins avec les autres Piliers et Misses Sow, Porter et Marlow – et parfois avec les jeunes femmes de Serpentard, mais seulement à Halloween. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Ticky est venue me dire avec un grand sourire qu'il faudrait de nouveaux oreillers…

Hermione pouffa. Si son Poudlard avait été fascinant, celui-ci détonnait en tous points. Ce n'était ni avec Parvati ni Lavande qu'elle aurait pu participer à un jeu aussi enfantin, et pourtant amusant. Ron n'était jamais avare de bataille de coussins – c'était sa façon à lui de punir Hugo et Rose quand ils « osaient » le « décevoir » pour n'importe quelle raison : une chambre mal rangée, une assiette pas finie, une note en-dessous de ce qu'il espérait, etc. Sans parler du champ de bataille que devenait la maison quand les jumeaux et Harry s'invitaient dans le « terrible combat ».

Un bruissement d'ailes sonore s'éleva et toutes les têtes se tournèrent ou se levèrent vers les fenêtres de la Grande Salle, appréhendant, comme d'habitude, les nouvelles apportées par _La Gazette._ Hiboux et chouettes s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, transportant journaux et colis, avant de s'éparpiller dans une formidable cacophonie de battements et d'ululements. Hermione repéra assez vite Hedwige, si blanche que les autres paraissaient bien gris, et qui fondit vers Arlan, même si elle n'eut rien à lui livrer. Même si ce n'était pas la même chouette, elle ressemblait étonnamment à Hedwige de par son comportement et son affinité avec le Poudlardien.

Un hibou petit-duc se posa devant la sorcière venue du futur, apportant l'édition du jour. Hermione, fouillant ses poches, sortit les cinq Noises pour les glisses dans la bourse en cuir attachée à la patte du rapace, qui repartit aussitôt, tandis que des exclamations atterrées, horrifiées, incrédules, s'élevaient le long des tables des élèves. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?!_ soupira intérieurement Hermione, craignant presque de déplier le quotidien.

Elle le fit quand même :

_VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI EN PERSONNE_

_ATTAQUE LE MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE ! _

Hermione relut la manchette, dubitative.

̶ L'enfoiré… souffla-t-elle, consternée.

̶ Le vrai ou le faux Vous-Savez-Qui ? murmura malicieusement Horace.

̶ Les deux…

Elle se concentra sur l'article, fulminant silencieusement :

_C'était prévisible, c'était redouté, mais c'est fait : Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, à la tête d'une poignée de Mangemorts, s'est attaqué directement au ministère de la Magie, tard dans la nuit, avant d'être repoussé par les Aurors de garde. Miraculeusement, et aussi triste que cela soit à dire, la terrible bataille qui s'est livrée dans l'atrium n'a fait qu'une seule victime, Jordan Kils, loup-garou reconnu et employé au département de la maintenance magique depuis douze ans. Vous pouvez retrouver l'interview qu'il nous avait accordée en mars 1969 en page 3._

_Le vigile de nuit, qui a souhaité garder l'anonymat, nous raconte, encore sous le choc : _

_« Je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé, avoue-t-il. Je les voyais très bien, mais… mais je n'ai pas réalisé ! J'ai cru à un mauvais rêve ou une hallucination due à la fatigue, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai repris tous mes esprits que lorsque le Lord noir a lancé un Avada Kedavra vers moi, mais même à ce moment-là, je ne parvenais pas à enregistrer l'information. J'ai eu la chance de voir un jeune Auror en formation sortir du hall des ascenseurs au même moment et dévier le maléfice. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'ai repris tous mes esprits et que j'ai donné l'alerte. »_

_Mr Vigile, remis de ses émotions, se lancera aussitôt dans la bataille, lui aussi, pour épauler l'Auror en devenir, avant que des employés et les chasseurs de mages noirs professionnels ne les rejoignent. A notre arrivée, les dégâts sont considérables, témoignant de la violence inouïe de la bataille. N'en reste pas moins que le pire, selon Mr Vigile, était Vous-Savez-Qui :_

_« On sait qu'il est redoutable, nous rappelle-t-il, mais je ne le pensais pas à ce point. A chaque fois, il alternait attaque et défense avec une aisance surnaturelle. Il a quand même commencé à avoir assez de mal à tout gérer quand Alastor Maugrey s'est ramené avec d'autres employés, mais quand même… On devait déjà être une trentaine contre une dizaine, et on ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus ! On reculait tour à tour, puis l'une des Mangemortes – je suis presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de [Bellatrix] Lestrange – a lancé un sort qui a ébloui tout le monde. Quand on a recouvré la vue, il n'y avait plus personne. »_

_N'en demeure que si la sécurité du ministère semble un peu fragile, mais aussi que l'objectif visé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est assez mystérieux : comme annoncé dans l'édition de mardi, le ministre de la Magie, Hector Callum, est en déplacement en Asie jusqu'à dimanche, il ne devait donc pas être la cible. C'est cependant la seconde fois en moins de deux semaines que Londres voit la Marque des Ténèbres flotter au-dessus du ministère – et c'est assez inquiétant._

_Elsa Deadheart, la porte-parole du ministère, se veut néanmoins rassurante :_

_« Nous cherchons encore comment ils ont pu s'introduire au sein du ministère, déclare-t-elle, mais il a déjà été prévue d'organiser une réunion d'urgence pour déterminer les renforcements nécessaires à la protection déjà en place du ministère de la Magie. Pour ce faire, nous ne négligeons aucune de nos possibilités connues et soupçonnables. »_

_Sous-entendu : Albus Dumbledore et, sans doute, Hermione Epson, le professeur de défense contre les fores du Mal, qui s'est illustrée cet été dans sa collaboration avec les Aurors pour le formidable coup de filet du ministère aux funérailles de Dorea Potter._

Hermione soupira, sa jambe droite tressautant sous la colère. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans la Grande Salle, elle aurait foncé sur Arlan pour lui administrer quelques baffes bien senties, sauf qu'ils y étaient. Elle en avait suffisamment bavé comme ça avec les prises d'initiative inattendues de Harry, il était… il était…

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais Minerva exprima sa pensée la première :

̶ Eh bien, voilà qui devrait redonner un peu de confiance et d'espoir à l'endroit du ministère, dit-elle.

Confiance et espoir, se répéta Hermione. Du Harry tout craché ! Cohabitait-il avec Arlan ou s'était-il mêlé dans sa personnalité ? Les deux n'étant pas tout à fait pareils, se pourrait-il qu'ils aient fusionné ? Elle ne saurait le dire : c'était la première fois qu'un cas comme le sien se manifestait, pour ce qu'elle en savait.

̶ Il semblerait que Jordan ait eu ce qu'il voulait, dit Dumbledore.

̶ Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonnèrent plusieurs.

̶ Il voulait mourir, mais il n'avait ni le courage ni la lâcheté nécessaires pour se suicider. Bien avant d'être mordu par ce loup-garou, Jordan était comme ça. Armando a longuement envisagé de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste, ce que les Kils ont fini par faire, mais rien n'y a changé : leur fils haïssait le fait qu'il était en vie. Et ça ne s'est pas amélioré quand il est devenu un loup-garou. Il était asocial, c'est un fait, mais Dorcas m'a un jour dit qu'il se montrait très civilisé et sage quand Anoya venait lui rendre visite. Je crois que leurs douleurs respectives leur permettaient de se comprendre et de s'apaiser l'une l'autre, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils se soient revus après la fugue d'Anoya de chez ses parents biologiques. Il me semble que Barnabas Cuffe, le rédacteur-en-chef de _La Gazette_, a mis presque huit ans avant d'être enfin en mesure d'interviewer Jordan.

Hermione tourna les yeux vers la Cauchemarde, qui se chamaillait gentiment avec Lysandra pour les trois dernières saucisses du plateau posé entre leurs assiettes. C'était donc elle qui avait tué – « libéré » serait plus correct – Jordan Kils. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait craint que ce fut Arlan.

̶ Je trouve toutefois surprenant que vous n'ayez pas encore été appelé, dit Septima.

̶ Je l'ai été, indiqua le directeur. A 2h14 très précisément. Hector était dans tous ses états.

̶ Quand est-ce qu'il ne l'est pas quand une situation lui échappe, dit Minerva d'un ton dédaigneux. Il y a-t-il une seule situation qui ne lui échappe pas, d'ailleurs ?!

̶ Vous êtes un peu dure, tempéra Dumbledore en souriant. Tout le monde paniquerait en apprenant à une heure du matin que le pire Mage noir depuis Grindelwald, s'est introduit dans le ministère pour en saccager tout l'atrium dans une lutte contre des employés. Ca me rappelle qu'Hermione et moi devons lui rendre visite à midi pour réfléchir à une solution concernant les protections du ministère.

̶ Pourquoi ne demande-t-il pas à Dorcas ? demanda Horace.

̶ Elle boude.

̶ Elle… ?! s'étonna Hermione, déconcertée.

̶ Dorcas a une personnalité ressemblant à un mélange de celles d'Anoya et d'Elisa… et parfois celle de Telma. Quand elle a appris qu'elle était arrivée trop tard pour se bagarrer avec les Mangemorts, elle a décidé de prendre une journée de repos pour se morfondre dans son lit en mangeant de la pizza.

La Fondatrice, cette sorcière si redoutable que Voldemort avait tuée de sa main – enfin, pourrait tuer de sa main –, était tout aussi étrange que certaines des Piliers actuelles, mais un doute s'immisça dans l'esprit de la sorcière venue du futur, qui l'avait toujours imaginée austère, peut-être glaciale.

̶ Elle a quel âge ?

̶ 29 ans depuis le 4 mars, répondit Hagrid.

̶ Ca fait une jolie différence d'avec Katie.

̶ Dorcas est née sur le tard, expliqua Horace. En surprenant tout le monde à sa naissance, d'ailleurs : Hera a fait un déni de grossesse, donc personne ne s'attendait à une troisième Meadowes. Nyra était toujours aux petits soins avec elle, mais le talent phénoménal de Dorcas et cette crapule de Selwyn ont grandement refroidi leur relation. Elles ne se sont plus parler depuis… le mariage de Nyra, justement – et encore, elles n'ont pas échangé un mot lors de la cérémonie.

̶ Et comment en êtes-vous venus à la surnommer « la Fondatrice » ?

̶ Marlene est arrivée six ans après avec un talent moindre, certes, mais tout aussi époustouflant pour une première année que celui que Dorcas avait démontré quand elle avait onze ans. Elles connaissaient leurs noms respectifs, mais elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées, et pourtant : dès le lendemain, elles se promenaient partout ensemble. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Dorcas emmenait Marlene avec elle pendant ses rondes nocturnes de préfète. Mais, pour répondre à votre question, Hermione, Albus a eu l'idée d'imaginer les Piliers quand nous avons constaté que toutes les deux imposaient une certaine méfiance chez les élèves les plus turbulents. Dès qu'elles entraient quelque part, ici, un couloir ou une salle de classe, par exemple, les racistes se taisaient, les trouble-paix se calmaient. On y a vu une sorte de « nouvelle génération », et comme Dorcas était l'aînée, « la Fondatrice » était le surnom parfait aux yeux des professeurs de l'époque. Nous ne nous attendions toutefois pas à ce qu'il y en ait d'autres, on en a donc attribué aux amies les plus prometteuses de Dorcas – et c'est devenu une sorte de tradition à chaque rentrée où une élève se démarquait particulièrement des autres. Je dois néanmoins avouer qu'il n'y en a jamais eu avec des capacités comme les Cinq que nous avons aujourd'hui.

̶ Je n'en suis pas tout à fait certain, dit Dumbledore d'un ton léger. La forme est différente, mais il y a une espèce de « concentré » de ces cinq jeunes femmes chez Dorcas. Elle a le talent et l'imagination de Lily pour les sortilèges, la puissance d'Elisa, le caractère bien trempé et le sadisme d'Anoya, ainsi que cette formidable et impressionnante capacité à cerner les gens qui me rappelle sans cesse la lecture de Salina. Pour Telma, je dirais… le côté capricieux et spontané. Sans parler qu'elle a toujours suivi la Fantasque dans ses fantaisies sans rechigner ou la raisonner.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner puis, comme tous les matins, ils passèrent par la porte derrière leur table tandis que les élèves prenaient par vagues irrégulières la direction des classes, ceux n'ayant pas cours restant pour profiter encore un peu du repas. Tandis qu'ils parcouraient le couloir longeant toute la Grande Salle, Dumbledore s'arrêta subitement.

̶ J'y pense, vous n'avez pas cours, ce matin, Hermione ? dit-il.

̶ Une heure avec les deuxième année de Serdaigle et Serpentard à partir de onze heures.

̶ Parfait, nous allons aller au ministère dès maintenant, histoire de faire comprendre à Hector à quel point il est désagréable de recevoir une visite ou un appel inopiné.

̶ Ce que tu peux être puéril, parfois, soupira Horace.

Les autres professeurs s'éloignèrent, mais Hermione attendit qu'ils eurent tous disparu pour tourner son regard sur le directeur, fronçant les sourcils, en créant un Dôme d'Insonorisation.

̶ Vous étiez au courant de ce qu'Arlan et les autres préparaient ? interrogea-t-elle.

̶ Absolument pas, assura-t-il. J'ai eu un soupçon quand Hector m'a dit que « Voldemort » était entré dans le ministère avec des « Mangemorts », ce qui me paraissait assez inconcevable : bien qu'il puisse y avoir une faille dans la sécurité du ministère, les enchantements le protégeant n'ont épargné aucune éventualité. Il est quasiment impossible que Tom puisse y entrer sans passer par les cheminées, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'alerter le vigile. Alors, je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas utilisé une technique ou une technologique que le ministère ne connaissait pas.

̶ Sans doute l'Uranus d'Arlan, ses flammes sont trop voyantes et le transplanage elfe est bruyant.

̶ Tout à fait. Une fois ma conversation terminée avec Hector, j'ai appelé Alastor. Soska est venue le prévenir qu'Arlan avait encore imaginé un plan « arlanesque » et que ça allait barder dans l'atrium aux alentours de minuit cinquante, mais qu'il était impératif que Jordan soit « tué » par Anoya et que Moss Diakité, le vigile de nuit, donne l'alerte avant qu'Alastor ne mobilise son équipe aussi lentement qu'il le pourrait. « _Il faut absolument que les enfants s'amusent pendant un certain temps !_ », lui a-t-elle dit. Lastena était de son côté chargée de garantir la sécurité des élèves les plus vulnérables face à autant de sorcières et de sorciers expérimentés. Reste à savoir ce qui m'épate le plus : le bronzage d'Hector, que James et Elisa soient parvenus à « déguiser » Arlan en Voldemort ou bien qu'Andromeda ait décidé de participer à cette supercherie ?

̶ « Bellatrix », c'est ça ?

̶ Elles se ressemblent beaucoup, mais vous le savez sans doute déjà. Même taille, même corpulence, certains de leurs gestes sont très similaires et leurs voix sont presque identiques. Moss n'est sans doute pas le plus grand Auror du ministère, mais il est indéniablement un physionomiste remarquable. Ayant déjà affronté Bellatrix au début de la guerre, il l'a confondue avec Andromeda, qu'il ne connaît pas, je pense – et même s'il la connaissait, les deux sœurs ont un style de duel très semblable, même si l'aînée est sans conteste moins brutale que sa cadette. Sirius a sûrement joué les intermédiaires en utilisant un Uranus pour la convaincre. Andromeda a beau être du genre sévère et raisonnable, nuire à l'une de ses sœurs est quelque chose qui la rend drôlement enthousiaste. Surtout si c'est Bellatrix. Cela étant, il y a un truc qui m'inquiè…

Arlan apparut subitement dans un craquement sonore, directement sous le Dôme d'Insonorisation. Il fallut toute la force de sa volonté à Hermione pour ne pas exploser, la professeure ravalant la nouvelle montée de colère qui menaçait de s'abattre de ses mains sur les joues et de ses cris sur les oreilles du jeune homme.

̶ Toi, il va falloir que je te parle ! se contenta-t-elle d'un ton froid.

̶ Plus tard, rétorqua Arlan d'un ton désintéressé qui ne souffrit pourtant d'aucune réplique. On a fait une erreur : étant donné que nous ne savons pas quand – et si – le journal de Jedusor a été acquis, il y a un risque pour que la réouverture de la Chambre se produise plus tôt ou plus tard que la fois où Ginny l'a rouver…

Il contempla un point invisible d'un air absent puis secoua la tête, mais Hermione eut une mauvaise impression, rapidement confirmée :

̶ Qu'es-ce que je disais, déjà ? demanda le Poudlardien.

Elle échangea un regard avec Dumbledore, mais tous deux n'eurent guère à communiquer oralement pour être d'accord : Arlan avait perdu l'un des trois souvenirs qu'il lui restait.

̶ Tu nous parlais de l'écart temporel entre le moment où le journal de Jedusor a peut-être atterri entre les mains d'un élève, cet été, et celui de la fois où Ginny l'a reçu puis rouvert la Chambre des Secrets, répondit le directeur.

̶ Ah ? Elle a fait ça ? Pourquoi elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ?! dit Arlan qui tenta d'adopter un certain ton indigné sans y parvenir. Ah non, c'est con ce que je viens de dire puisque c'est moi qui en ai parlé. Bon ben, plus que deux souvenirs. Il va falloir se magner, en somme. Bref, Anoya m'a lancé un défi et j'ai bien l'intention de gagner pour avoir « la tarte à la mélasse, façon Mrs Orson ».

̶ Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… soupira Hermione.

̶ Parce que les idées de la Cauchemarde sont cauchemardesques, sans doute, répondit Dumbledore, l'air rieur. Quelle est l'idée, Arlan ?

̶ Orienter Uria, Isabella et Jahia vers la Chambre des Secrets. Son emplacement, en tout cas. Rubeus n'a rien dit sur l'endroit où avait été découvert le corps de Mimi Geignarde, et il serait assez… étrange qu'il se lance à la rencontre des filles de Serpentard pour aborder un sujet qui ne cesse de le mettre mal à l'aise. Tout comme si Albus se mettait à leur donner trop d'indices. D'après Merydia, les garçons ne savent pas si elles ont simplement de la chance ou s'ils ont sous-estimé leurs talents d'enquêtrices… Il va falloir la jouer très finement, sur ce coup-là. Au début, j'ai pensé à un « accident » : on me pose pas mal de questions sur l'Épouvantard, que tout le monde s'attend à affronter lundi, mais je prétends être dans l'ignorance. Étant donné la curiosité des filles, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait utiliser un stratagème tel un courant d'air qui révélerait le plan du deuxième étage avec un grand cercle comportant les toilettes de Mimi, mais ça ferait un peu trop gros, non ?

̶ Hermione ayant un grand sens de l'organisation, ça paraîtrait assez louche, en effet.

̶ Pourquoi pas la soirée de Horace ? suggéra la sorcière venue du futur.

̶ Faire en sorte que l'information vienne de l'extérieur, dit Arlan pour lui-même. Albus, quand a été scolarisé Edgar Bones ?

̶ De 1936 à…

̶ 1943, acheva Hermione. Il a donc quitté Poudlard l'année de l'ouverture de la Chambre. Il y a juste un problème : aucune des filles de Serpentard, à part Salina et Tiffany, ne sont invitées.

Dumbledore sourit.

̶ Tout comme les Piliers ne se cachent rien, Salina et ses amies de Serpentard en font de même, sauf si le sujet est vraiment sensible. Je ne serais même pas surpris qu'Uria, Jahia et Isabelle aient demandé à la Lectrice de surveiller que les garçons ne les devançaient pas dans leur enquête commune. Il faudra juste prendre soin que Severus ne les entende pas en discuter avec Edgar, mais Horace saura trouver le bon moyen pour ça. Arlan, tu préviens Salina du rôle qu'elle aura à jouer : dès que nous rentrons, j'irai à la bibliothèque pour demander à Irma de lui confier _La Gazette_ évoquant la tragique mort de Mimi le temps de la soirée.

Arlan hocha simplement la tête et transplana dans un nouveau craquement sonore.

̶ Il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il perde vraiment son intelligence tactique et stratégique, commenta le directeur. Son idée du courant d'air aurait tout à fait pu être réalisable, mais à la première étape de son plan seulement. Ou s'il avait impliqué davantage de personnes, mais puisqu'il tient à ce que seules les demoiselles de Serpentard mènent le rythme… Passons, le temps passe.

Hermione saisit l'épaule du vieux sage.

̶ _Ron !_

Soulevés un bref instant, il se retrouvèrent immédiatement… La sorcière resta bouche bée, et même Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de hausser ses sourcils broussailleux et argentés devant le spectacle se présentant à eux. Le parquet de bois sombre, habituellement ciré à la perfection, était fendu de fissures s'étirant comme des toiles d'araignées à divers endroits, et les lambris de bois qui recouvraient chacun des murs, où s'alignaient des cheminées aux manteaux de marbre – dont certains avaient été brisés –, avaient également souffert de la bataille. Même le plafond d'un bleu brillant, où se mouvaient de petits symboles dorés, était lézardé, mais le pire était sans conteste la Fontaine de la Fraternité. Ou plutôt, ce qui avait été la Fontaine de la Fraternité. Les statues d'or étaient brisées, fondues, décapitées, rendant à peine reconnaissables certaines d'entre elles, tandis que le bassin circulaire au centre duquel elles se dressaient généralement avaient vu son enceinte exploser à de multiples endroits, répandant l'eau qu'il contenait sur le sol. Même le guichet de Sécurité n'avait pas été épargné, partiellement détruit, tandis que, tout au fond, l'une des immenses portes menant au hall des ascenseurs affichait un trou de la taille d'une voiture.

Des sorciers et des sorcières s'affairaient en tous sens, réparant ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais la magie de « Voldemort & co. » semblait parfois si puissante dans les dégâts causés que leurs sortilèges n'avaient guère d'efficacité. Hermione, se ressaisissant, regarda un homme râblé, le cheveu d'un beau blond qui rappelait le blé, qui s'avançait à leur rencontre en lançant ses ordres. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, peut-être moins, car il ressemblait encore à un jeune homme d'une trentaine avec son visage peu marqué par le temps.

̶ Bonjour, Brighton, dit Dumbledore.

̶ Albus, professeure Epson, salua le sorcier. Vous êtes venu vous venger d'avoir été réveillé à 2h14 ?

̶ Coupable, plaida le directeur en souriant. Hermione, je vous présente Brighton Carwell, le directeur du service des réparations magiques. Le troisième homme du département de Cornelius, en somme. Et Brighton, voici la professeure Hermione Epson, dont vous avez déjà entendu parler, j'imagine.

̶ Et pas qu'une fois. Enchanté, professeure.

̶ De même, Mr Carwell. Votre fille n'est-elle pas à Serpentard ?

̶ En deuxième année, si. J'étais à Poufsouffle, ma femme à Gryffondor, Estelle est à Serpentard et je sens que mon fils Casper va finir à Serdaigle – on aura fait tout le tour de Poudlard en seulement deux générations. Mais passons, je vais vous conduire à Callum, puisqu'il a retrouvé sa verve de ministre, à présent que toute menace est écartée et qu'il s'est calmé.

Hermione se demanda s'il existait quelqu'un qui appréciait le ministre de la Magie, car Carwell était visiblement aussi tranchant, cinglant, méprisant à son sujet que Minerva.

̶ Il a donc choisi d'écourter son marathon asiatique, dit-elle.

̶ Il est arrivé par Portoloin vers 2h, a écouté les témoignages des Aurors et a foncé pour implorer une aide d'Albus. Comme d'hab', quoi. Il donne les ordres, mais n'en fiche pas une. Si je ne connaissais pas l'humour tordu de Marlene, je jurerais qu'elle dit vrai quand elle le soupçonne d'être Cracmol.

̶ Elle est ici ? s'étonna à peine Dumbledore.

̶ De ce côté.

Ils tournèrent la tête au moment où ils dépassèrent les dernières cheminées et aperçurent un… sac de couchage bleu orné d'un grand aigle au fil bronze, et duquel ne dépassait qu'une épaisse tignasse noire et brillante qui s'étalait sur un énorme oreiller, dont les couleurs visibles rappelaient inévitablement le blason de Poudlard.

Dumbledore partit à rire en silence.

̶ Elle est arrivée quand ? demanda-t-il.

̶ Une heure, je crois, mais comme Dorcas boude, elle a décidé d'aller se recoucher par « solidarité », dit Carwell d'un air rieur. On aurait bien besoin qu'elle daigne se réveiller, par contre. On rencontre de sérieux problèmes pour réparer certains dégâts. Certains sorts sont à un tel niveau de puissance qu'on n'arrive même pas à remettre la plupart des choses en place. Même à dix, on n'a pas réussi à réparer le parquet… Tiens, ça me fait penser : Albus, vous connaissez un enchantement qui éclate en quatre pour dessiner une espèce de… « Rose des Vents » destructrice ?

̶ Je dois vous avouer que non, mais je me renseignerai auprès de Filius.

Il jeta une brève œillade à Hermione, qui comprit aussitôt : Lily avait encore quelques cartes dans sa manche, de toute évidence. Ils contournèrent ce qui restait de la Fontaine de la Fraternité et avancèrent en direction d'un homme grisonnant, avec un certain embonpoint, le sommet du crâne dégarni et dont les yeux globuleux parcouraient attentivement un long parchemin. Même s'il était plus grand et moins replet que Cornelius Fudge, Hermione fut incapable de ne pas le comparer à lui.

̶ Monsieur le ministre, s'annonça Carwell.

̶ Hein ? Quoi ? Je suis occupé, dit Callum sans quitter son parchemin des yeux.

̶ Peut-être devrions-nous repasser, dans ce cas, déclara Dumbledore.

La voix fit sursauter Callum, qui daigna enfin leur accorder son attention.

̶ Ah ?! Dumbledore ! Vous… Que faites-vous ici ? Notre rendez-vous n'est qu'à midi…

̶ Le professeur Epson a quelques choses urgentes à faire, finalement, mentit le directeur, et comme il lui faut attendre onze heures avant de donner son premier cours, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de se présenter à vous avec un peu d'avance.

̶ Heu… Oui, oui, bien sûr, dit Callum en roulant son parchemin. Veuillez me suivre, on va se mettre dans un coin tranquille pour discuter. Carwell, je vous confie le reste des opérations.

̶ Bien sûr, monsieur.

Malgré son ton empli de mauvaise grâce, Callum ne parut rien remarquer de l'exaspération de son employé, qui échangea un sourire désabusé à celui, amusé, de Dumbledore. Ils s'éloignèrent – il aurait été plus simple d'aller dans le hall des ascenseurs, où il n'y avait personne, mais non, le ministre de la Magie les entraîna dans un petit coin de l'atrium… et Hermione se dit que Minerva n'avait décidément pas exagéré à propos de cet homme et de son incompétence…

Callum se retourna sur eux dès qu'il eut trouvé leur « cachette à messes-basses » :

̶ Avez-vous eu le temps de trouver une idée, Dumbledore ?

̶ Aucune qui ne soit pas déjà active, je ne comprends même pas comment Voldemort a pu entrer. Le ministère dispose des meilleures protections modernes. Hermione, pensez-vous pouvoir apporter l'une de vos contributions « exotiques » ?

L'intéressée sourit et fouilla dans sa mémoire. Luna et elle avaient travaillé sur tant de projets que la confusion régnait quelque peu dans ses souvenirs. Il aurait été facile de réutiliser les Portes du Foyer – à condition que les employés eussent considérer le ministère de la Magie comme un Foyer –, mais il y avait un trop grand risque que le véritable Voldemort s'y intéresse en en apprenant l'existence par l'un de ses espions et comprenne que quelque chose clochait du côté du quartier des Evans. Lazidarius, non plus. Fidelitas, encore moins.

Il fallait bien l'admettre, elle se sentait totalement inutile pour l'occa…

̶ Lily, dit-elle, frappée d'un soudain éclair de lucidité.

̶ Qui ? demanda Callum, circonspect.

̶ Il s'agit de l'une des Piliers actuelles, indiqua Dumbledore.

̶ Une élève ? Vous voulez faire appel à une élè…

Le regard du vieux sage étouffa la critique sceptique du ministre dans sa gorge.

̶ Heu… Bi-bien, oui, vous… vous avez sans doute raison, bredouilla-t-il. Heu… Que proposez-vous, exactement ?

̶ Lily a une imagination débordante en ce qui concerne les sortilèges. Elle rivalise sans doute même avec Dorcas et Filius au niveau du talent et de la puissance de ses enchantements. Si tous les trois sont de mèche pour trouver un moyen de renforcer les protections du ministère, je ne pense pas que ça leur prendra longtemps pour obtenir un résultat.

̶ Je vois… Peu importent les moyens, du moment que je peux rassurer la communauté sorcière qu'il ne se reproduira plus de tel incident… Heu… Comment fait-on pour réveiller McKinnon ? J'ai essayé pendant une demi-heure et elle n'a pas réagi… et Carwell m'a affirmé qu'on a besoin d'elle.

̶ J'ai bien peur qu'il faille attendre que Dorcas arrête de bouder, Hector.


	14. La Visite du Survivant

La chaleur estivale eut ses conséquences, ce vendredi : de vilains nuages commençaient à approcher, décevant certains qui auraient voulu profiter du soleil ce week-end, réjouissant d'autres qui aimeraient bien un peu d'humidité. Or, _La Gazette du sorcier_ était affirmative : un orage éclaterait dans la soirée, au plus tôt, ou dans la nuit, au plus tard. Une autre tempête avait failli se produire : les défections d'un trio d'invités de Horace en l'espace d'une soirée. _Sorcier Soir_, l'édition crépusculaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_, avait annoncé l'annulation des trois derniers concerts de Michelle Van Root, qui était rentrée aux Pays-Bas en urgence. (« _Il fallait s'y attendre,_ avait dit Dumbledore à la table du dîner, l'air peiné. _Sa mère, Magda, n'a plus siégé à la Confédération depuis plusieurs mois en raison de soucis de santé._ ») Puis c'avait été Arletta Helms qui s'était excusée. (« _Vous m'en direz tant !_ avait lâcha Pompom. _Le Tartare lui-même est un paradis à côté de l'enfer administratif de Ste Mangouste !_ ») Était alors arrivé un courrier d'Elphias Doge, adressé à Dumbledore, qui annonçait la brusque décision du Magenmagot de repenser le cas Lucius Malefoy vendredi soir, à 19h précises. (« _L'or et l'ancienneté d'une famille a toujours eu le don de faire « repenser » la « justice » !_ avait craché Charity d'un ton méprisant.) Mais Horace avait plus d'un tour dans son sac : il avait constitué une liste alternative d'invités, mais il aurait été naïf de croire qu'il en donnerait le moindre nom. Seule chose certaine, c'était que Katie, Damoclès et Edgar Bones seraient de la partie. Petit imprévu : il y aurait une autre invitée, et elle avait une façon bien à elle de s'annoncer.

Hermione, comme chaque fois qu'elle était dans son bureau, observait l'_Ankhou-eyin_ sans cesser de se poser toujours et encore les mêmes questions : comment Harry avait-il réussi à déchiffrer toutes ces inscriptions ? Pourquoi avait-il changé de personnalité le jour de la mort de Ginny ? Où était-il parti et qu'avait-il bien pu faire pendant trente-six ans ? S'il avait affronté Babaï, ça se serait su… Alors, quoi ? Avait-il passé toutes ces années à étudier ces symboles ? Et aussi, dormait-il dans l'esprit d'Arlan ou ne reverrait-elle jamais son meilleur ami – son frère d'âme ! – pour répondre à toutes ces questions. Ce n'était pas son genre… du moins, elle l'espérait. Harry ne l'aurait jamais envoyée dans le passé sans… sans… sans avoir établi un plan.

Elle cilla en regardant l'orbe s'illuminer brièvement, tel un flash d'appareil photo. Elle posa aussitôt le globe sur son bureau et bondit de sa chaise au moment où Arlan apparaissait sans un bruit, sans une flamme de l'autre côté du meuble… Hermione le dévisagea, interloquée : ce n'était pas Arlan ! Avisé, sage, vif, sévère, ce regard était celui qu'elle avait connu chez le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, et ce petit sourire en coin qui faisait tant craquer Ginny quand il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner…

̶ Harry… souffla-t-elle, bouleversée, se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

̶ Salut, 'Mione, dit le Survivant d'un air rieur en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du bureau après avoir pris l'_Ankhou-eyin_ pour l'examiner.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Comment tu… ? bredouilla-t-elle, peinant à reprendre contenance.

̶ Un petit imprévu. Les Maraudeurs et Arlan comparaient leurs devoirs sur la Sollicitation cérébrale tout en écoutant la radio, quand un chroniqueur a annoncé les prénoms les plus populaires de l'année dernière. Sirius a donc lancé « _Si j'avais des enfants, je les appellerais…_ » La condition pour qu'Arlan perde un souvenir est qu'il réfléchisse à la totalité de l'information ou recréé un évènement bien précis : le jour de votre arrivée à cette époque, il a cité Albus Severus, mais aujourd'hui, il a dû penser à tous mes… _nos_ enfants. Heureusement, il n'a pas cité de nom. Dès qu'il les a reliés, le souvenir a disparu et j'ai pris le contrôle pour venir ici.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête et regarda froidement son vieil ami.

̶ Tu sais que je devrais te défoncer pour avoir disparu pendant trente-six ans ?

Harry sourit, amusé.

̶ Je sais, mais ce serait une perte de temps pour toi comme pour moi. Je ne sais même pas combien il m'est permis de rester éveillé avant qu'Arlan reprenne le dessus. Cela étant, Firenze m'avait dit que je me réveillerai une première fois quand l'or lourd se noiera dans l'émeraude.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

̶ Comment a-t-il pu voir l'avenir dans le passé ? Ou le passé dans l'avenir ? Bref, comment a-t-il su ?

̶ Le clair de lune.

̶ Il a réussi ?!

La dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé Firenze, le centaure travaillait à améliorer son art divinatoire en profitant de l'éclat du satellite argenté pour tenter de lire l'avenir des personnes qui y étaient exposées. Mais c'était deux décennies auparavant : Firenze avait disparu du jour au lendemain, Hermione s'en était inquiété pendant plusieurs jours avant de se dire qu'il était peut-être mort, naturellement ou alors assassiné.

̶ Il faut croire, mais je t'expliquerai quand tout le monde sera là, dit Harry en jouant avec l'orbe.

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir qui était « tout le monde », elle le verrait tôt ou tard.

̶ Qu'y a-t-il d'inscrit sur le globe ? demanda-t-elle.

̶ Ce n'est pas un globe, un orbe, une sphère ou ce que tu veux : ce sont les larmes de Babaï.

̶ Pardon ?!

̶ La Porte que je t'ai envoyée raconte l'histoire de Babaï. Longtemps avant que la première dynastie des pharaons ne vienne à l'idée des égyptiens d'être créée, Babaï était la fille d'un chef de tribu, vierge et célibataire, refusant toutes les avances qui lui étaient faites – une femme indépendante qui ne laissait personne lui dicter comment elle devait se comporter. Déjà à l'époque, ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup aux hommes d'être gouvernés par une femme, sauf que son père mourut et elle décida de régner sur le clan – ce qu'elle fit très bien, au début. Malheureusement, les pénis n'aimèrent pas du tout que des vagins y prennent une franche importance dans la fonctionnement de la communauté. Et je ne plaisante pas : les piliers de la Porte parlent réellement de pénis et de vagins. Il y eut alors une révolte masculine. Babaï, après avoir fait prospérer son peuple en à peine deux années, tenta de calmer le jeu, de promettre ceci, cela et je ne sais quoi d'autre, jusqu'au jour où deux de ses meilleures amies furent assassinées pour la défendre publiquement. Babaï perdit la tête et massacra les responsables, déclenchant ainsi une guerre qui poussa les humains et les êtres magiques à s'unir contre la menace qu'elle représentait. Vaincue au bout de… trois ans, si je me souviens bien, elle fut emprisonnée. Pour chaque homme tué, on désignait un homme pour la torturer ou la violer – ce qui revient au même, au final. Lorsqu'il fut décidé qu'elle devrait être enterrée vivante pour « son arrogance », les larmes de Babaï versées pendant son calvaire auraient alors « ressuscité » et se seraient réunies pour former l'_Ankhou-eyin_.

̶ Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit devenue une psychopathe… J'aurais presque de la compassion pour elle, en vérité… Enfin bon, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que les inscriptions signifient. Sur les larmes, je veux dire.

̶ C'est un paradoxe : il s'agit d'un syllabaire, sauf qu'il n'a pas de son. Il y a dix ans, j'ai rencontré à Copenhague la résistance euro-arabo-africaine où se trouvait un jeune couple égypto-tunisien. Fathi et Maja étaient en couple depuis leurs six ans, tu imagines ?! Ils en avaient une vingtaine lorsque j'ai fait leur connaissance. Ils avaient tous les deux assisté à la conférence de Turin sur les peintures figurant à l'intérieur du caveau de Babaï et s'étaient aussitôt emmouraché l'un de l'autre, même s'ils n'y étaient pas par pur plaisir mais parce que leurs parents les avait poussés à les accompagner. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces deux-là sont parvenus à décrypter la langue de la Grande Dévoreuse et de son peuple… Si on peut appeler ça un « peuple »… Sauf qu'il y a trois mois, quand j'ai réussi à arracher l'_Ankhou-eyin_ à notre beauté fatale et sanguinaire, Maja et Fathi sont tombés sur une véritable énigme : ce n'était pas du tout la même langue.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

̶ Un code ?

̶ Non. Selon la légende, le père de Babaï aurait rencontré dans sa jeunesse une déesse – la plus belle de toutes – et l'aurait séduite en un jour, fertilisée en une semaine et aurait eu Babaï en une année.

La sorcière cilla.

̶ Une succube… !

̶ Babaï est une métisse, mi-humaine, mi-succube, d'où sa beauté et son charme ravageurs et presque impossibles à repousser. Tiens, puisque j'en parle, j'ai rencontré un sorcier portugais – Gustavo – dont tu étais l'idole pour tout ce que tu as fait afin d'améliorer la condition des elfes de maison. Bref, il était historien de la flore et de la faune magiques. Selon lui, les succubes ne parlaient pas, communiquant à travers leurs yeux, leurs sourires ou leur langage corporel. A l'en croire, il suffit simplement de penser à un symbole puis de l'associer à un ou plusieurs autre et il se passera quelque chose. Un maléfice, un sortilège ou un enchantement – mais nous n'avions jamais essayé avant que Babaï et son armée fassent irruption dans notre cachette. Maja a tenu l'_Ankhou-eyin_ avec moi et a activé le voyage temporel… En toute honnêteté, je pensais qu'elle viendrait avec nous, mais j'ai dû un peu trop la bassiner à ton sujet, alors elle t'a choisie pour m'accompagner.

Hermione bondit pour se pencher au-dessus du bureau et asséner une claque sur la tête du Survivant.

̶ Je ne suis pas « bassi… » !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur… Severus et Regulus ?!

̶ On a un très gros pro… problème… ! haleta le sixième année, le front luisant. Nous avons croisé le professeur Slughorn : l'un de ses amis l'a prévenu que Ca… Callum avait exigé que Meadowes aide à transférer Lucius Malefoy et… et que Carolane Sommons soit la greffière de l'audience. Dumbledore est parti pour le ministère avec Macdonald pour contenir la colère de Meadowes, car on est vendredi…

Hermione plissa le front, proprement intriguée, tandis que Harry restait parfaitement stoïque, comme s'il était redevenu Arlan, même si son regard trahissait toujours le retour du Survivant et ne manqua de perturber Severus, déconcerté autant par la lueur qui y habitait que par l'aura qui émanait du nouveau Poudlardien.

Des pas précipités retentirent comme un galop de cheval et les Maraudeurs firent irruption, ratant de peu de se heurter aux deux Serpentard, dont la présence ne manqua pas de les surprendre. Se remettant de sa stupeur, James, reprenant son souffle, se tourna vers Hermione :

̶ On a un énorme problème ! annonça-t-il.

̶ Severus et Regulus viennent de me le di…

Elle fut interrompue par un phénomène des plus déconcertants : l'air s'alourdit violemment, comme si la gravité s'était intensifiée, et s'écrasa sur toute l'école dans un grondement fou furieux, projetant à terre les quatre Gryffondor et les deux Serpentard. Les pieds du bureau d'Hermione grincèrent, comme sa chaise et celle de Harry, tandis que la plume se brisait nette et que la bouteille d'encre se fissurait – heureusement sans laisser échapper le liquide noir. Des cris affolés retentirent au loin. Ce fut très bref, à peine quatre ou cinq secondes, mais douloureusement et franchement ressenti. Même Hermione dut rouler des épaules, la pression les lui ayant raidi, mais Harry sembla quant à lui n'avoir guère souffert.

̶ Olalalalala ! s'alarma Peter en se relevant fébrilement. Elle est folle de rage…

̶ Normal, dit Sirius. Cet abruti de Callum a « blasphémé ».

̶ Je suis un peu larguée, là, dit Hermione.

̶ « L'Exotisme bourré au quizz », expliqua James, est un rituel que Marlene, Carolane, Ivy, Bonnie et Dorcas respectent tous les vendredis soirs en hommage à Leandra, qui a été assassinée avec toute sa famille au tout début de la guerre. Autant dire que le rituel est sacré. A 19 heures, elles mangent toutes sortes de plats exotiques – asiatique, mexicain, argentin, africain, etc. – tout en se bourrant la gueule à divers alcools avant… pendant qu'elles se défient à _Quizz du Bi-Monde_, qui porte sur les actualités à la fois sorcière et moldue et que la RITM diffuse à partir de 21 heures. En général, elles se réveillent le lendemain nues avec la gueule de bois puis s'amusent à deviner ce qu'elles ont… _se sont_ fait dans leur ivresse. Elles ne s'en souviennent jamais.

̶ Elles ne doivent pas y aller mollo sur la picole… dit Harry, amusé.

̶ C'est un doux euphémisme, affirma Horace en apparaissant derrière les garçons. Les Piliers sont en mouvement pour intercepter Marlene. Hermione, est-ce que Soska est là ou elle est rentrée chez… ?

La fée aux yeux aussi bleus que ses cheveux apparut sur le bureau dans l'habituel scintillement irisé.

̶ Présente ! indiqua-t-elle inutilement mais chaleureusement.

̶ Parfait ! se réjouit le maître des potions. Sillonnez tout le château et repérez une jeune femme plus âgée que les élèves, cheveu noir aussi noir que ses yeux et sans doute vêtue d'une robe d'été blanche à motifs de coquelicots, si j'en crois Miss Macdonald. Guidez les Piliers jusqu'à elle avant qu'elle fasse un carnage sur tous les étudiants qui pourraient avoir le malheur de croiser sa route, je vous prie.

̶ Mission acceptée ! annonça Soska en disparaissant comme elle était venue.

Hermione sourit : Soska ne perdrait jamais sa bonne humeur, décidément. C'était un peu masochiste, en réalité : cette humeur joyeuse infatigable de la Faery ne cessait de lui rappeler son amitié avec Rose et, de fait, de lui rappeler sa fille. Qu'une autre Hermione mettrait un jour au monde, si tout se passait bien. Elle n'avait plus vraiment l'âge de faire un enfant, et encore moins de se laisser séduire… même si elle savait mieux que personne que le Temps réservait bien des surprises.

Soska réapparut.

̶ Telma l'a trouvée, déclara-t-elle. Elles se font de gros bisous et de grands câlins.

̶ Bien, dit Harry en se levant, on sera bientôt au complet. Préviens Lastena que l'unité de Sorya peut rentrer pour préparer Rimmendel, mais qu'Aelia reste en poste, s'il te plaît.

̶ Mission acceptée !

Et Soska disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles multicolores.

̶ Tu as retrouvé ta vraie personnalité, dit Severus.

̶ Non, sourit Harry en tirant sa baguette. Je ne la retrouverai jamais, je pense. Mon actuel moi – celui que vous connaissez – devrait fusionner avec mon ancien moi – celui que je suis en ce moment – pour devenir un troisième moi quand il perdra son… _notre_ dernier souvenir. Je me réveillerai à nouveau dès qu'il le perdra, mais ce sera une autre facette de ma personnalité qui interviendra… en théorie. Ce qui est chiant avec les plans, c'est qu'ils ne se déroulent rarement comme on le voudrait. La seule présence de Marlene le prouve : je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle se pointe le jour même où nous partons à l'aventure tous ensemble.

̶ L'aventure ? répéta Regulus, dubitatif.

Harry répondit par un geste vif de sa baguette et une illusion se matérialisa, représentant une espèce de pupitre au sommet duquel trônait une bassine remplie d'une potion vert émeraude et brillante tel un phare côtier. Hermione bondit à nouveau de sa chaise, incrédule. Harry n'allait quand même pas… ! Et pourtant, il en avait bien l'intention.

̶ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Peter.

̶ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, raison pour laquelle vous participerez à l'aventure, dit le Survivant, mais on va attendre les Piliers pour entrer dans les détails. Sauf votre respect, Horace, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'Anoya pour identifier cette saloperie.

̶ Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, admit le maître des potions en observant le liquide phosphorescent. Je n'ai jamais vu une potion parei…

Un grand concert de rires détourna son attention de l'illusion et Horace se précipita à la porte pour y passer la tête dans le couloir.

̶ Jolie grenouillère, MarMar' ! lança-t-il.

̶ Merci, prof' HoHo' ! dit une voix féminine agréablement grave. Vous êtes de plus en plus beau !

̶ Je me bonifie avec le temps, s'amusa Horace.

Il recula pour laisser les Piliers entrer. Hermione reconnut sans peine la chevelure noire et brillante qui dépassait du sac de couchage installé dans un coin de l'atrium du ministère, quand Dumbledore et elle avaient été à la rencontre du ministre de la Magie. Marlene, vêtue d'une grenouillère noire à pois blanc, était méconnaissable – du moins, comparée à celle figurant sur la photo que Maugrey leur avait montrée du Premier Ordre à l'aube de leur cinquième année. Les traits moins tirés et le teint plus frais, elle était bien plus agréable à regarder. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que Clémence ou Camelia, mais elle ne manquait pas de charme – ni de charmes, et l'on comprenait que les jeunes hommes de son époque aient apprécié de la voir descendre de son dortoir en petite tenue pour s'habiller sur le chemin du petit déjeuner.

Tout compte fait, songea Hermione, la Fantasque était magnifique. Plus perturbant, par contre, on ne se douterait pas qu'elle eut été furieuse cinq minutes auparavant, car elle resplendissait de joie de vivre et arborait un grand sourire, son regard aussi noir que ses cheveux pétillant d'une lueur malicieuse un peu fofolle. A quel point les Piliers étaient-elles liées ?

̶ Cool, la déco', prof' HerHer' ! dit Marlene en remarquant le piédestal.

̶ C'est une illusion, andouille, dit Salina, dont les pupilles changèrent de forme brièvement.

̶ C'est surtout une sacrée saloperie, renchérit Anoya en s'approchant de l'apparition. Ca ressemble à l'Appel des Vices, mais le vert de cette merde est beaucoup trop clair.

̶ On pourrait commencer par le commencement ? demanda Regulus.

̶ Certes, dit Harry. Je vais faire aussi court que possible : premièrement, je ne suis pas le moi d'avant mais seulement une partie de lui, raison pour laquelle je suis plus expressif et énergique, mais ce n'est que temporaire. Quand le moi que vous connaissez le mieux perdra son dernier souvenir, je reviendrai, brièvement, avec un autre aspect de mon ancienne personnalité, puis – je l'espère, en tout cas – le moi d'avant et le moi actuel fusionneront pour créer un troisième moi. Deuxièmement, pour en revenir à la petite aventure que je vous propose et à cette potion, il y a chez les Faerys Suprema une fée du nom de Saga, qui est particulièrement à la magie sous toutes ses formes. Quand les fées se sont installées dans la région, elles sont parties à la découverte de l'archipel et Saga a détecté de puissants enchantements qu'on ne voudrait pas avoir chez soi – et encore moins ce qu'ils protègent, car c'est une caverne pleine d'Inferi dormant dans un lac au centre duquel il y a une petite île sur laquelle trône ce piédestal et cette potion.

̶ On se demande bien qui utilise des Inferi, en ce moment, ironisa Sirius.

̶ Sûrement Anoya, plaisanta James.

̶ Si c'était le cas, tu serais déjà dans ce lac, répliqua la Cauchemarde avec un sourire mauvais. Arlan, qu'est-ce que tu sais de la potion ?

̶ Elle n'a pas d'effet sur le moi que vous connaissez, sans doute parce qu'il est amnésique, mais j'ai quand même ressenti une petite faiblesse après l'avoir bue. Saga, elle, a revécu – émotionnellement et psychologiquement – le pire souvenir de sa vie. A moindre mesure : on n'a pas poussé l'expérience à plus d'un verre, car ce serait con que Voldemort se rende compte que le niveau de la potion ait un peu trop baissé. Outre la potion, cependant, il y a un sortilège qui la protège : on ne peut ni la transférer, ni la transformer : la seule règle est de la boire.

Lily tiqua aussitôt.

̶ C'est un enchantement de Convention ! dit-elle.

̶ A tes souhaits, dit Camelia.

̶ C'est un enchantement aussi appelé « Loi Absolue ». Pendant notre quatrième année, Flitwick m'a fait une démonstration à la fin d'un cours : je ne pouvais pas sortir de la classe si je ne changeais pas la couleur de mon uniforme pour me faire passer pour une Serdaigle. Concrètement, il est impossible de violer la loi établie par le législateur. C'est du très haut niveau, en somme. Reste à savoir dans quel but Vous-Savez-Qui a mis en place cette caverne…Protéger un truc ?

̶ En effet, dit Harry, sauf qu'il n'était pas encore en place quand Saga et moi avons joué à « _Devine ce que tu bois _». A mon retour à Poudlard, j'ai demandé à Lastena de confier la surveille de plusieurs elfes de maison de Mangemorts avérés ou aspirant à le devenir, d'où la présence de Regulus.

Le sixième année pâlit légèrement.

̶ Tu fais surveiller Kreattur ?!

̶ Réfléchis, abruti, cingla Elisa. Qui est la plus fanatique des Mangemorts ? Qui obéit au doigt et à l'œil à Voldy' ? Qui a tout fait pour s'échapper du cimetière de Tinworth pour retrouver son maître ? Ta cousine, crétin, n'a même pas besoin de savoir pour quoi ni pourquoi Voldy' a besoin d'un elfe de maison : il veut et elle obtient.

La Déesse n'était décidément pas la fille du directeur du Service des tireurs d'élite de baguette pour rien, d'autant que Mr Stadwick avait été Auror pendant une bonne vingtaine d'années avant d'accepter son poste actuel.

̶ Exact, reprit Harry. Lastena m'a prévenu que Bellatrix avait récupéré Kreattur il y a une heure. Pas de souci, cependant : Aelia et son unité surveillent la caverne. Dès que Voldemort aura abandonné ton ami, nous serons prévenus, tu n'auras qu'à l'appeler, puis tu l'emmèneras à l'infirmerie pendant qu'on se chargera de récupérer ce que Voldemort cherche tant à cacher. Il ne reste qu'une inconnue : j'ignore si Kreattur pourra transplaner avant d'avoir bu l'eau du lac et je pense qu'une fois qu'il le fera, tous les Inferi se réveilleront. La grande question est donc : combien de temps mettent-ils à retourner dans l'eau ?

̶ Sans doute au moment précis où leur proie leur échappe, dit Anoya sans quitter l'illusion des yeux. Ca m'énerve ! Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue !

̶ Tu veux la mienne pour délier la tienne ? suggéra Elisa d'un ton avide.

̶ La ferme ! On t'a déjà promis de prendre un bain toutes ensemble à Noël !

̶ Je peux venir vous frotter le dos ? s'enquit Sirius, taquin.

̶ Même pas en rêve ! protestèrent les jeunes femmes.

̶ Quoiqu'il en soit, dit Remus en réprimant un sourire, n'est-il pas dangereux qu'Anoya vienne ? Les enchantements risquent de lui casser les oreilles et Salina devrait pouvoir lire la potion, non ?

̶ Tu cherches à m'écarter ? interrogea la Cauchemarde d'un ton menaçant.

̶ Il s'inquiète pour ta santé, idiote, dit Lily, mais je pense que c'est inutile. Vous-Savez-Qui connaît, je pense, une partie des capacités des Piliers. Étant donné que les Mangemorts nous présentent comme des menaces futures, il ne peut pas avoir ignoré les facultés de chacune d'entre nous… mais peut-être pas pour Cam'...

̶ J'ai bien peur que si, intervint Severus. A chaque fois que des aspirants-Mangemorts entendaient le moindre professeur appeler une fille par un surnom, il fallait le signaler. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très attentif aux décisions de Dumbledore : il ne sous-estime pas la menace que pourraient représenter les Piliers – surtout que Meadowes n'est pas passée inaperçue lors de la bataille à Leeds, il y a quatre ans. Éclater quinze Mangemorts à elle seule et obliger Bellatrix à prendre la fuite, ce n'est pas ri…

Aelia apparut subitement dans les airs, ses cheveux d'un roux très clair, presque scintillant, tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles que surplombait de quelques millimètres sa robe blanche ceinte de fleurs diverses – des tulipes, des églantines, des mimosas, des lilas, des roses. Elle avait un visage aussi froid que son regard d'un bleu si clair qu'il en paraissait gris. Contrairement à ses semblables, cependant, elle n'était pas armée, mais cela s'expliquait parce qu'elle n'en avait guère besoin : son savoir magique suffisait à la rendre extrêmement dangereuse et efficace.

̶ Appelle-le ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ne souffrant d'aucune réplique, tout en se posant sur l'épaule de Harry.

̶ _Kreattur !_ implora presque Regulus.

Il y eut un _Crac!_ Sonore et l'elfe de maison au nez en forme de groin apparut, vautré au sol, faible, la respiration saccadée, aux pieds du sixième année qui se laissa littéralement tomber à genoux pour le caresser… avant d'être repoussé sèchement par Salina, qui força l'ouverture des yeux crispés de l'elfe, ses pupilles changeant de formes à toute vitesse.

̶ Un médaillon en or avec un S ouvragé représentant un serpent, dit-elle. WOW ! Cette femme a des seins énormes !

Horace s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

̶ Bah quoi ? dit la Lectrice. Ah, oui, la potion… Lily avait raison, je ne peux pas la lire.

Hermione cilla.

̶ Vous pouvez lire jusqu'à ce que les autres voient ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

Son collègue gloussa.

̶ Je vous avais prévenue, très chère : vous ne savez pas encore tout sur les Piliers ! dit-il. Salina peut lire toutes les informations enregistrées par la mémoire d'une personne, sauf si celle-ci possède, bien entendu, un pouvoir ou un esprit supérieur au sien. Kreattur étant un être magique, il est naturellement plus sensible à la magie que nous autres – il comprend, ressent des choses qui nous échappent. Salina a juste à lire les données récoltées.

̶ A un détail près, dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle, les Piliers elles-mêmes ne savent pas tout de ce dont elles sont capables, mais c'est mon autre ancien moi qui vous l'expliquera quand mon moi actuel aura perdu son dernier souvenir. Pour l'heure, il faut nous occuper de Kreattur et du médaillon. Aelia, jette un œil à la caverne pour qu'on n'ait pas à affronter inutilement les Inferi.

La fée repartit aussitôt sans un mot.

̶ Regulus, tu emmènes Kreattur à l'infirmerie, Pompom est la mieux placée pour déterminer son état et prendre les précautions nécessaires, si besoin est, poursuivit le Survivant en faisant disparaître son illusion tandis que le sixième année emportait précautionneusement l'elfe hors de la salle d'un pas vif. Severus, avez-vous parlé de l'Uranus à un Mangemort ? Ou un Aspirant l'a-t-il fait ?

̶ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, reconnut le Serpentard. Il est possible qu'Evan ou Adam l'ait fait ou un élève plus jeune, mais Alexander n'en a pas fait mention dans ses messages à son père.

̶ On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix… On ne peut pas négliger la possibilité que Voldemort ait trouvé le moyen de protéger sa cachette contre l'Uranus, donc…

Une gerbe d'étincelles multicolores apparut en annonçant : « _C'est bon !_ » avec la voix cassante d'Aelia.

̶ Bien, c'est parti !

Et Harry tapa du pied sur le sol, faisant aussitôt jaillir les flammes irisées du transplanage-phénix et d'engloutir tout le monde dans le brasier qui les fit aussitôt apparaître sur l'île où la véritable potion et l'authentique piédestal se dressaient. Hermione et les autres regardèrent le « paysage », sinistre, obscur et franchement inquiétant. Même la surface lisse de l'eau avait quelque chose de peu rassurant, tandis que le plafond était si haut qu'on devinait à peine les stalactites. Pilier, expérimenté ou non, ne pas se douter de la puissance des enchantements était quasi-impossible – et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Anoya, mais celle-ci ne paraissait guère souffrir ou entendre la magie noire présente dans la caverne.

̶ Lily avait raison, visiblement, dit Clémence. Trou de Balle des Ténèbres a vraiment pris en compte les capacités des Piliers pour protéger cet endroit.

̶ Et apparemment, je suis le seul qui soit étonné du transplanage utilisé par Potter, dit Severus.

̶ Je t'expliquerai, dit Salina. Occupons-nous de la potion.

̶ C'est moi la première à boire ! annonça Marlene d'un ton joyeux.

̶ Moi en deuxième ! renchérit Telma.

̶ Je ne crois pas, non.

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers... Arlan. Harry était reparti piquer un somme sans même dire « Au revoir », et Hermione se promit de lui en coller une ou deux supplémentaires à celles qu'elle prévoyait déjà de lui administrer : elle était sûre qu'il savait que le Poudlardien reprendrait le dessus dès qu'ils se trouveraient devant la potion !

̶ Arlan n°2 est de retour, visiblement, dit Sirius.

̶ Ca m'a pris un peu plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour renvoyer Arlan n°1 dans son sommeil, prétendit-il avec son indifférence habituelle.

̶ Tu sais que tu parles comme un schizophrène ? dit Marlene en l'observant avec grand intérêt.

Arlan eut l'ombre d'un sourire, alors qu'il faisait apparaître deux gobelets d'or de Poudlard.

̶ Peut-être que je le suis. Quoiqu'il en soit, si la potion ne peut pas atteindre ma mémoire, elle pourra m'affaiblir, comme je le disais. Sirius, tu es le plus rapide d'entre nous : tu iras chercher l'eau du lac et sans t'attarder. Tu plonges le gobelet et tu reviens ici. Prof' Epson, il nous faudra la Tour du Dragon le temps que je boive et récupère un peu pour nous ramener à Poudlard. Horace, si des Inferi réussissent à passer avant que la Tour ne soit en place, je vous laisse protéger tout le monde.

̶ J'en profiterai pour libérer ces pauvres gens, dans ce cas, dit le maître des potions.

̶ C'est possible, ça ?! s'étonna Peter.

̶ Évidemment, dit Anoya d'un ton cinglant. Si on peut les ensorceler pour en faire des Inferi, on peut aussi les désensorceler pour les ramener à l'état de simples cadavres.

Queudver eut l'air embarrassé, comprenant que sa question avait été naïve, alors qu'Arlan plongeait son gobelet dans la potion.

̶ Santé ! dit-il d'un ton _presque_ festif.

̶ Attends ! s'exclama Salina, réjouie. Je peux la lire, maintenant qu'elle est sortie de la Convention ! Oh putain… Elle a l'air sacrément chiante à préparer, ses ingrédients sont longs comme un bras… Du chrysanthème, de la poudre de corne de bicorne, du venin de Doxy… Ah, ça, je ne connais pas… Il y a aussi du sang d'hydre…

̶ Laisse tomber, j'ai trouvé, dit Anoya. C'est le Rappel de la Culpabilité. Comme l'a dit Arlan n°1, il s'agit d'une potion qui te fait revivre émotionnellement et psychologiquement un drame pour lequel tu te sens coupable – ou dont tu es coupable. L'idée est de briser l'esprit de la personne qui la boit. Arlan n°2 étant amnésique, il est vrai qu'il est le mieux placé pour l'ingérer.

La « dégustation » commença, Remus et Sirius – qui étaient les plus costauds – se plaçant de chaque côté d'Arlan pour le rattraper si jamais celui-ci faiblissait un peu trop et manquait de s'effondrer, mais Hermione soupçonna quelque chose quand, la bassine à moitié vide et laissant deviner la silhouette du médaillon de Serpentard, le Poudlardien n'avait toujours pas chancelé. _L'enfoiré ! _s'exclama-t-elle : il connaissait un antidote ! Toutes ces précautions annoncées n'étaient au final qu'une autre de ses petits pièges pour… quoi ? se demanda-t-elle. Que cherchait-il à faire, à démontrer ? Qu'aurait bien pu avoir Harry en tête en organisant une telle manipulation ?

Arlan ne vacilla qu'après le dernier gobelet et retint Sirius en l'attrapant par le bras, le Maraudeur se retournant pour filer jusqu'au lac.

̶ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, finalement, dit le Poudlardien, l'air un peu pâle et la voix plus grave, un peu rocailleuse même, qu'à l'ordinaire. Salina, approche.

Il ramassa le lourd médaillon et le brandit vers la Lectrice.

̶ Horcruxe, annonça-t-elle.

̶ « Horcruxe » ? répéta Severus, perplexe.

̶ Tu n'as pas besoin de sa… commença Telma.

̶ Si, trancha Lily. Sev' est venu avec nous en sachant qu'on allait nuire à Vous-Savez-Qui – et ce, en sachant que l'aventure d'Arlan était dangereuse –, alors la moindre des choses serait de lui accorder, à moindre mesure, une certaine confiance. Il n'y a pas que lui qui est un danger si l'information filtre, sa mère aussi le sera si jamais Voldemort découvre qu'Eileen et Sev' savent pour les noirs petits secrets de Vous-Savez-Qui… Et je pense qu'il y a eu assez de parents tués comme ça, cette année…

Hermione regarda la préfète-en-chef, impressionnée par son jeu d'actrice. Non, en réalité, toutes les Piliers étaient impressionnantes dans leur comédie, même Telma. Arlan avait clairement scénarisé leur aventure pour mettre Severus dans une situation difficile à surmonter : allégeance à Voldemort ou bien protéger sa mère et lui-même ? A en croire Horace et Dumbledore, le second choix était prioritaire aux yeux du Serpentard, sans parler de la subtilité de la belle rousse à désigner très naturellement son ami d'enfance par son surnom d'autrefois. Et ce n'était pas « Sev' » qui s'en plaindrait, à la fois surpris et réjoui de s'entendre à nouveau appeler comme ça par la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant.

̶ Dans ce cas, dit Horace, je me chargerai d'expliquer à Severus ce que sont les Horcruxes. Il reste à peu près deux heures avant la soirée, on a donc le temps. Arlan, pourriez-vous nous ramener à l'école, je vous prie ?

Et le Poudlardien écrasa sa semelle sur le sol pour les renvoyer dans le bureau d'Hermione dans une formidable explosion de flammes.

̶ J'adore ce transplanage ! déclara Marlene. Il faut que j'en parle à Dorcas. Si j'en crois Mary, on va avoir besoin d'être deux pour t'obliger à nous l'apprendre.

̶ Pas besoin : je vous l'apprendrai de bon gré.

̶ A moi aussi ! exigèrent les autres, même si Severus se montra plus réservé.

Hermione le regarda. Il semblait qu'Arlan n'aurait pas besoin d'user de la Tisseuse des Hantises, en fin de compte. Le Serpentard paraissait avoir revu ses objectifs futurs, sans doute parce qu'un probable rapprochement avec Lily se dessinait. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il comprenait enfin toute la perversité et la cruauté de Voldemort. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il réalisait qu'il n'était pas aussi raciste qu'il voulait le prétendre.

Dumbledore entra quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de Regulus, posa un bref regard sur le médaillon que tenait Arlan et sourit en remarquant la Fantasque.

̶ Bonjour, MarMar', dit-il.

̶ Salut, prof' AlAl' ! Le ministère est toujours debout ?

̶ Nous sommes arrivés presque à temps : Dorcas a juste « réprimandé », dirons-nous, la Sécurité afin d'« accéder » au bureau d'Hector, qui s'avère être parti pour l'Australie avec deux jours d'avance. On pourrait presque croire qu'il s'est enfui. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne lui faille une nouvelle porte, d'ailleurs. Quant à Mary, Dorcas, Bonnie et elle sont parties pour le Chemin de Traverse pour manger une glace et trouver les cadeaux de Noël qui leur manquent. Mais elle sera à l'heure pour la soirée de Horace. Et Kreattur est hors de danger.

Hermione eut la drôle d'impression qu'il s'adressait davantage à Sirius qu'à tout le monde.

̶ Il reste néanmoins un problème, dit Arlan.

̶ Kreattur connaît le secret de Voldy', approuva Telma, ses yeux s'illuminant brièvement. Si jamais les parents de Regy' appellent Kreattur et lui demandent ce qu'il a dû faire pour Poil de Cul du Mal, il sera obligé de répondre et ils seront en danger. C'est la même situation de Roguy', au final.

̶ Il y a un moyen qui peut éviter que les parents de Regulus réussissent à atteindre Kreattur par leurs ordres, dit Hermione, mais il va me falloir l'aide de Filius et de vous, Albus. Peut-être même celles de Lily et Elisa, en fait. En nous inspirant de la mère d'Arlan et des travaux de celle de Luna, elle et moi sommes parvenues à créer un enchantement qui « contient » la servitude d'un elfe de maison autour de son maître le plus proche. Regulus, écrivez à vos parents : dites-leur que vous aurez besoin de Kreattur pendant quelques jours, le temps que j'apprenne l'enchantement aux personnes que j'ai citées. Dites… que c'est pour espionner, mais qu'ils n'en parlent surtout pas à Bellatrix ou Narcissa ou qui que ce soit approuvant les idées de Voldemort. Comme l'a souligné Telma, vos parents pourraient être en danger si jamais Voldemort apprend que Kreattur est encore en vie.


	15. Une Moldue à Poudlard

La salle commune de Gryffondor était aussi silencieuse que si tout le monde était parti se coucher – ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas : les élèves étaient soit en cours, soit profitaient du soleil ou alors à la bibliothèque, mais il était assuré que tous attendaient impatiemment le dîner, qui ne tarderait pas. La préfète-en-chef et ses amies, de leur côté, guettaient surtout le retour de Mary avant de rejoindre la fête du professeur Slughorn. Clémence était parvenue à lui arracher un indice hautement improbable sur un des invités « alternatifs » : le rival de Ticky serait de la partie. Chose inimaginable pour toute personne ayant goûté la cuisine de la vieille elfe de maison, qui ne cuisinait que les plats des professeurs et ceux prévus pour les soirées du maître des potions.

̶ Elle en met du temps, n'empêche, dit Clémence. Je sais bien que Dumbledore lui a offert un après-midi avec Dorcas et Bonnie, mais elle ne va quand même pas se pointer en retard à la première fiesta à laquelle Horace l'a invitée.

̶ Tu sais très bien que Mary est toujours ponctuelle, dit Elisa, qui regardait le portail depuis l'une des fenêtres. Sans compter qu'elle a dû retourner au ministère : quand Ivy va apprendre que l'Exotisme ne se déroulera pas…

Ses propres mots semblèrent l'alarmer et elle échangea un regard inquiet avec ses amies.

̶ Oh putain…

̶ Je suis sûre que Dumbledore, Ann, Babeth' et plusieurs Aurors sont sur le pied de guerre, dit Lily.

̶ C'est plus compliqué que ça : l'atrium est toujours bondé, constamment, à toute heure du jour – et parfois même jusqu'à minuit. Et Ivy est loin d'être une grande asperge, d'autant que le vendredi, c'est toujours Euan Felton, le vigile, indiqua Elisa et la préfète-en-chef grimaça. Surtout, comme on le sait : Ivy n'est jamais à l'heure, toujours en avance ou en retard. Histoire d'enfoncer le clou, Camilla envoyé son devoir à Ivy sur les Uranus.

̶ « Adieu, ministère » ! dit Clémence. Et avec tous les cheveux gris qu'il y a là-bas, tu te doutes bien que reconnaître Ivy ne sera pas faci…

Une drôle de sensation s'empara d'elles, juste avant que des flammes vert émeraude ne jaillissent de l'âtre de la cheminé où la petite silhouette de Mary après une multitude de rotations sur elle-même qui diminuaient en rapidité. Une foule de quantité de sacs du Chemin de Traverse, de Pré-au-Lard – et du Londres moldu, même – apparut presque aussitôt à ses pieds, mais ses trois amies les remarquèrent à peine : la petite brune avait le rougeâtre et perlant de sueur.

̶ Oh putain… répéta Clémence.

̶ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Abrutie d'Ivy ! Son Portoloin était censé arriver à 18h41, elle s'est crée un Uranus pour 18h11 ! Et ce connard de Felton qui lui demande de venir dîner de but-en-blanc « puisque Meadowes est de corvée, ce soir, et que Sommons était rentrée chez à l'aise à cause d'un « malais » Il a eu du bol qu'Ann et Babeth' aient repéré Ivy juste avant qu'elle n'explose, elles ont pu protéger tout le côté de la Fontaine de la Fraternité, mais les flammes ont atteint l'autre bout du hall des cheminées – et là encore, une chance que Dumbledore soit apparu avec son phénix, il a pu résorber la plus grande partie du feu, mais… Putain, j'avais jamais vu ça : les portes d'or et les statues de la Fontaine sont des flaques d'or, tout comme les symboles au plafond pleuvaient, les boiseries et le parquet sont calcinés et je suis même sûre d'avoir aperçu des fêlures sur les manteaux de marbre. Sans compter que l'eau est devenue vapeur même dans les canalisations qui l'alimentent… Mais la chaleur…

Elle poussa un grand souffle et se lança un sort… ou plutôt, elle amorça un geste pour s'aérer, mais se ravisa brusquement.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily.

̶ Dumbledore nous interdit d'utiliser la magie jusqu'à nouvel ordre, à toutes les Piliers, officieuses et officielles, car il se produit un étrange phénomène sur nous. Quand on est arrivés au ministère et cette sous-merde de Felton m'a filé le badge des visiteurs, j'ai tout à coup pu détecter Carolane, Dorcas et Bonnie très précisément. Ann et Ava aussi, d'ailleurs. Carolane a dû rentrer chez elle parce qu'elle ne… heu, non : elle voyait _beaucoup trop_ bien. Bonnie, elle, a pu se libérer en humiliant son supérieur avec toutes les erreurs sur la prochaine loi internationale qu'il doit présenter à Callum à son retour – et Dorcas ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Par contre, on va bûcher, ce week-end : mon « détecteur à Pilier » m'a fait un drôle de truc quand on à Fleury&Bott : je me suis tout à coup retrouvée à regarder le monde par les yeux de Bonni. Rebelote à Gaichiffon, mais cette fois à travers ceux de Dorcas.

̶ La Convergence des Âmes Unies, dit la préfète-en-chef. Flitwick m'avait prêté un livre qui en parle quand on était en quatrième année. Lorsque deux personnes « vibrent » sur une même fréquence l'une d'elle, généralement considérée comme l'« ancrage » peut s'introduire dans l'âme de « l'ancre ». Mais tu as raison, Mary : il va falloir bûcher, parce que la Convergence a rendu des gens complètement fous à force de se retrouver dans l'âme d'une autre personne. Flitwick m'a raconté qu'il y a une quinze ou vingt ans, un homme a assassiné son frère jumeau parc qu' à force d'intrusion, il avait fini par tomber amoureux de sa belle-sœur qu'il croyait être en réalité sa femme.

̶ Me voilà rassurée… Du moment que je ne deviens pas aussi adepte de la masturbation d'Anoya, je pense avoir le temps de maîtriser ce pouvoir… j'espère.

̶ Et pour Ivy ?

̶ Aussi difficile à dire qu'en quoi les pouvoirs de Dorcas ont changé, même s'il admet que ses sorts sont plus puissants qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle pense que son Jardin de Confort s'est agrandi, elle a même su par qui, par où et comment elle allait être attaquée. Elle a aussi envoyé un type voler à travers une porte d'une simple œillade désintéressée et elle s'est tout à coup souvenue de tout un tas de truc sentis, lus, vus, entendus mais qu'elle avait depuis longtemps oubliés C'est vrai qu'elle est la Fondatrice, elle a tout un échantillon de nous toutes. Reste à savoir lequel est celui de Lysandra…

̶ Tu peux la détecter, elle aussi ?! s'étonna Clémence en s'éloignant à grands pas.

̶ Elle vient de sortir de la tour de Serdaigle. On a un petit cas d'urgence, je crois. Si Lys' se perd dans son imagination…

̶ J'y vais. Et cache bien tes sacs, sinon Telma va encore te les confisquer pour deviner lequel sera le sien et boudera si ce n'est pas son préfé…

̶ Elle disparut tout à coup dans une lueur dorée qui fusa à travers un mur en laissant une traînée dorée sur son passage, tel un Vif d'or – mais en laissant surtout un flottement dans l'air.

̶ Pourquoi j'entends déjà dire Lysandra dire : « Apparition très intéressante ! » comme c'était tout à fait normal de voir une lueur dorée se transformer en Clém' ? dit Elisa.

̶ Parce que c'est Lysandra, dit Lily. J'envoie tes cadeaux où, Mary ?

̶ Heu… C'est là tout le problème : Dumbledore a dit pas de magie, mais bon…Aurora m'a dit qu'elle planque les siens chez Ha… aaaaaaattends ! J'ai failli oublier !

Elle plongea dans ses achats, cherchant un logo bien particulier et en tira un.

̶ C'est bon.

Et Lily expédia les achats chez le garde-chasse, puis toutes les trois prirent le chemin de la sortie

̶ Robe à coquelicot, nota la Déesse en jetant un regard à l'intérieur. Vous êtes passées chez Marlene.

̶ Évidemment. On se doutait que cette grosse feignasse se pointerait en grenouillère car elle aurait la flemme de s'habiller. On a aussi dû lui racheter des sous-vêtements puisqu'elle a fait cramer les siens pour organiser un feu de camp avec Ivy, Carolane, Bonnie et Dorcas.

̶ Quelle bande de tarées… Ah, mais tu ne nous as pas dit le reste pour la Volcanique !

Elles atteignirent le Grand Escalier un peu après Clémence et Lysandra qui émergent d'un couloir, à gauche, et s'arrêtèrent pour les attendre.

̶ Ivy a des ennuis ? demanda la Serdaigle.

̶ Je ne sais pas trop, mais Dumbledore a dit un truc bizarre à Babeth' : « _Je crois qu'il est temps d'en user._ », et Babeth' a filé comme une licorne vers le hall des ascenseurs. C'est fou ce qu'elle court vite, à son âge ! Si j'ai bien compris la réaction d'Ann, Dumbledore s'attend à ce que le merdistre veuille la faire juger par le Magenmagot, mais il est confiant. En tout cas, il avait ce petit sourire malicieux dont les Maraudeurs et lui ont le secret quand ils ont une idée derrière la tête.

̶ Mais elle n'a pas été déplacée en détention, au moins ? interrogea Clémence.

̶ Très honnêtement, je crois que plus personne ne va oser l'approcher pendant un bon bout de temps, au risque de la foutre en rogne. Tiens, ça me fait penser : peut-on sceller la magie d'une Pilier ?

̶ Bien sûr, répondit Lily. A partir du moment où tu en reconnais la nature, la branche, le niveau et les subtilités, tu peux parvenir à sceller, briser, annuler ou contourner le pouvoir de la vieille magie, mais il faudrait vraiment s'appeler Merlin pour y parve…

Elle fut interrompue par un coup de tonnerre assourdissant qui rugit, d'un ton pourtant simplement sec, un : « _TU EN LAISSES POUR LES AUTRES !_ » avec la voix de Camelia.

̶ On dirait qu'Ivy est un peu trop pressée d'aller à la soirée, commenta Lysandra avec désinvolture.

̶ Elle y est presque déjà : elle a senti l'odeur des pains de viande de Mr Potter…

Mary cilla.

̶ Ouais, bah va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne très vite à contrôler cette faculté ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de ressentir ce qu'Anoya se met dans… Mais au fait, où est Anoya ?

̶ Partie avec Arlan et le prof' Ep' à la demande de Rogue.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent sur l'autre blonde des septième année de Serdaigle, qui haussa d'un air ignorant les épaules, alors qu'elles atteignaient le Grand Escalier. Au-delà du hall d'entrée, au niveau des grandes portes du château, le professeur Slughorn jubilait : son plan alternatif fonctionnait comme il l'avait espéré.

Les Maraudeurs discutaient avec les parents de James, tandis qu'un grand homme brun, la mâchoire carrée et les épaules larges, s'entretenait avec un autre, roux et effilé, les lunettes en écailles. A côté, la femme de ce dernier, sans doute, aussi rousse que lui mais plus petite et replète, conversait avec le plus grand plaisir avec Katie et une vieille femme voutée, appuyée sur une canne tout en argent sertie d'une grosse émeraude. Dick, Dean, Severus, Regulus parlaient quant à eux avec Damoclès et un sorcier très court-sur-pattes, rondouillard, une longue barbiche dégringolant son ventre jusqu'à son nombril.

Les jeunes femmes atteignirent le pied de l'escalier au même moment où Marlene, Camelia et Telma surgirent de son côté gauche, et Salina et Tiffany, petite rousse aux ravissantes taches de rousse et très bonne amie de Regulus, surgissaient des sous-sols sur la droite.

̶ Ah ! Les femmes savent se faire désirer ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn d'un ton jovial. Filons à toute vitesse, les autres élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Et il entraîna tout le monde à l'extérieur, malgré les redoutables nuages qui s'approchaient lentement de la région de Poudlard. Comme deviné, un grand chapiteau allait être le théâtre d'un barbecue – avec Mr Potter et la gourmandise du maître des potions, en même temps… se dit Lily. Le responsable de la maison Serpentard se retourna pour les entraîner à reculons.

̶ Je laisserai aux soins des élèves de se présenter, je me contenterai des adultes. Ce grand homme au physique aussi intimidant que ses cheveux sont bruns est Edgar Bones, le directeur du département de l'équipement magique, mais il a été Auror pendant plusieurs années. Nombre de ses anciens collègues le tannent pour qu'il revienne. Le couple aux cheveux roux est Arthur et Molly Weasley. Je crois que je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant que Molly est la fille de Winona Prewett, célèbre cuisinière à qui je mettrai bien mes pieds aux fesses pour m'avoir toujours interdit l'accès à ses recettes… Arthur a un penchant inébranlable pour les Moldus, d'ailleurs. Son service ne compte que deux membres… ou, plutôt, un membre-et-demi. Perkins n'est pas vraiment du genre bosseur.

Mr Weasley sourit.

̶ La vieille pie avec sa canne tape-à-l'œil…

̶ Qui tu traites de vieille pie, petit morveux ?! répliqua la vieille femme avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

̶ Est une légende vivante, sourit le professeur Slughorn. Bien avant ma naissance – et même celle de Dumbledore –, elle a envoyé balader le ministère de la Magie et la Confédération internationale sur le Code du Secret pour ouvrir une nurserie destinée aux enfants sorcier et Moldu, mais je vous laisse Eyn vous raconter cette histoire, elle la connaît mieux que moi. Quant à l'homme à la barbiche, il est notre sauveur : Thadeus Simmons, le nouveau fournisseur en ingrédients pour potions pour Pou…

Le phénomène d'écrasement utilisé par Marlene pour annoncer sa venue se reproduisit, mais en bien moins douloureux – car beaucoup plus joyeux et enthousiaste, même si quelques genoux se fléchir.

̶ Fleamont, je vais aller accueillir Ivy : je vous confie les rênes, annonça le maître des potions. Oh, je crois que j'ai oublié de vous le dire, mais j'ai une surprise pour vous !

Mr Potter arqua un sourcil et comprit.

̶ Oh non, pas… !

Il y eut un craquement sonore et Ticky apparut, en tablier mauve frappé d'un emblème de Poudlard, deux couteaux dans les mains mais aux lames bien moins tranchantes que le sourire goguenard et son regard malveillant.

Mr Potter soupira sous les yeux rieurs de sa femme.

̶ Salut, Ti' !

̶ Salut, Flea' ! Prêt pour l'ultime bataille ?

̶ Toujours quand c'est contre toi.

Et l'elfe de maison, jetant son deuxième couteau dans son autre main déjà armée, claqua des doigts – et la longue table trônant au beau milieu du chapiteau. Et la bataille commença : qui éplucherait le plus vite, égrainerait le mieux, découperait le plus rapidement, lancerait les prémices des idées culinaires et spontanées qu'ils avaient. Sel par-ci, poivre par-là, huile au-dessus, vinaigre en-dessous, rondelles ou écrasé d'oignon, quels aromates pour ceci, quelles épices pour cela… Ils avaient tout juste longer cette table sans même la regarder que c'était comme s'ils savaient déjà ce qu'elle contenait – plus troublant, c'était que c'était Ticky – ou les elfes de maison – qui l'avait préparée, mais Mr Potter semblait aussi bien la connaître que l'elfe de maison.

Lily eut l'étrange impression que…

̶ Ils ont les mêmes techniques, non ? Différemment interprétées, mais… dit Salina, ses pupilles ne se ménageant pas pour changer de formes à toute vitesse afin d'analyser les données qu'elle recevait. Oh la vache, Mr Potter rivalise avec Ticky ! Ils ont appris à la même école ou quoi ?!

̶ Auprès de la même femme, tout comme ma grand-mère, Urania Prewett, dit Mrs Weasley. Horace pourrait vous en parler bien mieux que moi, mais…

̶ La Cuisinière des Chaumières, coupa Eyn, appuyée sur son bâton.

̶ QUOI ?!

Ils se retournèrent, sauf les deux challengers, engagés dans leur combat. Le professeur Slughorn, très outré, était accompagné d'une jeune femme avoisinant le mètre 68, sa longue chevelure d'un blanc pur battue timidement par le vent. Elle avait le teint mat, des courbes modestes qui excitaient pourtant une certaine partie des jeunes hommes de sa génération, et des lèvres d'un rouge improbable, sans artifice, mais le plus impressionnant restait son regard : ils étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'ils se confondaient avec le blanc de ses yeux – à une certaine distance, en tout cas –, car la particularité d'Ivy était qu'elle était totalement dépourvue de pupille. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de voir très bien.

̶ Chouquette ! se réjouit-elle en se précipitant sur une Mary lasse, qui se laissa quand même prendre dans les bras de la Volcanique.

̶ Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

̶ Plus important que ça ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn d'un ton théâtral, attirant toute l'attention sur la conversation. Comment en êtes-vous venues à parler de la Cuisinière des Chaumières ?!

̶ La Cuisinière des Chaumières ? répétèrent les Maraudeurs en s'approchant, intrigués.

̶ Une chroniqueuse dans _Sorcière Hebdo_, dit Mr Bones d'une voix grave. Même le magazine n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était, mais chaque fois qu'elle lui envoyait une recette, il la publiait sans poser de question. Si je ne me trompe pas, Horace, elle a commencé à faire parler d'elle au siècle dernier ?

̶ C'est exact ! Ma mère était elle-même adolescente quand la première recette de… ? demanda assez naïvement le maître des potions en se tournant vers Eyn.

̶ Ne m'oblige pas à t'assommer.

̶ … de la Cuisinière des Chaumières a été publiée, poursuivit très naturellement le menacé. Ma mère a été une fan dès la première minute, mais les critiques culinaires de l'époque – pour la plupart, je vous laisse deviner, des hommes – ont été bien plus virulents, « vomissant » cette cuisine s'inspirant de tout un tas de cultures étrangères. Pas tous, bien sûr, mais certains avaient des mots très durs – et même qui seraient condamnés, aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne s'est pas laissée faire, faut-il croire : trente ans après son premier coup d'éclat, on l'a soupçonnée d'être très vieille, un peu sénile, car ses nouvelles recettes lui faisaient perdre de la notoriété. C'était une cuisine aussi excellente que celles de Ticky et Winona, il y manquait juste une… une…

Il fit volte-face avec une agilité surprenante, scandalisé, et pointa un doigt boudiné sur la cheffe des cuisines et Mr Potter, qui se bidonnaient en silence sans perdre leur rythme dans la préparation de leur repas :

̶ VOUS ! Cachottiers ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait du Ticky dans vos pains de viande, Fleamont ! Ou c'est l'inverse ?! Et vous avez osé me cacher ça ! J'exige réparations : je veux la recette d'Elinor sur sa tarte aux myrtilles ! Je n'en ai plus mangé depuis que mon père m'en a offerte une à mes huit ans.

̶ Vous l'aurez…

̶ Attendez, attendez, attendez ! intervint James. Grand-mère était connue ?

̶ Ton père aime bien cacher la véritable identité de la Cuisinière des Chaumières, par respect pour sa détestation d'être rémunérée pour quelque chose d'offert de bon cœur, dit Mr Potter. Winona et Ticky, quand elle a claqué la porte de son ancien maître, ont toutes deux été prises sous l'aile d'Elinor, qui les a formées pendant quelques années. La première fois que je suis venue à la Chaumière des Potter, elles se bagarraient avec Fleamont pour savoir qui serait le meilleur pâtissier. J'ai dû attendre une heure afin que ton père ne me remarque.

̶ Les hommes et leur obsession de la compétition, soupira Mary. Il faut vraiment que…

Elle se retourna brusquement au même moment où la pluie s'intensifiait.

̶ Anoya et Arlan viennent de… Attends, pourquoi je peux percevoir Arlan ?!

̶ C'est sans doute l'homme de ta vie sauf que tu ne le sais pas encore, suggéra Marlene.

̶ Ou tu veux être sa petite Chouquette sexuelle adorée, renchérit Ivy.

̶ A moins que tu veuilles être sa Chouquette adorée sexuellement prête à devenir la femme de sa vie, conclurent les deux Premières d'une même voix.

Mary les regarda avec lassitude, tandis que les autres riaient plus ou moins ouvertement.

̶ Je déteste quand vous faites ça, soupira-t-elle.

Lily plissa les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir la silhouette qui accompagnait les deux autres. Elle lui était drôlement familière et lui provoquait une étrange impression dans la poitrine, comme si… Folle ! Complètement folle ! C'était impossible ! Cette haute taille, ce long cou que l'on devinait même à une telle distance, c'était impossible ! Et ce parapluie qui, sous un éclair, révéla des motifs de fleurs jaune, rose, bleu, verte, rouge… Impossible !

̶ Qui accompagne la Cauchemarde et Arlan ? demanda Lysandra.

̶ La sœur de Lily.

Qui se retourna sèchement sur Severus, dont le sourire en coin lui rappela immanquablement cet air si malicieux qu'il avait avant que tous deux n'entrent à Poudlard et qu'il ne commence à fréquenter les racistes de Serpentard. Elle allait le défoncer ! Au prochain club de duel, elle allait le défoncer ! jura-t-elle. Non, plus important…

̶ Une Moldue ?! s'exclama Regulus, incrédule. Comment une Moldue peut-elle entrer dans l'éco…

̶ Devenir directrice ou directeur de Poudlard est bien plus compliqué qu'il ne paraît : ce n'est pas un concours de BUSE ou d'Aspic : ça demande du talent, une compréhension certaine de ce qu'est l'école et de ce qui la protège de tout ce qui pourrait la menacer. Tout le monde dit qu'Albus est le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, mais il est aussi le meilleur directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu en mille ans. Il n'en connaît pas tous les secrets, mais je crois qu'aucun de ses prédécesseurs n'en ait un jour su plus que lui sur cette école. Par contre, je vais profiter de la distance et du tapage de la pluie pour vous mettre en garde : la sœur de Lily est très remontée contre Poudlard, ne lui donnez aucune raison pour l'être davantage. Plus que sa jalousie envers sa sœur d'être une sorcière, le but du plan de Severus était de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que nous ne sommes pas des… des quoi ?

̶ « Monstres », répondirent Lily et Severus.

La préfète-en-chef commençait à paniquer. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis… trois ans, au moins. Dès qu'elle avait rencontré ce Vernon Dursley, la hache de guerre était apparue entre elles et chacune avait réellement eu envie d'abattre l'autre grâce à elle. Et pourtant… Et pourtant, elle était venue. Dans cette « école de monstres » et paraissait aussi fascinée que terrifiée. Mais comment diable Anoya et Arlan… _Tiens, où est le professeur Epson ?_ s'étonna-t-elle. Retournée dans le château ?

Passant sous le chapiteau, Petunia secouant à l'entrée son parapluie après l'avoir refermé, Anoya fut reçue par Ivy assez chaleureusement pour qu'elle s'en agace avant qu'Arlan ne s'avance, indifférent et tranquillement, vers les Potter pour les saluer. Lily et sa sœur croisèrent et leurs regards, ne sachant ni comment se regarder, ni entrer en contact.

̶ C'est vrai que tu as les plus belles fleurs ?! s'enquit Telma en s'arrêtant dans un petit saut devant la Moldue, qui sursauta. Lily dit que tu fais pousser des hortensias super beaux ! Ma maman aussi adore les hortensias, on en a plein dans le jardin ! On a aussi des jonquilles, des Rose-de-Vent, des mimosas, des Perle-de-Lune, des…

Anoya l'interrompit en l'attrapant par l'oreille.

̶ L'envahit pas et laisse-lui le temps de prendre ses marques, ordonna-t-elle. Je te ferais remarquer, à l'occasion, qu'il y a déjà cinq pains de viande qui ont disparu.

̶ HEIN ?! s'indigna la Dominante en se dégageant pour foncer droit vers les plateaux qui couvraient déjà une partie de la longue table.

La Cauchemarde hocha la tête et posa son regard lourd et gris sur Petunia, qui déglutit en tentant de paraître aussi digne que possible.

̶ Tu vois la jolie arabe, là-bas ? Elle s'appelle Salina : elle peut lire ce que pensent les gens. En bien moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Tu nous traites de monstres, tu as peut-être raison, mais toi, en tant que grande sœur, tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous. Tu nous trouves bizarres, mais toi aussi – car tu as accepté de venir ici. Tu peux qu'on essaie de voir ce qu'elle lit en… ?

̶ Laisse-la tranquille, dit Lily en s'approchant, résignée, faisant voler un plateau jusqu'à ses mains et l'interceptant parfaitement.

Elle jeta un regard prudent au-dessus de son épaule et murmura à l'attention de sa sœur :

̶ Comment vont Papa et Maman ?

̶ Bien, mais pas grâce à toi, persiffla Petunia sur le même ton.

̶ Merlin qu'elle est conne… soupira Anoya. Bon, je vous laisse entre vous ou je risque de la tuer par inadvertance. Peu ravie de t'avoir connue, _'Tunie_.

La Moldue se raidit et se tourna vers sa jeune sœur, qui la dissuada de se prononcer d'un regard plus glacial que l'aînée avait jamais connu à sa cadette. La tension entre les deux Evans était palpable, et il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'autre, d'indéfinissable.

̶ C'est quoi, ce délire ? reprit la préfète-en-chef en entraînant sa sœur à l'écart.

̶ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! siffla Petunia. Cette sadique et ce mec mal coiffé se sont pointés avec une femme terrifiante pour me proposer un emploi de jardinière à Poudlard et de te contrôler si jamais tu te comportais bizarrement… J'ai refusé, d'ailleurs ! Je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir de te revoir ou t'aider ! C'est juste ta tarée de copine qui a créé une boule bizarre dans sa main en menaçant de faire exploser la maison de Vernon et moi si je n'acceptais pas.

Lily réprima à grand-peine un sourire, qui n'échappa guère à Petunia.

̶ C'était du bluff, c'est ça ?!

̶ Il s'agissait d'un sortilège de Nettoyage Cyclique : tous les jours, à une heure bien précise, toute la maison est débarrassée de la poussière, des salissures, des taches, de la vaisselle, comme le jardin voit ses mauvaises herbes disparaître dès qu'elles atteignent une certaine importance. Anoya t'a juste offert un prétexte pour que ton petit fiancé ne puisse pas soupçonner que tu n'aies rien fait dans la maison en rentrant avant toi à votre domicile. Dès qu'il verra la maison propre et que tu es absente, il se dira tout simplement que tu es partie faire des courses ou je-ne-sais-pas-quoi.

̶ C'est prati… !

Petunia rougit en se rendant compte du ton enthousiaste qu'elle avait laissé échapper, mais Lily ne la taquina pas.

̶ Mais ne te trompe pas : Anoya aurait été capable de faire péter votre maison, dit la belle rousse, en renvoyant son plateau sur une table d'un petit mouvement de menton. Viens, je vais te présenter mieux que ça, mais évite tes commentaires désobligeants. A Poudlard, même si nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur tout, on vit dans le respect des rè…

Un détail la frappa soudainement.

̶ Ma… !

̶ Quoi ? demanda la petite brune en surgissant des invités avec deux verrines en mains. Oh putain, je ne vais jamais m'y habituer…

Lily sourit, sachant pertinemment que Mary faisait allusion à la Convergence : elle avait visiblement senti que la préfète-en-chef la cherchait.

̶ Tu peux faire les présentations à ma sœur, il faut que je m'entretienne avec Arlan. Mary est comme moi, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de sa sœur. Née de parents sans pouvoir magique. Elle connaît un nombre impressionnant de bonnes boutiques pas cher avec des produits de très bonne qualité, et elle s'est faite des amies qui en connaissent bien d'autres. Je vous laisse. J'ai un balafré à tancer.

Et elle s'éloigna, saisissant le Poudlardien par le bras au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à prendre un pain de viande dont Telma s'empara, réjouie de l'opportunité. Quitte à discuter, autant que ce fut dans le vacarme de la pluie, que Lily fit accidentellement s'écarter de leur chemin comme si une bulle d'air les avait tout à coup enveloppés au moment où ils sortirent du chapiteau.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à bonne distance, la pluie ruisselant autour d'eux comme si un parapluie énorme et invisible les avait protégés.

̶ Tu te rends compte que ma sœur est une Moldue, non ? Tu te rends compte qu'il y a des élèves que les Moldus dégoûtent, non ? Tu te rends compte…

̶ Que tu nous prends vraiment pour des cons, non ? coupa le Poudlardien avec indifférence. Le plan de Severus n'est pas de te réconcilier avec ta sœur – pas tout à fait, en tout cas. Ce dont il a peur, c'est que tu te relâches quand tu es avec tes amies avant qu'Albus ait compris le phénomène qui vous atteint et trouve une solution pour vous permettre d'apprendre à contrôler ces fameuses capacités. Quant à ta sœur, tu ne l'as pas remarquée, mais Maya veille constamment sur elle. Qui mieux qu'un assassin pour la protéger de futurs assassins potentiels ? Petunia n'est ici pour t'aider à être sous pression quand il te faudra vérifier l'influence que tu as sur les fleurs que Hagrid a semé un peu partout.

̶ Vous me faites chier avec vos coups en douce, tu sais ?

̶ Ca sert à ça, les amis.

La belle rousse réprima un soupir mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

̶ Qui était dans le coup, à part Severus, Dumbledore et toi ? Et où est Epson ?

̶ Personne, même si j'en ai peut-être parlé aux Maraudeurs juste avant de partir. Pour ce qui est de prof' Epson, elle est rentrée par son Uranus directement dans son bureau : elle possède un artefact qui est chargé d'une très ancienne magie qui pourrait t'appeler, alors elle a jugé bon de le récupérer afin de le déplacer loin de toi.

Lily fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

̶ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

̶ L'annonce de la fin du monde, tout simplement.


	16. Anubite & Complotisme

̶ Vous auriez quand même pu me prévenir…

Hermione et Dumbledore baissèrent leurs yeux rieurs sur la préfète-en-chef ronchonne, assise sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier en pierre. Même au lendemain de la découverte que sa sœur serait – au moins pour un temps – embauchée à Poudlard, elle ne semblait guère savoir si ça la réjouissait ou si ça l'énervait. En vérité, Hermione avait eu l'impression que les deux sœurs s'étaient fuies l'une l'autre au cours de la soirée : l'_Ankhou-eyin_ à l'abri, elle avait rejoint la petite fête et rapidement constaté que les Evans se tenaient à distance l'une de l'autre – la jalousie et la rancœur ne faisaient guère bon ménage, après tout, surtout quand on avait été très proches l'une de l'autre.

̶ Si je l'avais su à l'avance, dit le directeur, je vous aurais prévenue. Le fait est que Severus et Arlan m'exposaient leur plan quand j'ai reçu un appel d'urgence comme quoi Ivy était au comptoir du vigile. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de dire à vos amis de faire comme ils le sentaient et de créer une bague pour que Petunia puisse accéder à Poudlard, puis Fumseck m'a amené au ministère, à la fois trop tard et à temps. Il est heureux que Severus ait eu l'idée de faire appel à votre sœur : les flammes d'Ivy ont failli me surprendre de par leur puissance, leur intensité et leur chaleur. Le problème est que vous êtes tout aussi dangereuse qu'elle, voire même plus, car vous contrôlez quelque chose d'audible mais invisible. Le seul défaut qui caractérise la relation entre les Piliers est, paradoxalement, sa plus grande qualité : la confiance inébranlable que vous avez les unes pour les autres. Que vous soyez deux ou six, vous ne pouvez pas stresser quand vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes en paix, en quelque sorte. Or, c'est justement le danger que présentent cette relation et ce phénomène. Severus estime que le meilleur moyen pour ne pas provoquer un incident, était de vous mettre la pression, de trouver quelqu'un que vous aimez et qui saurait vous énerver tout en vous faisant craindre de la blesser. C'est radical, mais très intelligent. A ce sujet, comment Petunia a ressenti la soirée de Horace ?

̶ Je ne sais pas trop, nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup parler. Elle a eu l'air de bien s'entendre, en tout cas, avec Katie, Eyn, Mary et – plus surprenant – Ticky. Petunia raffole des nouvelles recettes, de la mode et des ragots. Et même si elle ne l'admettra jamais, le monde de la magie l'obsède. Mon père l'a un jour surprise à lire l'un de mes manuels de troisième année. Je ne serais même pas surprise de la savoir très bien renseignée sur certaines potions, sauf qu'elle aime vraiment ce gros c… heu… ce type, qui honni tout ce qui sort de l'« ordinaire ».

̶ Qu'on le veuille ou non, nous sommes tous convaincus de détenir la vérité sur ce qui est et doit être en ce monde, dit Ivy en s'approchant, sa longue tignasse d'un blanc de neige ébouriffée et l'œil éteint. Salut, les enfants. Des nouvelles de Caro', Barbe de la Lune ?

̶ Bonnie a été la voir hier soir pour l'aider à contrôler son pouvoir. Qui mieux que l'Analyste pour se charger d'une analyse ? Elles doivent venir déjeuner, je pense qu'elles pourraient nous être utiles, mais Dorcas ne pourra pas. Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle prenne des vacances, quand j'y pense.

̶ Cette acharnée du boulot ? Même pas en rêve, dit Lily. Au fait, c'est quoi, ce truc dont il faut « user » et que Babeth' a été récupéré ?

̶ Il s'agit d'une clause inscrite dans tous les contrats d'embauche des Piliers. Quand Dorcas, Bonnie, Ivy et Carolane ont choisi une carrière ministérielle, j'ai été discuté avec Nobby Leach, qui était alors le ministre de la Magie, pour lui faire part des étonnantes capacités de ces jeunes femmes. La guerre se faisait déjà ressentir et je ne pouvais guère ignorer qu'elle finirait par éclater vraiment. J'ai demandé à Nobby s'il pouvait protéger les Premières, qu'elles soient employées ou non – Leandra avait choisi de travailler chez Honeydukes comme vendeuse. Il a réfléchi un temps, mais face à l'escalade des tueries perpétrées par les Mangemorts et après s'être fait une idée concrète des Premières, il a accepté de créer une clause spéciale avec l'aide de Babeth'. Concrètement, il s'agissait d'exonérer les Piliers de leur… zèle tant qu'il était justifié et non provoqué. Il a désigné Babeth' comme « responsable textuelle » : en somme, elle seule peut modifier la clause, et tout changement compte comme acquis. Quand Leandra a été assassinée avec son mari, elle a ajouté une règle : « _Nulle activité ne saurait être demandée à l'une ou toutes les Piliers le vendredi soir, à partir de 19 heures très précises. Quiconque enfreindrait cette clause, qui s'affichera sur les contrats d'embauche, se tiendrait responsable des conséquences de tout incident provoqué par la Pilier et devra les assumer en tous points de vue._ »

̶ Ca veut dire que je suis intouchable ? s'enquit Ivy.

̶ C'est là toute la question, en fait : la clause n'est pas inscrite dans la loi, et bien que Babeth' soit la « grand-mère » de tout le ministère actuel, son influence sur ses « petits-enfants » n'est pas absolue. Il en est qui manquent cruellement de la sagesse que l'on pourrait s'attendre d'adultes de leurs âges, et je crains qu'Hector n'en fasse justement partie. D'ailleurs, Ivy, si jamais il vous fait une offre, prévenez-nous aussitôt. D'aucuns n'ignorent que son neveu a des vues sur vous et bien des gens ont soupçonné à de nombreuses reprises qu'Hector n'était pas réticent à faire chanter les personnes qui pourraient lui être utiles.

̶ Il n'osera jamais, affirma Lily. Pas directement, en tout cas. Il va forcément passer par quelqu'un et Ivy va voir un collègue lui suggérer de se rapprocher du neveu pour apaiser ce merdistre.

̶ Merdistre ? C'est le nouveau surnom que Mary donne à Hector ?

̶ Oui.

Hermione regarda Lily sourire en répondant. Elle avait beau la voir depuis le mois d'août, elle avait encore du mal à concevoir combien elle pouvait être belle – pas autant que Clémence, mais elle n'était pas avare de charme. Si Harry en avait hérité, il aurait fait des ravages, songea-t-elle au moment où un grand brasier multicolore explosait au pied de l'escalier avant de se résorber pour laisser apparaître le Poudlardien et Petunia, dont Arlan lâcha le bras. La Moldue parut quelque peu intimidée en posant les yeux sur Poudlard – sans doute avait-elle consulté quelques cartes de Chocogrenouilles de Lily, voire se sentait-elle mal à l'aise après la lettre désespérée qu'elle lui avait envoyée pour essayer d'intégrer le collège de magie.

̶ Nous nous sommes manqués hier, alors je me rattrape, dit Dumbledore. Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je crois que vous avez un créneau assez serré ?

̶ Heu… Il vaut mieux que je rentre d'ici une demi-heure, répondit Petunia. Vernon est malade et j'ai prétendu que je partais faire des courses.

̶ Samy ?

Un jeune elfe de maison aux grands yeux fauve apparut aussitôt, surexcité d'être appelé. Il aurait eu le nez pointu de Dobby qu'Hermione les aurait confondus, mais celui de l'être magique était busqué.

̶ Avez-vous une liste, Petunia ? demanda le directeur.

L'intéressée fouilla dans son sac à mains et la trouva instantanément. Comme toujours, elle était très bien organisée, songea Hermione. Elle ne l'avait rencontrée qu'une seule fois, par hasard, d'ailleurs, à Londres. Avant comme après son mariage avec Ron, elle avait essayé de l'habituer à la culture moldue en organisant des « aventures » dans des musées, des magasins, des squares, des parcs, des expositions et toutes sortes de choses – mais c'était dans la rue que toutes deux s'étaient croisées. Hermione l'avait déjà vue en photo, aussi avait-elle reconnu cette grande blonde à la mâchoire chevaline. Elles s'étaient regardées brièvement, comme si Petunia avait détecté la véritable nature d'Hermione.

̶ Samy, reprit Dumbledore en tirant un rouleau de parchemin, tu files à Gringotts, puis tu achètes ce dont Petunia a besoin, mais discrètement – très discrètement – et calmement. Ticky va encore te hurler dessus si tu te précipites trop.

̶ Oui, bien sûr, monsieur le directeur ! dit l'elfe d'un ton enthousiaste.

Et la liste récupérée, il disparut.

̶ Je crains le pire, dit Ivy sur le ton de la conversation.

̶ Il faut bien qu'il apprenne, répondit Dumbledore. Bien, il ne nous manque plus que Mary. Ivy ? Le plus prudemment possible, s'il vous plaît.

La Volcanique se retourna et tendit un index duquel jaillit une longue flamme qui réchauffa aussitôt l'air avant de traverser le hall et disparaître dans le Grand Escalier.

̶ Quel genre de magie est-ce ? demanda Petunia en essayant vainement de paraître désintéressée.

̶ Une forme ancienne de la magie dite « expulsive », expliqua Lily. Ivy concentre son pouvoir en un point bien précis de son corps ou dans tout son corps et l'expulse dans la direction choisie, à savoir de ce côté-ci ou de ce côté-là, ou alors tout autour d'elle. Ca dépend de son humeur, parfois.

La flamme revint à sa créatrice et prit vaguement la forme du visage de Mary.

̶ On arrive, annonça-t-elle.

Et la flamme s'éteignit.

̶ C'est dément… lâcha Petunia, ébahie. Je n'ai rien lu sur…

Elle s'interrompit et rougit, embarrassée.

̶ Papa m'a dit que tu lisais mes livres de sorcellerie, alors ne sois pas si gênée et assume-le, dit Lily, exaspérée. Comment on va procéder ?

̶ Seul Arlan le sait, dit Hermione. Ses recherches sur ce phénomène sont bien plus poussées que nos propres hypothèses, mais comme c'est un petit con, il ne faut pas compter sur lui pour lui arracher une seule information qui nous orienterait vers la bonne voie.

̶ Je t'entends, tu sais, dit le Poudlardien en observant le parc. Les vieilles magies que Lily utilise ont des règles bien définies, la question est, pour la florale, si elle utilise l'extension ou la proximité ?

̶ Youuuuuuuuuhouuuuuuuuu ! lança une voix déjà familière.

Marlene, agitant le bras, apparut au sommet de l'escalier de marbre, suivie de Clémence, Lysandra, Anoya, Mary et Elisa. La Fantasque avait enfin consenti à porter sa robe blanche à coquelicots au lieu d'une grenouillère – et Hermione songea qu'il lui faudrait lui demander où elle l'avait achetée, car elle était vraiment très élégante.

̶ Prête pour connaître ton premier échec public ? lança la Cauchemarde d'un ton goguenard.

̶ Très drôle… dit la belle rousse, désabusée. Tu devrais te concentrer sur tes propres capacités : je te rappelle que tu un danger permanent.

̶ Merci. Alors, ça va se passer comment ?

̶ J'y réfléchis encore, répondit Arlan. Albus, où Rubeus a-t-il répandu les graines ?

̶ Entre sa cabane et le château.

̶ Bien, on va essayer un truc. Lily, Mary, descendez et suivez-moi.

Ils s'éloignèrent avec Petunia pour rejoindre la pelouse qui descendait jusqu'à la maison de Hagrid, sous les regards attentifs des spectateurs, tandis que les Maraudeurs les rejoignaient au pas de course, le souffle court.

̶ A-a… Alors ? haleta James.

̶ C'est en cours, indiqua Clémence. A quoi pense Arlan ?

̶ Sûrement à tester les capacités de Mary tout en aidant à Lily à contrôler son pouvoir par le biais de ma Chouquette, répondit Ivy en regardant Arlan, Petunia et Mary s'arrêter au beau milieu de l'herbe et converser – sans doute pour que l'expérience soit claire pour tout le monde. La magie de Liaison a une triple fonction : tisser, mailler et découdre. Autrement dit, Arlan a dans l'idée d'utiliser ma Chouquette pour transférer une partie de la magie de Lily à Petunia, et les connaissances florales de Petunia à Lily. Reste à savoir si le savoir de la sœur de Sa Grâce est aussi immense que Lily le dit. Au fait, James, tu demanderas à ton père de m'envoyer sa recette pour la salade de poulpe, j'ai oublié, hier.

̶ Les Premières ne savent pas demander : elles exigent, rappela Sirius. A part Bonnie, je ne crois pas que Dorcas, Carolane et toi ayez une seule fois dit « s'il te plaît ».

̶ Ca fait trop de syllabes en plus à prononcer, expliqua Marlene. Ah, ça commence.

Et l'attention générale se porta aussitôt sur le quatuor. Mary avait posé chacune de ses mots dans le dos des deux sœurs et resta parfaitement immobile, Arlan tournant autour d'elles tout en parlant, tel un professeur expliquant à ses élèves un exercice. Les minutes s'égrenant, les Maraudeurs finirent par se lasser d'être debout et s'assirent sur la première marche sans quitter la scène des yeux.

̶ On dirait que Mary a du mal, commenta Lysandra.

̶ Ce n'est pas l'expérience la plus facile qui soit à réaliser, objecta Dumbledore. Surtout qu'elle vient tout juste de découvrir ses capacités et qu'Arlan lui demande de les pousser au-delà de ce qu'elle peut, involontairement, déjà faire. En outre, ça ne dépend que d'elle : si Petunia ressent une réticence, ce qui ne me surprendrait pas et qui est tout à fait compréhensible, il se peut que ce soit elle qui bloque. Aussi puissante que la magie, la force d'un esprit peut très facilement la surpasser. Horace et Filius peuvent se libérer rapidement d'un sortilège de Stupéfixion par la seule force de leur volonté.

̶ C'est possible, ça ? s'étonna Peter. Je croyais qu'une fois stupéfixé, tout s'endormait.

̶ Il y a esprit et esprit, expliqua Hermione. Celui que nous associons à l'âme et celui qu'une sorcière ou un Moldu étend autour de sa personne. Le père d'Arlan, après plusieurs années de carrière, a vu des sortilèges rebondir sur lui, car son esprit « extérieur » était plus puissant que ces sorts ou bien qu'il les affaiblissait assez pour les rendre inopérants.

Ils reportèrent leurs regards sur l'expérience.

̶ Combien de temps la sœur de Lily peut rester ? demanda Remus.

̶ Je pense qu'il lui faudra repartir dans cinq minutes, maintenant. J'ai peut-être fait une erreur quand j'ai demandé à Samy de faire les courses de Petunia calme…

_Crac !_ Le jeune elfe de maison surgit de nulle part avec tout un tas de cabas.

̶ Excellent timing, dit le directeur. J'ai bien peur que l'expérience ne donne rien pour aujourd'hui, et Petunia doit repartir très prochainement. Samy, félicitations : tu ne te feras pas gronder par Ticky, pour une fois.

̶ Merci, monsieur le directeur. J'ai pris les produits les plus frais et les moins chers que j'aie trouvés et j'ai mis le salaire moldu de Miss Petunia dans le sac des serviettes et des serpillères. Je retourne aux cuisines, à présent.

Et il disparut comme il était apparu : bruyamment.

̶ Il ne tient décidément pas en place, commenta Remus d'un air amusé. Chaque fois que nous allons aux cuisines, il court dans tous les sens, sauf quand il est chargé de la préparation des plats.

̶ Samy est l'arrière-petit-neveu de Ticky, révéla Dumbledore. Les maîtres de ses parents les ont tués, si ma mémoire est bonne, lors d'une sordide soirée de tortures où leurs invités et eux jetaient son père et sa mère un maléfice de son choix. Amos Diggory, le vice-directeur du département de contrôle et de régulation des êtres et créatures magiques, a été jusqu'à menacer Barty Croupton de sa baguette s'il ne désignait pas des Aurors – oui, carrément des Aurors – pour mener l'enquête. Ils ont failli échouer : un tout petit échantillon de sang a néanmoins été retrouvé là où ses maîtres ne s'y attendaient pas : une de leurs chaussures. L'affaire est toujours en cours, mais il ne faut pas compter sur le supérieur d'Amos : il exècre tout ce qui n'est pas humain.

̶ Il a pris le poste pour nuire aux peuples magiques, donc, dit Lysandra.

̶ Disons plus qu'Hector s'est montré bien naïf en croyant que Salomon était sincère en prétendant se faire du mouron pour leur situation. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter de quelque chose en l'entendant lui parler de « faune magique », mais non.

Il regarda Arlan, Mary et les Evans revenir au pied de l'escalier de pierre.

̶ Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Hermione.

̶ Qu'on cherche à aller trop vite, je crois. Étant donné la brouille entre Lily et Petunia, il y a, plus ou moins intense et volontairement ou non, un barrage que Mary ne pourra jamais surmonter à elle seule. Ces deux-là sont de vraies têtues. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est… Pomona, dirent Arlan et Dumbledore.

̶ Qui ? demanda l'aînée des Evans.

̶ Notre professeur de Botanique, répondit Sirius. Ses serres sont super…

Il sembla frappé d'une soudaine idée.

̶ Et si c'était ça ? reprit-il.

̶ C'est ça, dit Salina en les rejoignant avec Zaza, Uria et Jahia, ses pupilles fauve se transformant en continu sans lâcher Petunia du regard. La brouille entre les sœurs n'est qu'un aspect de l'équitation : il y a aussi le fait qu'elle veuille profiter de l'opportunité historique pour retarder le moment où elle sera contrainte de retourner à une vie de femme au foyer. Elle veut découvrir Poudlard comme nous quand on y est entrés.

Petunia ne répondit pas, fuyant le regard des autres.

̶ Ce qui est problématique, souligna Dumbledore. Oh, pas que vous veniez ici régulièrement, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Petunia. La problématique est que ça retarde nos chances d'aider les Piliers à prendre le plein-contrôle de leurs facultés. J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Bonnie et Carolane de venir avec un peu d'avance. Je vais voir avec les professeurs s'ils peuvent vous faire une place dans leurs classes à partir de lundi et je demanderai à un fantôme de vous servir de guide. Pour l'heure, il vaut mieux que vous rentriez. Vernon va finir par se demander ce qui vous prend autant de temps.

Il fit un geste de la main et les cabas s'envolèrent aux pieds de Petunia, qui les ramassa. Arlan frappa alors le sol du pied en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'aînée des Evans, et tous deux furent engloutis par les flammes multicolores du transplanage-phénix.

̶ Elle est tombée sur un sacré connard, dit Salina d'un ton très naturel.

̶ Qu'avez-vous lu en elle ? demanda Dumbledore, sentant que Lily n'osait pas poser la question.

̶ Exactement ce que Sa Grâce nous en a dit : amoureusement conne, mais avec un bon fond. En fait, elle complexe : elle a une sœur super jolie qui est aussi une sorcière, alors qu'elle n'a pas de véritable particularité qui la ren…_dait_ unique aux yeux de leurs parents, se rattrapa la Lectrice. Elle vit dans une sorte de triangle vicieux : l'amour de Vernon, sa peur que Lily puisse attirer l'attention de Face de Pet des Ténèbres et menace les Evans, et celui de pouvoir assouvir sa curiosité – assez insatiable, il faut le reconnaître – vis-à-vis du monde magique. Vernon lui rappelle le monde magique, qui lui rappelle sa sœur, qui lui rappelle sa jalousie de la savoir dans ce même monde magique, qui lui rappelle qu'elle ne doit pas en parler à Vernon, qui lui rappelle qu'il déteste tout ce qui sort de l'« ordinaire », « ordinaire » qui lui rappelle la magie, qui lui rappelle Lily… Bref, c'est un vrai bordel dans sa tête.

̶ Tu peux le dire, dit Anoya. Elle est moins conne que je le pensais : elle est juste maso'. Ah, tiens, je n'ai jamais essayé les trucs SM… Va chier, Déesse ! répliqua-t-elle en voyant Elisa ouvrir la bouche avec enthousiasme. Reste à savoir comment on va s'organiser tout au long de la semaine. Si la sœur de Lily a besoin d'assouvir sa curiosité pour que l'expérience fonctionne – et en admettant qu'elle et Lily réussissent à dépasser leurs problèmes mutuels, on va être dans la mer…

Elle attira l'attention générale vers le portail, au-delà duquel s'avançaient deux silhouettes, l'une très petite et grassouillette avec des cheveux roux coupés au carré, l'autre, filiforme, avec une tignasse très longue – vraiment très longue, car lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux malgré sa queue de cheval haute – d'un noir de jais comme les plumes d'un corbeau, dont le soleil révélait les nuances bien plus dans les cheveux de James et Harry.

̶ Il fallait qu'elles se pointent une minute en retard, dit Ivy.

̶ Elles savent qu'elles n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, donc il leur a fallu faire tout le chemin de Pré-au-Lard jusqu'ici, dit Dumbledore en descendant les marches. Est-ce que Bonnie a encore changé d'obsession gastronomique ou elle en est restée à la salade grecque et au poulet braisé avec du riz à la sauce hollandaise ?

̶ Heu… dit Mary en se creusant la tête. Ah, cookies au roquefort et noisettes et yassa de lapin, si ma mémoire est bonne. Elle ne change que toutes les deux semaines, donc ça devrait être bon.

̶ Pourriez-vous aller prévenir Ticky, je vous prie ?

̶ Bien sûr.

Et la petite brune fila aussitôt aux cuisines tandis que le directeur s'éloignait vers le portail.

̶ Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais, dit Hermione.

̶ A quoi ? demanda James.

̶ La relation ouvertement affichée entre les professeurs et les Piliers. Je crois que Petunia était aussi dubitative que moi, hier, la première fois que j'ai rencontré une rencontre prof-Pilier.

̶ A femmes exceptionnelles, traitement exceptionnel, dit Remus. En même temps, Dorcas a quelques difficultés à comprendre ce qu'est la politesse, donc les profs ont dû s'habituer… et l'ont sûrement fait encore plus avec les… la personnalité particulière de Marlene.

̶ Tu entends quoi par « particulière » ? demanda la Fantasque d'un ton soupçonneux.

̶ Que tu es une vraie fêlée, dit Ivy.

̶ Ah, ce n'est que ça. J'ai cru qu'il m'insultait.

Dumbledore avait atteint le portail et l'ouvrit sur les deux jeunes femmes, qui le saluèrent gaiement, le directeur prenant tout de même le soin de veiller à ce que Carolane, la plus grande, ne subisse pas le même éblouissement que la veille. Puis, les grilles refermées, il écouta Bonnie parler énergiquement – non sans une certaine colère, à en juger les mouvements secs de ses bras qu'elle agitait en tous sens. Il s'en amusait presque, mais au bout d'un moment, il devint très sérieux.

̶ … n'a rien dit ? interrogeait-il quand ils furent à portée d'ouïe.

̶ Elle est en déplacement en Argentine pour comprendre l'histoire de deux touristes britanniques que le département argentin de la Justice a placé en détention, répondit Bonnie, dont le visage recouvert de taches de rousseur ressemblerait presque à une carte des étoiles.

̶ Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? demanda Ivy.

̶ J'ai été mutée aux Archives par Klein.

̶ Bien, ça nous fait deux assassinats à préparer, dit Marlene d'un ton joyeux.

̶ Attendez que Millicent rentre, d'abord, s'amusa Dumbledore. Elle ne supporte plus Manfred après toutes les erreurs et les plaintes dont il est l'auteur et la cible : elle se fera un plaisir de lui rappeler que l'on ne mute pas quelqu'un de plus intelligent sous prétexte qu'il nous a vexé. Enfin, Hermione, voici Carolane Sommons, la « Voyante », et Bonnie Dickins, l'« Analyste ». Mesdemoiselles, le professeur Hermione Epson.

Les trois sorcières se saluèrent poliment, puis Marlene sauta sur Carolane quand Ivy faisait pareil sur Bonnie, comme si elles ne les avaient pas vues depuis une éternité.

̶ Cinglées… dit Sirius du coin des lèvres.

̶ Black qui nous fait un compliment, qui l'aurait cru ? ironisa Carolane. Où sont les autres ? J'ai hâte de voir ce nouveau Potter ! Cam' dit que c'est le mec le plus taré qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, elle n'a même plus envie de sortir avec lui tant il part dans des aventures complètement barges.

̶ Aha ! s'exclama Elisa. Je savais bien qu'elle en pinçait pour lui ! Dommage, je les aurais bien vus ensemble… Bref, Mary est aux cuisines, mais elle seule peut nous dire où sont les autres rapidement.

̶ Ou pas, dit Bonnie en regardant le hall d'entrée.

Telma et Camelia venaient de franchir la porte menant à la salle commune de Poufsouffle, suivie de Mary, la fillette dévorant littéralement le pain de viande – sans doute expérimenté par Ticky. C'était à se demander si elle cherchait à comparer ou à se remplir le ventre, voire même si elle se souciait d'en apprécier le goût. Comparaison sans doute déplacée, Hermione eut l'impression de revoir Pattenrond chaque fois qu'elle lui donnait sa pâtée et qui la regardait d'un air de dire : « _Je m'en fous de ce que je mange, je mange, c'est tout !_ »

Et encore une fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle oublie cette vie qui n'était plus la sienne et qui ne le serait jamais plus.

̶ Crevette ! s'enthousiasma Carolane en se précipitant sur Telma.

̶ Brindille ! répondit la jeune fille en sautant dans ses bras. Tu ne devineras jamais quoi ! J'ai mangé 34 pains de viande, hier soir ! Grand-cousin Fleamy' avait même prévu un deuxième plateau rien que pour moi ! Mais je les ai tous mangés au petit déjeuner, ronchonna-t-elle. Il aurait pu en faire plus…

̶ Il y en avait 30, espèce de gouffre ambulant, lui rappela Camelia en étreignant Bonnie. Holà, toi, tu es en rogne ! Ne me dis pas que ce gros con de Klein t'a mutée ?!

̶ Aux Archives, répéta Bonnie.

̶ « Adieu, Manfred Klein » ! se réjouit Lysandra. Franchement, faut vraiment que le ministère arrête de juger les gens sur la base des Aspic plutôt que sur les compétences réelles des gens.

̶ Je suis bien d'accord, dit Arlan.

Tout le monde se retourna sur lui et cilla : légèrement penché sur la gauche, il traînait derrière lui un homme inconscient affichant un menton légèrement proéminent caché sous une barbe mal taillée, mais bien fournie. Lastena, assise sur l'épaule du Poudlard, jubilait, comme chaque fois qu'elle avait gagné l'un des « concours » auxquels Harry et elle s'adonnaient quand il fallait s'attaquer aux armées levées par Babaï.

Hermione tira sa baguette et lança la Reconfiguration spatiale pour rendre tout le groupe invisible et inaudible.

̶ Ne me dis pas que tu l'as trouvé près de chez ma sœur, s'inquiéta Lily.

̶ Non, dit joyeusement la reine des Faerys Suprema. Sorya et son unité ont remarqué une activité un peu trop suspecte autour de la maison d'un certain Norman Szackiyo… Sczaki… Bref, d'un Norman, mais à des intervalles irréguliers. Arlan s'apprêtait à revenir à Poudlard quand Sorya nous a annoncé le retour de quatre suspects. J'en ai éclaté trois, ce qui fait de moi la meilleure.

̶ Pour le moment, objecta le Poudlardien d'un ton neutre. Soska se charge de prévenir Alastor où les trouver, les trois autres. Albus, vous pouvez identifier celui-là ?

̶ Je dois avouer que non et j'en suis le premier surpris, dit Dumbledore en s'accroupissant avec une agilité digne d'un jeune homme. Soit il s'agit d'un élève qui a étudié à domicile, soit c'est un étranger. Isabella, pourriez-vous prévenir Horace que nous allons peut-être avoir besoin de son aide. Cet homme dégage quelque chose de très étrange. Anoya, Salina, approchez, s'il vous plaît. Carolane, que voyez-vous ?

̶ Rien, avoua la Voyante, les sourcils froncés. Ce type ne dégage aucune magie. Même Rusard peut prétendre en avoir plus que lui.

Hermione sursauta, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné :

̶ Reculez ! ordonna-t-elle en tirant précipitamment sa baguette.

Camelia attrapa aussitôt la Lectrice et la Cauchemarde par le col de leur uniforme et les tira avec une force surprenante, tandis que Dumbledore bondissait en arrière avec souplesse et qu'Hermione, agitant sa baguette à toute vitesse, abattait sèchement son bras pour enfermer le corps dans un cocon bleuâtre, scintillant. _Saloperie !_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement, tout en étant déconcertée : comment pouvait-il y en avoir déjà en circulation ?

Quelque peu troublés par sa réaction, tout le monde la regarda, mais elle n'eut pas à répondre : vingt secondes plus tard, le corps gonfla et éclata dans un panache de fumée écarlate, sans la moindre goutte de sang, sans le moindre morceau de chair, sans le plus petit éclat d'os.

̶ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc… souffla Ivy, déconcertée.

̶ C'était un Anubite, dit Arlan en s'accroupissant. Un très ancien parasite magique que l'on retrouve généralement dans les pyramides ayant été bâties avec une certaine quantité de magie. Pour faire court, plus la magie a permis la création de l'édifice, plus le risque est grand pour qu'un Anubite apparaisse : il ne supporte pas la lumière du soleil, car trop vive, et s'empare des corps des proies qui passent juste à côté de lui, les dévorant de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'ils en prennent le contrôle total, afin de pouvoir se déplacer sous le ciel. Lastena, file prévenir Maugrey et les Aurors qui l'accompagnent. Nous, on ne pourra pas sortir d'ici tant que cette merde ne sera pas morte.

La Faery disparut aussitôt.

̶ Bon ben, j'espère que vous n'avez pas faim, dit Sirius d'un ton léger.

̶ Si ! protestèrent Telma et Peter.

̶ A part vous deux, je veux dire…

̶ Ticky ? appela Dumbledore, amusé.

L'elfe de maison apparut aussitôt en lançant des regards en tous sens, intriguée par le cocon comme la Reconfiguration spatiale.

̶ Vous êtes encore parti dans l'un de vos délires ? demanda-t-elle.

̶ En quelque sorte. Pourriez-vous dire à Minerva, Pomona, Filius et Horace que les élèves ne doivent pas sortir de leurs salles de classe. Faites-leur savoir qu'un étrange gaz s'est répandu dans le hall et par précaution, il vaut mieux donc éviter le hall d'entrée. Le déjeuner se déroulera dans les salles. Et nous-mêmes, nous mangerons ici.

Ticky lança un nouveau coup d'œil au cocon où s'énervait, semblait-il, la fumée rouge vif, qui ne se lassait pas de tournoyer sur elle-même comme si elle cherchait à briser sa prison.

̶ Entendu, dit-elle simplement.

Elle transplana à nouveau et Dumbledore, tirant sa baguette, fit apparaître plusieurs coussins épais et moelleux, ainsi qu'une table basse parfaitement adaptée aux dimensions de la Reconfiguration spatiale pour ne pas la briser, le cocon se retrouvant juste en dessous. Presque aussitôt, la vaisselle apparut sur celle-ci alors que tout le monde, résigné, s'installait. Des bols de cacahuètes, pistaches, noix de cajou, amandes suivirent dès qu'ils furent assis.

̶ Nous sommes gâtés, remarqua le directeur. En général, il n'y a qu'aux soirées de Horace qu'on a le droit aux pistaches et aux noix de cajou… et à Noël, si Ticky est de bonne humeur. Maintenant que j'y pense, combien de temps faut-il à cette chose pour mourir ?

̶ Difficile à dire, admit Hermione. Une heure, peut-être deux, tout dépend de son ancienneté et de sa « feuille de chasse », si je puis dire. Techniquement, un Anubite absorbe la vie et la magie de son hôte. Plus sa victime est puissante, plus elle survivra longtemps. Paradoxe parmi les paradoxes, s'il est vrai, comme l'a dit Arlan, que cette saleté redoute la lumière du soleil, le clair de lune lui est mortel. Il n'est donc pas question de la lumière, mais de sa nature.

Telma piocha dans les noix de cajou en allumant brièvement ses yeux violacés, comme chaque fois que son intuition se manifestait.

̶ Patronus, dit-elle avant de fourrer sa poignée dans sa bouche.

̶ Mange-les une par une, Crevette ! protesta Carolane.

̶ Ch'est ch'que ch'fais : une poignée par poignée !

̶ Je te parle d'une noix par noix !

̶ Ca recommence, soupira Ivy, lasse. Comment connaissez-vous ces Anubites, prof' Epson ? J'ai pas mal voyagé et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces trucs-là.

̶ J'ai une meilleure question, dit Lily. En quoi l'artefact que vous cachez annonce-t-il la fin du monde, si j'en crois Arlan ?

_Cet enfoiré !_ pesta Hermione en jetant un regard brûlant au Poudlardien qui parut très concentré sur la coquille de sa pistache, tout à coup, feignant de ne pas réussir à l'ouvrir.

̶ Parce que Lord Voldemort n'est pas la pire menace que nous aurons à affronter, dit Dumbledore. Si je me souviens bien de ce qu'Hermione m'a raconté sur le père d'Arlan, il sécurisait des fouilles sur un tombeau enfoui dans le désert égyptien. Une mission si secrète que le département des Antiquités est allé jusqu'à quémander l'aide des meilleurs Aurors du monde pour protéger les archéologues des pilleurs susceptibles de remarquer l'activité archéologique dans un coin perdu où il n'y avait rien, pas même l'ombre d'un indice qui aurait pu correspondre à l'Histoire de l'Égypte ancienne. Le plus dur, à ce que j'ai compris, c'est que les peintures sur les montants de la porte relevaient d'une langue appelée « imbrication linguistique » : c'est, comme sa désignation l'indique, une langue imbriquée dans une ou deux ou même plusieurs autres langues, ce qui rend son déchiffrage encore plus complexe. La porte se trouve être encadrée par une prophétie, semble-t-il, mais le père d'Arlan est mort avant de l'entendre, c'est ça ?

Joliment joué, pensa Hermione, qui acquiesça, résignée à jouer le jeu elle aussi.

̶ J'attends encore une réponse d'une amie pour savoir où la traduction en est, mais à l'en croire juste avant qu'Arlan et moi ne venions au Royaume-Uni, la prophétie annonçait le réveil d'une reine bonne, au début de son règne, soucieuse de son peuple, mais les hommes n'apprécièrent guère d'être soumis à l'autorité d'une femme. Surtout pas d'aussi belle et désirable, mais nullement intéressée par une vie de couple. Babaï, c'est son nom, perdit les êtres les plus chers à son cœur, mais aussi la tête et devint un vrai tyran et une menace terrifiante. Elle fut vaincue – ou plutôt, emprisonnée, pour être violée et torturée autant de fois qu'elle a tué un homme. Mais Babaï n'était pas totalement humaine : toutes les larmes qu'elle eut à verser durant son supplice prirent la forme d'un artefact racontant sa vie au moment où ses ennemis l'enterrèrent vivante dans le mausolée qu'ils lui réservaient.

̶ En gros, les monstres ont créé un monstre plus monstrueux qu'eux, résuma Jahia.

De multiples salades, petites brochettes, biscuits apéritifs, crèmes, sauces apparurent sur la table, les « convives » piochant et se servant machinalement tandis qu'Arlan enchaînait le « récit », qui était tout aussi vrai que mensonger, mais il fallait bien s'y résoudre pour expliquer toute l'histoire :

̶ Mon père et quelques-uns de ses amis comprirent que la puissance de Babaï était telle qu'elle serait bientôt capable de se libérer par elle-même, surtout parce qu'elle puisait la magie des archéologues et des conjureurs de sort qui s'« attaquaient » à la porte. A force de vouloir entrer, ces prétendus experts ne faisaient que précipiter la sortie de Babaï. Les Aurors ordonnèrent l'arrêt immédiat des fouilles dès qu'ils comprirent que quelque chose clochait, mais le département des Antiquités égyptiennes refusa et menaça de les remplacer. Il fallut alors trouver une alternative.

Il claqua des doigts de sa main gauche pour faire apparaître le carnet de notes de Harry et le feuilleta rapidement, tandis que sa main droite se saisissait d'une mini-brochette tomate cerise-concombre-tofu.

̶ Ses amis et lui… putain, elle est où, cette fichue page… dit-il d'un ton _presque_ agacé. La voilà. Ils trouvèrent une solution rapide : extraire la magie des piliers encadrant la porte pour la stocker dans un réceptacle susceptible de retarder le retour de Babaï. Le choix se porta sur ce qu'on ne soupçonne pas, en temps normal, d'être une menace : un enfant.

̶ Toi, donc, dit Clémence.

̶ Chaque fois que je perds un souvenir, Babaï amorce son réveil. Le simple fait qu'elle ne soit même pas encore réveillée et qu'elle ait pu envoyer un Anubite – voire plusieurs – en dit long sur le pouvoir phénoménal qu'elle possède. Prof' Epson et moi avons choisi de précipiter son retour pendant que nos meilleurs alliés sont encore en vie, aussi avons-nous décidé d'affaiblir le plus possible Voldemort pour préparer la véritable guerre de ce siècle. Albus, les Piliers, Alastor, les Maraudeurs, oncle Fleamont et tante Euphemia, la mère d'Ivy, celle de Telma, les Weasley – on aura besoin d'une solide armée pour espérer la vaincre. Et on va devoir faire en sorte que Croupton devienne le ministre de la Magie, car ce n'est pas avec cette brêle de Callum qu'on risque de s'en sortir, mais on a encore du temps. Le dernier souvenir qu'il me reste est l'amour.

Hermione le regarda refermer le carnet. Son premier baiser avec Ginny, elle en était sûre ! C'était ce souvenir-là qu'il lui restait. Autrement dit, si jamais Arlan tombait amoureux d'une fille amoureuse de lui, leur premier baiser provoquerait le réveil de Babaï… Mais était-il capable d'aimer ou d'être aimé ? Dans tous les cas, comme il disait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps : Babaï finirait par se libérer et ce, sans que l'amnésie d'Arlan soit totale.

̶ Donc, dit lentement Peter, il faut qu'on sache pourquoi cet Anubite s'intéresse à ce Norman-bidule, non ?

̶ Norman Sczaski, rectifia Dumbledore. C'est un éminent historien spécialisé dans l'Égypte antique, mais on le connaît surtout pour être l'un des plus grands antiquaires d'Europe. Il a été archéologue, par le passé, mais une traumatisante rencontre avec des momies l'ont convaincu qu'il valait mieux rester à l'écart des pyramides et des tombeaux. Charity le connaît bien, je lui demanderai de lui rendre visite… innocemment, bien sûr. Norman est du genre méfiant, pour ne pas dire paranoïaque.

Telma se pencha sur le côté, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Camelia, pour regarder l'Anubite.

̶ Il est devenu tout petit, remarqua-t-elle.

̶ C'est l'autre moyen de le tuer quand il est emprisonné, dit Hermione. Du moins, c'était une théorie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Beatrix, une amie néo-zélandaise, travaillait sur une hypothèse selon laquelle une lumière n'était pas forcément lumineuse, mais spirituelle. En d'autres termes, que les liens profonds et tissés avec d'autres produisaient une forme de clarté plus puissante qu'un rayon de soleil ou le clair de lune, même si ça ne se voyait pas à l'œil nu. Mary en est le meilleur exemple : sa seule présence, d'un certain point de vue, « chasse » les ténèbres dans le cœur des autres Piliers dès qu'elles l'aperçoivent – c'est exactement la même chose dans un couple. Quand le père d'Arlan rentrait frustré de ne pas avoir avancé dans une enquête, un sourire de sa femme suffisait à le calmer. Et quand elle-même d'un match perdu, le trouver à cuisiner son plat préféré illuminait son humeur.

̶ Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est notre bonne entente qui tue ce machin ? demanda Remus.

̶ En effet. Entente, complicités, amitiés, amours : tout ça répand une lumière que l'Anubite ne saura jamais supporter, tant que nous resterons confiants les uns envers les autres. Pour l'heure, Arlan a bien raison : nous serons dans la merde si Callum reste ministre.

̶ Han ! Prof' Epsy' a dit « merde » ! Ca vaut viande de 50 pains bien… Ah, c'est pas ça… dit Telma d'un air faussement choqué.

̶ Je t'ai déjà dit de réfléchir avant de parler ! s'agaça Camelia. Tiens, prends de la salade de tourteau, emmerdeuse, mais laisse-en à Zaza' ou elle va encore te piquer tes peluches.

̶ T'es chiée, toi ! s'indigna la Serpentarde. Tu pourrais éviter de me gâcher mon plaisir !

̶ On se calme, dit Dumbledore tout en paraissant beaucoup s'amuser. Comme vous dites, Hermione, il est temps que nous fassions quelque chose à propos d'Hector. Si Babaï est aussi terrible, ce n'est pas lui qui saura prendre les bonnes décisions. Bonnie, Ivy, Carolane, voyez avec Ann, Babeth', Arthur, Kingsley et Alastor s'ils peuvent se concerter au sein du ministère. Arlan, tu t'occupes de fomenter un complot depuis Poudlard. Oh, Mary, retournez avec les Premières pour expliquer la situation à Dorcas, histoire qu'elle sache qu'il y a une alternative à son plan « Crève, Callum ! »


	17. Callum magouille

_Le Potionniste_ était un mensuel relativement populaire, mais peu suivi – ses abonnés n'étaient qu'un tout petit peu plus de 550, aux derniers comptes –, mais Severus n'était jamais mécontent de l'avoir et de le lire une fois par mois. Tous les articles n'étaient pas passionnants, bien sûr, mais ils offraient une opportunité non négligeable de savoir. Damoclès Belby y publiait souvent, d'ailleurs, non pas pour se vanter de ses progrès mais pour expliquer ce qui avait, probablement selon lui, causé ses échecs à faire cette fameuse potion Tue-Loup qu'il était déterminé à créer. Le professeur Slughorn collaborait, assez rarement, quand une méthode de préparation lui paraissait complètement absurde, voire dangereuse. Il n'empêchait que Severus parcourait le mensuel pour sa rubrique _Essayons !_, qui invitait les lectrices et les lecteurs à s'adonner à quelques analyses – incongrues, réfléchies, débattues, elles étaient une vraie source d'inspiration pour quiconque cherchait à s'améliorer dans le domaine, d'autant que certains des participants avaient parfois de véritables astuces à partager. C'était en partie grâce à cette revue que le Serpentard, qui la lisait depuis sa première année, était l'un des meilleurs en cours.

Mais, ce lundi matin-là, il eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur sa lecture, car le jour du cours sur l'Épouvantard du professeur Epson était enfin arrivé. Qu'avait-elle préparé ? Qu'avait-elle à l'esprit ? Sans doute quelque chose d'énorme – Dumbledore n'aurait pas promis 500 points à Adam si le cours avait été normal. Et cette demi-rumeur persistante qui affirmait que la sorcière avait eu besoin de certains collègues pour placer certains enchantements ne faisait que renforcer cette sensation que ce cours réservait du lourd, du très lourd.

A côté de cela, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à d'autres choses. Si on l'attribuait d'avoir eu la bonne idée de faire embaucher Petunia pour « _suppléer Mary_ », comme disait le directeur, dans la régulation du pouvoir de Lily, lui savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à une telle recrue sans Deuxième Potter : « _Tant que le phénomène durera, Mary aura fort à faire pour stabiliser les Piliers_, avait assuré le Poudlardien._ Si on peut la soulager d'un poids – en l'occurrence, Lily –, elle pourra mieux contenir les autres. C'est, du moins, la théorie avancée par Filius. Toi qui la connais depuis longtemps, sais-tu si quelqu'un serait capable de produire le même effet que Mary sur elle ?_ » Pas difficile à deviner – en particulier depuis l'assassinat des parents de la préfète-en-chef. Aussi conflictuelle fusse-t-elle, la belle rousse et sa sœur aînée s'aimaient toujours, mais d'une autre façon que lorsqu'elles étaient enfants.

Tout autre sujet tracassant : la Chambre des Secrets et les investigations menées par Uria, Zaza ainsi que Jahia. Elles jubilaient littéralement depuis que Salina, apparemment, avait obtenu une « _super info_ » d'Edgar Bones lors de la soirée de vendredi soir. Alexander, Evan et Adam avaient passé une bonne partie du week-end à les « prendre en filature » pour ne pas se laisser distancer dans cette enquête, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une chasse au trésor. Problème majeur : les recherches des filles s'étaient concentrées sur les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Commère parmi les commères quand quelqu'un avait assez de patience pour l'écouter – autrement dit, quasiment personne –, le fantôme risquait d'alerter la présence de jeunes hommes sur « son territoire » si jamais les Serpentard masculins osaient y entrer… Au-delà de ça, Severus était presque sûr que ses camarades féminines étaient tout près de leur but – ce n'était pas un hasard si elles faisaient une fixation sur ces fichues toilettes !

Il soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Il ne savait même plus s'il était plus fatigué que las ou si c'était l'inverse, mais il eut tôt fait de penser à autre chose : la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, le professeur Slughorn entrant pas à pas, lentement, fouillant les airs vides de son regard globuleux.

̶ Monsieur ? demanda l'adolescent, intrigué.

̶ Hein ? Oh, bonjour, Severus, dit le responsable de Serpentard sans même lui accorder un regard. Je vous trouve bien matinal… Arf, j'ai l'impression de parler comme Albus… grogna-t-il en avançant un nouveau pas. Aaaah… Non…

̶ Si je puis me permettre, professeur : qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?

̶ Longue et sordide histoire dont vous connaîtrez tous les secrets dans une trentaine de minutes, mais pour l'heure, je cherche essentiellement à déterminer le rayonnement du pouvoir de Salina. Filius n'est pas mieux renseigné que nous sur le phénomène qui affecte les Piliers, mais il est presque sûr que, tant que Mary est loin d'elles, la « _véritable identité_ » de leurs capacités magiques se manifeste. Ah ?!… Non…

Nonobstant le fait que le maître des potions eut tout à coup et naturellement appelé Macdonald – très fraîchement reconnue comme une Pilier authentique avec Porter et Marlow – par son prénom, le jeune homme nota surtout une convergence d'un soupçon germé dans son esprit au cours du week-end et les propos du directeur de Serpentard. Il n'eut, toutefois, guère le temps de l'exposer, car la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, plus violemment, et Porter entra.

̶ Faites-moi penser à vous apprendre, à Anoya et vous, à ouvrir et fermer les portes avec douceur, dit le directeur de Serpentard d'un ton distrait. Quel est le verdict de Lysandra ?

̶ Le même que Dumbledore, mais en visant plus large, répondit la très séduisante Poufsouffle. Arlan est parti avec Mary pour le ministère, puisque le directeur a un « détour à faire ». Clém', de son côté, a été voir Ticky pour commander des petits déjeuners à emporter.

Severus fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

̶ Que se passe-t-il, exactement ? interrogea-t-il. Pour que Macdonald soit envoyée en première ligne, je me doute que ça concerne l'une des Premières, mais de là à improviser une sortie scolaire... illégale, qui plus est : on n'entre pas au ministère comme dans un moulin…

̶ C'est vrai, reconnut le professeur Slughorn en s'arrêtant. Bon, j'abandonne. Je déteste dire ça, mais Albus avait raison : si Salina peut réellement lire quelqu'un sans l'avoir dans son champ de vision, il y a de fortes chances pour que seules les Piliers puissent lui « écrire ». Camelia, à vous l'honneur.

Ce fut instantané : « _DEBOUT ! TOUS LES SEPTIEME ANNÉE DANS LE HALL DANS MOINS DE 20 MINUTES !_ » s'imprima sur les rétines de Severus.

̶ Humpf ! C'est de la triche… marmonna le maître des potions, faussement vexé.

̶ Mais oui, mais oui, s'amusa Porter. Je vais attendre les filles pour leur expliquer la situation.

̶ Très bien. Severus, vous venez avec moi, je vous ferai un topo en chemin.

Le jeune homme abandonna sa revue et emboîta le pas à l'énorme enseignant, qui l'entraîna hors de la salle commune. A peine la porte se fut-elle fondue dans le mur qu'il aborda enfin le sujet mobilisant ainsi les Piliers et, sans doute, plusieurs autres professeurs à cinq heures et demie du matin.

̶ Comme vous l'avez probablement lu dans _La Gazette_, hier, Millicent Bagnold est rentrée au pays à la suite de son séjour diplomatique en Argentine et repartait cette nuit pour le Kenya, où doit se tenir le forum international du commerce magique d'aujourd'hui à jeudi. Jusque-là, rien de bien étrange. Sauf, chose qu'ignorent apparemment les médias, l'escorte de Bagnold a été remaniée spontanément : les quatre Aurors censés garantir sa sécurité ont été remplacés par Ann Anderson et Dorcas Meadowes. Il est vrai qu'entre quatre Aurors et deux des plus terrifiantes femmes du Royaume-Uni, je préférerais la deuxième escorte à la première.

Severus plissa le front.

̶ Même depuis l'autre bout du monde, Callum fait une fixation sur la fille Anderson…

̶ Oui et non. Il est vrai que l'agenda officiel annonce le retour de Callum pour mardi, mais il s'avère que notre empoté ministre de la Magie est revenu en catimini de sa tournée en Asie et en Océanie. Les longues et éprouvantes conférences, le décalage horaire et les échanges très techniques n'ont pas réussi à le fatiguer, semble-t-il, car dès qu'il est rentré – étrangement, une petite vingtaine de minutes après le départ de Bagnold, Ann et Dorcas –, il a ordonné la mise aux arrêts d'Ivy.

̶ J'en déduis donc que Meadowes a envoyé une lettre à Macdonald pour la prévenir de l'entourloupe évidente et que le professeur Dumbledore, soupçonnant quelque chose, a sollicité Everard, dit Severus, perspicace.

̶ Tout à fait, sans compter les Faerys que Lastena a postées au ministère pour prévenir tout trouble si le ministère avait vocation à leur chercher des noises pour leur immigration clandestine dans le pays. Il faut dire que Callum n'est pas le seul imbécile bénéficiant d'un pouvoir important au sein du ministère de la Magie. Bref, là où nous avons eu de la chance, c'est que Dunham était l'Auror de nuit : il a eu la bonne idée d'envoyer Isadora pour aller « cueillir » Ivy.

Severus haussa les sourcils un peu plus.

̶ Isa' a déjà repris le travail ? s'étonna-t-il.

Fierté pour les uns, traîtresse pour les autres, Isadora Colaco était une légende vivante – un peu trop vivante, au goût de certaines personnes – de Serpentard, dont elle avait redoré le blason pendant toute sa scolarité. Ancienne camarade de Lucius Malefoy, qui la haïssait copieusement, mais grande amie de Marlene McKinnon et des Piliers, elle n'avait jamais hésité à tendre la main à quiconque ayant besoin d'aide : elle avait créé des « permanences » pour les élèves en difficulté, peu importait qui ils étaient ni d'où ils venaient. Régulièrement, la salle commune de Serpentard avait vu des groupes se former pour des ateliers de sortilèges de couture, de soins – Madame Pomfresh y avait participé à plusieurs reprises – et de cuisine, essentiellement. Comme l'avait si bien dit Alexander : « _Isa', tu l'aimes ou tu la hais – c'est impossible qu'il y ait un entre-deux !_ »

̶ Jeudi dernier, précisa le professeur Slughorn, mais ce n'est pas si surprenant : sa grossesse a été si difficile qu'elle a dû partir en congé maternité plus tôt que la loi ne l'autorise, donc il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle revienne plus tôt. Quoiqu'il en soit, Isadora a sûrement « invité » Ivy à l'accompagner tout en lui exposant la situation, donc l'interpellation s'est passée dans le calme.

̶ Autrement dit, le procès est imminent.

̶ A 6h10, ce qui ne nous laisse plus que trente minutes et des poussières, si je ne me trompe pas, afin de nous organiser. Heureusement, il y a Soska : Albus se doutait que Callum « oublierait » de prévenir les membres du Magenmagot qui ne lui sont pas acquis, alors il a dressé une liste des « oubliés » et les Faerys s'activent à les avertir de la magouille.

Severus jeta un regard en biais à son directeur de maison, interpellé par une amertume méprisante, à peine perceptible mais bien présente, dans la voix du maître des potions. Il hésita quelques secondes et se jeta finalement à l'eau tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée.

̶ La Volcanique n'est pas la seule visée, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il.

̶ J'ai bien peur que non. Ann n'est pas aussi célèbre qu'un Maugrey ou un Scrimgeour, mais elle est du même bois. Ne nous mentons pas, Severus : vous savez aussi bien que moi – voire mieux que moi – à quel point elle fait peur aux Mangemorts… et pas que. Si les médias évitent d'en parler, c'est surtout parce qu'elle a des méthodes extrêmement brutales si on l'énerve un peu trop. Sans jamais tuer, elle ne se gêne pas pour employer des sorts d'une violence assez inouïe. Une critique déplacée et la rédaction la verrait se pointer dans une terrible fureur.

̶ J'avais cru comprendre : il y a un ou deux ans, Narcissa a piqué une colère noire contre Bellatrix et Lucius quand ils ont évoqué l'idée de « se débarrasser » de Mrs Anderson. Quelques jours plus tard, je me souviens de Rodolphus frappant Rabastan pour avoir trouvé l'idée géniale…

̶ Pour une fois qu'un Lestrange fait preuve de jugeote, dit le maître des potions.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, où seule la professeure Epson se tenait, Soska assise en tailleur sur son épaule et grignotant un tout petit bout d'abricot.

̶ Bref, outre le fait qu'Ann est une Auror redoutable, reprit le professeur Slughorn, elle est surtout de sang pur, jeune, très riche – la neuvième fortune du pays, si ma mémoire est bonne – et prête à tout dès qu'il est question de sa fille. Et comme dit si bien Charity : « _Il n'y a pas que Callum qui soit pourri, à la fois au ministère comme au sein du Magenmagot !_ » Autant dire qu'elle représente un très bon parti, et c'est là toute la dangerosité de la situation.

̶ Si la moitié de ce que j'ai entendu dire sur Mrs Anderson est vraie, il faut être sacrément naïf pour croire qu'on puisse la faire chanter, tout comme il faut être vraiment idiot pour croire que sa fille serait susceptible d'être enfermée à Azkaban : les Aurors n'auront même pas eu le temps de ressortir qu'elle aura déjà tout explosé… Bonjour, professeur.

̶ Bonjour, Severus, répondit l'experte en défense contre les forces du Mal. Horace, on a un problème supplémentaire sur les bras : Mary a foutu son poing dans la figure de Callum, lui a brisé une jambe et mis son genou dans les… parties intimes.

Severus cilla, déconcerté, tandis que le maître des potions plaquait une main sur son visage, excédé.

̶ Macdonald a fait ça ?! dit le Serpentard, ahuri. Cette toute petite brune a éclaté le ministre ?!

̶ Mary n'a pas toujours vécu dans notre quartier, dit Orson en descendant l'escalier de marbre, suivie des autres Serdaigle. Jusqu'à ses dix ans, elle habitait un coin mal famé de Sheffield où les mioches se retrouvent souvent être les cibles de racketteurs. Depuis toute petite, elle est entraînée par son père, un policier que, rien que de vue, tu n'aimerais franchement pas emmerder. Même un gros bourrin comme Mulcigerbe ne tiendrait pas deux minutes face à elle dans un corps-à-corps.

̶ Vous avez encore « oublié » de mettre des chaussures et des chaussettes, Anoya, fit remarquer le maître des potions. Au moins, vous êtes en uniforme… Lysandra, dites-moi que vous n'allez pas aller au ministère avec vos chaussons-loir…

̶ Bah si, répondit Marlow, surprise.

Le maître des potions soupira, renonçant à tergiverser, au moment où les Poufsouffle émergeaient du couloir desservant leur salle commune et les cuisines, et que les Gryffondor descendaient à leur tour le bel escalier de marbre. La confusion était ambiante, mais étrange, comme si tout le monde connaissait déjà la situation – les Piliers n'auront pas manqué de leur exposer les faits –, tout en peinant à croire ce qui était prévu.

̶ Ce n'est pas sérieux ?! lança Holmes, dubitatif. On n'entre pas au ministère comme ça !

̶ Si c'était le cas, Dumbledore ne serait pas parti devant, objecta le professeur Slughorn. L'avantage, avec les politiques, c'est qu'il suffit de leur exposer les bénéfices qu'ils pourraient tirer d'une initiative susceptible d'être approuvée par l'opinion publique. Et Barty Croupton ne manque pas d'ambition. En validant votre venue, il délivre un message à tout le monde : les élèves en dernière année sont les actifs de demain, autrement dit, l'avenir, alors autant qu'ils découvrent le présent pour imaginer le futur. Et à l'occasion, il espérera sans doute que les gens comprennent qu'il propose un ministère différent, moins clivant, élitiste, que celui que Callum a mis en place. On n'en parle jamais assez dans les médias, mais les directeurs de département ne connaissent pas les deux tiers de leurs collaborateurs, sauf s'ils sont à des postes à plus ou moins hautes responsabilités – ou s'il est un peu trop dangereux de les irriter, bien évidemment.

La porte côté salle commune de Poufsouffle se rouvrit sur plusieurs dizaines de larges boîtes flottant dans les airs, enveloppées dans des chiffons frappés des armoiries de Poudlard. Suivaient Cooper, dont les yeux brillaient comme deux lampes pour guider les panier-repas, et Sow, qui s'amusait de la moue boudeuse de la jeune fille.

̶ Le poulet frit n'était pas prêt, nota Stadwyck.

̶ Non, ronchonna la Dominante en distribuant les paniers avant que ses yeux s'éteignent une fois les élèves et le professeur Epson servis. Il n'y en avait que 22 morceaux et Ticky et Clémy' ne veulent pas que je commence par la friture.

̶ 22 morceaux de poulet… répéta Alexander, désabusé. Mais il t'en faut combien, exactement ?

̶ 50 + 1 : puisqu'on va au ministère, je vais en garder une part pour ma maman.

̶ Telma et le trou noir qui lui sert d'estomac, soupira Newman, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée. Comment va-t-on faire pour entrer ? Le directeur, le professeur Epson et Lily sont censés avoir installé toute une gamme d'enchantements renforçant la sécurité du ministère, non ? Callum n'aura pas manqué de faire une demande pour un anti-Uranus… Et passer par la case « Visiteur », ça va être coton, vu le nombre que nous sommes, sans parler du contrôle de la Sécurité.

Severus n'arriverait décidément jamais à cerner cette jeune femme, songea-t-il. La Poufsouffle avait cette étrange « aptitude » à passer en quelques instants de l'ombre à la lumière : elle était par moments si discrète qu'on en oubliait presque l'existence – surtout les plus jeunes qui tiquaient chaque fois que le nom de Newman était cité : « _Qui ?_ » –, puis d'irradier subitement par ses réflexions pertinentes, ses éclats de rire communicatif ou encore ses soudaines interventions en cours que tout le monde redoutait en fin d'année. Lors de leur quatrième année, Newman avait « bouffé » la victoire à Gryffondor en un seul cours, rattrapant les 70 points manquant à sa Maison pour remporter la Coupe. Rebelote deux ans plus tard : 140 points en une journée pour damer le pion à Serdaigle et Serpentard, qui avaient pourtant dominé toute l'année.

̶ Albus y aura pensé et ouvert une zone d'accès à travers l'enchantement, assura le professeur Epson en faisant apparaître l'énorme caisse utilisée par le professeur Flitwick pour transférer les élèves dans le parc lors du cours sur l'Uranus. Quant à la Sécurité, il doit bien avoir une idée derrière la tête. Dans le pire des cas, il s'est mis d'accord avec Arlan et Lastena pour trouver une parade. Bien, mettez-vous en place. Sos', on te rejoint là-bas.

Et tous les élèves se placèrent autour de la boîte pour y plaquer une main, tandis que la fée aux longs cheveux bleus disparaissait dans l'habituel scintillement multicolore.

̶ _Rose !_ récita la sorcière alors que le professeur Slughorn reculait comme pour mieux les regarder se volatiliser.

Soulevés dans les airs un bref instant, ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt dans l'atrium remis à neuf, sans nul doute la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore s'était absenté à plusieurs reprises de Poudlard. L'apparition d'une classe d'adolescents tira de leur torpeur les nombreux employés matinaux qui traversaient le hall d'un œil éteint, l'air pâlot, des cernes sous les yeux pour certains mais unanimement épuisés par toutes ces journées de folie qu'on leur demandait de tenir dans le cadre de la guerre contre les Mangemorts.

Faisant disparaître l'Uranus, le professeur Epson entraîna les adolescents à travers la petite foule des salariés, dont certains s'arrêtèrent pour leur céder le passage, remerciés par l'enseignante, et d'autres salués par les enfants de collègues ou de connaissances. Cooper était inévitablement la plus connue, en raison des innombrables visites qu'elle rendait à sa mère pendant les vacances d'été et scolaires.

Derrière son comptoir, le même homme que le jour où Severus avait était venu pour passer le permis de transplanage. Lui aussi avait l'air bien fatigué, affichant une barbe sel et poivre de trois jours que le Serpentard ne lui avait pas vu le mois dernier. Le vigile leva ses yeux délavés et quelque vitreux de la note de service qu'il parcourait, chiffonna et balança par-dessus derrière son épaule, directement dans la corbeille qui la dévora et lâcha un rot sonore.

̶ Bienvenue pour le procès le plus inutile qu'on ait jamais vu, dit-il d'une voix morose. Salut, Elisa.

̶ Yo ! Tu pètes la forme, on dirait, ironisa Stadwyck.

̶ Comme toujours, je viens de passer une nuit de patrouille super chiante et on me demande de rester en poste jusqu'à midi… youpi, soupira le sorcier en fouillant dans ses parchemins. Telma, tu manges trop vite, tu vas te ruiner l'estomac.

̶ Même pas vrai !

̶ Tu en es déjà à ton deuxième plateau, espèce de goinfre, répliqua Porter.

Le vigile posa un regard étrange, attristé et nostalgique peut-être, sur la belle Poufsouffle. Avait-il eu Leandra dans son entourage ou avait-il participé à l'enquête sur le carnage immonde qui avait tué les parents de l'Autorité, comme on la surnommait maintenant qu'elle était une authentique Pilier ? Peut-être les deux, se dit Severus.

̶ Bien, reprit l'homme en trouvant le parchemin qui l'intéressait. Étonnant le caractère exceptionnel de ce procès, Dumbledore est passé voir Ollivander pour établir une liste de vos baguettes. Vous aurez juste à signer et la composition, associée à votre nom, deviendra rouge si elle est avérée, ou l'encre ne changera pas de couleur et il faudra procéder à l'examen habituel. Les Piliers devront néanmoins s'en séparer le temps du procès.

̶ C'est injuste ! protesta Cooper.

̶ Mesure de sécurité supplémentaire, et puis, de quoi tu te plains ? Tu n'en as même pas besoin pour utiliser la magie. C'est juste une facétie de Dumbledore, encore une fois : Callum ne sait pas que vous ne serez pas armées, ni même la majorité des membres du Magenmagot. Un coup de bluff pour mettre un peu plus la pression à ces politicards de pacotille. Bref, le temps passe. Formez une file indienne et, s'il vous plaît, dans le calme. Professeur Epson, vous devriez aller voir dans le hall des ascenseurs s'il y a bien deux Aurors ayant réservé des ascenseurs pour emmener tout ce petit monde en bas.

L'enseignante hocha la tête, amorça un geste pour se retourner et se ravisa.

̶ Auriez-vous vu Arlan, par hasard ? Il ressemble trait pour trait à ce jeune homme à lunettes, dit-elle en désignant Potter.

̶ Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais en revenant de ma pause, quelques collègues parlaient d'Isadora qui traînait avec elle un jeune homme de box en box pour le tester sur plusieurs affaires encore en cours. Il semble qu'il soit bon, d'ailleurs, mais il fallait s'y attendre : Maugrey ne placerait pas ses espoirs en n'importe qui. Il doit déjà être descendu au niveau neuf, je pense.

̶ Très bien, je vous remercie.

Elle s'éloigna alors que les élèves, tout en ayant suivi l'échange, n'avaient cessé de s'enchaîner face au parchemin pour le signer.

̶ Pourquoi vous ne contrôlez pas sa baguette ? demanda Adam en attendant son tour.

̶ Parce que ce n'est pas la sienne, répondit le vigile en récupérant la baguette de Lily. Ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est qu'en emmenant cet Arlan chez Ollivander pour lui racheter une baguette, elle s'est sentie mal à l'aise avec sa baguette originelle et a demandé une vérification : leur accident a « détraqué » sa baguette en la tuant à petits feux à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait un sortilège. Ollivander était même incapable de l'« analyser » correctement tant elle était endommagée, mais il travaillerait à en fabriquer plusieurs qui soient susceptibles de lui convenir. Il lui a juste prêté une baguette se rapprochant le plus de celle qu'il lui faudrait.

Les étudiants le regardèrent fixement, déconcertés : une baguette d'emprunt, et elle était capable de produire une telle magie ?! Pire, Second Potter était parvenu à leur mettre une raclée avec sa Danse du Diable Divin avec une baguette qui ne convenait même pas à son utilisatrice ?! Mais c'étaient qui, ces deux-là ? se demanda Severus, sobrement estomaqué.

Peters signa le dernier au moment où le professeur Epson revenait.

̶ C'est bon ? demanda-t-elle.

̶ Nickel, vous pouvez y aller. Ennuyez-vous bien.

Quelques adolescents sourirent, tout comme la sorcière, qui conduisit ses élèves vers les portes d'or, ajoutant le martèlement de leurs pas sur le parquet à celui des employés.

̶ On n'a pas eu de badge, remarqua Uria.

̶ Ils nous seront distribués devant le cachot, indiqua le professeur Epson.

̶ Sortilège de Protéiforme, hein, dit Lily. Chaque fois que notre signature était approuvée, un badge validait notre statut de visiteur. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi passer par une liste établie par Ollivander ? Les balances sont connectées à la base de données du ministère, non ? Si Ollivander a vendu une baguette, le ministère en est informé et la composition est enregistrée…

̶ Par précaution, affirma Stadwyck. Quand Ollivander vend une baguette, il peut te dire quelles sont ses qualités comme ses défauts, mais même s'il est le meilleur dans sa profession, il y en a d'autres qui pourraient très bien parvenir à en faire de même et donc, identifier des baguettes susceptibles de battre ces qualités en jouant de ces défauts. Un exemple concret : la mienne est la plus puissante de Poudlard, en bien des points, mais face à James et Sirius, mes sortilèges de métamorphose égalent seulement les leurs. En sortilèges, la tienne écrase la mienne, alors qu'en défense contre les forces du Mal, elles sont toutes à peu près au même niveau. Si un Mangemort accédait à ces données, trouvaient quelqu'un pour les compiler et définir une tactique, ça chierait gra...

Une grande et épaisse main noire vint heurter l'arrière de son crâne au moment où ils dépassaient les immenses portes d'or et pénétraient dans le hall des ascenseurs, où s'alignaient dans un mur circulaire des grilles d'or ouvragé devant lesquelles se formaient des files d'attente – sauf deux, où un homme à l'air patibulaire et une femme émaciée attendaient tout en condamnant l'accès aux salariés.

Les têtes se tournèrent sur Josh Stadwyck.

̶ Ton langage, reprocha-t-il à sa fille.

̶ Coucou, Géant Noir ! s'enthousiasma Cooper.

̶ Coucou, Naine Blanche, répondit le directeur du service des tireurs d'élite de baguettes magiques. Professeur Epson, jeunes gens, salua-t-il alors que les deux Aurors, postés aux ascenseurs, appelaient deux cabines. Sig', Philip.

̶ Où est maman ? demanda la Déesse.

̶ Elle dort encore. Depuis quand les employés du département des transports magiques ont besoin de faire des horaires d'Auror, franchement…

̶ Depuis que Callum est ministre, dit la dénommée Sig' d'un ton amer. J'imagine que ça lui donne la belle illusion que tout le monde croit qu'il agit… Enfin bref, j'emmène une première partie des élèves, le professeur Epson, une autre. Phil', tu t'occupes de la dernière. Et toi, Jo' ?

̶ Je serais bien venu, mais toutes ces réunions inutiles m'ont fait prendre du retard.

Comme un signal, une première cabine s'arrêta derrière elle, et la grille s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit métallique pour libérer l'accès. Choisis au hasard, Severus se retrouva avec Evan, Lily, Cooper et tout un méli-mélo de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Sig' entra à son tour et pressa un bouton, puis la grille se referma et l'ascenseur entama sa descente dans un cliquetis de chaîne.

̶ A quel point ça craint pour Anderson et Macdonald ? demanda Holmes.

L'Auror lui lança un regard en biais, neutre.

̶ C'est là toute l'absurdité de la situation : le Magenmagot sait pertinemment que les Anderson sont indomptables, que condamner Ivy est inutile puisque ce n'est pas Azkaban qui saurait la retenir, quand bien même les Détraqueurs réussiraient à l'affaiblir de moitié. Quant à Miss Macdonald, elle s'est faite une sacrée réputation de « Mère des Piliers » au sein du ministère : son autorité sur Dorcas et Ivy, lors de leur coup d'éclat de vendredi, a bien fait sentir aux témoins qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui au sein de cette petite communauté de jeunes femmes aux pouvoirs atypiques.

̶ Callum aurait un plan B, donc, affirma Evan.

̶ Ou un plan dans le plan. Dumbledore pense que nous nous sommes trop concentrés sur Ivy et Ann, que nous sommes passés à côté d'un autre objectif que Callum cherche à atteindre. La Faery Lastena a interrogé les sentinelles qui surveillent le ministère, mais elles n'ont rien entendu à propos des projets de cet enfoiré. Sans doute a-t-il fomenté son entourloupe pendant sa tournée en Asie et en Océanie. Ou bien depuis plus longtemps qu'on ne le pense, l'éruption d'Ivy ayant été le signal pour le déclencher.

La cabine ralentit et s'arrêta, la voix féminine, distante et froide, annonçant :

̶ Niveau neuf, département des Mystères.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir qui ne ressemblait en rien à ceux des étages supérieurs. Aucune fenêtre enchantée, mais des torches aux flammes bleues et froides qui s'alignaient le long de murs très sombres. Tout au fond, une unique porte noire, lisse, sans poignée ni serrure, qui donnait l'impression étrange qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'en approcher – en tout cas, Severus la trouva assez intimidante, et il ne fut pas le seul.

̶ C'est tellement glauque que seule Anoya saurait s'y sentir à son aise, tiens, commenta M'Bami en sortant de l'ascenseur.

̶ J'aime bien, moi, dit Cooper en faisant disparaître son panier pour le remplacer par un autre, rempli de beignets à la banane, de gâteaux à l'abricot, de far aux bretons et d'une onctueuse crème aux cerises noires. Mouarf, mon prêt toujours n'est poulet pas !... Ah, c'est pas ça…

̶ C'est pour ça qu'on te répète constamment de prendre ton temps avant de parler, rappela Sig' d'un ton distrait, le regard rivé sur sa montre. Onze minutes. Il y a intérêt à ce que Phil' et votre professeur se dépêchent. Callum arrive toujours au dernier moment et je ne sais pas ce qui a piqué Dumbledore à la dernière seconde, mais il a décidé de « refaire un petit détour ».

̶ Et le nouveau Potter ? interrogea Evan.

̶ Il arrivera pile à l'heure, soit en retard, dit le professeur Epson en sortant de l'ascenseur, suivie des élèves qui l'accompagnaient. Quand il joue avec Litania, en général, il oublie le temps qui passe. Sos', trouve-le, s'il te plaît.

Il y eut une gerbe d'étincelles et la voix de Soska lança un « _Mission reçue !_ » désormais familier, au moment où le dernier groupe, le plus petit, arrivait à son tour, le prénommé Philip à sa tête.

̶ Bien, allons-y, déclara Sig'. Petites informations, au passage : restez calmes, peu importe l'issue du procès, car cette « initiative » de vous inviter est officiellement celle de Croupton – du chahut et ça lui retomberait dessus. En outre, comme je vous le disais, on ne sait pas encore ce que Callum a en tête en ce qui concerne l'autre objectif de son plan. Il se peut qu'il cherche à provoquer d'autres Piliers. On ne peut négliger aucune piste sur ses intentions.

Elle les fit brusquement tourner dans une ouverture, prenant de court la plupart des élèves, qui firent une violente rotation pour la suivre au bas d'une volée de marche menant à un portail de fer doté d'un énorme cadenas. Ils franchirent la porte ouverte et s'avancèrent le long d'un couloir en pierre brute, les murs à peine moins noirs que le corridor reliant les ascenseurs à la porte noire, puis ils ralentirent petit à petit en apercevant deux sorciers montant la garde de chaque côté d'une lourde porte en fer forgé.

Le plus vieux, râblé, le cheveu clair brillant du bleu des torches, les accueillit avec un léger sourire.

̶ Il ne manque plus que Callum et sa clique, annonça-t-il. Il y a juste un problème : des Détraqueurs ont été appelés, ce qui laisse présager que le procès est déjà plié, même si Dumbledore a parlé d'une « dernière carte en main, même si elle n'aura aucune incidence sur le verdict. » C'est plus par curiosité, a-t-il dit.

̶ Et Arlan Potter ? demanda le professeur Epson. Le sosie de ce binoclard, si vous préférez.

̶ Qui traites-tu de binoclard, vieille momie ?! répliqua Potter.

L'enseignante se contenta de sourire.

̶ Je l'ai croisé devant les ascenseurs, juste avant de descendre, indiqua le plus jeune des chasseurs de mage noir. Il avait l'air de parler tout seul, donc j'imagine qu'il était accompagné d'une de ces Faerys, là.

̶ Qu'a-t-il dit ?

̶ Heu… Si je me souviens bien, c'était : « _Je vais avoir besoin de Saga et Aelia. Toi, tu dégaines, je m'occupe d'expliquer la situation à Lastena._ » Ou un truc comme ça.

Le professeur Epson plissa le front, le regard dans le vide, visiblement à la recherche d'une idée qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce que le Poudlardien avait en tête. Soska l'interrompit en apparaissant à quelques centimètres de son visage, sans même la faire sursauter :

̶ Mauvais ministre et ses acolytes ont passé l'atrium, annonça-t-elle avec sa joie de vivre infatigable. Et _Arlan_ attend Albus devant l'un des ascenseurs du hall en mangeant des muffins aux myrtilles.

Severus ne fut pas le seul à bloquer sur l'appui bien prononcé que la fée eut en prononçant le nom de Second Potter, mais l'enseignante ne réagit pas.

̶ D'accord. Cache-toi, Sos'.

Et la vue disparut aussitôt, sans la moindre étincelle.

̶ Il vaut mieux que nous entrions, reprit Sig'.

̶ _La Gazette_ a envoyé un journaliste, il est dans la tribune de droite, dit l'aîné des deux gardes. Vous irez le rejoindre, mais ne le gênez pas : il tient absolument à prendre une photo de la tronche de notre « cher ministre » quand celui-ci va découvrir que tout ne se passe pas comme il l'espérait.

Il ouvrit la lourde porte tandis que plusieurs élèves ricanaient et la classe, Sig' et Philip pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'un vaste cachot au plafond enténébré, ses murs de pierre brute presque entièrement cachés par trois tribunes – une à gauche, une centrale et une à droite, où était déjà assis un homme chauve, les cheveux ternes et le bouc parfaitement taillé. La tribune du milieu accueillait sorciers et sorcières – pas de toute première jeunesse, il fallait bien le reconnaître – arborant la même robe prune brodée d'un M doré et savamment dessiné au niveau du pectoral gauche. Face au Magenmagot, deux chaises sinistres, notamment en raison des chaînes accrochées à leurs bras.

Un bref silence s'installa à leur entrée, mais les membres de la Haute Cour reprirent immédiatement leurs messes basses, visiblement avertis de la présence d'une classe de Poudlard, et le journaliste avide reposa, quelque peu déçu et surpris, son appareil photo sur ses genoux.

̶ Je vous croyais « retiré » du monde journalistique, Mr Shumway, dit Salina alors que la classe et le binôme des Aurors s'asseyaient sur le gradin situé derrière le reporter.

̶ Salina Chakri ! s'étonna le sorcier d'un air assez réjoui. Je ne vous avais pas reconnue ! Il faut dire que je ne vous ai plus vue depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années… Mais vous avez raison, Callum – ou l'un de ses « sbires » – a contraint Cuffe à me « libérer ». Maintenant, je suis indépendant, j'interviens à gauche et à droite. Je peux même me vanter d'être le premier homme à avoir réussi à vendre l'un de mes articles à _Sorcière Hebdo _! Je travaille toujours avec _La Gazette_, cependant, mais les articles sont signés par des journalistes officiels. Du moment que je suis payé, ça ne me dérange pas.

̶ N'est-il pas risqué que Callum vous aperçoive ici ? interrogea Zaza. Si votre photo est publiée dans _La Gazette_, le rapprochement sera vite établi.

̶ J'avoue que je n'étais pas très convaincu quand Cuffe m'a demandé de couvrir le procès, mais j'ai une dette énorme envers Slughorn, qui a assuré que Dumbledore avait un plan. Si on ne peut pas faire confiance à ces deux-là quand ils joignent leurs forces, à qui peut-on se fier ?

Il balaya les visages des adolescents.

̶ Cela étant dit, il semblerait que la rumeur que j'ai entendue n'en soit pas une : une élève a vraiment dérouillé Callum à mains nues et doit comparaître en même temps que la fille Anderson… Quelqu'un pourrait m'avoir son autographe ?

Exception faite des garçons de Serpentard et de quelques autres élèves, les autres éclatèrent de rire.

̶ On lui en touchera un mot, promit Lily en souriant.

̶ Et une interview pour _Sorcière Hebdo_, si possible. Gwenaël Roorke réfléchit à une rubrique dédiée chaque semaine à une sorcière d'aujourd'hui, qui accompagnerait celle destinée à une icône du passé – un peu comme un contraste entre les femmes d'hier et actuelles, en quelque sorte.

̶ Ca, il faudra voir avec… commença Orson.

Elle s'interrompit aussi sèchement qu'elle tourna la tête.

̶ Oh ? dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier, le regard quelque peu dément.

̶ Détraqueurs en approche ! annonça solennellement Cooper qui fit disparaître son panier et vit enfin apparaître un énorme cornet rempli de pilons de poulet frits. Cool ! Super timing !

̶ Comment savez-vous que des Détraqueurs arrivent ? demanda le professeur Epson, perplexe.

̶ Vous allez comprendre, assura Severus.

Mr Shumway se réarma de son appareil photo en en braquant l'objectif droit sur la porte, qui pivota de nouveau, laissant échapper des ricanements qui s'interrompirent d'un coup lorsque Callum, entrant le premier, réalisa le monde présent dans le cachot. Ses acolytes n'en restèrent pas moins bouche bée, hagards, embarrassés, certains affichant encore un sourire figé, tandis qu'un Patronus en forme de pie, semblait-il, virevoltait autour du groupe tétanisé, dont le teint pâlissait à vue d'œil. Leur ahurissement fut telle que le reporter indépendant eut tout le temps de prendre une bonne demi-douzaine de photos, flash à l'appui, avant qu'ils ne se remettent de leurs émotions sous les regards froid ou goguenard des membres du Magenmagot. Un Patronus en forme de chauve-souris tournoyait autour du groupe, qui se ressaisit lentement.

Callum ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, la rouvrit, la referma, la rouvrit, puis prit une profonde inspiration et afficha un sourire si crispé qu'il aurait été légitime de se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu l'usage de ses muscles faciaux.

̶ Bi-Bi-Bien ! bredouilla-t-il en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton jovial. Je… craignais que vous ne soyez pas informés à temps de… de l'affaire qui nous occupe.

̶ Nous avons dû rater la convocation, prétendit un grand homme intimidant au collier de barbe blanc comme neige, le regard dur. Par une miraculeuse coïncidence, les températures nocturnes étaient trop élevées pour que nous nous endormions, aussi sommes-nous travailler plus tôt que d'habitude. Mais, si vous êtes vous-mêmes ici à cette heure, c'est sûrement que vous avez connu le même désagrément.

̶ Heu… Oui, oui, mentit le ministre de la Magie, approuvé silencieusement par ses alliés. Je pensais franchement que la tiédeur britannique me soulagerait de la chaleur infernale du Pacifique, mais non… Impossible de m'endormir. J'ai donc décidé de m'occuper de dossiers peu importants pour… pour être libéré de choses insignifiantes afin de me consacrer à des affaires plus graves.

̶ Et c'est tout à votre honneur, dit une sorcière à la chevrotante, coiffée d'un chignon recouvert d'un tissu en patchwork, non sans un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. La communauté sorcière apprécie, je pense, l'assiduité d'un ministre qui sait s'organiser. N'en demeure pas moins que je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre pourquoi le Magenmagot doit être réuni pour un « dossier peu important ».

̶ Celui-ci l'est ! affirma Callum, reprenant du poil de la bête.

̶ Eh bien, prenez place, monsieur le ministre, l'invita un sorcier à la voix sifflante. Nous pourrons en juger par nous-mêmes quand vous nous aurez exposé l'affaire. En plus, vous bloquez le passage, vous et les autres.

C'était vrai, mais Callum s'avança, suivi de son « clan » et se passa ce qui devait se passer : pâles et pourtant sereines, presque rieuses, Macdonald et Anderson entrèrent à leur tour, précédant deux hautes silhouettes encapées et encapuchonnées, dont les mains blafardes et visqueuses dépassant des manches de leur tenue en lambeaux, étaient couvertes de pustules et de croûtes immondes. Les Détraqueurs ne purent même pas répandre le froid glaçant, saisissant, pénétrant, celui qui vous chopait aux entrailles : à peine eurent-ils franchi le panneau qu'ils s'affolèrent, poussant des râles plus aigus qu'à l'ordinaire, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, s'entrechoquant l'un l'autre, avant de prendre la fuite sous le regard éberlué, incrédule, totalement largué d'une grande majorité de l'assistance.

Severus lança un regard à Orson, qui adressa un clin d'œil à Macdonald et Anderson, mortes de rire, mais en silence, tout comme les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Piliers.

̶ Il vient de se passer quoi, là ? chuchota le professeur Epson, déconcertée, en se penchant vers Lily.

̶ Même si le savoir en magie noire d'Anoya explique en grande partie son surnom, c'est surtout que sa présence terrifie les créatures dites « effroyables » : les Détraqueurs, les Âmenpeines ou bien même les Épouvantards : sa seule présence, dans un certain périmètre, les terrorise. Pendant notre quatrième année, quand on a dû étudier l'Épouvantard, le cours a été reporté pendant quatre mois parce qu'il était trop effrayé à l'idée de sortir. Dumbledore a essayé plein de trucs, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le souci venait non pas de quelque chose, mais de _quelqu'un_. Il a tout de suite compris que le problème venait de l'aura dégagée par Anoya… Navrée, prof' Epson, mais il n'y a pas que le professeur Slughorn qui a trouvé amusant de vous cacher quelques secrets sur les Piliers, s'amusa la préfète-en-chef.

̶ Il semblerait, en effet… soupira l'enseignante, désabusée.

Les deux Aurors qui montaient la garde devant le cachot entrèrent, nullement intrigués, et menèrent Macdonald et Anderson jusqu'aux chaises sans avoir à les y forcer, les deux jeunes femmes s'asseyant à leur aise, tandis que Callum et sa cohorte rejoignaient, perturbés par la scène, la tribune centrale. Les fesses posées sur les assises, les deux accusées virent les chaînes s'enrouler autour de leurs bras.

̶ Dans un autre contexte, je trouverais presque ça érotique, dit Macdonald.

̶ J'avoue, enchérit Anderson.

̶ Silence ! aboya le ministre de la Magie en s'arrêtant derrière le pupitre placé au beau milieu du tout premier rang de la tribune officielle. Ivy Ann Anderson, vous êtes coupable d'avoir porté atteinte à des biens du ministère de la Magie et à l'intégrité physique de représentants du ministère de la Magie, en plus de représenter une menace publique compte tenu du pouvoir dévastateur que vous possédez et – à l'évidence – ne contrôlez pas. Mary Ophelia Macdonald, votre crime est encore plus grave : vous avez osé vous en prendre violemment et physiquement d'un haut dignitaire du ministère de la Magie.

̶ Peut-on savoir qui est ce haut dignitaire ?

La voix paisible fit blêmir violemment Callum, tandis que Dumbledore s'avançait d'un pas léger, en compagnie de Second Potter et d'un vieil homme aux cheveux aussi argentés que ses yeux pâles, tels deux lunes, qu'il n'était guère utile de présenter : presque tout le monde, dans ce cachot, était un jour passé par la boutique d'Ollivander, même certains des plus vieux membres du Magenmagot.

Du coin de l'œil, Severus vit le professeur Epson se pencher en avant comme pour mieux regarder le Poudlardien, apparemment prise d'un soupçon dont elle seule connaissait la nature.

̶ C'est… C'est confidentiel ! balbutia Callum, reprenant contenance tout en ayant l'air plus raide et mal à l'aise que jamais. Le fait est que cette jeune femme a agressé, avec une brutalité rare, un éminent représentant du ministère ! C'est une faute extrêmement grave !

̶ Je n'en doute pas, mais pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ?

̶ Moi je saiiiiiiiiiiis ! chantonna Macdonald.

̶ Moi aussiiiiiiiiiiii ! renchérit Anderson.

̶ Moi aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! surenchérit Sig', surprenant tout le monde – ou presque – pendant que Philip, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler un fou rire.

̶ Je suggère d'entendre l'Auror Sigma Weatherspoon, lança le sorcier massif au collier de barbe. Les deux prévenues sont clairement de très bonnes amies et ont passé plusieurs heures ensemble, ce qui les a peut-être aidées à fignoler leur récit. Sans vouloir vous vexer, mesdemoiselles. Mrs Weatherspoon, si vous pouviez nous éclairer ?

̶ Bien sûr, dit l'Auror en se levant. Je suis arrivée à mon bureau entre 5h35 et 5h45, où j'ai salué des collègues de nuit et remarqué que l'Auror-en-chef Dunham surveillait Mary Macdonald depuis un box qui n'était pas le sien. La présence de la Gryffondor m'a inévitablement intriguée. Dunham m'a donné une version courte de la situation : Ivy Anderson arrêtée sur ordre du ministre de la Magie, qui a exigé de l'interroger en personne. Sur quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, Miss Anderson a éclaté d'un grand rire, Mr Callum est sorti furieux et s'est retrouvé face à un sourire – certes insolent – de Miss Macdonald. Il a commencé à lui cracher à la figure, je cite : « _Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, sale petite Sang-… ?!_ » Le ministre n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase : nez cassé, jambe brisée, un coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille et l'altercation s'est arrêtée là. Nous avons procédé à la mise aux arrêts de Miss Macdonald sur-le-champ.

La plume virevoltait, dansait littéralement sur le calepin de Mr Shumway, qui se délectait clairement du spectacle – et plus encore, du teint changeant du ministre de la Magie, qui passa du lait caillé à une couleur cramoisie que même une betterave cuite aurait été susceptible de lui envier.

̶ Qu'alliez-vous lui dire, monsieur le ministre ? interrogea une femme corpulente, la mâchoire carrée et un monocle à l'œil gauche.

̶ Ce n'était qu'une provocation ! se défendit Callum d'un ton abrupt. Je voulais juste effacer ce petit sourire irrespectueux du visage de cette jeune insolente… délinquante, dirais-je même ! Frapper là où ça fait mal, comme chacun sait, permet de mettre un terme à des conflits inutiles entre personnes plus ou moins raisonnables !

̶ Vous admettez donc que vous êtes le fameux « éminent représentant », nota Dumbledore.

̶ Je cherchais à minimiser les charges contre Miss Macdonald, prétendit Callum. Savez-vous ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à un ministre de la Magie, Dumbledore ? Un nez cassé, une jambe brisée et le coup de genou, où qu'il se porte, ne méritent pas une lourde peine si on ignore la fonction de celui ou celle qui les a reçus. Bien sûr, si vous voulez que votre élève soit accusée d'attaque contre le ministre de la Magie, ça peut s'arranger. N'en demeure pas moins que nous sommes essentiellement ici pour le jugement de Miss Anderson, danger public – comme si on n'en avait pas assez comme ça – comme on n'en fait peu !

̶ A ce sujet, intervint Ollivander en s'avançant, pourrais-je voir la baguette de Miss Anderson ?

Des sourcils se froncèrent, des fronts se plissèrent, des regards intrigués s'échangèrent.

̶ Pas encore cette histoire de « phénomène », j'espère ?! grincha le ministre de la Magie. Anderson a déjà prouvé à de multiples reprises qu'elle était dangereuse sans que cette histoire à dormir debout soit évoquée !

̶ Tout comme la baguette choisit son sorcier ou sa sorcière, elle évolue en même temps que celui ou celle qui la manie, rappela l'artisan. Si phénomène il y a, la baguette pourrait y être sensible. Bien sûr, cela ne dédouanerait pas ces deux demoiselles : il s'agit juste d'enrichir, si possible, notre savoir sur le phénomène, et peut-être, dans une certaine mesure, trouver un moyen de le contenir.

Callum renifla bruyamment, n'ayant aucune protestation à opposer à l'argumentaire. Surtout pas en face d'une fierté britannique comme Ollivander.

̶ Bien, fort bien ! Alberic, pourriez-vous ?

Un homme efflanqué au visage tordu se leva et dévala rapidement la tribune en portant un morceau de velours qu'il déplia soigneusement, comme s'il avait eu peur d'offenser le fabricant avec des gestes trop brusques. Les baguettes des deux prévenues y reposaient, et Ollivander se saisit de la plus grande, au bois d'un bleu très sombre, dont il admira d'abord la surface, passant un long index sur toute sa longueur, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts avec dextérité, en examinant chaque extrémité tout en se promenant un peu hasard dans l'espace vide séparant les chaises des tribunes.

̶ Je ne pigerai jamais rien à son art, murmura Peters.

̶ Tu ne piges rien à bien des choses, tacla Evan d'un ton goguenard.

̶ Alors ? s'impatienta le ministre de la Magie.

̶ Aussi caractériel que votre baguette, décidément, Hector, lâcha Ollivander d'un ton absent. Il y a là une différence entre les baguettes présentes dans cette pièce et celles de Misses Anderson, Stadwyck et Orson : ces trois dernières ont été fabriquées par mon arrière-arrière-grand-père avec des matériaux de premier choix mais, de nos jours, assez rares ou bien très coûteux. Celle de Miss Anderson est en bois de buis brûlé par du Feu de Sempremais – d'où sa couleur bleutée. Très robuste mais aérienne, elle fait 27, 43 centimètres très précisément et contient une langue séchée de dragon. Du moins, elle l'était : on dirait qu'elle se régénère.

̶ Je vous demande pardon ?! s'exclama la sorcière au monocle dont le nom ne revenait toujours pas à Severus, bien qu'il l'eut déjà vue en une de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

̶ La langue « ressuscite », si vous préférez. Sans gonfler, elle reprend des couleurs, comme si chaque éruption de Miss Anderson la « réveillait », la « nourrissait », choisissez le terme qui vous convient. Miss Stadwyck, puis-je vois la vôtre ?

̶ Elle a été confisquée au guichet de la Sécurité, mentit la Déesse. Essayez avec celle d'Arlan, il a un statut de Pilier masculin, aux yeux de Mary.

Le Poudlardien s'avança en tirant sa baguette, qu'il tendit au fabricant pendant que la nouvelle d'un Pilier mâle se répandait dans les gradins du Magenmagot, comme si personne n'avait imaginé qu'il eût été possible qu'un homme puisse acquérir un tel titre.

Et Ollivander repartit dans un nouvel examen, tournant en rond sous le regard de plus en plus agacé, de plus en plus impatient, du ministre de la Magie. Au moment où celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour faire parler ses sentiments, l'artisan s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant Callum à refermer son clapet.

̶ Il y en a deux… murmura Ollivander, déconcerté.

̶ Pourriez-vous parler plus fort ? lança Callum d'un ton quelque peu agressif.

̶ Quand j'ai vendu sa baguette magique à Mr Potter, elle ne contenait qu'une plume de phénix – or, il y en a désormais deux qui semblent se fondre l'une dans l'autre, précisa-t-il, troublé, en rendant sa baguette au Poudlardien. Alberic, la baguette de Miss Macdonald, je vous prie.

Le sollicité s'avança d'un pas et Ollivander prit le plus petit des fins morceaux de bois.

̶ Bois d'olivier, 24, 6 centimètres, contenant une plume de condor. Flexible, autoritaire, empathique, quoiqu'un peu susceptible. La première baguette que j'ai créée sous le regard attentif de mon père. Au début de ma carrière, je la faisais essayer à tout le monde en priorité, mais elle n'allait à personne, sauf que Miss Macdonald est entrée dans ma bou…

̶ Épargnez-nous votre nostalgie, Ollivander ! s'agaça Callum.

Le professeur Epson eut un drôle de mouvement d'épaules, de la tête, peut-être même des jambes – on aurait presque cru qu'elle allait bondir du gradin en ayant compris quelque chose. Elle tourna aussi discrètement que possible la tête et murmura quelque chose si bas que Severus n'entendit rien, mais un bref, quasi-imperceptible, feu d'artifices irisé indiqua que Soska était repartie pour une autre mission.

̶ Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota Potter en se penchant.

̶ Callum a perdu, répondit Sig' sur le même ton. Regardez les yeux de Telma.

Tous les élèves qui l'entendirent tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille, un pilon de poulet en bouche : ses yeux violets brillaient plus que d'ordinaire, comme si elle analysait la situation, les propos tenus et cherchait une parade imparable. Mâchouillant d'un air absent son morceau de poulet, elle fixa pendant de longues secondes un point invisible qui semblait chercher lui souffler la réponse… puis elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'un deuxième cornet de poulet frit apparut sous son bras.

̶ Ah, le poulet épicé ! se réjouit-elle.

̶ Bon, ok, je n'ai rien dit… soupira Sig'.

̶ Au contraire, assura Severus. Ses yeux ne se sont pas encore éteints. Cooper, concentre-toi sur cette mascarade de procès !

̶ Hein ? Ah, c'est vrai ! Comment es autoritaire tu que ce, Roguy' ! Ah, je me suis encore trompée…

Elle glissa du gradin sur lequel elle était assise en emportant jalousement ses boites de poulet épicé – ou pas – et descendit rejoindre Dumbledore, Deuxième Potter, Ollivander et les deux Piliers accusées. Callum ouvrit la bouche, mais l'un de ses voisins sembla lui donner un coup de pied d'avertissement, un peu comme pour le prévenir d'une menace imminente.

̶ Qu'avez-vous à dire, Miss… ? interrogea le ministre de la Magie, hautain.

̶ Cooper, répondit la Dominante d'un ton joyeux.

Un froid s'abattit dans tout le cachot, les Piliers riant sous cape. L'un des grands mystères allait-il se résoudre ? se demanda Severus, qui sentit l'attention de ses amis redoublée. S'il était bien un tabou au sein des Mangemorts, c'était bien Ava Bowman, la mère de Cooper. Plus qu'Ann Anderson, peut-être même autant que Dorcas Meadowes, Mrs Bowman était comme un croquemitaine innommable, même pour une psychopathe comme Bellatrix. On lui accordait un si « terrifiant » pouvoir, jamais décrit, que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres redouterait plus que tout au monde. Et pour cause, des Mangemorts un peu trop zélés, désireux de faire leurs preuves, avaient attaqué le Manoir Bowman… et avaient disparu sans laisser de trace. Un second assaut avait été lancé pour tester de nouvelles recrues, d'après Evan et Alexander : aucune n'était revenue.

̶ Ah, heu… Oui, oui, bien sûr, bredouilla Callum, fébrile oralement comme physiquement. Telma, si je me souviens bien ?

̶ C'est moi ! approuva la Poufsouffle avant de mordre avidement dans son poulet épicé.

̶ Avez-vous quelque chose de… de particulier à dire, Miss Cooper ?

̶ Qu'il y a vice de forme, ministre Cally' : selon l'article 9, alinéa 3-4 de la Charte du Magenmagot, la Haute Cour ne peut juger toute personne soupçonnée d'un délit ou d'un crime sans que l'intégralité des membres de ladite Cour n'ait au préalable discuté des évènements reprochés à l'accusé. Or, selon l'article 9, alinéa 3-3, tout procès doit d'abord faire l'objet d'une audience préventive du coupable présumé. Cela étant dit, je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi le ministre de la Magie lui-même préside un procès : ce pupitre est réservé au directeur du département de la Justice magique. En outre, je ne vois pas tout à fait en quoi vous vous êtes senti obligé d'interroger Ivy en personne. Les faits de son éruption ont très largement été relayés dans la presse, alors quelles questions avez-vous bien pu juger utiles de lui poser ?

Cette gamine était terrifiante, se répéta encore une fois Severus. Il avait beau la savoir surdouée, elle n'en demeurait pas moins effrayante, et le pire était que la luminosité de ses yeux n'avait pas toujours pas augmenté.

̶ Réflexion pertinente, concéda la sorcière au monocle. Monsieur le ministre ?

Callum bouillonnait de rage, d'incertitude, mais aussi de peur : il aurait sans doute voulu décocher le plus formidable panel de sortilèges de sa connaissance au visage juvénile de Cooper, mais l'ombre de Mrs Bowman planait clairement au-dessus de lui, telle une épée de Damoclès.

̶ Je… Je voulais juste comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, prétendit-il.

̶ Je ne crois pas, non, intervint Second Potter. Vous avez fomenté un double complot : le premier se trouvait être de mettre une pression naïve sur les Anderson pour menacer Ivy de l'incarcérer, chose vouée à l'échec, si elle n'épousait pas votre neveu, et de faire chanter Ann Anderson pour que l'un de vos alliés se marie avec elle en échange de la libération d'Ivy – stratégie médiocre et, encore une fois, d'une naïveté affligeante. Le second, je dois le reconnaître, nous a donné du fil à retordre. Vous n'avez pas organisé ce procès pour juger Ivy, vous l'avez fait pour qu'elle explose une nouvelle fois, afin que vous puissiez renforcer votre accusation sur la menace qu'elle représente. Vous vouliez provoquer les Piliers, sources d'espoir parmi tant d'autres, pour les contraindre à se rebeller contre le ministère pour prouver à la communauté sorcière que seul le ministère est fiable.

̶ J'AGIS POUR L'INTÉRÊT GÉNÉRAL ! rugit Callum, fébrile de rage.

̶ En cherchant à marginaliser des jeunes femmes talentueuses ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton trop aimable pour ne pas être de mauvais augure.

̶ Talentueuses ? répéta une voix suraiguë à glacer le sang, presque sifflante, tandis qu'une silhouette de haute taille émergeait des ténèbres que les torches n'éclairaient pas, ses yeux rouge vif aux pupilles vertes verticales luisant dans l'obscurité.

Severus n'en crut pas ses yeux, tout comme le reste de la salle, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit son apparition en s'exposant à la lueur des flammes. Son visage de craie n'avait ni lèvre ni nez, sauf deux fentes en guide de narines, et ses longues mains, semblables à de grandes araignées blafardes, luisaient comme un clair de lune à lumière des torches.

Un flottement s'installa, comme si personne ne parvenait à y croire, puis il y eut un cliquetis sonore : fondues, les chaînes retenant Anderson venaient de s'écraser au sol. La Volcanique se hâta de fondre à leur tour les entraves retenant Macdonald, qu'elle libéra en quelques secondes, tandis que le Lord noir, caressant son crâne chauve, humait l'air, comme s'il prenait une bouffée d'air frais.

̶ C'est ça, oui, dit-il de sa voix sifflante. Paniquez face à la mort. _Avada Kedavra !_

L'éclair de lumière verte bruissa comme une bourrasque et fendit les airs droit sur Callum, mais une sorcière s'interposa et créa un bouclier pour repousser le maléfice. Dumbledore s'avança aussitôt, tout en tirant sa baguette.

̶ Hermione, Sigma, Philip, évacuez tout le monde ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Ca vaut pour toi aussi, Arlan.

̶ Toujours à protéger les faibles, Dumbledore ? ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tandis que Severus, poussé par le professeur Epson, longeait le gradin tout en essayant de suivre l'affrontement.

̶ Seuls les faibles savent se reconnaître entre eux, répondit le directeur en déviant un nouveau sort de Mort. Le jour où tu comprendras cela, tu deviendras fort.

̶ Seul le pouvoir rend fort !

̶ J'en doute.

Dumbledore donna une légère secousse à sa baguette et les tribunes en bois se morcelèrent, s'élevant dans les airs en tournoyant furieusement, le regard du Lord noir en suivant les innombrables rotations, à l'affût, méfiant, puis le directeur abattit sèchement son bras. Telles des flèches, les planches fusèrent sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'encercler, s'imbriquant les unes aux autres, bâtissant une sorte de cocon qui vola en éclats au moment où Severus atteignit la porte du cachot. Projetés dans tous les sens, les morceaux de bois volèrent, certains prenant même pour cibles les élèves, mais le professeur Epson, Philip et Sigma Weatherspoon les repoussèrent, tandis que Second Potter en détournant un fonçant sur Macdonald et qu'Anderson en réduisant en cendres d'un claquement de doigts.

Tous les élèves, les Aurors et Arnold Shumway sortirent dans le couloir au moment où Dumbledore, d'un large et serein mouvement du bras, transformait les débris des tribunes en cercles lumineux, sans doute des Entraves, avant de les envoyer droit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Puis la porte se referma, et l'affrontement disparut des yeux de tout le monde. Severus regarda tout autour de lui : la plupart des membres du Magenmagot avaient foncé vers les ascenseurs, semblait-il. Il n'en restait qu'une poignée, dont le sorcier à la voix sifflante et les sorcières à la chevelure bouclée et celle au monocle. Ollivander, qui avait récupéré les baguettes d'Anderson et Macdonald des mains du dénommé Albéric, les leur rendait. Callum avait pris ses jambes à son cou, apparemment, mais le Serpentard n'en fut guère surpris.

̶ Ca va aller pour Dumbledore ? s'inquiéta Materson.

̶ Faites confiance à Albus, dit le sorcier à la voix sifflante. Vous-Savez-Qui aura encore besoin d'un bon siècle pour espérer le vaincre en duel singulier, je vous en fiche mon billet ! Néanmoins, entre ces deux monstres-là, je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on s'éloigne le plus rapidement possible. Si Albus s'énerve un tant soit peu, ça va barder.

Pendant que les Aurors, le professeur Epson et le journaliste indépendant aidaient les élèves encore sous le choc à s'éloigner, Dumbledore et Voldemort visèrent de gauche et de droite pour provoquer un maximum de détonations sans même se viser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils estimassent les étudiants suffisamment loin pour ne plus être entendus.

̶ Très convaincant, Arlan, félicita le vieux sage.

̶ Mais pas très confortable, répondit « Voldemort » en roulant des épaules comme pour les détendre. Saga et Aelia n'y ont pas été de main morte sur ma métamorphose, j'ai l'impression d'être perché sur des échasses. Enfin, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer, maintenant ?

̶ Je dirais que Horace a eu une excellente idée de demander à Barnabas Cuffe de solliciter son aide à Arnold Shumway. Chose rare, Arnold a été considéré comme un vrai, grand, respectable journaliste du temps où il écrivait pour _La Gazette du sorcier_. Barnabas Cuffe regrette encore d'avoir dû le licencier, d'après Horace. Tout ça pour un papier sur le profil psychologique d'Hector quand il a accédé au poste qui est aujourd'hui le sien…

̶ Plié mais pas rompu, en somme ?

̶ Tel un roseau, oui. Hector a perdu bien des points de crédibilité, aujourd'hui, mais je ne pense pas que ça suffira pour inciter sa destitution auprès du conseil administratif du ministère. Il va nous falloir autre chose. Je crois que nous allons devoir attendre le retour d'Ann et Dorcas. Maintenant, explique-moi : on fait des cachotteries à Hermione sur les Piliers, mais elle et toi semblez nous en faire aussi sur les Faerys.

L'ombre d'un sourire s'esquissa sur la bouche sans lèvre d'Arlan-Voldemort.

̶ Les lames des Faerys ne sont pas forgées : elles naissent en même temps qu'elles, et chacune a une capacité unique. Soska, quand elle dégaine, peut faire à peu près 61 fois le tour du Royaume-Uni en un peu moins de 15 secondes, je crois. Lastena, en activant le pouvoir de son épée, peut absorber la magie et la déplacer à l'endroit qu'elle désire. Quant à Litania…

̶ Elle peut prendre l'apparence et la personnalité de n'importe qui, j'imagine ?

̶ On pourrait carrément dire qu'elle devient vous. Vos goûts, votre démarche, vos tocs, vos tics, vos réflexes, vos habitudes, votre façon de parler, etc. Lastena n'aime pas trop qu'on la sollicite, elle craint que Litania finisse par perdre de vue qui elle est réellement si elle use trop de son pouvoir. C'est pour cela qu'il faut obligatoirement obtenir une autorisation royale pour avoir recours à Litania… et un très bon prétexte, évidemment. Enfin bon. Qu'en est-il d'Ivy et Mary, selon vous ?

Dumbledore prit le temps de la réflexion.

̶ Je crois que nous avons fait une erreur dans notre subterfuge, en vérité.

̶ Viser Callum et non Ivy ?

̶ En effet. Si ton sortilège de la Mort avait ciblé Ivy, Arnold aurait pu laisser entendre que c'était elle qui était visée, mais c'est une erreur mineure : à tous les coups, Barnabas va demander son opinion sur l'article d'Arnold à Horace, qui trouvera bien un moyen de rectifier le coche. Pour l'heure, je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il te faudrait peut-être ton apparence normale et laisser Litania aider à la préparation de Rimmendel.


	18. Les Bowman

Arnold « Arnie » Shumway ne fit pas dans la demi-mesure en couvrant le procès raté d'Ivy et Mary, fournissant à _La Gazette du sorcier_ la liste complète des complices de Callum, devenu invisible depuis – il valait mieux, d'ailleurs, d'autant que les interventions de Telma et de « Voldemort » n'avaient pas manqué de faire jaser. Une jeune fille de sept ans rappelant la loi à une institution judiciaire, c'était un peu – beaucoup – humiliant. Quant à Arlan, sa comédie et son intrusion avaient berné tout le monde – ou presque – et décrédibilisé le ministre de la Magie encore un peu plus. Mais Hermione avait travaillé bien trop longtemps au ministère, et Dumbledore le connaissait trop bien, pour ne pas s'attendre à des représailles. Les « Revanchards », comme on les appelait, étaient légion et désignaient les politiques à l'affût du moindre moment de faiblesse d'un adversaire, employant parfois même des moyens illégaux ou pernicieux pour faire tomber l'autre. Hermione en savait quelque chose, car elle avait failli en être la victime. Le problème restait cependant la sempiternelle question : qui, quand et comment ? (« _On ne peut pas s'en prendre à ma sœur ou à ma grand-mère, à moins de vouloir mourir, _affirma Aurora._ Ann et Ivy sont les personnes les plus « exposées », je pense, mais je souhaite bien du courage à l'imbécile qui osera s'en prendre à elles._ ») Mais Dumbledore était plus méfiant, au point de demander à Lastena – et ce, malgré l'approche de Rimmendel, qui concentrait toute l'attention de toutes les Faerys, sauf une – de continuer la surveillance du ministère.

Et il eut bien raison, encore une fois.

Contemplant le ciel timidement traversé par deux ridicules petits nuages, Hermione fut vite ramenée à la réalité par un juron, et ses yeux se tournèrent immédiatement sur Tiffany..La sixième année n'était peut-être un Pilier, elle se démarquait très largement des autres sixième année. Toujours le nez plongé dans des livres érotiques ou des magazines pornographiques – sans se soucier d'être vue avec, car elle les lisait en public –, elle était la grande terreur de ses camarades, même les plus inconscients. Horace avait l'explication : « _Les Alistair vivent à deux ou trois rues des McKinnon, si bien que Tiffany a suivi un peu partout Callista, sa sœur aînée, dont l'amie d'enfance est – devinez – Marlene. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux tenir les enfants à l'écart de la Fantasque : elle les rend un peu trop… marlenesque !_ » Difficile à croire, en apparence : cette jolie et glaciale petite rousse aux mèches blondes et bleues ne donnait même pas l'impression d'avoir déjà ri un jour, tant ses grands yeux d'un bleu givré semblaient insensibles à tout. Et pourtant, malgré son caractère bien trempé, elle était constamment en train de se bidonner, même pour les blagues les plus nulles.

̶ Un souci ? demanda la sorcière venue du futur.

̶ Je ne trouve pas de souvenir assez heureux pour produire un Patronus complet, râla la Serpentard.

̶ L'astuce n'est pas dans le souvenir, mais dans le sentiment. Vous pouvez très bien vous servir d'un rêve ou d'un vœu. Le fils d'un collègue ne savait pas le lancer à la sortie de ses études, puis une jeune femme lui a mis le grappin dessus, leur relation a duré et, au bout d'un moment, c'est elle qui a exigé à ce que tous deux habitent ensemble. Son imagination a explosé : il s'est tout de suite vu appelé « papa », et il l'a été, mais bien après son premier Patronus complet. Il était brigadier et avait dû intervenir sur les lieux d'une malencontreuse rencontre entre des Détraqueurs et un village moldu où ne vivait aucun sorcier. C'est son désir d'avoir des enfants avec sa compagne qui a été le déclencheur.

̶ Mais c'est toujours mieux d'avoir un « vécu », non ? dit Jorge, un ténébreux Poufsouffle.

̶ C'est pareil, en fait.

̶ Et pourquoi cet acharnement sur le Patronus ? interrogea le désagréable Owen, vraie tête-à-claques de Serpentard que même les autres Serpentard supportaient assez difficilement. Vous avez passé toute la semaine à faire ce cours à toutes les classes, même aux septième année.

̶ Le cours sur l'Épouvantard se basait sur la plus grande peur d'Arlan, qui est le Détraqueur, mais ce crétin l'a oubliée, ça aussi. Je ne désespère toutefois pas, quand il perdra son dernier souvenir, qu'elle lui revienne, donc je vous prépare à cette éventualité. Mais gardez ceci en tête : si le cours se fait, vous n'aurez face à vous qu'un simulacre de Détra…

La nuit s'abattit soudainement, l'interrompant. Reportant son attention sur les fenêtres, Hermione vit qu'au lieu de la nuit, c'étaient d'énormes nuages d'un noir d'encre et chargé d'éclairs qui étaient tout à coup apparus. La pluie s'abattit presque aussitôt, martelant sèchement les fenêtres. Mais il y avait une autre chose… Il y avait _quelqu'un_ dans ce ciel extraordinairement sombre et tourmenté d'éclats blancs et éblouissants.

̶ Oho… dit Lucy, grande blonde filiforme de Poufsouffle, en allumant sa baguette. La vache ! Je ne l'ai pas vue aussi en rogne depuis… depuis…

̶ Le massacre des Porter, rappela Regulus. Quoique, c'était pire, cette fois-là.

̶ De qui… ? commença Hermione, qui fut à nouveau coupée par des coups contre la porte. Entrez.

Dumbledore s'exécuta et regarda le ciel noir à l'horizon, une flamme brûlant vivement en flottant à hauteur de son épaule.

̶ Ah oui, quand même, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Désolé pour cette interruption, Hermione, mais nous avons un petit problème. Étant donné que vous êtes la seule de libre dans dix minutes, je me vois contraint de mettre un terme à votre cours dès maintenant et de vous charger d'une mission extra-professionnelle.

̶ Vous savez pourquoi Babeth' est autant en rogne ? demanda Tiffany.

Hermione cilla.

̶ Ba… C'est elle qui provoque ce temps ?!

̶ Je vous expliquerai, assura le directeur, et non, Tiffany, je ne sais pas. Carolane a juste eu le temps de me dire que « _Ca craint !_ » avant qu'une main l'attrape pour la tirer hors de la cheminée. Depuis, le ministère est injoignable.

̶ La Cage du Vilain Pas Beau… dit Regulus.

̶ Probablement.

̶ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Ornella, dubitative.

̶ Un enchantement d'une extrême complexité que seules Dorcas, Lily, Ivy et Marlene savent lancer, répondit Dumbledore. Il a été inventé par la mère de Camelia Porter, qui me taquinait d'ailleurs devant mes échecs à le jeter en m'affirmant que c'était « un truc de filles ». Pour faire simple, il fige le temps de tout ce qui se trouve sous un périmètre céleste bien défini – sauf si vous obtenez une autorisation de « vivre », si je puis dire. Autrement dit, les employés du ministère, les oiseaux qui le survolent, les jets d'eau de la Fontaine, les portraits : tout est immobile.

̶ C'est à cause de cet enchantement que les Porter ont été visés, affirma Regulus. Et le pire, c'est que les Mangemorts en ont appris l'existence grâce à l'un des frères de la mère de Porter. Qui s'est suicidé, empoisonné, en comprenant sa responsabilité indirecte dans cette histoire.

̶ En effet, mais passons. Hermione, avez-vous des devoirs à donner ?

̶ Je les ai indiqués au début du cours.

̶ Alors, allons-y.

̶ Ornella, veuillez refermer la porte, je vous prie, dit Hermione à l'adresse de la préfète de Serdaigle.

Elle suivit Dumbledore dans le couloir, où un elfe de maison allumait les torches. Le vieux sage tira sa baguette et les enferma dans une Bulle d'Insonomobilité. A l'évidence, le sujet était sensible – mais elle s'en doutait depuis un moment. Le respect que Babeth' imposait auprès de tout le monde était l'un des mystères que Horace se complaisait à garder… mystérieux, et tous les professeurs et élèves étaient ses complices, même les Maraudeurs et les Piliers.

̶ Que se passe-t-il, exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

̶ Je ne sais pas, répéta Dumbledore, mais il en faut beaucoup pour énerver Babeth'. Plus exactement, Carolane m'a dit qu'Alastor, Ann et Isadora étaient partis enquêter dans un nouveau café moldu qui a ouvert tout près du ministère. Je vais aller les rejoindre, mais j'ai besoin que vous emmeniez Telma et Camelia à Londres.

Hermione tiqua.

̶ Pourquoi Telma et Camelia ?

̶ Mary devant assister à l'enterrement de son grand-père, et comme nos recherches sur le phénomène affectant les Piliers n'avancent pas, je lui ai assigné Lily et Anoya comme « escorte », car elles sont les plus dangereuses. Camelia ayant toute autorité sur Telma, ce duo était inévitable. Oh, et bien sûr, bien que Horace ne va apprécier que je vous le révèle : Babeth' est l'ancêtre de Telma, Aurora et Ava.

̶ Je v… Comment ça, « ancêtre » ?!

Dumbledore s'amusa de sa réaction déconcertée.

̶ Babeth' a quelque chose comme 370 ans, d'où son surnom de « grand-mère du ministère ». Elle se promenait sur la Terre bien avant que la Confédération internationale ne perde le contrôle politique des pays et ne soit contrainte à céder ce pouvoir aux ministères de la Magie.

̶ C'est… ! Elle est un être magique, c'est pas possible ?!

̶ Les Bowman sont une famille très atypique, même aux yeux du monde magique – je dis « magique », pas « sorcier », précisa Dumbledore alors qu'ils entamaient leur descente du Grand Escalier. Je crois qu'il n'existe que 27 familles comme la leur dans le monde, chacune ayant ses particularités. En ce qui concerne les Bowman, elle ne comporte que des femmes qui, quand elles enfantent, voient toujours la première naître humaine, alors que la seconde sera toujours un être magique – cette dernière venant au monde avec certaines traditions « gravées » dans ses gènes. Telma est l'unique exception : la brillance de ses yeux ne lui sert pas seulement à jeter des sorts ou à voir son intuition s'imposer à elle : plus son regard brille, plus elle bascule d'une nature à une autre.

̶ C'est pour cette raison que Callum et ses alliés ont réagi comme ça lors du procès ? Parce qu'elle a un lien de famille avec Babeth' ?

̶ Oui et non. La raison pour laquelle le Magenmagot a froidi en découvrant qui était Telma, c'est, en grande partie, à cause d'Ava, qu'ô grand jamais il ne faut contrarier, car elle possède une faculté plutôt terrifiante : elle anéantit tout.

Hermione plissa le front, intriguée.

̶ C'est-à-dire ?

̶ Ce que ça veut dire. Un regard, un contact physique suffisent à vous réduire à… rien. Au tout début de la guerre, des Mangemorts ont voulu s'en prendre à elle. On n'en a jamais retrouvé une cendre. Elle est sortie de chez elle, les a toisés et ils n'étaient plus. Severus m'a dit que d'autres avaient essayé, on ne les a jamais revus. A l'instar de Tara Porter, Ava a été l'une des premières cibles de Voldemort.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, assez impressionnée, mais quelque chose l'interpella alors qu'ils atteignaient le hall d'entrée, où Telma et Camelia observaient le ciel dans l'encadrement des immenses portes du château.

̶ Pourquoi le prénom de la mère de Camelia change ? questionna-t-elle. Ca passe sans cesse de Tara à Leandra…

̶ _Les Étoiles Amantes Naissent Des Rêves Astraux_. C'est un poème que Tara, bien avant son entrée à Poudlard, cherchait à écrire, ce qu'elle ne fit jamais, trouvant le titre suffisant. Si je me souviens bien, les McKinnon ont invité les Macmillan à dîner, une fois, et Marlene, alors enfant mais déjà Marlene, a trouvé le poème et a pris l'initiale de chaque mot pour renommer Tara, qui détestait son prénom. Il lui rappelait un peu trop sa grand-mère qui, je dois bien l'avouer, n'était guère fréquentable. Horace aurait des mots bien plus… crus à son endroit.

Il annula la Bulle et leurs pas, de nouveau audibles, attirèrent l'attention des deux Poufsouffle, tandis que la cloche retentissait pour annonçait la récréation.

̶ Mamie pas l'a que n'air comment contente ! s'enthousiasma Telma. Ah, c'est pas ça…

Dumbledore sourit.

̶ Sortons, les élèves vont commencer à affluer, dit-il.

Et il le fit, mais la pluie… s'écarta ?! Comme s'il avait été protégé par un parapluie invisible, toutes les gouttes déviaient de leur trajectoire à son approche, et elles réagirent de la même manière quand les deux Poufsouffle lui emboîtèrent le pas. Et même lorsqu'Hermione, non sans garder sa main tout près de sa baguette, sortit à son tour.

̶ Elle le fait exprès ? demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

̶ Pas vraiment, répondit Telma. C'est plutôt inconscient : si elle vous aime bien, la pluie vous évitera tout comme si elle ne vous connaît pas, car alors vous aurez le bénéfice du doute. Si Callum, Mulciber, quelqu'un qu'elle n'apprécie pas sortait, par contre, il se prendrait un torrent sur la tê… Ah ?

̶ Salina et Rogue viennent avec nous, annonça Camelia avant que les deux adultes n'aient posé une question.

De toute évidence, les deux Poufsouffle « discutaient » avec la Lectrice.

̶ Qu'est-ce que la mère de Rogue vient faire dans l'histoire ? s'étonna la très belle brune.

Hermione arqua un sourcil et tourna un regard soupçonneux vers Dumbledore, qui gloussa.

̶ Coupable, reconnut-il, mais je n'ai pas agi seul. Pour l'anecdote, Sirius a eu une petite dispute avec Lily à propos de sa réconciliation avec Severus, ce qui a inspiré James. En affirmant que Severus serait bien différent s'il n'avait pas eu le père qu'il a, James a été voir Horace pour lui demander de lui parler d'Eileen. Lui et les trois autres ont donc passé toute la semaine, dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre, à lui rendre visite grâce à un Uranus que je leur ai prêté – mais mon rôle s'est contenté à ça. Horace a été le plus actif de nous deux, car c'est lui qui a fait jouer toutes ses relations au sein de Ste Mangouste pour faire embaucher Eileen.

̶ Chouette ! se réjouit Telma. Lily m'a dit que Maman Roguy' faisait d'excellentes tartes aux poires !

̶ Arrête de penser avec l'Univers qui te sert d'estomac, s'exaspéra Camelia. Il manque un détail dans votre « anecdote », professeur : Arlan.

̶ Est resté en retrait. Quand j'ai donné l'Uranus à James, j'ai aussi demandé à Arlan de le laisser agir comme il le sentait. Il y a certaines expériences qui doivent être vécues par soi-même. Se faire aider a des avantages, bien sûr, mais dépendre de l'intelligence de ses proches peut être à la fois humiliant et contre-productif. Au final, il n'interviendra que si James, Sirius, Remus et Peter n'arrivent pas à lancer l'enchantement qui donnera au père de Severus une soudaine passion pour le Chili, je crois, afin qu'il plie bagages.

Telma se retourna. Visiblement guidés par la flamme qui lévitait à côté de l'épaule de Dumbledore, Salina et Severus n'avaient pas daigné allumer leur baguette pour éclairer leur chemin pour rejoindre le quatuor.

̶ Dites-moi que ce n'est pas Marlene qui a installé la Cage, supplia presque la Lectrice.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise.

̶ Marlene ne travaille pas, non ?

̶ Sauf que c'est Marlene, qu'on est vendredi et qu'elle est la seule, justement, à avoir le temps libre pour préparer l'_Exotisme bourré au Quizz_. Sans compter qu'elle n'aura pas manqué de remarquer que Babeth' est en rogne. Elle peut être n'importe où, notre frappa-dingue nationale. Le problème est que sa Cage rivalise avec celles de Lily et Dorcas, mais en moins contrôlée. Elle a carrément figé tout son village d'enfance et ses environs, cette couillonne, et en a profité pour dévaliser la boulangerie de tous ses bonbons déguisée en ninja. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'elle ferait dans une ville comme Londres.

̶ Raison pour laquelle vous devriez y aller, dit Dumbledore en ouvrant le portail d'un petit coup de baguette. Hermione, vous m'avez bien dit que Soska était la seule…

La nommée apparut aussitôt sur la tête d'Hermione dans l'habituel déluge d'étincelles irisé.

̶ Présente ! annonça-t-elle inutilement avec sa joie de vivre débordante.

̶ Pourquoi Soska est la seule à ne pas participer aux préparatifs de Rimmendel ? demanda Telma.

Hermione sourit.

̶ Son enthousiasme est un peu trop… « enthousiaste », si bien que Lastena préfère la maintenir aussi loin que possible. Sos', on part enquêter au ministère et Albus va dans un café moldu rejoindre la mère d'Ivy, Alastor et Isadora. Tu peux assurer la transmission des informations ?

̶ Mission reçue !

Et la fée de disparaître comme elle était venue.

̶ Elle ne sait même pas de quel café vous parlez… fit remarquer Severus.

̶ Il me semble pourtant vous avoir expliqué que les Faerys sont des guerrières, donc des tacticiennes. Sos', en outre, a remplacé l'unité de Sorya au ministère, elle a donc entendu parler du café, et comme les Premières savent que les Faerys sont de notre côté, j'imagine qu'elle a été prise en compte dans les autorisations pour circuler dans la Cage.

Sortant sa baguette, elle fit apparaître la grosse boîte qui lui avait servi pour leurs premiers achats, à Arlan et elle, dans cette époque.

̶ Nous nous tenons au courant, dit Dumbledore en franchissant les grilles pour les refermer derrière lui.

Il transplana aussitôt, tandis que les élèves et Hermione plaquaient une main sur la caisse. Un « _Rose !_ » et tous les cinq étaient soulevés pour se retrouver aussitôt dans l'atrium du ministère, où – presque – tout était, effectivement, immobile. Les gens, les symboles au plafond, les feux de cheminée, les jets d'eau : tout était réellement figé dans le temps, sauf Marlene, vêtue de sa robe à coquelicots, qui jetait un regard sous celle d'un jeune homme solidement bâti avant de se mettre à ricaner, alors qu'une large table circulaire, encombrée de saladiers, de couverts, de bouteilles, côtoyait un barbecue sur lequel des merguez, des brochettes, des saucisses sifflaient, crépitaient doucement à mesure qu'elles cuisaient et suintaient... et que Molly Weasley surveillait ?!

̶ Chouette, un barbecue ! s'enthousiasma Telma alors qu'Hermione faisait disparaître la caisse.

̶ Inquiète-toi pour Babeth', estomac ambulant ! rétorqua sèchement Camelia. MarMar', tu fous quoi ?!

̶ Un barbecue.

̶ Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Pourquoi tu regardes dans les frocs des mecs ?!

̶ Hein ? Ah, ça, dit Marlene en laissant claquer un nouveau slip. Je mène une étude d'astronomie. Il paraît, d'après les Moldus, que les hommes aiment tirer des glands dans les comètes, donc je cherche à comprendre comment ils font.

̶ C'est « tirer des plans sur la comète », espèce de cinglée… dit Severus, blasé. Et ça n'a aucun lien avec le sexe.

̶ Ah ? Pourtant, les comètes ont bien des queues, non ?

̶ Dit-elle naturellement devant une enfant, soupira Salina. Remarque, entre Telma et toi, je ne saurai dire qui est l'enfant… Bref, que s'est-il passé avec Babeth' ?

̶ Elle a fait un malaise.

Il y eut un étrange flottement qui laissa Hermione franchement perplexe.

̶ C'est impossible… dit Severus, incrédule. Les Bowman, humaines ou magiques, sont immunisées contre tous les maux qui affectent les organismes…

̶ C'est là tout le problème des légendes : qu'est-ce qui est vrai et ne l'est pas ? professa Molly. Mon mari est passionné par les Moldus – un peu trop, d'ailleurs –, mais il a appris une chose fondamentale, en les étudiant : l'« impossible » n'existe pas. Les Moldus passent leur temps que ça l'est, puis, du jour au lendemain, quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes réussissent cet « impossible ». Comme disait ma mère : « _Savoir, croire et croire savoir sont trop choses différentes, sauf que les gens s'en aperçoivent bien souvent trop tard._ » Bref, pour l'heure, tout ce que nous savons, c'est que la secrétaire de Babeth' lui a proposé d'aller dans un nouveau café moldu avant de venir travailler et qu'une fois arrivée, Babeth' a été prise de vertiges, de nausées et s'est évanouie quelques secondes…

Hermione cilla à nouveau.

̶ Avant de se réveiller comme si rien ne s'était passé ? acheva-t-elle.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

̶ En effet, s'étonna Molly. Vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

̶ Non, mais ça me rappelle une vieille anecdote dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Un couple d'amis a été fêté ses dix ans de mariage sur l'île de Sumatra et a assisté à une scène semblable. Hannah était si obsédée que… que… Sos', trouve-moi un carnet noir au cuir usé, lisse, qui raconte plusieurs récits sur des créatures et des êtres magiques ayant fait des malaises n'atteignant pas les humains, s'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas où il peut être, par contre, alors dégaine.

Il y eut une gerbe d'étincelles et la voix de Soska retentit : « _Mission reçue !_ » avant que, tombant du plafond, une lueur argentée s'arrêta juste au-dessus du sol avant de prendre la forme d'une… Était-ce vraiment une salamandre ? s'étonna Hermione, ahurie. Elle en avait toutes les caractéristiques, sauf un : elle était aussi grande qu'un bus à double impérial !

̶ _On ne va pas tarder à descendre, _dit la voix d'Ivy._ Babeth' pète la forme, mais il vaut mieux rester prudent. Oh ! et, tu ne devineras jamais ! La petite espagnole, là – la stagiaire à l'international qui est toute timide et dont je te parlais –, elle utilise des illusions pour réduire les tailles de ses nibards et de son cul ! Caro' s'en est aperçue en la croisant. Il faudra qu'on lui demande comment elle fait, ça fera plaisir à Cam' de détourner l'attention des mecs de ses seins. Bref, je vais chercher Arthur, Babeth' a la mère du fils Rogue comme chaperonne._

Severus parut l'entendre, mais l'information peina à être enregistrée par son cerveau, tandis que le – très – gros Patronus se volatilisait dans une volute scintillante. Puis, ladite information enfin traitée, le Serpentard réagit :

̶ Qu'est-ce que ma mère fait ici ?! s'exclama-t-il, plus choqué que surpris. Tobias lui interdit d'aller dans le monde sorcier, sauf pour la rentrée scolaire !

̶ Elle te l'expliquera elle-même, dit Marlene en regardant dans un nouveau pantalon. Oh, lui, je crois qu'il devrait tirer son gland dans ma Lune. Ah, non, je n'aime pas sa gueule…Prof' HerHer', combien de temps croyez-vous que Soska a besoin pour trouver ce carnet ?

Demandez et vous serez servi : une pluie d'étincelles explosa au-dessus des têtes et un mince cahier, relié plein cuir, tomba, ses pages jaunies par le temps. Hermione le réceptionna au vol, de justesse.

̶ A peu près deux minutes, répondit-elle. Sos' est une légende vivante de vitesse, chez les Faerys. Le tour du monde ne lui prend que quatre ou cinq minutes, mais sa lecture est tout aussi rapide. Elle vous dévorerait la bibliothèque de Poudlard en dix secondes. Alors, voyons voir si ce bouquin réveille mes souvenirs…

̶ Laissez-moi faire, dit Salina. La lecture, ça me connaît.

̶ Certes.

Et la Serpentard de se saisir du carnet pour en faire défiler les pages rapidement, ses yeux changeant de formes subrepticement.

̶ Il y a un… un « élément » régulier dans toutes ces histoires : l'industrie moldue.

̶ C'est ça ! s'exclama Hermione. Neville, qui était professeur de botanique et avait l'odorat très fin, avait senti un parfum floral dénaturé en voyant quatre Orang Pedenk s'évanouir en passant devant le stand d'un Cracmol vendant des parfums, des savons, des encens… Si je me souviens bien, le pelage a blondi et tous les quatre se sont réveillés sans même s'en étonner, comme si de rien n'était… C'était à croire qu'ils étaient convaincus d'avoir toujours été blonds…

̶ C'est chimique, donc, dit Camelia.

̶ C'est plus que probable, admit Molly. Je me rappelle d'une fois, quand j'étais enfant, qu'un condor zébré, peut-être bien le dernier encore en vie, à l'époque, était passé juste derrière un avion : il a fait un battement d'ailes puis s'est effondré dans un pré. Mes parents ont vainement tenté de le sauver. J'en ai pleuré toute la nuit tant il m'avait émerveillée… et aussi parce que j'espérais le garder… ce qui était un peu naïf de ma part, mais je n'avais que cinq ou six ans.

Un tintement annonça l'arrivée d'un ascenseur tandis qu'elle retournait brochettes et compagnie. En robe verte brodée de l'os et de la baguette des guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste, Eileen apparut avec… La mâchoire d'Hermione s'ouvrit, la sorcière venue du futur n'en croyant pas ses yeux. A 370 ans et des poussières, Babeth' s'avérait être une jeune femme d'une petite vingtaine d'années – et encore ! – dont les traits et les cheveux blond-roux annonçaient clairement ce à quoi ressemblerait Telma plus tard. La grosse différence était au niveau des yeux : ceux du « monument du ministère » ne luisait pas et avait une couleur d'un bleu turquoise, identique à celui qu'Hermione avait offert à Arlan dès leur arrivée en ce temps. Mais cette présence… A peine Babeth' eut-elle franchi les immenses portes d'or de l'atrium, qu'Hermione sentit l'air s'alourdir d'une étrange façon – ce n'était pas comme avec Marlene, pas avec des conséquences physiques, mais une espèce de menace terrible semblait planer au-dessus de vous, sa lame contre votre gorge et prête à vous la trancher au moindre faux-pas.

̶ Mamie ! se réjouit Telma, en s'élançant.

Et l'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup, comme si on se plongeait dans un bain bien chaud.

̶ P'tite chipie ! s'enthousiasma Babeth' en la recevant dans ses bras pour la porter tout en la câlinant de gros baisers affectueux. Alors, la rentrée ? Horace m'a dit que tu avais à nouveau brisé les pieds de la chaise du fils Holmes ?

̶ Parce qu'il fixait la poitrine de Camy', se justifia la Dominante.

̶ Tu as bien fait. Les hommes de cette famille sont des faquins, ils ne méritent pas de poser les yeux sur les Piliers. Camelia, tu es trop belle, morbleu ! Severus, tu es trop lugubre ! On sent ta négativité jusqu'aux ascenseurs ! Molly, tu en fais trop, repose-toi, tu as un obsédé des Moldus comme mari qui peut s'occuper du barbecue ! Hermione…

L'intéressée se raidit comme si sa propre mère s'apprêtait à la sermonner.

̶ Tu as du bol, tes seins sont moins gros que les miens. Salina, tu n'es toujours pas casée !

̶ Tu as fini ? demanda Camelia, blasée.

̶ Il me semble : j'ai déjà reproché à Carolane d'être trop grande, à Bonnie d'être trop petite, et en ce qui concerne Marlene, d'avoir le cul un peu trop dur. J'ai eu des fourmis dans la main pendant quinze bonnes minutes, d'ailleurs.

̶ C'est dans les meilleures croupes qu'on fait les meilleures soupes, affirma la Fantasque.

̶ Je n'ai même pas envie de la corriger, soupira Severus, excédé. Maman, qu'est-ce… ?

̶ Plus tard, intima Eileen. Où est Dumbledore ?

̶ Parti rejoindre Alastor, Ann et Isadora, indiqua Hermione.

̶ Encore une bonne idée de sa part, car j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve toujours pas le mal qu'a subie Babeth'. Et vu comme sa secrétaire était bouleversée, je doute sérieusement qu'elle ait été complice. Il y a néanmoins un détail qui me chiffonne : son haleine sent une fleur que je n'arrive pas à identifier, et pourtant que je suis sûre de connaître, mais, elle, elle ne peut pas la sentir.

̶ Rectification : chimie moldue et élément magique, déclara Camelia. Il faudrait peut-être prévenir le groupe d'Ann, non ?

̶ Sos' l'a déjà fait, assura Hermione. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, elle ne se donne jamais la peine de signaler si sa mission est réussie ou pas. C'est en partie pour ça que Lastena la laisse faire un peu – beaucoup – ce qu'elle veut : Soska n'échoue jamais. Du moins, j'aime à le croire, mais si Babeth' elle-même a fait un malaise…

Perdre Soska aurait été comme perdre Rose une seconde fois, songea-t-elle.

̶ Si je comprends bien, reprit Eileen, vous soupçonnez un mélange entre sciences magique et moldue ? Est-ce possi… ?

Elle vacilla sur place alors que Salina lui lisait tout ce qu'elle avait retenu du carnet. Déboussolée, la nouvelle guérisseuse de Ste Mangouste jeta un regard mi-agacé, mi-las à la Serpentard,comme si elle avait déjà été victime de la Lecture et lui avait reproché de ne pas la prévenir.

̶ D'accord, ce n'est pas inenvisageable que des éléments des deux mondes puissent atteindre la santé d'un être ou d'une créature magiques, concéda-t-elle d'un air songeur. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est… Est-ce que c'était volontaire ? Organisé ? Accidentel ? Si c'était intentionnel, ça voudrait dire que Babeth' est la cible d'attaques régulières depuis un sacré bout de temps. On ne me fera pas croire qu'elle a été prise de ce malaise sur un pur coup de chance, dès la première tentative… Et le timing est un peu trop serré à mon goût.

̶ Si c'était prémédité, on chercherait qui ? Un né-Moldu ? Un sang-mêlé dont un des parents – voire les deux – travaillerait dans un laboratoire ? Ou un sang pur raciste qui aurait eu l'idée de s'intéresser à la chimie moldue ? questionna Severus en se grattant le front.

Il fixa un point invisible.

̶ Où est Meadowes ? interrogea-t-il subitement, prenant au dépourvu presque tout le monde, excepté Marlene, Babeth' et les trois jeunes femmes encore scolarisées.

̶ Elle accompagne Ava en Asie, répondit Babeth'. Une petite prise de bec avec un Ryuujin japonais qui a décimé un village de Hong Kong, je crois. J'adore ces dragons, mais, diantre !, que je n'aimerais pas en avoir un devant moi ! Cela étant dit, tu soulèves un grand détail, Eileen. L'humiliation qu'a infligée P'tite chipie au Magenmagot n'a sans doute pas été digérée, et comme tu le dis, il faudrait que nous sachions s'il s'agit d'une attaque ou d'un accident. Partons du principe que c'est une attaque, 17 membres de la Cour sont susceptibles de chercher la merde avec moi, mais sûrement pas directement – dans le sens où ils passeraient par un intermédiaire. Martha n'a pas changé de parfum, donc ça ne vient pas d'elle, et elle n'oserait jamais me nuire. Sur ça, on est fixés.

̶ Peut-être un mec dont tu aurais rejeté les avances, suggéra Marlene.

̶ On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, dans ce cas, dit Molly en retournant en envoyant plusieurs épis de maïs et quelques brochettes rejoindre un plat en argent. Arthur me racontait l'autre jour que Babeth' ne reçoit que trois lettres professionnelles sur la trentaine qui lui parvient chaque jour.

̶ Malgré mon âge, il est vrai que je dispose encore d'un certain succès, admit modestement l'aïeule des Bowman. Mais Marlene n'a peut-être pas tort. De toute façon, c'est soit politique, soit sentimental, soit vicieux – ce qui revient au même, maintenant que j'y pense…. C'est du chich taouk que je sens ?

̶ Ouaip', répondit la Fantasque. On s'est dit que ce serait mieux que le poulet soit mariné de diverses façons, alors on a été en chourer chez le libanais d'à côté avec Ivy.

̶ Depuis quand prévoyais-tu ce barbecue, au juste ? interrogea Camelia, blasée.

̶ Depuis mardi, à 14h06.

Une nouvelle sonnette annonça l'arrivée d'un ascenseur avant que la grille d'or ne coulissa dans un grand bruit, et la voix de Bonnie de s'élever :

̶ … un peu, c'est qu'elle est à l'autre bout de la planète et sans Mary, disait-elle. Si le phénomène se déclenche, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Dorcas va provoquer…

̶ « _Requiescat In Pace_, Ryuujin », ironisa Ivy.

̶ J'espère bien que non, ça va nous attirer des emmerdes avec le Japon ! Ava m'a dit qu'il ne restait que trois dragons de cette espèce, j'te raconte pas le bordel que ça va être si Dorcas se lâche trop ! J'ai réintégré mon service, j'aimerais m'éviter un dossier sensi… Ca sent le chich taouk, non ?

̶ Quelqu'un a dû pété juste avant la mise en place de la Cage, dit Carolane.

̶ C'est une marinade libanaise, idiote, rétorqua Bonnie en franchissant les portes dorées. Tiens, si on se faisait un libanais, ce soir ?

̶ Tu parles ! dit Ivy. Si Dorcas est partie avec Ava, c'est sûrement pour nous ramener de la véritable, authentique bouffe asiatique. Ah ?! s'étonna-t-elle en voyant les visiteurs. Je m'attendais à ce que Lysandra se pointe avec vous.

̶ Elle a accidentellement transformé la salle commune de Serdaigle en labyrinthe, indiqua Telma.

̶ Trop cool ! dirent les Premières et Marlene, alors qu'Arthur saluait tout le monde.

̶ Alors, demanda-t-il, que savons-nous ?

̶ Nous attendons les résultats de l'enquête d'Albus, pour le moment, répondit Hermione, mais il est clair, même si ça reste à prouver, que Babeth' a été victime d'une espèce d'intoxication mêlant un truc magique et la chimie moldue.

̶ Magie et chimie… répéta le grand roux aux lunettes à écailles, l'air pensif. J'aurais pensé qu'un tel mélange serait incompatible.

̶ Je crois que nous le pensions tous, dit Ivy en posant nonchalamment sur le barbecue brûlant sans en souffrir. On pourrait peut-être faire lire tous ceux dans les étages à Salina pour trouver le coupable, s'il y en a un… ou plusieurs, mais je ne suis pas sûre que la Cage tienne assez longtemps.

̶ C'est pour ça que j'aurais dû m'en charger, affirma Marlene en piochant dans les pistaches.

̶ T'aurais figé toute la ville ! répliquèrent les Premières.

̶ Seulement pour 41 heures. Ca nous aurait laissé le temps de faire les achats pour Noël. En plus, j'ai encore le cadeau de Lysandra à trouver. J'étais partie sur un tire-bouchon, mais elle en a déjà un, ou un livre érotique, mais elle n'a qu'à demander à la petite Serpentard à la langue bien pendue, là. Fanny ou Stephanie ou Charlotte… Je ne sais plus.

̶ C'est Tiffany, rectifia Severus, exaspéré.

Une nouvelle lueur argentée tomba du plafond et se matérialisa en dragon de komodo, avant qu'une voix féminine, teintée d'un léger accent caribéen, ne se fasse entendre :

̶ _Dumb' a demandé à Pom' Chou' : la seule plante que ça lui évoque, en compilant toutes les infos, c'est le lotus de Carmana._

Hermione cilla.

̶ Carmana ?!

̶ _Vous connaissez, prof' Her' Eps' ?_

Et la sorcière venue du futur de ciller à nouveau. Non pas parce que le Patronus lui répondit, mais du fait qu'il put le faire quarante-trois ans avant que le sortilège eut été amélioré par la résistance. Elle se ressaisit, tout en se demandant – encore – à quel point Harry avait réécrit le temps.

̶ Carmana était une fidèle servante de Babaï – sa préférée, en vérité –, à qui elle offrit un palais aussi somptueux que le sien. Selon la légende, elle aimait tant la nature que la salle du « trône » se trouvait dans un jardin intérieur où se passaient des choses très étranges : on parle essentiellement de « coups de folie ». Des massacres, des orgies, des hallucinations, etc. On attribuait ça à Carmana, car elle était la seule à ne pas être affectée, mais elle avait la réputation d'aimer une fleur en particulier : le lotus. Je ne savais pas, toutefois, qu'il existait une variété portant son nom.

Personne ne demanda qui était Babaï, comme si tout le monde le savait déjà. Pour les Premières ou les Weasley, ça n'étonna pas vraiment Hermione, mais pour les Rogue, ce fut un peu plus surprenant – Salina ou Lily devait y être pour quelque chose en ce qui concernait Severus, tout comme Horace avait probablement prévenu Eileen, à moins que ce ne fût son fils.

̶ _Donc, on aurait affaire à un de ces Anubites ?_ reprit Isadora.

̶ Ce n'est pas impossible, bien sûr, mais ça ne colle pas. Les Anubites répondent à leurs instincts les plus primitifs, à savoir se nourrir. Même s'ils évoluent à mesure qu'ils dévorent des êtres, ils n'iraient pas se faire chier avec tout un stratagème pour atteindre quelqu'un, d'autant qu'il leur faut un moment pour prendre possession du corps de leur « hôte ». D'ailleurs, on en est où avec celui qu'Arlan a chopé ?

̶ Le ministère danois pense que c'est l'un de ses ressortissants qui serait allé en Égypte il y a six ou sept mois, indiqua Bonnie.

̶ C'est à peu près le temps que met l'Anubite pour dévorer sa proie et s'en servir pour se déplacer. Il va falloir que je nargue un peu Horace, mais j'ai peut-être un moyen de remonter jusqu'au coupable. Il va juste me falloir quelques ingrédients un peu douteux.

̶ Ma maman peut signer toutes les autorisations qu'elle veut, affirma Telma, pas peu fière.

̶ _OK, _dit le Patronus._ Dumb' va quand même s'introduire au ministère du Commerce moldu pour y vérifier les identités des fournisseurs et agriculteurs. Mau' continue à enquêter dans le café, et moi, je vais voir Mary, Lily et Anoya pour leur expliquer la situation… _

̶ Et ma mère ? demanda Ivy.

̶ _L'est partie choper quelques escrocs susceptibles d'être dans le coup. Ah ! Et elle a dit que tu dois rester à l'écart du barbecue : avec le phénomène et si tu emmagasines trop de chaleur, on ne peut pas négliger le risque que tu entres encore en éruption involontairement. Bisous, bisous._

Et le komodo argenté se volatilisa dans une volute scintillante.


End file.
